


Hüter der Vergangenheit

by Volker_Qentare



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen, Necromancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volker_Qentare/pseuds/Volker_Qentare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit dem Ende des Ersten Zeitalters ging das Zeitalter der Elben zu Ende und das der Menschen brach an.<br/>Doch selbst jetzt, im Vierten Zeitalter, nach Kriegen, Verrat und Epidemien auf der einen und Glorie, Tapferkeit und fortwährender Behauptung auf der anderen Seite, scheint die Vollkommenheit dieser Ära noch fern.<br/>Vielleicht eine Zeit, in der zwei Halbelben, Boten beider Völker, ein beispielhaftes Licht entzünden können, das die Dunkelheit der Intrige und Wirren der Zeit durchdringt und dem sich alle anschließen können.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Geschichte schrieb ich gegen Ende 2012 in nur 18 Stunden, meine zweite, deutlich längere, in nur 9 Tagen. Gesegnet und begeistert fühlte ich mich, auf das die Euphorie nie zu enden schien.  
> Doch kühlte ich ab und eine Überarbeitung dieser zweiten Geschichte lag mir sehr am Herzen. Viel änderte sich in der Zeit und den Jahren um mich und in mir, weshalb der Grundstein für diese Zeilen schon vor über viereinhalb Jahren gelegt wurde und nun, diese Reise ihrem Ende naht. Freudig sehe ich diesem entgegen, wissentlich, dass eine neue beginnen wird.  
> Ich lade alle ein, diese Jahre der Reise mit mir in dieser Geschichte gewissermaßen mitzuerleben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Sollte ein Name von einem Ort oder Gegenstand oder eine Bezeichnung unbekannt vorkommen, ist im voluminösen Anhang ein vollständiger Glossar mit Erklärungen zu finden.  
> Eine Spoilerwarnung ist jedoch dafür angebracht, da der Glossar auch auf Ereignisse nach und während der Geschichte eingeht.

**– Prolog –**

**Das Schwert der Nîphredil**

Im Jahre 71 des vierten Zeitalters, so ist‘s erzählt, ward nach der neuen Zeitrechnung in der Nacht des sechsten Tages des Monats Narvinyë Elrohir in Imladris ein Sohn geboren. Elrohir nannte ihn Iúlion, da er in ihm die gleiche Glut erkannte, die auch in ihm brannte. Earendil stand zu dieser Stunde hell und hoch am Himmel und ließ sein Licht auf Iúlion scheinen, wonach Elrohir ihm einen Beinamen gab: Vaynaron _|der Erhellte|_

Viele Elben aus Imladris waren Elronds Fahrt in den Westen gefolgt und so wuchs Iúlion die ersten Jahre ohne Kinder um ihn auf, doch interessierte er sich schon früh für die Waffenkunst, in der sein Vater ihn unterrichtete und als er durch die nahen Wälder zog, lernte er die Menschenkinder Balan und Fain kennen und unternahm viele und lange Streifzüge mit ihnen, wofür er nicht selten von Elrohir getadelt wurde. Dieser erkannte aber auch, dass er die Wanderlust seines Sohnes nicht lange unterbinden können wird. So überreichte er in Iúlions sechstem Lebensjahr ihm ein selbstgeschmiedetes Schwert, welches ohne Namen von nun an sein Besitz und Verantwortung sein sollte. Etwas, was sich in dem folgenden Jahren vergrößern sollte.

Denn so steht es in den Schriften geschrieben, dass im Jahr 75 V.Z. nach der neuen Zeitrechnung in der Nacht des fünften Tages des Monats Úrimë Arwen Undómiel eine Tochter gebar. Deren Geburt wohnten nur ihr Sohn Eldarion und zwei Hebammen bei, da Elessar an Grenzkonflikten im Osten des Königreichs gebunden war.  Glücklich hielt Arwen ihre Tochter in den Armen und spürte, dass das elbische Blut stark in ihr war.  So gab sie ihr den Namen Lainwen für die Freiheit, die sie durch die Wahl der Halbelben innehatte. Auch sah sie in Lainwens Augen eine Vorahnung, auf die alle Last von ihr abfiel. So gab sie ihrer geliebten Tochter den Beinamen Estelcelw _|Hoffnungsquelle|._

Als Elessar Monate später in Minas Tirith eintraf freute er sich ebenso sehr über seine neugeborene Tochter, war jedoch auch bestürzt über die Wahrheit, die Arwen ihm offenbarte: Damit Lainwen frei sein konnte, musste sie unter ihresgleichen leben und so vergingen drei Winter bis ihre Eltern sie grämend mit einem großen Wagentross nach Imladris sandten, wo sie schon vor den Toren auf Iúlion traf, der sich von da an oft um sie kümmerte. 

Verdrossen von Iúlions Launen, Ego und Fähigkeiten als Elb wanden sich jedoch Balan und Fain immer mehr von ihm ab, beschimpften ihn und wollten ihn nicht mehr sehen. Als letztes gingen sie sogar mit Stöcken auf ihn los, auf die er zornig mit seinem Schwert antwortete und sie beide erschlug. Die Leichen im Wald verscharrt, schämte Iúlion sich für diese Taten, wo ihn doch sein Vater vor der ungezügelten Wut gewarnt hatte, welche die ihm eigene Glut entfachen konnte. Schweren Herzens kehrte er erst nach einiger Zeit nach Imladris zurück und versteckte sich dort in den Schatten außerhalb. Da war es aber auch, dass Lainwens kürzlich eingetroffene jüngere Schwester Elvea zusammen mit ihr und Elladan in der Halle des Feuers saßen und gespannt den Geschichten ihres Großonkels lauschten. Iúlion setzte sich unter eines der Fenster und lauschte ebenfalls. All die Erzählungen weckten in ihm etwas, was Lainwen noch viel stärker umfing. Oft war sie in der Bibliothek anzutreffen, zwischen Büchern, die für sie Ahnung uralten Wissens auf engbeschriebenen Seiten geleimten Papiers bedeuteten und die sie nicht los ließen. Auch all die Karten von Landstrichen neu und untergegangen, durchwälzte sie und je mehr sie von all diesen Ländern erfuhr, reifte in ihr der Wunsch sie mit eigenen Augen  sehen zu wollen.

Iúlion grub ähnlich in den Folianten, versicherte sich jedoch stets, dass er allein war und verschwand schnell in die Schatten, spürte er jemanden kommen. Elrohir schaffte es jedoch ihm eines Nachts aufzulauern und ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Iúlion sprach aus leidenden und fürchtenden, aber ehrlichen Herzen und sein Vater vergab ihm seine Taten. Er machte ihm aber auch klar, dass er sie nicht vergaß und forderte von ihm den Schwur ‘Deine Schwertes Hand nicht mehr an jene zu legen, die kein Geschöpf Morgoths sind‘, welchen Iúlion auch leistete. Er wusch das Blut von seiner Klinge und saß fortan neben Lainwen und Elvea in der Halle des Feuers wann auch immer Elladan erzählte. Manchmal erzählte er sogar selbst Geschichten von seinen Streifzügen durch die Wildnis, denen besonders Lainwen gerne zuhörte. Als diese mit den Jahren und der Reitkunst immer länger wurden und er immer mehr Kunde von den Ereignissen der Welt sammelte, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Lainwen sich eines Jahres vertrauensvoll an Elladan wandte und wünschte, selbst ein Pferd zu besitzen auf dass sie all die Wunder der Welt selbst sehen konnte. Elladan gewährte ihr ihren Wunsch, wenn auch mit dem Wunsch seinerseits, dass sie sich relativ nahe an ihr Heim hielt und nicht ohne Begleiter und Ahnung in die Weite zog. Lainwen erwählte so Súleyla als ihr Reittier, das groß, majestätisch, aber auch ruhig ihre Blicke erwiderte und sie trug. Die weiße Stute entstammte indirekt der Linie Felarófs und wahrlich glücklich durfte sich Lainwen über diese treue Begleiterin schätzen mit der sie auch in den kommenden Jahrzehnten viele Ausritte unternahm.

119 V.Z. besuchte Lainwens älterer Bruder Eldarion sie und brachte viele Geschenke und Neuigkeiten mit. Unter anderem Thêlbereth, eine weitere Schwester, und die traurige Nachricht, dass eine weitere mit den Namen Laiwa schon bald nach ihrer Geburt verstorben sei. Auch, dass ihr beider Vater nun alt und grau im Sterben lag und er einen letzten Blick auf seine erste Tochter wünschte. Lainwen folgte Eldarion nach Minas Tirith, wo sie an Elessars Sterbebett schwor, sein Erbe zu bewahren und dem Volk Gondors, ihren aller Volk, beizustehen, sollte sich die Not ergeben. Um diesen Schwur erfüllen zu können, brauchte sie mehr Wissen, als die alten Bücher in Imladris reicher Bibliothek ihr gewähren konnten und so riet ihr Elrohir, zu Thranduils Hallen im Düsterwald zu gehen, wo sie die Kampfeskunst an einem Ort lernen könnte, an dem diese noch in reger Nutzung stand. Als Geschenk gab Elrohir ihr Súleyla als treuer Begleiter und Hadhafang als treue Klinge, welche aus einer alten Linie nun von Arwen an Lainwen überging. Oft las sie träumerisch die Runeninschrift des gekrümmten Elbenstahls: aen estar Hadhafang i chathol hen, thand arod dan i thang an i arwen _|Diese Klinge heißt Hadhafang; eine noble Klinge gegen einen grausamen Feind für eine noble Herrin|._

Nicht auf den kürzesten und schnellsten Weg traf Lainwen in Thranduils Hallen ein, noch immer in Trauer über ihres Vaters Tod und grimmig entschlossen ihren Schwur zu erfüllen. Thranduil, Sohn Orophers und König der Waldelben im nördlichen Düsterwald, gewährte ihr in seinen Mauern aus massiven Fels zu wohnen, aber garantierte keine Hilfe in ihrem Anliegen, kümmerten ihn die Belange der Menschen doch wenig.

Zwei Winter in den Hallen, grimmig entschlossen, doch ohne Lehrmeister brachten ihr wenig Früchte und ebenso wenig Beachtung wurde ihr gegeben von den anderen Kriegern, belächelten sie die Halbelbe doch eher in ihrem Glauben, einem Volk, nein, Pack von Menschen dienen oder gar helfen zu können. Ein vergänglicher Tropfen im Strom der Zeit seien diese doch nur und ehe man ihn ergriffen, auch schon wieder zerronnen.

Einer bot sich jedoch schließlich an sie zu unterrichten, Agarwaen nannte er sich und selten war er in diesen Hallen unterwegs. Fast durch Zufall, wie es schien, dass er sie traf, aber froh war sie über ihn, fühlte sie sich doch in Agarwaens Gegenwart vertraut und geborgen. Viel lehrte er ihr in zahllosen Stunden über Jahre hinweg bis eines Nachts Lainwen von Arwen träumte, von ihrem Tod und Grab in einem Hain. Erschrocken sattelte sie sogleich Súleyla und ritt ohne Nachricht zu hinterlassen nach Minas Tirith, wo sie Eldarion nach dem Verbleib ihrer beider Mutter fragte, er aber nur ihren Traum bekräftigen konnte.

Unschlüssig reiste sie zuerst monatelang durch die Lande bis sie im Frühling den Mut und Wille fand, das Grab aufzusuchen. Am nördlichen Rand des ehemaligen, schon seit Jahren verlassenen Lothlóriens ließ sie Súleyla zurück und fand nach langem Suchen Cerin Amroth, ein Hügel Zeuge kummervoller Geschichte. Wissend bewegte sie sich durch den Hain, als wäre ihr der Ort bereits wohl bekannt, passierte die erste ringförmige Baumreihe aus weißen Birken und fand so unter den silbrig-grauen Säulen der Mallorn das aufgeschüttete Grab ihrer Mutter, auf dem nur noch eine einzige Nîphredil wuchs. Gelähmt in Trauer pflückte sie diese Blüte und steckte sie in ihr langes, sattelbraunes Haar. Ziellos, wanderte sie fortan umher.

Agarwaen fand sie so schließlich an den Ufern des Celebrant, nachdem er ihr weißes Pferd am Waldrand entdeckt hatte und endlos durch die Säulengänge der Mallorn gelaufen war, die vergingen, seit die Kraft der Elbenringe verblasst war. Noch immer gelähmt am Ufer des Flusses kniend wachte sie erstmals aus ihrem Kummer auf, als Agarwaen ihr Gesicht mit Wasser der Fluten wusch, worauf sie in einem Meer aus Tränen und Leid versank und erst daraus auftauchte, als Agarwaen seinen wahren Namen verriet: Iúlion Vaynaron, ihr Begleiter in Kindestagen, den sie in Thranduils Hallen vor dem Nebel der grimmigen Entschlossenheit nicht erkannt hatte. Lainwen überkam Erschöpfung und nach Tagen der umsorgten Rast folgte sie Iúlion zurück zu den Waldelben, wo er ihre Ausbildung in Schwertkunst, Bogenschießen und Tarnung fortsetzte.

Auch reiste Iúlion viel durch die Lande, wie er es schon immer getan hat, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, immer interessiert an Neuigkeiten und bemüht um die Sicherheit der Straßen. Jahrzehnte später, sogar viele nachdem Lainwen ihre treue Súleyla für ihre letzten Tage in die Ebenen von Rohan entließ, erfuhr Iúlion die Kunde, dass Eladrion kinderlos verstorben sei und als er Thranduil und Lainwen davon berichtete, flammte in ihren Augen eine alte Entschlossenheit auf und ohne Nachricht zu hinterlassen, ritt sie nach Minas Tirith und forderte den Thron als älteste lebende des Hauses Telcontar. Truchsess Barahir II. verweigerte ihr jedoch die Thronfolge, verspottete sie sogar, als Königin den Thron besteigen zu wollen. Lainwen bändigte ihre Wut und reiste fortan für Jahrzehnte, gar Jahrhunderte durch alle Länder Gondors, immerzu im Versuch, Unterstützer zu finden und ein Gefolge um sich zu scharen, aber wenig Glück war ihr beschieden und auch die Vergänglichkeit der Menschen ließ jegliches errichtete Gefüge zusammenfallen, sodass oft nur wenig mehr als Erzählungen, Gerüchte und schießlich Legenden zurückblieben.

Mit den Jahren verloren auch die Truchsesse immer mehr ihren Halt in den Lehen und deren Herren lehnten sich immer mehr gegen den unbesetzten Thron und ihre Nachbarn auf. Auch die Bemühungen Iúlions, die Lehnsherren zu besänftigen, schlugen immer mehr fehl und es folgte eine Generation, die offen nach den Ländereien der anderen lechzte.

In dieser angespannten Zeit des Jahres 495 V.Z versuchte Lainwen noch einmal entschlossen den Thron für sich zu beanspruchen und den Krieg abzuwenden, aber wieder wurde sie abgewiesen und von Truchsess Nuithamir verspottet.

Sie brach.

Gekränkt und ohne Hoffnung ließ sie Hadhafang zu Thranduil senden, nahm sich ein namenloses, großes Schwert aus der Waffenkammer und schloss sich den Kämpfen an. Schwer lag die neue Waffe in der Hand und Emotionen stiegen aus der Tiefe auf, die sie in dieser Intensität noch nie gespürt hatte. Hass. Rache. Wut. Zorn. Verzweiflung. Aus ritt Neithreth, die Gekränkte, um in endlosen Kampf und Schlacht zu ertrinken, die nicht verwelkende, weiße Nîphredil noch immer auf ihrem Haupt. Einsam durchstreifte sie die Lande, die sie einst schwor zu beschützen und schloss sich dem nächsten Heer an, das sie fand.

Der nächste Tag war ein Gemetzel. Eines von vielen, die noch kommen sollten. Wie viele waren vor Neithreths Klinge gefallen? Sie wusste es nicht. Warum hatte es diese Schlacht geben müssen? Es interessierte sie nicht. Wer hatte überlebt? Sie hatte nicht zurückgeblickt. Sie lief bereits dem nächsten Kampf entgegen.

Sie schlachtete und schlug, doch entfloh gleichermaßen Tod und Feier. Die Wälder waren ihre Lager, das Schlachtfeld ihr Leben. Sie kämpfte nur um des Kampfes Willen. Gefürchtet war ihr Anblick bei allen Soldaten, Todesangst erfüllte sie alle, wenn sie die weiße Blume erspähten wie sie aus dem Wald hervorbrach. Es hieß, dass die Blumenkriegerin niemals sprach, niemals blinkte, niemals aß oder trank und niemals ruhte. Kein Pfeil konnte sie treffen, keine Klinge sie verwunden und kein Heer gewinnen, dass sie an diesem Tage als Feind zu nennen hatte.

Kein Blutspritzer jedoch befleckte jemals die Niphredîl in ihrem Haar.

Jahrzehnte vergingen mit denen die Kämpfe spärlicher, aber gleichermaßen grausamer wurden. Schon einmal hätte Neithreth den Tod in der Schlacht gefunden, wäre nicht ein beherzter Soldat mit seinen Kameraden ihr zu Hilfe geeilt. Auch wenn sie die Wunden mit wilden Käutern heilen hatte können, so spürte sie doch die Erschöpfung der endlosen Mühen und Strapazen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wofür sie kämpfte oder warum, doch stoppen konnte sie nicht.

An einem dieser leeren Tage nach einer geschlagenen, blutigen Schlacht, traf sie überraschend auf jemanden, der nicht in Angst vor ihrem Kommen floh, der nicht Ekel vor ihrer blutbeschmierten Kleidung und wettergegerbten Haut empfand und der ihr in Klingesführung ebenbürtig war. Iúlion hatte sie gefunden, nach Jahren der Suche, die er sogleich begonnen hatte, als er erfuhr, dass das vielberüchtigte ‘Blumenschwert der Schlachten‘ eine weiße Blume im Haar trug.

Iúlion bot Neithreth an, mit ihm nach Imladris zu kommen, ihre Wunden auszuheilen und ihren sorgenvollen Schwestern zu zeigen, dass sie noch lebte, was sie auch annahm. Erst Jahre später, schon nachdem Truchsess Albether eine wackelige Waffenruhe unter den Lehensherrn, gegen die das kriegsmüde Volk revoltierte, erreichte, fühlte sich Neithreth genesen und fand zu alter Stärke und Schönheit zurück. Hier war es auch, als sie und Iúlion zu den Waldelben zurückkehren wollten, dass Neithreth die Nîphredil aus ihrem Haar nahm und sie langsam Elladan übergab, der überrascht war, aber verstand.

In den folgenden Jahren führten Iúlions Reisen ihn wieder weiter südwärts in die Lehen und krieggeschundenen Lande, wo er sich alsbald wieder einen Namen unter vielen machte, während Lainwen die meiste Zeit die alte Waldstraße zwischen Esgaroth und der alten Furt mit einem kleinen Trupp einst von Iúlion ausgebildeten jungen Waldelben patrouillierte und manchmal sogar in den Düsterwald selbst tiefer vordrang, um Ausgeburten Morgoths oder Kankras auszumerzen.

Oft trafen sie beide zufällig auf der alten Waldstraße aufeinander, doch sollte dieses Mal das Letzte sein und Ereignisse folgen, welche noch lange die Lieder der Barden füllen werden.


	2. Kapitel 1; Alte Bekannte

**– Kapitel 1 –**

**Alte Bekannte**

 

Die Nacht war tiefschwarz, Regen tröpfelte leise auf die stählnerne Rüstung der Zwergenwache. Hinter ihr erhob sich das altehrwürdige Ost-Tor von Khazad-Dûm. Eisenbeschlagen und mächtig zeugte es von der Stärke und Standhaftigkeit, die Durins Volk auszeichnete und ob seiner Größe verschmolz es für ungeübte Augen mit dem Fels. Wer dort eintreten wollte, ob Freund oder Feind, musste zuerst einen tiefen Graben überqueren, dessen hölzerner Übergang im Notfall abgerissen werden konnte.

Über Zweihundert Jahre ist es nun schon her, dass das große Zwergenheer des Erebors diese Schlucht überquerte; angeführt vom visierten Thrór II., der tapfer kämpfend fiel und Durin VII., der wie prophezeit den Sieg errang und das Königreich neu begründete. Mächtig war es seitdem wieder geworden und ein wichtiger Ort des Handels östlich des Nebelgebirges. Alte Legenden von Reichtum und mächtigen Hallen wurden mit neuem Leben erfüllt und fern über die Grenzen der anliegenden Landen drangen Erzählungen über Khazad-Dûm und die reichen Hallen Durins.

Der wachende Zwerg stand dort, weil es seine Pflicht war, weil die Heimat bewacht werden musste… und doch war er alleine zu dieser Stunde. Ein Blitz durchfuhr die Wolkendecke und erhellte die Umgebung, die auf weite Sicht nur strauchfreien Fels preisgab und Überraschungsangriffe unmöglich machte. Unbeeindruckt vom Wetter spähte die Wache weiter in die Dunkelheit hinaus, nutzte jeden Blitzschlag um die sich durch den Fels stark windende Straße zu beobachten, doch niemand war dort in Unwetter und peitschenden Regen zu sehen.

Doch auf einmal horchte er auf, da war etwas anderes als Regen und Donner zu hören, Hufgetrappel, erst fern, doch stetig näherkommend. Kein Licht führte der Reiter mit sich, nirgendwo war er zu sehen. Der Zwerg umfasste seinen metallenen Speer mit festerem Griff, wurde höchst aufmerksam, seine Augen huschten umher, musterte all seine Flanken kritisch, so gut es im flackernden Schein der nahen, überdachten Fackel ging. Alleine konnte der Reiter nicht sein des Nachts und bei diesem Wetter.

Das Hufgeklapper wurde lauter und langsamer, der Reiter musste in der Nähe sein. Ein Blitz ließ dessen Silhouette kurz gewahr werden. Hochgewachsen war dieser Reiter und kein Zwerg, dies war gewiss.

Ein Platschen verriet, dass der Unbekannte nun abgestiegen sei. Der Zwerg rief rau in die Dunkelheit hinaus: „Wer seid Ihr? Zeigt Euch!“ Eine Männerstimme antwortete laut und mit Nachdruck: „Ich bin ein Freund von König Balin II. und wünsche ihn zu sprechen!“ „Dann tretet vor!“ Das Reden über diese Distanz im Lärm der niederprasselnden Regentropfen war schwierig. Der Fremde trat heran, es war ein Elb, das sah die Wache sofort. Nicht nur am hohen, schlanken Wuchs und der Blässe der Haut, auch an der fließenden Gangart. Dem Blick, mit dem seine rehbraunen Augen unter taillenlangem, glattem, schwarzem Haar den Zwerg ansahen, war kein Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seines Handelns anzumerken.

Die Skepsis des Zwergs minderte sich jedoch deswegen nicht. Wie so fast alle seinesgleichen hegte er immer noch das tiefe Misstrauen gegenüber den Elben, doch er entschied sich diplomatisch zu bleiben: „Und Ihr seid Euch auch dessen sicher, dass Balin II. ein Freund von Euch ist?“ „Absolut, er kennt mich. Hier; diesen Ring gab er mir einst für meine Dienste. Er ist nicht viel wert aber Ihr kennt das eingravierte Zeichen.“ Argwöhnisch musterte die Wache die Gravur der Königsinsignie Durins: Hammer, Amboss, Krone mit sieben Sternen. Dann musterte er den Fremden noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß, untersuchte Bewaffnung und Kleidung, bevor er nach dem Horn an seinem Gürtel griff und drei tiefe Töne in die regnerische Nacht hinaus blies. Schwer und langsam öffnete sich das Tor zu Khazad-Dûm und eine Gruppe schwerbewaffneter Zwerge strömte heraus, um den Fremden auf seinem Weg zu eskortieren.

Die Beleuchtung entlang des Weges nach den Wachstuben war nur gerade so ausreichend, um nicht in den nächsten Abgrund zu stürzen, aber trotz allem bewegte sich der Elb mit zielsicheren und weitausgreifenden Schritten durch die Hallen und Gänge, gefolgt von den misstrauischen Blicken aller Zwerge und der nacheilenden Eskorte. Die bohrenden Blicke waren gut zu spüren und Argwohn bis gar hin zu Hass hing bedrohlich in der Luft. Sein grau-grüner Mantel flog unter der Schnelligkeit seiner Schritte, darunter trug er aber, für elbische Verhältnisse, nur einfache und praktische Reisekleidung und ein fast vier Fuß langes Schwert in dunkelbrauner Lederscheide. Die Wachen vor dem Thronsaal hielten ihn nur kurz an und so stand er schließlich im Blicke von König Balin II., der sich gerade eben erst auf seinem Thron platziert hatte. Die Nachricht seines Eintreffens war wohl kaum schneller als er selbst gewesen.

Balin II. entspannte sich sichtlich, als er den Elben erkannte und schickte alle Wachen aus dem Saal. Er begrüßte den Fremden freundschaftlich: „Seid gegrüßt Iúlion, alter Freund, lange Zeit ist seit Eurem letztem Besuch vergangen, was gibt es neues?“ Der Fremde ging langsam auf Balin II. zu, sprach zuerst laut: „Die Freude ist auch meinerseits, wie geht es Frerin?“ „Gut, er hat sich vollständig erholt und würde sich gerne persönlich bedanken, wenn Ihr die Zeit erübrigen könnt.“ „Leider nicht heute…-Er war nun bei Balin II. angekommen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr- …es braut sich einiges zusammen. Die Dunkelheit des Düsterwaldes ist wieder am Erstarken, die Waldelben können sie nicht alleine weiterhin eindämmen, wenn dies überhaupt möglich ist, und vor allem nicht so weit südlich, fernab ihrer Grenzen. Holzfäller abgelegener Dörfer erzählen sich von Schatten, die durch das Dunkel der Wälder von den Bergen hinunter kriechen. Ebenso klingt die Kriegsmüdigkeit in Gondors Lehen langsam ab und auch wenn die Verluste der Gefallenen noch in den Köpfen vieler in Erinnerung geblieben sind, so marodieren kleine Söldnerbanden noch immer durch die Lande, von Mittelsmännern bezahlt oder aus Verzweiflung. Die Lehnsherren jedoch… Hier verbleibt bitte wie bisher.“ „Das werde ich, keine Sorge.“ „Auch wird erzählt, dass Donner nun fast täglich von Mordor hinüberschallt, aber dies habe ich noch nicht selbst untersuchen können.“ „Wir werden sehen… gibt es auch gute Nachrichten?“ Der Elb trat zurück, senkte den Kopf: „Ich fürchte nicht, so sehr ich sie auch gesucht habe.“

Balin II. versank in Bedenken, stütze seinen Kopf auf den linken Arm, griff an seinen Gürtel, zog einen kleinen, klingenden Beutel hervor und warf diesen dem Fremden zu, deutete ihm zu gehen: „Geht nun, wie immer mit meinen Dank, bis zum nächsten Mal.“ „Bis sich unsere Wege erneut kreuzen werden.“ Iúlion schritt davon, mit denselben zielgerichteten und weitausgreifenden Schritten, wie er gekommen war, bestieg er vor dem Tor wieder sein Pferd und ritt gen Nordosten davon.

Der Morgen dämmerte schon.

 

Fünf Tage ist es nun her, dass die Karawane, bestehend aus Händlern der Zwerge und Soldaten zum Schutz vor Überfällen, die alte Furt durchquert hatte. Sie waren nach Thal unterwegs gewesen, um zu handeln. Sie hatten gewusst, dass die alte Waldstraße keine sichere Route mehr ist, aber die Aussicht auf Gold durch Handel hatte sie geblendet. Nun standen sie da, verbarrikadiert hinter ihren Karren, vom Unwetter der letzten Nacht erschöpft, von Wargen belagert. Ihre Zugponys waren schon dem Rudel zum Opfer gefallen und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Bestien sich nach mehr Beute gelüsten würden. Von den ursprünglich acht Soldaten waren schon zwei gefallen, die restlichen standen im Halbkreis vor den drei Händlern. Die Händler hatten gedacht, dass acht genug wären, aber gegen ein solch großes Rudel hatten sie kaum eine Chance. Es begann schon zu dämmern, in der Dunkelheit würden sie wieder aggressiver werden, das war gewiss. Ein Warg erklomm die Barrikade, geiferte, fletschte die blutigen Fänge beim Anblick der verängstigten, in die Enge getriebenen Beute. Einen der Soldaten packte die Wut und den Mut der Verzweiflung. Er stürmte auf den Warg zu und spaltete ihm mit einem kraftvollen Axthieb den Kopf. Das restliche Rudel heulte auf, begann angestachelt wilder zu werden. Die Soldaten umfassten die Stiele ihrer Äxte mit festerem Griff, sie waren bereit.

Ein Pfeil durchsurrte leise die Luft und traf einen lauernden Warg in die Kehle, worauf dieser taumelte und leblos zu Boden fiel, nur noch schwach zuckte. Bevor alle sich richtig bewusst wurden, was gerade geschehen war, flogen weitere Pfeile. Jeder traf zielsicher. Unter wütendem Geheul floh schließlich das Rudel in den Wald und verschwand in der Dunkelheit von diesem. Die Zwerge jubelten bis ihre Retter sich zeigten. Es war eine Gruppe von Elben, vier Männer und eine Frau. Sie waren in grau-grüne, einfache Gewandung unter leichter Lederrüstung mit einem tarnenden Mantel gekleidet, was sie im Dickicht des Düsterwaldes für sterbliche Augen unsichtbar machte. Markant waren der Elbe hüftlange, sattelbraune, glatte Haare, die aus praktischen Gründen zu einem kunstvollen Zopf geflochten waren und entschlossen dreinblickende braun-grüne Augen, mit denen sie das Ergebnis des Beschusses untersuchte, dann aber die Zwerge fixierte, die gerade hinter ihren Barrikaden hervorgeklettert kamen.

Einer der Händler, der mit dem längsten und am kunstvollsten geflochtenen Bart und wohl der Älteste, atmete einmal tief durch und trat vor, sprach mit Respekt: „Ich bin Bachor, Anführer dieser Karawane und wir alle stehen für unsere Rettung in Eurer Schuld.“ Die Zwergensoldaten brummten missmutig zu solcher Rede Elben gegenüber. Die Elbe nickte, sagte aber nichts, die vier anderen Elben verzogen keine Miene, ihre Gesichter waren diszipliniert steinern. Bachor war aber noch nicht zufrieden, es war für ihn einiges im Unklaren: „Aber… wieso habt Ihr uns gerettet? Nicht das ich es nicht gutheißen würde, aber unsere Völker hatten seit den dunklen Tagen keine derartige Vereinbarung mehr getroffen.“ Die Frau verzog kurz die Mundwinkel, als versuchte sie dieser Situation die Schwere zu nehmen: „Dies ist korrekt, werter Bachor, aber es steht jedem frei, aus eigenem Willen zu handeln, so wie wir –sie deutete auf ihre Begleiter- zum Beispiel über diesen Teil des Waldes wachen. Des Feindes Feind kann unser Freund sein.“ „Ich verstehe und lobe euren Erfolg. Würdet ihr uns noch den Rest des Weges bis Thal begleiten, wenn es keine allzu großen Umstände bereitet? Keine Bitte, wie sie von einem Zwerg an Elben jemals gehört wurde, so vielleicht euer Gedanke, aber dieser Wald birgt größere Gefahren als ich es erahnt hätte. Aber dies solltet ihr ja besser wissen als jeder andere.“ Die Zwergensoldaten brummten wieder, diesmal lauter, aber Bachor wies ihnen Stillschweigen an. „Das werden wir und -Lainwen musterte die unerfreuten Zwergensoldaten- wachsam zu allen Seiten.“

Die vier Elbensoldaten fuhren plötzlich herum, spannten die Bögen mit gewohnter, kühler Routine, wurden wachsam, als Hufgetrappel in der Ferne zu vernehmen war. Die Zwerge wussten gar nicht, was geschah und bevor sie fragen konnten, wies die Elbe sie mit erhobener Hand zur Ruhe an. Der Reiter kam näher, verlangsamte seinen Schritt, stieg ab. Die Elbensoldaten entspannten die Bögen, als sie den Reiter erkannten, der ihnen durch die hereingebrochene Dunkelheit entgegenrief: „Mae g’ovannen, mellyn. _Lainwen! Immer noch lichten Herzens in diesem dunklen Wald, wie ich sehe._ “ „Gi nathlam hí, Iúlion. _Wieder am Ende einer Runde, wenn der Lauf der Jahre noch immer derselbe ist.“_ „ _Das ist er, wenn auch immerzu düsterer. Aber dazu ein ander Mal. Deine Jahre scheinen ebenfalls noch dieselben zu sein, wie unschwer zu erkennen._ “ „ _Deine Gesellschaft wäre höchst willkommen._ “

Bachor wurde langsam ungeduldig: „Sprecht bitte Worte, die jeder versteht, Elb. Wer ist das?“ Lainwen wandte sich wieder den Zwergen zu: „Das ist Iúlion, ein alter Freund, er wird uns begleiten.“ „Na gut.“ Bachor rollte mit den Augen, es wird schwer werden seine Begleiter in der Anwesenheit der Elben im Zaum zu halten. Er selbst bezeichnete sich oft als einer, der wenig Wert auf Jahrtausende alte Fehden ohne aktuell nötigen Grund legte, besonders wenn Geschäfte dadurch beeinträchtigt werden würden; aber in dieser Situation konnte er zumindest spüren, warum seine Begleiter Misstrauen hegten. Typisch für die Elben, die er kannte, war ihre Zurückgezogenheit und Verschlossenheit, die sich in ihren oft ausdruckslosen Gesichtern wiederspiegelte. Es war unmöglich zu lesen, was diese Leute als nächstes tun würden. Diese Elbe und dieser Reiter jedoch… waren nicht von der Art, die er kannte. Seine ihm oft nachgesagte Neugierde war geweckt. Doch wie sollte er danach fragen?

Mit dem Holz von einem zerstörten Karren der ursprünglich dreien wurde ein Lagerfeuer etwas entfernt von dem Kampfort entfacht und auch dort das Nachtlager aufgeschlagen, um den Gestank der Leichen zu entgehen. Iúlion hielt nach Austausch der Neuigkeiten die erste Nachtwache, gleichzeitig mit einem der Zwergensoldaten, denn es war  beschlossen worden, dass beide Gruppen jeweils eine Wache stellten. Kein Wachpaar sprach je ein Wort zueinander und der helle Vollmond hinter dunklen Wolken schien nie untergehen zu wollen

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Vorbereitungen zur Weiterreise getroffen. Das Lagerfeuer gelöscht, das Lager abgebaut und die übriggebliebenen beiden Karren repariert. Die Kadaver der Warge und Ponys wurden, auf Lainwens Anweisung und Nachdruck wegen anfänglicher Weigerung der Zwerge, zur Seite geschafft und die Leichen der zwei gefallenen Zwergsoldaten in provisorischen Gräbern beerdigt.

Vor einen der Karren wurde Iúlions Pferd gespannt, aber der zweite Karren konnte nicht mitgenommen werden. Die Händler aber wollten nichts zurücklassen und zogen schließlich den Karren mühsam selbst. „Typisch,…“ brummte Lainwen, als sie stets wachsam in das die Straße flankierende Gestrüpp spähte. Hoffentlich gab die Dickköpfigkeit der Zwerge den Wargen nicht die Zeit, einen neuen Angriff mit verstärkter Zahl zu mustern.

Die nächsten drei Tage verliefen jedoch ohne erneute Angriffe und auch die Spannung zwischen den Völkern eskalierte glücklicherweise nicht. In Thal, welches sie des letzten Morgens erreichten, verabschiedete sich die Elbentruppe von der Karawane mit dem Rat in Zukunft eine größere Eskorte mitzunehmen. Die Händler wollten Lainwen noch ihre Dienste vergüten, aber sie lehnte es ab, wie es ihre Gewohnheit war. Iúlion gab Batan sein Pferd in Sorge, bis er zurück sei. Batan war der Stallmeister in Thal und für seine engeren Elbenfreunde bot er seine Dienste auch gerne kostenlos an. Lainwen, Iúlion und die vier Elbenkrieger begaben sich nun auf den Weg zu Thranduils Hallen, um Vorräte aufzufrischen und in Ruhe neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Sie folgten einem alten, ausgetretenen Pfad entlang des Waldflusses und kamen bereits in der Dämmerung an der Waldflussbrücke an.

Die verwunschenen Tore, die zu den im Norden befindlichen Thranduils Hallen, dem Herzstück des Waldlandreiches, führten, waren in einen steilen, baumbestandenen Hang gebaut und kaum einer wusste, wie tief und verzweigt die Höhlen und Gänge wirklich gehen. Auf der Brücke und vor den Toren verweilten ein paar Wachen und Späher, aber die beiden Halbelben waren gut bekannt, wodurch sie nicht aufgehalten wurden.

Die vier Krieger verabschiedeten sich bald in Richtung der Wohnkammerhallen, während  Lainwen und Iúlion zuerst noch König Thranduil aufsuchten. Die Königshalle war die prächtigste von allen, sie war geschmückt mit von Laternen erleuchteten Säulen nach dem Vorbild der Buchen, an denen sich Steinfiguren von Tieren vergnügten. Die Böden waren mit bunten Kacheln ausgelegt und auf den silbernen Brunnen und Marmorbecken sangen die beheimateten Vögel. An den Wänden sah man Wandbehänge mit den Taten und Geschichten von den Helden Menegroths und der Schlacht der fünf Heere, sowie der unter den Bäumen. Thranduil und die beiden waren miteinander vertraut, sodass er seine Herrschaftsinsignien nicht brauchte, sie kannten sich als ferne Freunde. Das meisterhaft geschnitzte Eichenzepter und die Krone, zu dieser Jahreszeit aus blühenden Waldblumen geflochten, blieben auf der Thronlehne liegen. Lainwen und Iúlion vollführten eine kleine Verbeugung, während Thranduil auf sie zukam: „Gi suilon, Freunde, was habt ihr zu berichten?“ Lainwen erzählte zuerst: „Hîr vuin, wieder wurde eine Händlerkarawane von Wargen angegriffen, wir kamen noch rechtzeitig, nur zwei der Eskortsoldaten waren bereits gefallen.“ „Händler welcher Art?“ „Zwerge, Bachor hieß ihr Anführer.“ „Hm…, nun gut, Eure Entscheidung und Verantwortung, ich werde sie nicht in Frage stellen, solange sie keinen Ärger machen“ „Le fael.“ Lainwen trat einen Schritt zurück und Iúlion erzählte: „Die übliche Runde, Rohan und die Zwerge von Khazad-Dûm verbleiben so wie bisher, letztere werden bloß in Zukunft eventuell in kleinere  Scharmützel mit Orks von den Bergen verwickelt sein und die Lage in Gondors Lehen spitzt sich wieder zu. Die Menschen sind, wie seit Eldarions Tod, immer noch sehr zerstritten und die Kriegsmüdigkeit flaut bei den Lehnsherren bereits wieder ab.“ Lainwen seufzte und sah zu Boden, Iúlion legte ihr die Hand leicht auf die Schulter. Thranduil nickte verständnisvoll und die beiden gingen nach einer letzten Verbeugung.

Nach dem Abendessen fanden sich Lainwen und Iúlion in ihrer beider Schlafkammer ein. Iúlion legte sich auf sein Bett, während Lainwen noch stehenblieb, in Gedanken versunken und sich schließlich auf einen Felsvorsprung setzte. Sie sah zu Iúlion herüber, lächelte müde, er erwiderte. Die Sorge war ihr aber nicht abzuerkennen, ihr Blick war von der Vergangenheit gezeichnet und so fragte er nach: „Lainwen, meine Treue, welchen Gedanken hängst Du wieder nach, welcher Erinnerung?“ Sie starrte leer an die Decke, sprach in den Raum: „Erinnerst Du dich noch an Neithreth?“ „Wie könnte ich sie vergessen?“ „Sie ist noch immer hier, wandert durch diese Hallen, sie ruft mich, dem Volk meines Blutes zu helfen.“ „Ich spüre sie manchmal auch, doch was willst Du tun? Wie willst Du das Erbe antreten?“ „Ich weiß es nicht…“ „So lange schon hängst Du diesen Gedanken hinterher, was hast Du nicht schon aufgeben müssen?“ „Viel,… Familie, Unschuld, Jahrhunderte, Schönheit –Iúlion schüttelte den Kopf- Träume…Träume, die ich gerne leben würde.“ „Das Leben der Elben ist endlos und so unsere Jahre, Du wirst Deine Träume leben können.“ „Und was ist mit den Träumen der Toten? Wer lebt diese?“ Iúlion wusste keine Antwort, Lainwen ging nachdenklich auf und ab, murmelte vor sich hin, bis er sie schließlich in seine Arme nahm, sie umschloss, ihr Ruhe versprach. Sie beruhigte sich, fasste sich wieder etwas. Ihre Miene erhellte sich: „Sag mir, Iúlion, was hält uns ab jetzt diese Träume zu leben?“ „…Wenig, aber wer bloß wird dann über die Waldstraße wachen, wenn nicht Lainwen, Schutzherrin der Reisenden?“ „Das ist unsere Entscheidung und außerdem ist sie bei unseren vier Schülern in guten Händen.“ „Worte von Bestimmtheit, wie ich sie die Jahre vermisst hatte. Wann möchtest Du aufbrechen?“ „Morgen, nach Thal.“

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen standen Lainwen und Iúlion bereits vor König Thranduil, der recht verwundert über dieses außergewöhnliche Treffen war: „Mear aur, mellyn. Was führt euch heute zu mir, zu dieser Stunde?“ Die beiden verbeugten sich leicht, dann sprach Lainwen: „Tollen i lû, wir möchten uns verabschieden. –Thranduil war sehr überrascht- Es gibt Geschichten in dieser Welt, die es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen gilt. Träume, die gelebt werden wollen und Orte, deren bloße Erwähnung große Neugier hervorruft, schon seit langen Zeiten“ Thranduils Blick und Gedanken entwanderten kurz den Saal, wurden aber sogleich wieder eingefangen: „Ihr beide wart nie fest in meinen Diensten gewesen, so seid ihr frei in eurem Tun. Ich möchte euch aber auch noch danken für alle Dienste, die ihr geleistet habt, freiwillig und ohne Klage. Obwohl noch sehr jung in meiner Sicht, so habt ihr bereits eure Spuren in dieser Welt und in den Herzen mancher hinterlassen. Lasst mich euch zur Abwechslung mit etwas dienen. –Er wandte sich zur Seite, rief laut-  Galion! Bring mir Lainwens Schwert!“ Lainwen war verwundert, sie murmelte: „Aber ich habe es doch hier bei mir…“ Galion, der Kellermeister, kehrte bald wieder zurück, überreichte Thranduil ein leicht gebogenes Schwert und dieser überreichte es weiter an Lainwen: „Es wird Zeit, dass Hadhafang wieder seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückerlangt. Nehmt es, es ist Euers.“ Lainwen nahm dankend ihr altes Schwert wieder an sich, gab ihr jetziges Thranduil mit der Bitte, es nach Imladris zu Elladan zu schicken mit der Nachricht, es sei von Neithreth. Sie trat zurück, wie nun Iúlion vortrat: „Wir lassen Euch vier nach unserer besten Fähigkeit ausgebildete junge Rekruten zurück, sie können sich nun wahrhaftig Beschützer des Waldlandreiches nennen. Mögen sie noch weiterhin tapfere Taten vollbringen. Sie liegen nun in Euren Ermessen.“ Thranduil nickte, entband sie ehrenhaft aus allen Pflichten „Garo vend laer!“.


	3. Kapitel 2; Die Reisen im Osten

**\- Kapitel 2 –**

**Die Reisen im Osten**

 

Gleichzeitig mit der morgendlichen Wachablösung brachen Lainwen und Iúlion auf, mit dabei nur wenig Proviant und neben ihren Waffen kaum nennenswertes Gepäck. Sie hatten vor erst in Thal sich ausreichend zu versorgen. Den Weg über waren sie noch sehr konzentriert und auf die Umgebung bedacht, es war schließlich immer noch der Düsterwald, trotz der Wachsamkeit der Waldelben in diesem Teil. Erst gegen Abend, als sie Thal erreichten, lockerte sich die Stimmung etwas und sie scherzten ein bisschen, bis sie innerhalb der Mauern Thals unter den Menschen wieder eine etwas ernstere Miene aufsetzten. Sie suchten ihren Freund Batan auf und baten ihn um ein Quartier für die Nacht, was dieser auch freudig gewährte.

Lainwen, Iúlion und Batan saßen schließlich zusammen beim Kaminfeuer in Batans großzügigen Haus, tauschten Neuigkeiten aus und erzählten sich Geschichten von den Ereignissen der Welt, wie sie von vielen gehört und weitererzählt wurden. Batan war überrascht von der geplanten Reise, aber er befürwortete sie durchaus, war er schließlich früher selbst gerne gereist, zuerst als Bote, schließlich als Händler, bis eines Tages er und seine Familie auf dem Weg nach Thal auf der alten Waldstraße überfallen wurden und Lainwen und Iúlion ihn retteten. Leider waren sie damals zu spät gekommen, Batans Frau und Kinder waren bereits tödlich verwundet worden und er wollte ihnen nachfolgen, was aber die beiden Halbelben ihm ausreden konnten. Daraufhin war er mit all seinen verblieben Habseligkeiten nach Thal gezogen und hatte mit dem Erlös aus diesen einen Stall gekauft, um sich um die Tiere der Reisenden kümmern zu können. Das Geschäft lief gut und auch erfuhr er so viele Neuigkeiten, was Iúlion immer sehr gelegen kam.

Schon früh am nächsten Morgen sattelten Lainwen und Iúlion ihre Pferde und verabschiedeten sich mit einem Dank für die Gastfreundschaft von Batan. Danach versorgten sie sich auf dem Markt noch mit ausreichend Vorräten, dass es für die Pferde zusammen mit dem Reiter noch tragbar war und ritten schließlich gen Süden los.

Lainwen wollte zuerst den Schicksalsberg sehen, das dunkle Land von Mordor, wo der legendäre eine Ring geschmiedet worden war. Iúlion ließ sich daruf nur zögernd ein, zwar hatte er dort noch gewissermaßen geschäftlich zu tun, aber selbst nach all den Jahren seit dem Fall Saurons war es noch immer ein dräuendes Land voller dunkler Geheimnisse. Weiterhin fing Lainwen an schwärmerisch von all den weiteren Orten zu erzählen, von denen sie bei Elladans Geschichtenabenden in der Halle des Feuers erfahren hatte und die sie nun frei von Eile erkunden könne. Iúlion hörte nur halb zu, nicht nur, weil er die Erzählungen genauso gut kannte, da er schließlich neben ihr gesessen war, sondern auch, weil er im Gedächtnis alle letzten Erzählungen über diese Gegendenden und ihren Weg dorthin, zu ordnen versuchte. Die warme Frühlingssonne und munterer Vogelgesang ließen jedoch jeglichen dunklen Schatten vergessen und mit mal schnelleren oder langsameren Schritt kamen sie gut voran. Regelmäßig stiegen sie auch ab und führten ihre getreuen Reittiere an den Zügeln um deren Rücken zu schonen.

Keine Eile trieb sie auf dieser Reise und so durchquerten sie am Abend des nächsten Tages an einer seichten Stelle den Celduin, der sich weiter südöstlich mit dem Carnen vereinte und in das Meer von Rhûn ergoß. Danach waren sie die nächsten sechs Tage auf der alten Waldstraße unterwegs, wo sie langsamer vorankamen, da sie zum einen die Gefahr dieses Waldes zu ihren Flanken alles andere als unterschätzten und zum anderen, da an den Rändern sie überall die Spuren der vergangenen Jahre sahen, die Spuren vom Versagen ihrer Bestrebungen. Spuren wie verwitterte Knochen, provisorische Gräber,  Trümmer von Karren und ein beißender Verwesungsgeruch, der die Dunkelheit des Waldes unterstrich. Auf dieser Wegstrecke wollten sie so wenig Rast wie nur möglich machen, sie kannten die Tücken des Waldes und dessen finsteren Bewohnern nur allzu gut.

Vor der alten Furt wandten sie sich nach Süden und folgten weiter der östlichen Handelsstraße, die zu großen Teilen dem Lauf des Anduins folgte. Dort kamen sie am Abend des dritten Tages nahe den Schwertelfeldern zu einem kleinem Dorf, in dem große Aufruhr herrschte. Als Iúlion und Lainwen näher kamen, strömten sofort einige der Menschen auf sie zu und baten sie flehend um Hilfe, sahen sie doch die bewaffneten Reiter als die einzige Hilfe in dieser entlegenen Gegend.

Das Chaos und die Angst im Dorf war groß und die beiden brauchten Geduld um zwischen all den aufgeregten Rufen heruaszufinden, was vor sich ging: Eine marodierende Bande von ehemaligen Soldaten könnte noch diese Nacht über das Dorf herfallen. Schon andere Dörfer in der Gegend sollen angeblich dieser Bande zum Opfer gefallen sein und Feldarbeiter haben sie in der Nähe lauern gesehen. Die Bauern fürchteten um Heim und Hof, wollten aber schnell noch das nötigste einpacken und verschwinden, in der Hoffnung wenigstens mit ihrem Leben und Frau und Kindern noch davonzukommen, aber Iúlion gebot ihnen zu bleiben. Er wies an die Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen und jeden noch fähigen Mann eine Waffe oder etwas, was als solche dienen könnte, in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie würden einen Hinterhalt vorbereiten. Die Furcht wich von vielen und sie entschlossen sich zu bleiben.

In der späten Dämmerung schließlich war es soweit, jeder der Männer hatte sich in einer Nische oder dunklen Fleck versteckt, sodass er nicht ohne weiteres gesehen werden konnte. Auch waren viele in den Häußern und bereit mit Mistgabeln, Harken, Schaufeln und Stühlen bewaffnet hervorzuspringen. Iúlion spähte hinaus auf die Weite dieses Marschgebietes, das zwischen sporadischen, kornbestandenen Feldern großflächig mit Schwertlilien und hohen Riedgräsern bewachsen war. Mit scharfen Augen erspähte er auffällige Bewegungen im hohen Gras und erkannte, dass die Bande näher kam.

Die Plünderer pirschten bis an den Dorfeingang heran. Im Dorf selbst sahen sie nur zwei Silhouetten, die regungslos im Schein einer Fackel standen. Eine aufkommende Windböe ließ das lange Haar einer der Figuren im Wind wiegen. „Eine der Wachen ist eine Frau, noch besser. Also los!“ Die Bande von neun Männern sprang aus ihrer Deckung hervor und eilte leise an die Wachposten heran. Eine männliche Stimme ließ die Banditen jedoch stocken: „Haltet ein, ihr Diebe, und ergebt euch! Lasst eure Waffen fallen!“ In diesem Moment sprangen die Dorfbewohner aus ihren Verstecken und in den Lichtkreis des Feuers. Die Marodeure waren umzingelt. Iúlion nutzte das den Moment um ihre Ausrüstung zu untersuchen: Ihre Waffen und wenige Rüstungteile wirkten alt und verschlissen. Sie besaßen augenscheinlich auch keinen Bogen oder Schleuder, nur abgenutzte Kurzschwerter und zwei Holzschilde. Die neun Soldaten waren völlig überrumpelt, besonders die zwei bewaffneten Hochgewachsenen, die sie vorher nur als schwarze Umrandungen gesehen hatten, überraschten sie. Sie hatten schon einmal ein Dorf überfallen, das einen ähnlichen Hinterhalt versucht hatte, aber den Dorfbewohnern hatte der Mut für den Kampf gefehlt und sind vor den herausfordernden Rufen der Bande dann doch geflohen. Aber hier sah das gänzlich anders aus.

Lainwen trat einen herausfordernden Schritt vor, streckte den neun Hadhafang drohend entgegen, in dessen Klinge sich der Tanz der Flammen spiegelte. Dieses über drei Fuß lange Schwert von höchster elbischer Schmiedekunst war in der oberen Hälfte elegant nach innen gekurvt und nicht nur die Klinge, sondern auch der leicht gekurvte Holzgriff war mit filigranen Rankenornamenten verziert. Nahe des Griffes entsprangen der Klinge versetzt zwei kurze Dornen zum Schutz des Trägers und deuteten auf die Inschrift die las:  „aen estar Hadhafang i chathol hen, thand arod dan i thang an i arwen _|_ _Diese Klinge heißt Hadhafang; eine noble Klinge gegen einen grausamen Feind für eine noble Herrin_. _|_ “ Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, so erbleichte einer der Marodeure, taumelte nach hinten und stammelte zu seinen Kameraden: „Jungs,… Jungs, …es ist Sie!“ „Wer ist wer?“ „Na Sie –Er deutete zitternd auf Lainwen, die langsam verstand-, die Blume fehlt, doch ich erkenne sie wieder, diese unbarmherzigen Augen, diese Haltung.“ Nun begannen auch die anderen langsam zu verstehen und der Schreck der Erkenntnis stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Lainwen spielte die Überraschte, fragte höflich: „Ja, was ist mit mir?“ Eine wohlgefällige Prise von herausfordernder Arroganz war ihrer Stimme jedoch nicht abzuerkennen. Der älteste der ehemaligen Soldaten, anscheinend auch ihr Anführer, wurde wütend: „Tut nicht so! Ihr wisst es genau! Zum Henker mit Euch, Brudermörderin!“ Er stürmte erhobenen Schwertes hasserfüllt auf Lainwen los, überbrückte die Distanz von fünf Schwertlängen in überraschendem Tempo und stach mit aller Kraft, ohne auf seine Balance zu achten, zu. Sie aber lenkte die Klinge kühl zur Seite hin ab, trat den ins Leere taumelnden Mann zu Boden und setzte ihm Hadhafangs Spitze an die Kehle: „Möchtet Ihr Eure Worte noch einmal überdenken?“ Der alte Soldat konnte nur durch sein fehlerhaftes Gebiss grinsen: „Ah, ja, das ist Sie, ich kenne diese Sicht. Nun kommt schon, tötet mich! Seht, welchen Ruhm es Euch einbringen wird!“ Er spuckte auf die Klinge. Neithreth zischte „In peda ulin!“ _|Ihr redet zu viel!|_ und setzte an, aber Iúlion, dem das Schauspiel zu viel wurde, zog Lainwen an der Schulter zurück, sprach sanft, aber mahnend: „Beth iuitha? Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad“ _|Was nützt das? Höre meine Stimme… komm zurück ins Licht.“|_

Lainwen ließ ab und zog ihr Schwert zurück, blickte aber missbilligend zu dem Haufen Soldaten hinüber, der immer noch nicht getraut hatte sich zu bewegen. Dies war ein Kampf den sie und viele andere schon einmal verloren hatten, kein zweites Mal wollten sie es versuchen.

Den Soldaten wurden schließlich die Waffen abgenommen und nach kurzer Beratung beschlossen, sie zusammen mit dem erzwungenen Schwur, diese Gegend fortan zu meiden, aus dem Dorf zu jagen.

Die Leute waren den beiden Fremden sehr dankbar für ihre Hilfe, bedauerten aber, dass sie sie nicht vergüten konnten, aber das wollten sie auch nicht, denn sie baten nur um eine Statt für die Nacht und wollten am nächsten Morgen wieder weiterreisen. Nachdem ihnen dies auch gewährt wurde, verabschiedeten sie sich am nächsten Morgen unter Anhörung von viel Dank und Segenswünschen von den Dorfbewohnern und ritten weiter auf der Straße südwärts, den Anduin stromabwärts.

Nach zwei Tagen mit häufigen Rastpausen am Ufer hielt sie ein Zwerg in Kampfmontur an. Er bat sie ihm zu folgen und auf Gegenfragen gab er nur wenig Preis. Er sprach aber, dass ein alter Freund sie erwartete und er gesandt worden war, entlang der Straße sie abzupassen. Unter Verwunderung leisteten sie der Bitte Folge und der Zwerg führte sie zu einem Lager nahe des Saumes des Düsterwaldes. Iúlion erkannte die Stelle wieder und noch mehr  überrascht war er, wie Frerin geradewegs auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Iúlion stieg ab und ging ihm entgegen. Nur kurz war die Bekanntschaft der beiden, aber herzlichst nichtsdestotrotz war Frerins Gruß. Er dankte Iúlion wieder einmal vielmals um die vergangene Rettung aus den Fängen der Orks und wollte gerade noch ansetzten, um zu erzählen, was sich alles derweilen in Khazad-Dûm zugetragen hatte, als Lainwen, die gerade von ihrem Pferd herabstieg, ihn unterbrach: „Was lagern Zwerge so weit außerhalb ihrer Tore am Rande eines Waldes, halten Reisende an und vor allem, warum ist der Königssohn mit dabei?“

Frerin, der Lainwen nicht kannte, suchte Iúlions Rat, der ihm aber deutete, dass ihr vertraut werden konnte. Er sammelte sich also wieder: „Wir sind ein Spähertrupp und sollten die Orkaktivitäten im nahen Wald untersuchen, ob sie sich vielleicht wieder zum Angriff sammeln würden. Angeordnet von meinem Vater.“ Nun wurde aber Iúlion neugierig: „Er hat Euch wirklich mitgehen lassen? Wieso seid Ihr wieder mit von der Partie?“ „Ich weiß worauf Ihr anspielt, aber verübeln kann ich‘s Euch nicht. Ich weiß aber auch, dass Ihr oft auf dieser Straße unterwegs seid und da es mir noch ausstand, Euch  persönlich zu danken, kam ich hierher mit.“ „Ein ungewöhnlicher Grund...“ „Ach, habt Euch nicht so. Ihr habt meinen ewigen Dank und Versprechen, dass Khazad-Dûm unter meiner Herrschaft Händler und Reisende willkommen heißen wird.“ 

Iúlion klopfte Frerin noch auf die Schulter, dann ging er wieder zu seinem Pferd: „Ihr seid ein guter Thronerbe, bleibt so. Gibt es noch etwas?“ „Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber wollt ihr denn nicht noch den Abend bleiben?“ Lainwen, die inzwischen wieder aufgesessen war, blickte zum Wald hinüber: „Nein, leider nicht. Wir haben noch eine weite Reise vor uns und ich brauche Auszeit von diesem Wald, wenn Ihr gestattet.“ Frerin nickte, bis ihm aber einfiehl, dass er ihren Namen nicht erfahren hatte. „Lainwen, Wächterin über die alte Waldstraße bis vor ein paar Tagen, mehr gibt es ihm Moment nicht zu sagen.“ Frerin war skeptisch, aber wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen.

Nach einer Verabschiedung ritten die beiden noch bis zur Dämmerung weiter, die Nähe zum Fluss hatte der Weg schon am Morgen verlassen und so lagerten sie diesmal unter einer allein stehenden Eiche, die wie eine Insel aus dem weiten Meer des Grases ragte, dass sich bis zum Waldsaum im Osten erstreckte. Gen Südwesten erspähten sie den Rand des verlassenen Lothlóriens, welches Lainwen noch nicht bereit war, wieder zu betreten um das Grab ihrer Mutter zu besuchen. Büsche und Sträucher mit Beeren und Früchten waren jedoch auch in diese Richtung zu entdecken und so füllten sie am nächsten Tag ihre Vorräte auf.  Eine glückliche Segnung dies, denn nach Südosten werde nun ihr Weg sie führen und am Rand der braunen Lande entlang. Als öd und baumlos waren diese bekannt und auch die Lande weiter in den Westen wurden von vielen auch noch mit demselben Namen bezeichnet, die außer spärlichen Gras nur wenig zu bieten hatten.

So reisten sie, bedacht auch ihre Pferde genug grasen zu lassen, bis sie nach drei Tagen und nur vereinzelten Sträuchern in der Ferne jeglicher Erwartungen eine kleine Baumgruppe mit Buschwerk ausmachen konnten. Neugierig ritten sie zu diesem Ort in einer Geländesenke, den man hier in diesen Landstrichen schon fast als ein Wäldchen bezeichnen konnte. Wenngleich überrascht, freuten sie sich, denn inmitten der Bäume war ein kleiner Teich zu finden und den Spuren in der Erde nach tränkte umherziehendes Wild sich an dieser Oase. Lainwen und Iúlion nahmen diese willkommene Rast gerne an, erfrischten und badeten sich, und füllten ihre Wasservorräte wieder auf. Sie machten für den Tag dort Rast und Iúlion erklomm viele nahe Hügel und sah sich weiter in der Gegend um.

Erfreut stellte er fest, dass noch weitere solche grünen Oasen in Hügeltälern zu sehen waren. Auch fiel ihm ein besonders flacher und großer Hügel auf, dessen Kuppel von einer niedrigen Steinformation gekörnt wurde: „Tiro, Lainwen! All die jungen Pflanzen! Mit Saurons Tod schien wahrlich ein Fluch von diesen Landen gefallen zu sein. Hier könnten wieder Leute wohnen.“ Lainwen sah das Potenial, war aber eher skeptisch: „Könnten sie, ja, aber hier wären sie weit weg von jeder anderen Ansiedlung und besonders in diesen Zeiten kann kein wirklicher Schutz vor Eindringlingen und Marodeuren gewährleistet werden. Dieses Land liegt nach Osten hin offen, kein Gebirge, kein Fluss oder Wald der einen Vormarsch hindern könnte und wenn man bedenkt wie viele Probleme diese Weite Gondor schon bereitet hatte… gedenke Rómendacil I. , gedenke den Balchoth, den Wagenfahrern und den Ostlingen Saurons, …gedenke meinen Vater.“ Eine tiefe Trauer begann sie auszufüllen. Iúlion bemerkte dies und schlug die Weiterreise vor.

Drei weitere Tage reisten sie durch die welligen Lande, deren Grün langsam wieder seinen Platz fand und sie beide erfreuten sich an jeder Wasserquelle die das Land wiederbelebte. Schließlich kamen sie zu den Ausläufern der Emyn Muil, wo die Straße unübersichtlicher wurde und stetig anstieg. Sie lagerten die Nacht noch vor dem schwierigsten Teil der Straße im Schutze eines Felsüberhanges, entzündeten aber vorsichtshalber kein Feuer.

Schließlich, nach ruhiger Nacht, hatten sie am späten Nachmittag dieses graue und gefährliche Labyrinth eines Hügellandes mit tiefen Schluchten, hohen Hügeln und scharfen Steinen fast schon hinter sich gebracht, als sich die stetige Wachsamkeit der zwei auszahlte. Lainwen und Iúlion reisten gerade in einem sehr kurvenreichen Abschnitt, als sie das Rollen von Steinen und das Knirschen von durch Tritte belastetem Kies hörten. Sofort stiegen sie ab und zogen ihre Schwerter, doch bevor sie in Deckung hasten konnten, waren sie auch schon umzingelt. Vor und hinter ihnen standen ihnen jeweils zwei mit Speeren bewaffnete Männer gegenüber und über ihnen zwei mit Pfeil und Bogen.

Die Räuber hatten den Reichweitenvorteil, die Karten standen schlecht, aber wieder einmal spielte das Schicksal sein eigenes Spiel: Der Mann, der kahlköpfig und lange nicht mehr in seiner Blüte stand, aber immernoch kräftig war und Lainwen bedrohte, ließ seinen Speer fallen und trat mit ausgestreckten Armen auf die Verwunderte zu: „Nein, das kann nicht sein! Neithreth! Du lebst noch?“ Lainwen versuchte sich an diesen Mann zu erinnern, aber konnte es nicht, zu viele hatte sie schon gesehen, von denen zu viele auch schon vergangen waren: „Wann waren wir uns begegnet? Und als was?“ „Ach komm, erkennst Du den alten Draug nicht mehr? Ich hatte Dir geholfen, damals in Arthedain bei Annúminas, als Du schwer verwundet wurdest. Du warst ohne ein Wort verschwunden, ich hatte das schlimmste befürchtet.“ Lainwen wurde traurig: „Es waren viele Jahre, viele Kämpfe und viele Männer hatte ich gesehen, von denen fast alle durch meine Hand gestorben waren, auch manche, die mich als Freund betrachtet hatten. Ich erinnere mich an keinen einzigen davon, auch nicht an Euch, es tut mir leid.“ „Dann bin ich froh, Dich noch einmal getroffen zu haben. Tut mir leid für den Hinterhalt, ihr dürft passieren.“

Hier schaltete sich Iúlion ein: „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr Wegelagerei betreibt?“ Draug zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ja, wir tun es nicht gerne, aber was sollen wir noch machen, um zu überleben? Kein Fürst wollte uns in seinem Heer haben und immer, wenn wir über die langen Jahre der weiten Wanderung unsere Hilfe anboten wo auch immer sich die Gelegenheit bot, durften wir selten lange bleiben. Soldaten der Lehnsherrenkriege haben einen schlechten Ruf, wisst Ihr. Die Jungs hier sind nach all den Jahren meine zweite Familie geworden, aber immer wurden wir asbald davongejagt und alleine gehen wollte keiner.“ Iúlion sah die Gelegenheit und ergriff sie: „ Einen Rat kann ich Euch geben, Draug, wenn ihr wirklich so aufrichtig seid, wie Ihr behauptet und durch die Tatsache, dass mich noch kein Pfeil durchbohrt hat, bin ich auch bereit dies zu glauben: Dreht den Spieß doch um. Reist entlang einer Handelsstraße, bietet Euch der nächsten Händlerkarawane als Eskorte ohne Entgelt an, macht eure Sache gut und benehmt euch, erhaltet einen guten Ruf und schon bald solltet ihr wieder verpflichtet werden.“

Draug kratzte sich am Kinn: „Das klingt, als könnte es sogar funktionieren. Potzdonner! Jungs! Wir ziehen weiter!“ Die Männer verschwanden leicht verwirrt, aber den Befehl folgend, wieder zwischen den Felsen, Draug flüsterte noch mit Lainwen: „So gut der Rat deines Gefährten auch sein mag, –Er zwinkerte ihr zu- er sollte vielleicht noch hie und da ein bisschen lockerer sein.“ „Das ist er schon. Benehmt Euch nur, Draug.“ „Keine Sorge. Vielleicht hören wir wieder voneinander.“ Draug folgte den anderen und als er auch verschwunden war, bestiegen Lainwen und Iúlion wieder ihre Pferde und ritten weiter, die Dämmerung war nah. Lainwen wandte sich in scherzhafter Art an Iúlion: „Wann erkennst du mal keine günstige Gelegeheit, die Leute nach deinem Willen tanzen zu lassen?“ „Sollte ich es nicht? Jede Gelegenheit sollte ergriffen werden. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass es den Wargen zu langweilig wird, so ganz ohne Herausforderung, oder etwa nicht?“ „Nein, nein, passt schon.“ Das Grinsen über diesen Vorfall verging ihr erst wieder beim Einbruch der Dunkelheit, wie sie am südlichen Ausgang der Emyn Muil lagerten, die Schlachtfelder von Dagorlad und die Totensümpfe nicht mehr so fern, wie sie es gerne hätte. Schatten von Aasfressern schwebten bedrohlich in der Ferne über die Felsen.

Am nächsten zwei Tage ritten sie bedächtig über die stetig ansteigende Ebene von Dagorlad, bis hin zu den Schlackenhügeln, wo sie ihren Pferden eine letzte große Pause gönnten, denn sie hatten beschlossen in Mordor nicht lange rasten zu wollen. Lainwen bestieg einen der Hügel und war beeindruckt von der Aussicht. Im Norden und Westen konnte sie die Niemandslande, die Totensümpfe und die Schlachtfelder von Dagorlad sehen, auf denen das Heer des letzten Bündnisses gekämpft hatte, sowie die Armeen Gondors gegen mehrere invadierende Ostlingsvölker. Wenn sie sich nach Südosten umwandte, konnte sie in nur vier Meilen Entfernung die Trümmerhaufen des Morannon erblicken, durch die nur ein schmaler Pass von zwei Mannsbreiten freigeräumt worden war. Sie versuchte sich ihren Vater vorzustellen, wie er vor den Hügeln umherritt, seinen Mannen Mut zusprach, ihnen zurief, dass es Hoffnung in diesem ungleichen Kampf, diesen unbarmherzigen Krieg, gab. Sie schaffte es nur ansatzweise, denn nun musste sie an die vielen Toten denken, die in dieser Gegend gefallen waren. Sie wagte es gar nicht anzumaßen wie viele Knochen und schlafende Seelen in dieser wüsten Erde liegen würden, sie wollte es nicht, es nahm sie schwer mit, sie musste sich setzen.

Iúlion hatte den Tag über weiter südlich an der Harad-Straße gelagert, hatte die wenigen Reisenden befragt und Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht. Als er in der Dämmerung, mit dem wenigen, auffindbaren Feuerholz von ein paar dürren Sträuchern beladen zurückkehrte, saß Lainwen noch immer auf dem Hügel, gesenkten Kopfes. Auch wie sie dann nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit um das Lagerfeuer saßen, war Lainwen noch immer nicht gesprächiger. Sie starrte immerzu in die tänzelnden Flammen und selbst nachdem Iúlion um sie nachfragte, blickte sie nicht auf, antwortete nur zögerlich und langsam: „Diese Hügel aus gesprengten Gestein und Erde, die ganzen Ebenen, die Weite…, alles trieft vor Tod, er greift schon fast nach einem. Wenn man dort oben sitzt, der Wind an den Haaren zehrt, so fühlt es sich an, als käme eine Hand aus dem Boden… und greife nach dir, eine geisterhafte Hand.“ „Wir brechen dann wohl besser morgen früh auf und reisen ohne Rast. Dieses schwarze Land gebiert Flüche und verheißt Unheil, besser, wir lassen es nicht darauf ankommen.“ Iúlion sah über das knisternde Feuer, wie die Sorge an seiner Begleiterin fraß, wie sie einen finsteren Blick in Richtung des Cirith Gorgor warf und er fragte sich, ob und wie er ihr doch helfen könne. Ihr Gespür für Orte und Menschen und deren Vergangenheit war nicht selten wie ein Fluch für sie. Nach all den Jahren, der endlosen Stunden, Versuche und Zusprechungen war es noch immer ein Rätsel, wie sie Frieden erlangen könnte. Vielleicht wird sie doch noch ihre Träume bekommen, dachte er sich. Er wünschte es …für sie.


	4. Kapitel 3; Begegnung und Botschaft

**\- Kapitel 3 –**

**Begegnung und Botschaft**

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen saßen sie wieder auf. Lainwen streichelte ihr Pferd sanft, sprach diesem Mut zu. Sie hatte sich bei Batan ein großes weißes ausgesucht, weil es sie an ihr altes, Súleyla, erinnerte. Sie durchquerten den Cirith Gorgor und kamen so in den Talkessel von Udûn, den sie geradlinig bis zur Isenmünde zu durchqueren suchten. Der Himmel in Mordor war vollständig von schwarzen, tief hängenden Wolken verdeckt und es herrschte ein düsteres Zwielicht, das jegliche Messung von Zeit unmöglich machte. Lainwen erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen Elladans: _„…und so rief der dunkle Herrscher Sauron all seine Streitkräfte in den Talkessel von Udûn um den Heer, dass vor dem Morannon lagerte, zu begegnen. Begrenzt im Westen von den Ephel Dúath und im Osten von den Ered Lithui befanden sich dort die wichtigsten militärischen Anlagen Mordors: Kasernen, Waffenlager und Zuchtanstalten. Auf den umgebenden Bergen thronten unzählige Orkburgen und nur wenige Augen konnten von einem Ende zum anderen Blicken. Der Kessel selbst jedoch war angefüllt von einem Meer aus Fackeln; Getragen von nach Blut und Kampf gierenden Orks und großen Gebirgstrollen, ja sogar die mächtigen über zwölf Fuß hohen, Olog-Hai, Saurons mächtigste Diener nach den neun, waren gerufen worden. Die Erde selbst erzitterte unter dem Marsch dieser Armee, die sich zum Morannon bewegte.“_ Sie erinnerte sich, was sie auf den Schlackenhügeln gespürt hatte und wusste, wie schwer Hoffnung an diesen Tag zu behalten war. Sie bedauerte es, ihren Vater, den sie respektiert und geschätzt hatte trotz ihrer geringen gemeinsamen Zeit, nie begleiten hat zu können in und durch die zahllosen Schwierigkeiten, die er bezwingen musste. Gerne hätte sie von ihm gelernt.

Ihre Gedanken wurden von Iúlion unterbrochen, der die Durthang-Feste, die Eldarion an anderer, aber der ürsprünglichen naher Stelle wiedererrichten hat lassen, auf dem Gebirgskamm des Schattengebirges im Südwesten erblickte und wenig erfreut war: „Thi n’edain! Die Feste ist unbesetzt, wieder ist Mordor unbewacht! Krieg zwischen den Lehnsherren hin oder her, dieses verfluchte Land muss immer eine Wache haben.“ Lainwen schwieg, die allgegenwertige Dunkelheit und der Hauch des Todes, der in der Luft lag, nagten an ihr.

Es war noch nicht lange her, dass sie nach oftmaliger kurzer Rast im Zwielicht und Dunkelheit die Isenmünde durchquert hatten, als sie schon absteigen mussten. Vor ihnen lag die Hochebene von Gorgoroth mit ihren unzähligen scharfkantigen und spitzen Felsen, etlichen von Orks gegrabenen Höhlen und Tunneln, vereinzelten Dornbüschen und chronischen Mangel an genießbarem, geschweige denn trinkbarem Wasser. Auch die wenigen, nicht befestigten Straßen, die es einst hier gegeben, waren nun schon längst von der Zeit und Asche begraben worden. In der Ferne war der Schicksalsberg zu sehen, wie er stark rauchend Aschewolken über die Lande niedergehen ließ. Schon bald donnerte ein dumpfer, mächtiger Schlag über die Ebene und ließ durch die Erde einen Stoß fahren, dass sich Lainwen und Iúlion nur knapp auf den Beinen halten konnten. Die Pferde wurden scheu, rissen sich los und galoppierten davon, ihre Rufe ignorierend. Mit den Pferden waren auch beinah alle Vorräte entschwunden, nur eine Feldflasche blieb ihnen. Da sie nun schon fast die Hälfte ihres Weges durch Mordor geschafft hatten, beschlossen sie schnellstmöglich Cirith Ungol im Süden zu erreichen und von dort aus nach Ithilien zu gelangen.

Wie lange sie nun schon in diesem Zwielicht unterwegs waren konnten sie nicht sagen, ohne Sonnenlauf und Nachthimmel war keine Gewissheit zu behalten, ob sie nun schon Stunden, Tage oder Wochen unterwegs waren. Der Turm von Cirith Ungol war jedenfalls schon in der Ferne zu sehen, als Iúlion das bleiche Skelett eines Orks zwischen den Steinen liegen sah. Er wollte es untersuchen, während Lainwen dies als Gelegenheit für eine Pause nutzte. Sie bat um die Feldflasche, es war aber nur noch ein Schluck darin. Das ständige Zwielicht und die Erschöpfung der langen Wanderung hatte sie schläfrig werden lassen, aber ein erneuter grollender, bebender Schlag rüttelte sie wieder wach. Sie spürte etwas nahen, etwas Böses, unsichtbares das ihr Angst einflößte: „Iúlion, weg! Weg von dem Ork! Spürst du es nicht?“ Er, der noch über dem Skelett kniete, fragte sich, vor was er weichen sollte, als ebenjenes plötzlich den hohlen Schädel zu ihm wandte und ihn mit den leeren Augenhöhlen anstarrte. Iúlion erschrak, „Bei Nàmos Gnade, was…“, und griff schnell nach einem nahen Stein, zerschmetterte die Knochen. Hektisch und in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt sah er sich um, erblickte in einiger Entfernung ein weiteres Skelett, das sich aufrichtete, ja sogar sein rostiges Schwert erhob und auf Lainwen und Iúlion zugerannt kam. Lainwen blieb starr, wie in Trance versetzt, stehen: „Fühlst du es nicht? Das ist nicht sein eigener Geist, das es beseelt, es ist ein fremder…“ „Tolo! Hûl! Wir müssen weg, es werden noch mehr kommen!“ Weitere Knochen erhoben sich zwischen den Steinen. Iúlion ergriff Lainwen am Arm und zog sie mit, es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie wieder zu klarem Verstande kam, erschlug aber sogleich den ersten Knochenkrieger auf ihrem Weg nach Cirith Ungol.

Eilig kletterten sie einen steilen Hang am Fuße der Morgai hinauf, dorthin, wo ihnen hoffentlich kein Skelett folgen konnte. Oben angekommen, mit scheinbar keiner feindlichen Seele in Sicht, ließen sie sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken. Sie einigten sich diese feindlichen Gebilde Axomacar zu nennen, _Knochenkrieger_. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Ebene, die sich langsam, aber sicher mit wandelnden Knochen füllte. Viele krochen aus versteckten Gruben und Höhlen, manch eines schälte sich aber auch sogar aus dem lockeren Ascheboden. Eine grollende Stimme fegte durch die Luft und den Wind, bohrte sich in das Bewusstsein. Lainwen vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen. Iúlion half ihr auf, führte sie weiter: „Ich weiß nicht welche Art oder wessen Nekromantie dies ist, aber es muss jemand davon erfahren. In Minas Tirith ist kürzlich ein neuer Truchsess auserwählt worden, Albether bei Namen, ich hoffe, dass er unsere Botschaft Gehör schenken wird.“ Lainwen versuchte zu antworten, aber sie konnte es nicht, diese grollende Stimme, die die Luft erfüllte, hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder, doch sie wurde leiser, je weiter sie sich entfernten und als sie beide vor Kankras Lauer standen, war sie verschwunden und Lainwen frei. Sie war verwundert über Iúlion: „Wie hältst du diese schreckliche, bohrende, dunkle Stimme nur aus? Sie hallt überall wieder und droht, auch nur jeden Gedanken im Ansatz zu verschlingen. Die Sprache ist mir unbekannt, aber böser Wille liegt in ihr.“ Ihr Gefährte konnte aber nur grübeln: „Ich hatte sie gehört und gefühlt, aber… konnte nicht mitfühlen wie Du. Schon viel dunkle Sprache hatte ich über die Jahre der Jagd nach Morgoths Bruten hören müssen und nie werde ich mich an sie gewöhnen können, aber stets konnte ich sie erdulden. Keine der Orksprachen war dies eben jedoch.“ „Dann bleibt mir nur Dir zu danken für deinen Schutz und zu hoffen, dass ich mein Herz verschließen kann, sollte ich diese Stimme wieder hören. Gehen wir nach Minas Tirith wie es Dein Rat war und weg von diesem dunklen Ort.“

Vor ihnen lag nun nur noch Torech Ungol, die Spinnenhöhle, die einstige Quelle für die Biester, mit denen sie beide schon leidliche Erfahrungen vom Düsterwald vorweisen konnten. Lieber hätten sie das Schattengebirge über den Morgulpass durchquert, aber von Felsstürzen und Axomacari blockiert blieb ihnen nur der Weg durch den dunklen Spalt vor ihnen und die langen, verwirrenden Gänge dahinter. Vor dem Eingang lagen mehrere alte Fackeln, aber ohne Möglichkeit sie zu entzünden waren sie nutzlos. Lainwen und Iúlion zogen also ihre Schwerter und schlichen bedächtig los, hinein in Kankras Lauer, dessen Dunkelheit sie schon bald verschluckte. Mit ihren der Jagd geübten Augen suchten sie die Schwärze ab, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte, horchten aufmerksam auf jedwedes Geräusch. Iúlion hob die Hand, um Lainwen anzuhalten. „Leise, hörst du es?“, flüsterte er. Sie spitzen die Ohren, es war ein beständig lauter werdendes Rascheln, Knacksen, Rauschen und Trippeln zu vernehmen. Ein Trippeln von hunderten, nein, tausenden von Beinen, reichend von fingerbreit bis unterarmdick. „Bleib dicht hinter mir! Yuro!“ Gegen so viele in diesem beengten Raum hatten sie keine Chance, selbst mit ihrer Düsterwalderfahrung. Sie rannten so schnell wie es der unebene Höhlenboden und die überall gespannten Netzte erlaubten in Richtung des westlichen Höhlenausgangs, unter den gierigen Blicken zahlloser acht-zahliger Augenpaare. Sei stolperten manchmal in der Dunkelheit, aber fingen sich gegenseitig. Gelegentlich mussten sie sich umdrehen und kurz eine Welle der Spinnen zurückdrängen, damit ihr Vorsprung erhalten blieb. Immer nur eine kurze Pause verschaffte dies, bis die Bosheit ihrer Brut ihre warnenden animalischen Instinkte überwand und sie wieder erneut über ihre wehrhaften Opfer herfielen. Solange sie beide nicht eingekesselt werden würden, wird alles gut gehen, so Iúlions Gedanke. Zerstörte Netze und klebrige Fäden versuchten sie festzuhalten, aber mit Kraft von Furcht und Willen rissen sie sich immer wieder los, den giftigen Bissen der Spinnen nur knapp entkommend. Das Licht wurde langsam merklich heller, so auch ihre Hoffnung dieser klammen, verseuchten Höhle zu entkommen. Das zwielichtige Tageslicht schien im Vergleich mit der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit der Höhle schon fast wie eine Wand, gegen die die Spinnen anrannten. Lainwen und Iúlion hielten scharf an, um nicht die gewundene Treppe hinunter zu stürzen, die sich vor ihnen in von dichtem Nebel unbekannte Tiefen wand. Hinter ihnen trauten sich ein paar wenige törichte und sogleich geblendete Spinnen aus der Höhle, wurden aber von den beiden gekonnt erledigt. Als schließlich keine mehr nachkamen, sahen sie sich um.

Unter ihnen lag die verschüttete Morgulstraße und das von Nebelschwaden verschleierte Morgultal, wo selbst aus dieser Höhe man noch schwach das giftgrünliche Schimmern der Ruinen Minas Morguls erkennen konnte. Sie hatten keine Vorräte mehr, weder zu Essen noch zu Trinken, und unten im Tal gab es nichts, was man Essen sollte, wenn man dieser Welt noch etwas Liebe zu zollen hatte. Sie begannen schließlich mit dem Abstieg, langsam und bedächtig, die Stufen und Vorsprünge waren nicht sehr breit. Zusätzlich auch noch durch die Feuchtigkeit des Nebels glitschig. Zum Glück nur selten entglitt einem von beiden der Schritt, wo aber der andere stets zur Stelle war. Gemeinsam kamen sie ohne größere Zwischenfälle im Tal an, wo aber die Bösartigkeit des Nebels am stärksten war und sich schmerzvoll in die Köpfe senkte. Sie blieben schweigend aneinander und schritten voran. Da es immer noch an Vorräten mangelte blieb ihnen nur die Reise nach Ithilien fortzusetzen, wo sie sich hoffentlich an Beerenbüschen, Pilzen oder Nüssen notversorgen konnten, zusätzlich zum Wasser eines Baches oder gar des Anduins. Diesen mussten sie aber über Brücken bei Osgiliath überqueren, nördlich davon war die Strömung zum Schwimmen zu stark und südlich davon war der Fluss zu breit.

Genau im gleichen Schritt wie sie Fuß auf grasgrünen Boden setzten, traten sie auch aus der Nebelwand. Vor ihnen lag das grüne und fruchtbare Ithilien mit all dem, was es zu bieten hatte. Lainwen erinnerte sich an Elladans Erzählung: _„Von den Totensümpfen bis hin zum Poros, vom Anduin ostwärts ansteigend bis hin zu den Ephel Dúath erstreckte sich das für viele schönste aller Länder der Westlande, ein Meer aus lichtdurchfluteten, saftig grünen Baumkronen, zahllosen verschiedenen Sträuchern in Wuchs und farbigen Blumen, rauschende Bäche und fruchtbaren Weiten. So schön sogar, dass Legolas nach dem Ringkrieg dort eine Waldelbenkolonie begründete. Schönheit jedoch hat wenig Platz im Kriege und das Land litt neben Saurons Einfluss auch  unter dem beständigen Zug der Haradrim und Mûmakil auf dem Weg zu ihrem dunklen Meister. Verstecke gab es dort zahlreich, wie Henneth Annûn, sodass mancher Trupp, der auf der Haradstraße marschierte, nie sein Ziel erreichte, selbst in Begleitung der Mûmakil,…oder manchmal gerade deswegen.“_ Für Lainwen hatten die Olifanten immer eine Faszination ausgeübt. Das so etwas Massiges überhaupt existierte. Gerne hätte sie mal einen getroffen, natürlich nicht in der Schlacht, aber dort, wo sie herkamen und friedlicher waren, südlich von Harad, von fruchtbaren Ebenen, wie die Erzählungen über sie glauben machten.

Bis Einbruch der Dunkelheit hatte Lainwen eine handvoll Beeren finden können und Iúlion kehrte mit gesammelten Ästen für ein Lagerfeuer zurück. Es war nicht viel, aber es half, denn der weitere Weg würde nicht weniger beschwerlich werden. Am nächsten Tag mussten sie durch Osgiliath durchkommen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, denn seit Eldarions Tod, dem Bruch des Königreiches und damit verbundener Ordnung, war Osgiliath langsam wieder an die Räuber und Wegelagerer gefallen. Mit bloßer Waffengewalt war kein durchkommen für nur sie zwei, von gepflegter Diplomatie ganz zu schweigen. Doch für die Nacht rasteten sie und erfreuten sich der Gewissheit, das schreckliche Land, wenn auch nicht die Schrecken, von Mordor hinter sich zu wissen. Mehrere Augenpaare waren zwar manchmal am äußersten Rand des Feuers Licht zu sehen, aber es waren nur kleine von Tieren wie Eichhörnchen, welche die Nacht in der schützenden Aura der zwei Elben verbringen wollten. Alle in des Feuers Schein schliefen diese Nacht ruhig und sorglos.

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen sie gen Nordwesten auf, schlichen sich abseits der Straße durch Wald, Dickicht und Unterholz. Geübt darin mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen und sich vor unfreundlichen Augen zu verbergen, erreichten sie Osgiliath und warteten außer Sichtweite von etwaigen Wachposten auf Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Im Schutze dieser schlichen sie los. Aus dem riesigen grauen Labyrinth aus Ruinen und Trümmern, das einst die Hauptstadt Gondors und Aufbewahrungsort des mächtigsten Palantirs der sieben númenorischen gewesen war, stiegen Rauchfahnen auf. Von außen war noch nichts zu hören oder bemerken, doch die Feuer waren bereits entfacht und neben Kochen werden sie bestimmt auch noch in der Nacht für Überfälle auf verfeindete Banden benutzt werden. In diesem irrsinnig chaotischen Irrgarten herrschte Krieg, und wer nicht aufpasste, wohin er sich wandte, hatte wahlweise eine Dolchklinge an der Kehle, einen Pfeil im Bein, Speere vor der Brust oder ein Schwert vor der Nase, falls überhaupt der Todesstoß nicht sofort aus dem Hinterhalt erfolgte.

Je weiter Lainwen und Iúlion vordrangen, um so lauter wurde der Lärm von vereinzelten Kämpfen, wurde ein Aufflammen eines Lagers gesehen oder ein Streit zwischen Bandenmitgliedern über die Situation und Beuteverteilung  belauscht. Manchmal jedoch herrschte momentärliche Stille unter den Wegelageren, bedrückende, unheilvolle Stille, wo ein jeder den Atem anhielt und lauschte, bevor er wieder zu dem zurückkehrte, was er bis eben getan hatte. Die beiden huschten von Schatten zu Schatten, schlichen zwischen Deckungen und Trümmern hin und her, vermieden es Wachposten und Patroullien auszuschalten, griffen eher zu einer Ablenkung, wie einen geworfenen Stein. Nach gespannten, anstrengenden Stunden des Versteckens und Schleichens und lautlosen Laufens erreichten sie schließlich den Anduin.

Langsam und gemächlich floss er entlang, so ruhig, dass sich im kühlen Wasser der Mond spiegelte, unschuldig, losgelöst von den hektischen, gefährlichen Umständen. Sie standen am Fuße eines Brückenpfeilers und auch wenn es so schien, dass man bei seiner langsamen Fließgeschwindigkeit die Distanz zum anderen Ufer schwimmen könnte, so wusste Iúlion doch von den gefährlichen Strömungen, die unscheinbar sich unter der ruhigen Oberfläche versteckt hielten. Weiter oben, auf der behelfsmäßig reparierten Brücke befand sich gut hörbar eine Gruppe von Wegelagerern, die sich mit einer anderen Gruppe lautstark fluchend stritt, die entfernt nahe der anderen Flussseite sich befand. Als Iúlion um die Ecke lugte, erspähte er einen kleinen Steg mit einem Ruderboot nebst Wache. Er besprach sich kurz mit Lainwen, dann stürmten sie beide um die Ecke auf die Holzplanken. Der einsame Wachposten wurde komplett überrascht und mit dem Tau, von dem Lainwen gerade das Boot losgebunden und Iúlion zugeworfen hatte, und seinem eigenen Überwurf so gefesselt, dass die gedämpften Rufe, die aus dem geformten Sack um seinen Kopf kamen, keinen seiner brüllenden ’Kameraden’ erreichen konnten. Deren wütende Beschimpfungen übertönten sowieso alles. Iúlion sprang auf das ablegende Boot und übernahm das zweite Ruder.

Leise und sich im Mondschatten der Brücke haltend näherten sie sich dem Westufer. Sie befanden sich ungefähr in der Flussmitte, als laute Rufe über ’Diebe’ vom Ufer her für alle zu hören waren. Der Wachposten hatte sich befreien können! Viele Augen richteten sich nun auf die beiden Halbelben und fast ebenso viele Beine rannten über die Brücke, um ihnen zu folgen. Von beiden Seiten kamen die Gruppen angelaufen und trafen sich in der Mitte. Lainwen und Iúlions strategische Position war wenig vorteilhaft, aber im folgenden, wie sich herausstellte, nicht ein Grund zur Besorgnis, denn es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke, und schon lagen sich die beiden Gruppen erneut in den Haaren, beziehungsweise gingen sich an die Gurgel. Diesmal jedoch darum, wem den nun die potentiell wertvollen ’Gefangenen’, die sich von dannen machten, eigentlich zustanden. Am Flussufer, dass sie ansteuerten, wollte ihnen schon ein einsamer Mann aufwarten, aber wie sie kurz vor der Landung sich erhoben und ihre Schwerter zogen, floh er rasch. Mit diesen grimmig dreinschauenden und hochgewachsenen Gestalten mit ihren langen, im Mondlicht glänzenden Klingen wollte er sich nicht versuchen anzulegen.

Im folgenden griff wieder die Routine von der vorherigen Seite ein, und nahe des Morgengrauens schließlich schafften sie es sogar einer Bande zwei Pferde zu entwenden, mit denen ihnen die endgültige Flucht aus den bedrückenden Geflechts Osgiliaths gelang. Im gestreckten Galopp ritten sie durch die verwüsteten Straßen und jedweden Widerstand. Erst wie sie außer Schussreichweite von möglichen Verfolgern waren, hielten sie kurz an und umarmten sich glücklich. Diesen gefährlichen Teil der Reise hatten sie geschafft.

Doch um sich nicht in falscher Sicherheit wiegen zu wollen ritten sie gleich wieder weiter. Das Nordost-Tor des Rammas Echor lag nicht weit entfernt. Dieses Tor war das bestbefestigste der ganzen Mauer, die unter Elessar wiedererrichtet worden war. Die Mauer war hoch und das Tor von Wachtürmen flankiert, von denen die unterbesetzte Wachmannschaft die beiden Fremden anhielt. Iúlion trug ihr Anliegen, dem Truchsess eine wichtige Botschaft zu übermitteln, vor und wurden hereingelassen, trotz anfänglicher Skepsis, da sie von den Ruinen Osgiliaths her kamen. Als Elben jedoch, waren sie von vielem ausgenommen.

Das große Tor Minas Tiriths war nun nur noch vier Wegstunden entfernt und vor ihnen lag die weite Ebene der Pelennor-Felder, auf denen die Saat in voller Blüte stand. Besonders der Weizen erschien in der Morgensonne wie ein strahlendes, güldenes Meer, aus dem, Inseln gleich, Gehöfte mit Darre, Speicher, Pferchen und Kuhställen nebst so manchem Obstgarten hervorlugten. All die Pracht jedoch konnte nicht das Strahlen der weißen Stadt überbieten, dessen Marmor die Sonnenstrahlen von allen sieben Ebenen zurückwarf. Das große Tor kam in Sicht. _„Dann erhob sich der Schwarze Heerführer in den Steigbügeln und rief laut mit fürchterlicher Stimme, und er sprach Wörter der Macht und des Schreckens in einer vergessenen Sprache, um Herz und Stein zu zerreißen. Dreimal rief er. Dreimal dröhnte die große Ramme. Und plötzlich beim letzten Schlag zersprang das Tor von Gondor.“_

Die Zwerge von Aglarond hatten unter Gimli, dem Herrn der glitzernden Grotten, Minas Tirith ein neues Tor aus Mithril konstruiert, das schon von weitem erkennbar war. Je näher man kam, desto mehr wurde die Finesse der fähigsten Metallschmiede der Außenlande sichtbar: Vielerlei Verziehrungen und Muster verwoben sich ineinander, sodass man ewige Zeiten vor dem Tor stehen und immer wieder etwas Neues hätte entdecken können, und umrankten den großen Nimloth unter den sieben Sternen der Palantíri. Der Wert dieses Kunstwerks muss unvorstellbar sein.

Die Wachen am Tor stellten ihnen dieselben Fragen wie am Rammas Echor und wieder durften sie passieren. Es war die vierte Stunde nach gondorischer Zeit, die Mittagshitze hatte noch nicht vollständig eingesetzt und geschäftig war das Treiben auf den Straßen. Zahllose Karren aus allen Gegenden lieferten und holten vielerlei Handelswaren, Lebensmittel, Baumaterial und Manufakturen ab. Über den Lärm der Karren, die über die gepflasterten Straßen ratterten, hallten die preisenden Rufe der zahlreichen Händler, die an ihren farbenfrohen Marktständen ihre Güter feilboten. In den höheren Ebenen wich dieses turbulente Treiben der Disziplin der Kasernen und schließlich der Stille der Weihestätten. Auf der sechsten Ebene befanden sich neben den Häusern der Heilung auch die Ställe für die reitenden Boten, bei denen Lainwen und Iúlion ihre Pferde abgaben. Ein durch Öllampen erleuchteter Gang führte durch den Felsenkeil auf die siebte Ebene hinauf, wo er in den Hof des Springbrunnens mündete. Iúlion hielt Lainwen an: „Dartho sí _|Warte hier|_ , ich werde eine Audienz erbeten.“ Dies war ihr nur recht, denn schließlich hatte sie diesen Ort erst zweimal sehen können und nie in Ruhe. Und das einer Königstochter!

Neugierig verglich sie alles, was sie sah mit dem, was sie in den Büchern Imladris gelesen und von Elladan gehört hatte. Sie untersuchte den Nimloth, den ihr Vater nach dem Sieg über Sauron am Ende des dritten Zeitalters gepflanzt hatte. Einsam, dünn und verloren schien er hier zu stehen, ohne Blätter im Frühling während alles um ihn in Blüte stand, doch er war nicht verdorrt wie es der erste Anschein einem Glauben lassen wollte. Er schien zu warten, und Lainwen war sich sicher auf wen. „Hebo estel“ _|Behalte Hoffnung|_ flüsterte sie ihm zu. Sie ließ den Blick weiter schweifen: Die Veste hielt neben dem Hof des Springbrunnens auch noch Merethrond, die große Festhalle und Unterkünfte für königliche Gäste und Gesandte und weitere Bauten bereit, deren Gesamtheit um fünfzig Klafter vom weißen Turm Ecthelions überragt wurde, auf dessen Spitze das einfarbig weiße Banner der Truchsesse wehte und in dessen Basis sich die Halle der Könige befand. Von dort kehrte gerade Iúlion zurück: „Es ist alles bestens, wir werden sofort vorgelassen.“ Lainwen nickte. „Aber halte dich bitte zurück.“ Sie nickte wieder, langsamer diesmal, sie wusste worauf er anspielte. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle. Es war ein Ehrfurcht gebietender Raum mit hohen weißen Säulen und kunstvollen Kapitellen, zwischen denen Statuen aller bisherigen Könige Gondors standen. Lainwen konnte sie alle benennen. Im hinteren Teil der Halle befand sich eine Estrade, auf dem der Thron des Königs stand. Auf der untersten Stufe des Podestes befand sich der schlichte schwarze Stuhl der Truchsessen, während hinter den Thronen ein gemeißeltes und mit Edelsteinen verziertes Abbild des Weißen Baumes die gesamte Rückwand ausfüllte.

Truchsess Albether war ein alter Mann mit freundlichen Gesicht und grauen langen Haar, über dessen Schultern eine Kette mit den Siegel der Truchsessen lag. Er erhob sich auf seinen weißen, kurzen Stab stützend, als die beiden Halbelben eintraten. Man sah, das Ende seiner Tage war nicht mehr fern und das viele Leid seines Volkes und Reiches, welches er in seinen Jahren erleben und tragen musste lag in seinen Augen wie ein unendlicher Ozean, der unablässig gegen die begrenzenden Mauern brandete, niemals ermüdend bis auch nicht alles dieser Hülle zu Staub zermahlen sei. Doch trotz allem, so konnten die Gerüchte nur war sein, die ihm das edle Blut von Alt zusprachen, denn königlich war sein Stand, fest sein Wille und klar seine Stimme: „Bei Isildurs Erbe, Elben! Wahrlich ein seltener Anblick in diesen Zeiten, aber dafür umso willkommener. Welche wichtige Kunde verschafft mir diese Ehre, denn Kunde gedenkt ihr zu bringen?“ Lainwen und Iúlion vollführten eine leichte Verbeugung, dann sprach Iúlion vor, dass seine Stimme die Halle erfüllte: „Wichtige Kunde durchaus, wertester Truchsess, denn von Mordor handelt sie. In jenem verwunschenen Land beginnt Nekromantie ihr Unwesen zu treiben. Die Gefallenen Diener Saurons erheben sich, um erneut einer dunklen Macht zu dienen. Ich erbitte von Gondor zum Schutze Mittelerdes seine Verbündeten zu benachrichtigen und diese Bedrohung im Keim zu ersticken. Denn ist dies nur der Keim, sollte er nicht erlaubt werden zu sprießen“ Albether schien nachdenklich, er umklammerte nervös den Griff seines Stabes: „Obgleich ich den Ernst dieser Begebenheit, sollte sie denn wahr sein, begreife…, so möchte ich doch keine Illusion bekämpfen. In Zeiten wie diesen ist kein Platz für Fehler. Ich werde einen Boten zum Fürst Ithiliens senden. Er sendet mir regelmäßig Bericht von der Durthangfeste, die über Udûn wacht. Seid solange meine Gäste. Es wäre im Sinne Telcontars.“ Iúlion spürte, wie sich seine Gefährtin innerlich aufbäumte und schritt ein: „Wir wären dankbar für Euer Angebot, aber wir würden es Vorziehen diese Sache nicht dem Scheitern zu überlassen. Zuviele Leben hängen davon ab. Erlaubt Ihr, dass wir den Boten begleiten?“ Albether willigte ein. Aufbruch war sofort.


	5. Kapitel 4; Aufbruch und Auftrag

**\- Kapitel 4 –**

**Aufbruch und Auftrag**

Zeit war nun der wichtigste Faktor. Die Halbelben verabschiedeten sich förmlich und eilten zu den Ställen. Sie überprüften noch einmal ihre Satteltaschen, in denen sie die früher am Tag besorgten Vorräte verstaut hatten. Beruhigend redete Lainwen auf ihr Pferd ein, streichelte es, denn eine anstrengende Etappe ohne Nachtruhe stand bevor. Der Bote, nach dem gesandt worden war, kam schon bald herangeeilt. Es war ein junger Mann in leichter Reisekleidung, die er unter dem Wappenrock mit dem weißen Baum trug. An seinem Gurt hing ein Kurzschwert in der Scheide und das zusammengerollte Pergament mit der Nachricht des Truchsess an den Fürsten. Der Höflichkeiten gab es nur wenige, die Zeit drängte immer für einen Boten. Er bestieg sein Pferd und ritt sogleich los, ohne zurückzublicken. Lainwen und Iúlion folgten ihm.

Erst wie sie die Enge der Stadt und der Menschenmassen hinter sich gelassen hatten, gingen sie in den Galopp über. Die gestohlenen Pferde der Räuber hatten sichtliche Mühe mit dem wohl trainierten, ausdauernden des Boten Schritt zu halten und angestrengt bließ ihr Atem duch die Nüstern. Das Nordtor des Rammas Echor lag eine Wegstunde entfernt und als dieses näher zog, verlangsamten sie ihren Schritt jediglich in den schnellen Trab. Nach dem Tor führte ein Weg gen Nordosten, nach Cair Andros, dass sie vierzig Meilen entfernt noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen wollten. Auf halben Weg rasteten sie für eine Stunde, sehr zum Missfallen des Botens, und ritten im leichten Trab weiter gen Cair Andros, dem _„Schiff von Langschaum“_. Einem solchen gleich lag die Insel auch im Anduin, über den am nördlichen, hohen ’Bug’ eine Feste wachte und wo sich das Wasser schäumend brach und dessen Furten breite Holzbrücken auf steinernen Pfeilern überspannten. Ein wichtiger Anlaufpunkt für Handelskarawanen war diese Insel, auf der der Wegezoll das zugleich häufigste und leidigste Gesprächsthema war.

Die Feste erreichten die drei Reiter in der Dämmerung. Der Bote sprang im Innenhof vom Pferd, warf die Zügel einem herbeieilenden Stallburschen zu, und bewegte sich schnellen und zielsicheren Schrittes zum Herold des Fürsten. Es schien jedoch so, als wolle der Fürst für diesen Tag niemanden mehr empfangen. Erst auf das Vorzeigen des Pergamentes gab der Herold nach. Die Gruppe wurde zur Anhörung geleitet.

Das geräumige, bewachte Audienzzimmer war eine Halle mit allerlei Kostbarkeiten ausgeschmückt und nur mehr als deutlich konnte man das Fehlen eines rechten Königs, einem Vorbild der Ordnung, sehen. Albether, so schien es, besaß keine Macht über die durch die vergangenen Kämpfe zermürbten Lande. Die Macht eines einzigen lag in den Händen vieler, doch haben diese jene nicht in und für Frieden genutzt. Eine Schande und ein Zeichen für Schwäche. Einer dieser Vielen saß nun vor ihnen auf einem Stuhl, kein Thron, aber ein reicher Stuhl, der auf einer Estrade stand. Der Fürst war sichtlich genervt über und mit welcher Sache auch immer ihn der Truchsess zu dieser Stunde belästigen wollte. Und vor allem: Wer waren diese zwei Elben? Den einen hatte er doch…

„Was ist euer Begehr?“ Ein Bote aus Minas Tirith war für fast jeden der Lehnsherren zu dieser Zeit ein unwillkommener Gast. Lainwen und Iúlion hielten sich im Hintergrund, beobachteten zuerst nur.

Der Wortwechsel zwischen Bote und Fürst war kurz und förmlich, mit anderen Worten: ergebnislos. Lediglich dass der letzte Garnisonsbericht der Durthangfeste ungewöhnlich viel Verspätung besaß und der zuletzt dorthin entsandte Bote noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist, dies räumte er ein. Iúlion horchte hier auf und auch registrierte er, dass der Fürst ihn oftmals stirnrunzelnd musterte. Auf einmal erhellte sich dessen Miene wie von der Erkenntnis getroffen und er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf ihn: „Ihr schon wieder! Versucht Ihr nun auch die weiße Stadt mit Euren scheinheiligen ’Ratschlägen’ zu infizieren?! Die Lügen triefen Euch nur so aus dem Mund!“ Iúlion trat aus dem Hintergrund und vor den Fürsten, schob den Boten beiseite, der gekränkt und finsterer Miene sofort verschwand. „Lehnsherr Adellaran, es gibt genug Herrscher und Reiche, die mir zuhörten und hören und ihre Völkerschaften leiden unvergleichlich weniger unter dem Joch der Vergangenheit, unter das Ihr und Euresgleichen sie gezwungen habt! Ihr, Ihr im Besonderen seid genauso uneinsichtig wie Euer Großvater und Ihr wisst, wie es ihm ergangen war! Es ist eine Schande, dass Eure Linie mit der Verwaltung Ithiliens betraut wurde, beziehungsweise sie sich erschlichen und“ „Das reicht! Schafft mir diese zwei Störenfriede sofort aus den Augen, bevor ich noch meine Geduld verliere!“ Diese leisteten keinen Widerstand. Noch während sie hinausgeführt wurden, schnippte Adellaran mit den Fingern und flüsterte dem stehenden Fußes herbeieilenden Diener seinen Auftrag zu: „Folge ihm unauffällig. Ich will wissen in welche Ränkespiele er schon wieder verstrickt ist. Kehre aber an der der Grenze um, sollte er mein Reich verlassen.“

Lainwen und Iúlion brachen sogleich auf, verwehrten sich die Nachtruhe und ritten weiter gen Nordost. Der Weg dorthin war viel befahren, aber dennoch in schlechtem Zustand. Buschwerk reichte die Straße und Baumwurzeln hatten stellenweiße das Pflaster angehoben. Der Weg stieß auf die Haradstraße, deren Pflaster im ähnlichen Zustand sich befand und gerade und in liechten Wellen am Fuße des Sachttengebirges entlanglief. Unterwegs trafen sie auf der Straße noch eine Händlerkarawane auf dem Weg nach Cair Andros und den südlichen Lehen, von Thal kommend, mit der Iúlion, der Gewohnheit folgend, Informationen und Neuigkeiten austauschte. Lainwen hörte nur am Rande mit, aber bei der Nachricht, dass auf der alten Waldstraße den Händlern ein Trupp Elbensoldaten zur Hilfe gekommen sei, als sie in höchster Bedrängnis waren, horchte sie auf und war zufrieden. Sie ritten inzwischen schon sehr langsam und waren wachsam zu allen Seiten, denn viel mag an Mordors Grenzen in Nacht und Dickicht Schutz suchen, was man in einem solch grünen und sprießenden Landen nicht vermuten möchte. An die zwanzig Meilen nördlich und nach Mitternacht bogen sie von der Straße ab und auf wenig mehr als nur einenTrampelpfad durch das Dickicht, in dem sich der verfolgende Diener gut tarnen konnte.

Einen Tag und zwei Nächte hatten die Pferde die beiden nun schon seit Osgiliath treu und  ausdauernd getragen und erschöpft waren sie und Hunger und Durst quälten sie. Ungern hätten Lainwen und Iúlion so viel von ihnen gefordert, aber Tage verstrichen unaufhaltsam und der Feind wuchs in Stärke. Sie zäumten ihre Reittiere ab und ließen sie laufen in dem Vertrauen und den Worten, dass sie wieder hier auf sie warten würden.

Ein anstrengender, steiler und felsiger Weg, der sich die Bergflanke zur Durthangfeste hinaufschlängelte lag nun vor ihnen, der nicht für Pferde geschaffen war. Iúlion war hierher aber nicht nur gekommen, um oben nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er sorgte sich wegen der alten Brücke, die das schmale Tal, das zwischen dem äußeren und inneren Gebirgskamm, dem Morgai, des Schattengebirges in Nord-Süd-Richtung verlief, überspannte. Diese Brücke würde dem unbekannten Feind eine Hintertür für den Einfall in Ithilien bereitstellen, sollte sie noch Bestand haben. Der gewundene, schmale Weg auf der Westseite, den Lainwen und Iúlion gerade aufwärts folgten, war vom damaligen Fürst Ithiliens Faramir in Auftrag gegeben worden, um die Überwachung Mordors einfacher zu gewährleisten.

Der verfolgende Diener hatte gleichzeitig gefürchtet und gehofft, dass die beiden Elben zur Durthangfeste reisen. Er war sich über seinen Auftrag nicht mehr sicher. Zuviele Gerüchte machten die Runde, und es schien, als ob genau diese zwei etwas wüssten, dass unausgesprochen bleiben sollte. Er musste mit ihnen reden. Er war sich bewusst, dass man sich vor Elbenaugen nicht verstecken kann, auch noch, wie er den beiden den unübersichtlichen, felsigen Weg hinauf folgte. Sie würden irgendwo auf ihn lauern, dessen war er sich sicher. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn zu Wort kommen lassen würden.

Eine Biegung weiter befand sich bereits die Feste, aber in dieser letzten Kurve lauerten beide auf ihren Verfolger. Wie dieser sich zeigte, war er sofort eingekreist und zwei Schwertklingen befanden sich in unangenehmer Nähe seiner Kehle. „Halt! Haltet ein!“, rief er panisch. „Ich möchte reden!“ Er verdeutlichte dies, indem er sein Schwert auf den Boden fallen ließ. Nur ein Nicken als Antwort, sie begannen ihn langsam zu umkreisen. Er drehte sich, nicht zu hektisch, zu Iúlion: „Werter Herr… Elb, darf ich Euren Namen erfahren?“ „Iúlion, Sohn Elrohirs.“ „Ment mein Name. Ich habe schon von Euch gehört, viel sogar.“ „Gutes und Schlechtes nehme ich an.“ „Ja, aber mein Herr scheint Euch am Meisten von allen zu hassen.“ Iúlion senkte das Schwert und deutete Lainwen an sich ebenfalls zu entspannen, was sie aber vorerst noch nicht wollte, ihre Miene blieb düster.

 „Die Wahrheit ist eine verhasste Sache, so verhasst wie ihr Überbringer.“ „Das hattet Ihr angedeutet, oder wolltet es besser gesagt vielmehr, bevor Euch Adellaran unterbrach.“ „Sehr wohl. Hört gut zu. Fürst Adellaran ist bei allem, was ihm vorgeworfen wird, leider lediglich jemand, der die Tradition fortführt, die sein Großvater Adellor begründet hatte. Dieser war ein Bastard zweiter Generation von Mailon, der der letzte Sohn vom Geschlecht Húrins war, vom dem ich sichere Kenntnis besitze bevor die Lehnsherrenkriege alles in Chaos untergehen ließen. Nach Mailon wurde es dunkel um dieses alte und ehrwürdige Haus, was aber nicht nur die Schuld der Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Lehnsherren war, sondern auch die der Machtkämpfe und Beschuldigungen zwischen den zahllosen Kindern Mailons die von zahllosen Müttern stammten. Adellor war gewieft, aber auch skrupellos, und mit der Rechtfertigung, dass das wenige hohe Blut, das ihn durchfloss, genüge, machte er seinen Anspruch mit Waffengewalt gültig. In der großen Verwirrung und Unklarheit, die während den ersten Kämpfen der Lehnsherrenkriege herrschte, meuchelte er Truchsess Nuithamir und rief sich als neuer Fürst Ithiliens und Anóriens aus, aber das Volk Minas Tiriths warf ihn aus der Stadt. Gekränkt zerstörte er das weiße Haus von Ithilien und verlegte seinen Sitz in die Festung  von Cair Andros. Was vom Geschlecht Húrins vielleicht noch übrig ist, so glaube ich, versteckt sich irgendwo in den südlichen Lehen. Truchsess Albether, der letzte offen lebende des Hauses und kinderlos, hütet dieses Geheimnis, aber sein Tod ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und Adellaran wartet.“ Ment verdeckte nachdenklich seinen Mund: „Das… ist eine schreckliche Geschichte.“ „Nur eine von vielen, nur eine von vielen. Hört denen zu, denen niemand der hohen Herren zuhört und Ihr werdet so manches erfahren wenn ihr den Kern von Wahrheit in Tratsch und Gerüchten finden könnt.“

Lainwen hatte zwar inzwischen ihr Schwert gesenkt, aber ihre Miene war immer noch düster. „Lainwen, was bedrückt dich? Ment ist kein Feind.“ Sie deutete zur Biegung, in ihrer Stimme lag wütende Verzweiflung: „Spürst Du es wieder nicht? Wenn ihr beide noch länger tatenlos Geschichten austauscht, werden wir bald von diesem Nekromantenfluch überwältigt! Die Zeit arbeitet für den Feind!“ Iúlion könnte seinen Onkel Elladan manchmal verwünschen, denn von ihm, so glaubt er, habe er die Gewohnheit, gerne Geschichten zu erzählen und dabei alles Drumherum zu vergessen. Sofort erhob er wieder sein Schwert, auf das er sich die letzten Minuten nur entspannt gestützt hatte, „Aphado nín!“, und rannte die letzte Strecke zur Feste. Lainwen folgte stehenden Fußes und auch Ment kam nach, nachdem er seine Waffe wieder aufgehoben hatte.

Was er jedoch erblickte, als er um die letzte Biegung rannte, ließ ihn stocken, erschaudern und schließlich den Mund öffnen, als wolle er ihm unbekannte Worte sprechen. Willenlos scheinende, wild ihre Waffen schwingende, Garnisonssoldaten stürmten aus dem Festungsvorhof heran und, als wäre dies nicht genug, zerschellten sie an zwei Elben, die sich in so scheinbar vollkommener Mühelosigkeit durch ihre Gegner bewegten. Er hatte schon viele Geschichten über die Elben in der Schlacht gehört. Man sagt der Kampf ist für Elben ein Tanz, ein Tanz des Todes, voller Anmut und fließenden Bewegungen, die einem grimmigen Fluss gleichen, ausdauernd und kontrolliert, emotionslos und doch voller Hingabe, andere inspirierend und anspornend, der Fluch eines jedweden Feindes. Zweifel darüber hatte er nie gehegt, aber dies nun leibhaftig mit seinen eigenen Augen zu sehen, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

So wahr dies war, waren vor allem Lainwen und Iúlion nicht zu unterschätzen. Zwar noch weit entfernt von wahrer Meisterschaft in ihren jungen Jahren, so bewegten und kämpften sie doch als wären sie eins und verstanden ohne Blick oder Ruf. Wo der eine abgewehrt wurde, schlug der anderen in die entstandene Öffnung der Verteidigung und wo es erforderte, trennten sie sich gleichzeitig, flankierten, ohne sich zu behindern und kamen wieder zusammen als eins.

Ment stand wie angewurzelt und fühlte Schwäche in seinen Gliedern, die er sonst noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Bis seine Sinne ihn wieder erreicht hatten, lagen die Angreifer zu allen Seiten im Burgtor und noch weiter in den ersten Hof hinein auf dem Boden, gefällt vom reißenden Strom des Klingenwirbels. Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch einen kleinen Spalt, der sich in der Wolkendecke bildete, ließen die Elbenschwerter rötlich aufblitzen. der Schatten zog sich zurück, fürs erste.

Als Ment sich für seine Untätigkeit entschuldigen wollte, kam er gar nicht zu Wort. „Hûl! Bertho!“ Er verstand nicht, was Iúlion da rief, aber er deutete es als Sturmbefehl, denn er selbst sprintete auf der Stelle los, dicht gefolgt von Lainwen. Ihr Tempo war übermenschlich schnell, sodass Ment sie, wie sie weiter den Berg hinauf den zweiten Hof betraten, aus den Augen verlor. Nur vergleichsweise langsam konnte er folgen, als das er über all die Leichen springen musste, die einen wahrlich verheerenden Gestank abgaben. Was auch immer sie zuerst getötet hatte, war schon vor Tagen hier gewesen.

Als er den zweiten Hof erreichte, kehrte Iúlion gerade zu Lainwen zurück: „Das Schicksal war uns gnädig, die Morgai-Querung liegt bereits zerschmettert am Grund des Tals. Von dieser Seite haben wir nichts mehr zu befürchten.“ Noch bevor Iúlion ein Begräbnis der Soldaten und nachfolgend den Aufbruch beschließen konnte, durchbrach wildes Geschrei die wüste Stille, die über dem Hof lag. Die Rufe wurden schnell lauter, verzweifelter: „Zu Hilfe! Ist noch jemand am Leben?! Hilfe! Er, es, ist hinter mir her!“ Am anderen Ende des Hofes stolperte ein panischer Soldat aus einem Turmgang, verfolgt von einem Skelett in voller Rüstung, einem Axomacar. Die beiden Elben rannten sofort los, doch sie würden zu spät kommen, der Soldat war bereits sehr erschöpft. „Kopf runter!“ Iúlion warf den Dolch, den er als Ersatzwaffe stets am Gürtel trug, während der Soldat vor Erschöpfung stolperte. Die scharfe  Klinge von Imladris Schmiede trennte den losen Kopf vom Körper, worauf dieser leblos neben dem flüchtenden Soldaten zusammensackte und liegen blieb.

Dessen Augen blickten geradewegs in die leeren Höhlen des Schädels unter dem Helm und Tränen der Bitterkeit rührten sich in ihm. Er griff mit zitternden Händen nach dem Schädel: „Bruder, was haben sie dir angetan? Bruder, sag etwas. Bruder, ich werde sie finden, das verspreche ich.“ Iúlion untersuchte die nun unbeseelten Knochen, während Lainwen versuchte sich dem trauernden Garnisonssoldaten zu nähern und eine mögliche Beschreibung des hier vorgefallenen zu bekommen. Dieser jedoch kroch rückwärts, floh vor den Fremden: „Bleibt weg! Bleibt weg, ihr Dämonen, ihr Brüdermörder! Rührt mich nicht a…aaaaaaaahn!“ Ein letzter, schriller Schrei entfloh seinem Körper, als der Schatten des Gebäudes selbst, in den er gekrochen war, sein Fleisch von den Knochen fraß. Lainwen, schockiert von diesem Anblick, schaffte es nur aus reinem Wehrinstinkt der jahrelangen Erfahrung den sogleich anstürmenden Axomacar, der eben noch ein lebendiger Soldaten gewesen war, unschädlich zu machen.

Iúlion sprang sofort auf: „Dieser Schatten ist dunkler, als er sein dürfte! Rennt! Achtet darauf, aber rennt! Der Schatten kehrt zurück!“ Für Ment war dies alles so schnell gegangen, dass er nur „Rennt!“ verstanden hatte, und dies tat er auch. Die Leichen am Burgtor und im ersten Hof erhoben sich gerade wieder, aber nur langsam, was den Dreien genug Zeit verschaffte, der Feste zu entfliehen, ohne sich den Weg freikämpfen zu müssen. Der Himmel grollte und von vielen der wandelnden löste sich das Fleisch von den Knochen, als der Schatten langsam über den Boden und die Leichen kroch. Ein Blitz durchzuckte die trockene Luft und traf das Tor. Iúlion, der den Rückzug deckte, konnte sich nur knapp noch mit einem gewagten Sprung vor den herabfallenden Trümmern retten. Die Axomacari versuchten über die Trümmer zu klettern, aber sie waren zu ungeschickt und so mancher zerbrach im Sturz des Fehltrittes. Iúlion fand dies sehr… faszinierend, hätte er sagen wollen, wenn es nicht den Ernst der Lage verboten hätte, an den ihn Lainwen wieder erinnerte. Sofortig folgte er ihr und Ment nach, eilig den stark gewundenen Pfad hinunter, den sie zur Feste heraufgekommen waren.

Regen fiel in Strömen und verwandelte den gewundenen Erdpfad in ein rutschiges Schlammfeld. Sie behielten dennoch ihr hohes Tempo den ganzen Weg bei, wodurch Ment völlig außer Atem und erschöpft war, als sie endlich unten ankamen. Die Pferde waren wieder da, auch wenn sie durch das Donnergrollen unruhig mit den Hufen scharrten und wild im Kreis liefen. Nach dem eiligen aufzäumen überprüfte Iúlion Reittier und Ausrüstung, danach ging er zu Ment und tat dasselbe. Auch sah er noch eine Möglichkeit, Albether überzeugen zu können: „Ehrenwerter Ment, Ihr habt nun mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was Mittelerde blühen könnte, sollte dieser aufziehende Schatten aus Mordor ausbrechen. Noch sammelt er seine Kräfte und Truppen, aber das Unvermeidbare rückt immer näher. Die Völker müssen von ihrer Blindheit vor dieser dräuenden Gefahr geheilt werden. Könntet Ihr uns zum Truchsess nachfolgen und ihm berichten, von was Ihr Zeuge geworden wart?“ Ment nickte zustimmend: „Nichts geringeres schuldige ich euch, Freunde, wenn ich euch so nennen darf.“ Lainwen unterbrach Iúlion, bevor er antworten konnte: „Ihr dürft, aber fürchtet Ihr nicht Euren Herrn? Schließlich habt Ihr seinen Auftrag verraten.“ Ment antworte mit wohl gewählten Worten, nachdem er kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte: „Es sei soviel gesagt: Ich war der, den ich euch vorgegeben habe zu sein, aber ich bin nicht der, von dem ihr glaubt, dass ich es bin.“ „Wer seid Ihr, auf dass Ihr Euch in solchen Worten versteckt?“ „Das werdet ihr erfahren, wenn es erforderlich wird. Bis dahin werde ich euch begleiten und euch vorm Truchsess Glauben verschaffen, aber danach verlassen.“ „So sei es.“

Während des Ritts mit wenigen Pausen nach Minas Tirith wurde Ment oft von Iúlion gemustert, er versuchte ein Wappen oder ein anderen Hinweis auf seine Hintergründe zu entdecken, aber dem war nicht so. Einzig ein auffallender Ring, den Ment an der linken Hand trug, ließ vermuten, dass er einem Bund oder ähnlichen angehörte, aber die filigranen Ornamente, die den Ring schmückten, waren Iúlion unbekannt.

Auch hier verwehrten sie sich wieder jegliche Nachtrast, sehr zu Leiden der erschöpften Pferde und so, nachdem sie seit dem Aufbruch in Cair Andros mehr als fünf Tage und Nächte  unterwegs waren, führten sie die Pferde an den Zügeln, weil diese sie nicht mehr tragen konnten. Ment schlief zeitweise unruhig im Sattel.  Er konnte mit der elbischen Ausdauer nicht mithalten. Sie weckten ihn, als sie zur siebzehnten Stunde gondorischer Zeit zum Nordtor des Rammas Echor kamen. In Minas Tirith selber waren bis auf Nachtpatrouillen und Wachposten die Straßen menschenleer, jedoch dafür angefüllt mit einer gespenstisches Stille, nur unterbrochen von Marsch der Wachpatroullien und lallenden Gesang weniger Säufer.

Ment wurde geweckt, verlor dann aber keine Zeit. Nach den Ställen schritt er gleich weiter, verlangte auf der Stelle den Truchsess zu sprechen, außer Achtung der Stunde, und zeigte seinen Ring vor, worauf die Turmwachen augenblicklich kooperierten. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie schließlich benachrichtigt wurden, dass Truchsess Albether sie in seinen Privatgemächern empfangen würde. Ment ging sogleich voran, kannte den Weg und auch wenn er abgekämpft aussah, so sah man in seinen Augen noch immer Entschlossenheit glimmen.

Albether wirkte ebenfalls gehetzt, aber als Ment den Raum betrat, da lichtete sich seine sorgenvolle Miene. Sie nickten sich zu, und Iúlion entdeckte an Albethers Finger denselben Ring, den auch Ment trug. Ment revidierte den Bericht, den der Bote von Fürst Adellaran überbracht hatte und bekräftigte die Informationen der Elben, nicht nur durch die Vorfälle in der Durthang-Feste, sondern auch durch andere Berichte, die er von Reisenden in Cair Andros erhalten habe. Zu viert berieten sie, wie der Schatten in Mordor gehalten werden konnte.

Fürs erste, so schien es, war die Engstelle in den Trümmern des schwarzen Tores der beste Ort, um die Invasion zu stoppen, denn kein anderer bekannter Weg führte nach Westen oder Norden durch den Heerscharen Mordor verlassen könnten. Stunden einer langen Nacht vergingen, bervor schließlich Albether die Diskussion beendete: „Genug, genug für heute. Ich habe euch allen Gemächer bereiten lassen. Lasset uns morgen die Planung abschließen, die Nacht ist für Anderes gedacht.“ So gingen sie für den Moment auseinander.

Lainwen und Iúlions Gemach besaß einen Balkon, von dem man über die Stadt hinweg, gen Osten sehen konnte. Lainwen stand dort, auf das marmorne Geländer gestützt und betrachtete in Gedanken schweifend die sieben Ebenen unter sich. Durch den weißen Marmor, aus dem die Stadt gebaut worden war, war sie selbst im schwachen Mondlicht noch immer ein erhebender Anblick. Über die einzelnen Ringe waren in regelmäßigen Abständen Wachfeuer entzündet, deren Flammen in einer leichten Brise tanzten. Die nächtlich herrschende Stille täuschte gänzlich über die Existenz der tausenden Menschen hinweg, die hier lebten und arbeiteten

Iúlion trat hinzu, fuhr Lainwen zärtlich durchs Haar und ließ seine Hand schließlich auf ihrer Schulter ruhen. Sie seufzte leise. „Wie lang ist das nun schon wieder her? Dieser Ort, der eigentlich mein Zuhause sein sollte, wurde mir verwehrt. Hier wurde ich geboren …und dann fortgeschafft.“ „Warum?“ „Ich hatte es nie fragen wollen. Es war nie so gemeint gewesen, aber doch fühle ich mich diesen Leuten, all diesen Menschen verpflichtet, ihnen, nicht nur in diesen Zeiten, Hilfe zu gewähren, doch habe ich bisher darin versagt.“ Lainwens Blick senkte sich. „Liebste, gräme Dich nicht. Wir helfen bereits. Ein Glimmer in ihren Augen leuchtet auf, wenn die Leute Dich erblicken. Du gibst uns allen Hoffnung.“ „Erzähl das den Toten der Niphredîl. …Sag mir lieber wie viele vom Morannon zurückkehren werden.“

Iúlion wusste zuerst nicht, wie er antworten sollte: „Wenige sind zu befürchten und… viele zu hoffen. Wir kennen den Feind nicht gut genug. Der Tod wird viele holen und noch mehren Furcht in ihre Herzen pflanzen. Vielleicht werden wir ihn gar nicht besiegen können…“ „Sag nicht so etwas.“ „Ich werde reiten müssen! Nach Mithlond und Aman! Diese Nekromantie ist eine große Störung des Gleichgewichts und ein Verderben der dritten Musik der Ainur, was beides die Valar geschworen hatten zu wahren! Sie werden helfen müssen!“ Iúlion wollte aufbrechen, doch Lainwen hielt ihn zurück, in ihrem Gesicht standen Schreck und Hoffnungslosigkeit. „Nein…, das wirst Du nicht. –Sie schluckte- Ich werde es.“ Iúlion wollte zum Wiederspruch ansetzen, aber sie kam ihm zuvor: „Ich weiß, was Du denkst, aber es muss so sein. Dir werden sie, sie alle, eher vertrauen als mir. Dein Ruf und Taten haben Gewicht. So sehr ich es auch hasse, das Schicksal dieser Leute, dem Volk, was ich geschworen hatte zu schützen, in fremde Hände legen zu müssen, so will ich es zumindest in Deine tun. Lebe wohl.“

Lainwen schenkte der Sicht auf die schlafende Stadt noch einen letzten flüchtigen Blick, dann sah sie auf und Iúlion direkt in die Augen. Sie flammten auf und ein Lächeln umspielte kurz ihre Lippen, „Möge Earendils Schein über Dich wachen!“, dann verschwand sie schnellen Schrittes. Er wandte sich wieder dem sternenbestickten Nachthimmel zu und sah gen Norden: „Das wird er, Estelcelw.“ Wenig später war der sich entfernende, schnelle Hufschall einer großen, weißen Stute zu hören, der langsam in den leeren Gassen verquoll. „Reite, Tochter des Abendsterns und der Hoffnung, reite wie der Wind.“


	6. Kapitel 5; Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**\- Kapitel 5 –**

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Zur vierten Stunde gondorischer Zeit des nächsten Tages schließlich begab es sich, dass Truchsess Albether den Halbelben Iúlion zu sich rief. Als dieser die Königshalle betrat, hielt Albether sich aber erst gar nicht mit den sonst so üblichen Formalitäten auf. Er erhob sich von dem schlichten Stuhl am Fuße der Estrade und deutete Iúlion an, ihm zu folgen. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass die Nacht ihm keine Erholung versprochen hatte. Ebenso, dass die Verantwortung seines Amtes schwer auf seinem grauen Haupt lastete. „Kommt, bereden wir diese Angelegenheit an einem anderen Ort.“ Sie verließen die Halle und hielten in einem der Nebengebäude der Zitadelle, von wo man weit in die Ferne bis zu den Hängen des Schattengebirges blicken konnte an. In dieser Ferne ruhte für einen langen Atemzug der Blick Albethers, dann begann er langsam den Arkadengang hinunter zu schreiten, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet, Iúlion neben ihm.

„Als Elessar vor mehr als sechshundert Jahren den Thron dieses Reiches bestieg, wünschte er dass fortan Elben hohe Gastfreundschaft in dessen Grenzen genießen und dass ihnen gegenüber keine Vorurteile geltend gemacht werden. Ich bin nicht abgeneigt diesen alten Wunsch zu widersprechen, doch wurde mir berichtet, dass Eure Gefährtin, Lainwen von mysteriöser Herkunft, heute Nacht mit einem unser besten Pferde die Stadt in großer Eile verlassen hat. Ich hoffe doch dies ist kein neuer Grund zur Sorge. Könntet Ihr mich in dieser Angelegenheit aufklären?“ „Lainwens plötzlicher Aufbruch sollte keine Ursache neuer Sorge für Euch sein, dies versichere ich, mehr noch ein Grund für Hoffnung. Sie reitet in meinem Auftrag und wird die Unterstützung mächtiger Verbündeter für uns gewinnen, deren Hilfe wir so dringend bedürfen.“ „Ja, die brauchen wir, denn wenn wir wirklich diesen Plan verfolgen wollen, den Feind am Geisterpass aufzuhalten…“ „Es ist die beste Chance, die ich für uns momentan sehe.“ „…dann wäre meine Frage an Euch, Meister Elb, wen ich als Gondors Besten senden soll.“ „Keinen der Lehnsherren, so viel kann ich Euch raten. Als Truchsess ist es Euch jedoch auch verboten in den Krieg zu ziehen, wodurch sich die Möglichkeiten schmälern, falls Ihr nicht eine bestimmte Person im Blick habt von der ich keine Kenntnis habe.“ „Richtig, richtig, keine andere Antwort habe ich erwartet. Doch gebe ich mich gleichfalls nicht der Illusion hin, dass ein Anführer für Gondors gemeinsame Truppen, sollte es den überhaupt solche geben, realistisch wäre. Nur wenig Antwort habe ich bisher von den Lehnsherren auf meine Botensendungen erhalten, von Unterstützung ganz zu schweigen. Nur mit Minas Tirith und Anóriens Truppen können wir sicher rechnen, vielleicht sogar mit Rohan, wenn König Éoróma den Eid achtet und Ehre über Vernunft stellt.“, Albether musterte Iúlions Mimik skeptisch, „Ihr mögt mich vielleicht als alten, paranoiden Narren sehen, wenn ich solche Worte spreche, aber ein Lebensalter an Intrigen und Krieg hat mich mit wenig Zuversicht über die Zukunft dieses Reiches gelassen. Wir sprechen zwar beide von Gondor, aber meinen anderes. Ich bin als Truchsess dazu erwählt und ernannt den Thron zu hüten bis eines Königs Rückkehr, aber sollte jetzt noch einer sich erheben, würde er in Scham versinken über das, was sein Erbe wäre.“

Mit angespannten Blick nach Osten holte Albether Luft für den nächsten Satz in seiner Grube des Zweifels, würde nicht Iúlion dazwischengehen: „Und ihr glaubt wirklich niemanden zu wissen für den der Truppen Ersten?“ „Hm? –Albether fokussierte ihn wieder scharf- Nein, nein, ein Sohn war mir nicht vergönnt, oder eine Tochter, die ich auch geliebt hätte.“ „Was ist mit Faelas? Als Hoher Wärter der Turmwache hält er das Kommando über die Truppen der Stadt nach Euch.“ „Er hat Herz, aber keine Erfahrung. Er mag das Kommando in Schrift haben, aber nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld.“ „Einer der älteren Hauptmänner? Erfahrene Kämpfer aus den Lehnsherrenkriegen?“ „Gut überlegt, ich sehe Euren Ruf als gefragter Ratgeber der Fürsten durchscheinen, aber diese Soldaten hatte ich als Teil meines Friedenssiegels verurteilt, wie Ihr vielleicht wissen solltet. Eine Lehre, auf das sie nie wieder ihre Hand gegen ihre Brüder erheben werden.“

Albether unterbrach auch gleich Iúlions nächsten Ansatz: „Und Euch? Ich sehe, wie Ihr Euch zu winden versucht, aber der alte Jäger kennt jede Schlange. Habt Ihr nicht mit den Waldelben Thranduils gelebt und trainiert? Münder flüsterten auch von Truppen, die Ihr befehligtet.“ Ein kaltes Lächeln bildete sich zwischen seinen Lippen, Iúlion hatte ihn unterschätzt: „Wenn auch übertrieben, so auch wahr im Kern. Weit reichen wahrlich Eure Augen und Ohren, wenn sie dies bezeugen. Doch waren meine Gefährten nur vier an der Zahl und mein Jagdgebiet der verwinkelte Düsterwald. Erwartet Ihr einen einfachen Waldläufer eine Armee auf offenem Felde zu führen?“ „Ich erwarte nichts geringeres von diesem ‘einfachen Waldläufer‘, der Gefahren größer als alle meine Verbannten Brüdermörder überlebt und gejagt hat und weiser ist als ein jeder meiner unbeholfenen Archivare. Keinem Mensch kann ich mehr trauen, so zeigt mir also, dass Elessars Liebe zu Eurem Volk gerechtfertigt war!“

Iúlion legte die geballte Hand auf seine Brust: „Ich werde Ihr gerecht werden! Für Gondor!“, dann wollte er gehen, aber Albether hielt ihn zurück und ein zusammengerolltes Pergament entgegen, auf dem deutlich das Siegel der Truchsessen zu sehen war: „Nehmt dies hier an Euch, es wird Euch die Befugnisse geben, von denen Ihr jetzt Gebrauch machen müsst.“ Iúlion nahm die Pergamentrolle, vollführte eine leichte Verbeugung, und verschwand mit weitausgreifenden und schnellen Schritten. Ihn verwunderte der graue Alte ebenso wie er ihn respektierte. Es ist ein Zeichen seiner Willenskraft, die Lehnsherrenkriege überlebt und beendet zu haben ohne dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Er hatte ihn wirklich unterschätzt.

 Albethers Atem war noch keuchend von der Aufregung, aber eine schwere Last schien ihm von den Schultern genommen zu sein. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder gen Osten, das Schattengebirge scharf im Blick.

Iúlion gab sofort den Befehl, dass die Musterung ausgerufen wird, und auch, dass sämtliche Lehen und Verbündete alle entbehrbaren Truppen zum Geisterpass senden sollten. Auch alle Leuchtfeuer nördlich und südlich des weißen Gebirges sollten dafür entzündet werden. Als er sich weiter zu den Ställen bewegte, sah er von dort bereits die ersten Boten aus aufbrechen. Fließend glitt er durch das geschäftige und hektische Treiben, welches die Ställe erfüllte und begutachtete die Pferde in ihren Boxen mit scharfen Augen. Er war auf der Suche nach einem neuen Pferd, da das geraubte aus Osgiliath für die kommenden Ereignisse nicht geeignet war und noch immer seine verdiente Erholung brauchte. Bei seinem dieser zwei Pferde, die Lainwen und Iúlion mitgebracht hatten, stand einer der Stallknechte und striegelte es langsam mit gläsernem Blick und in Gedanken versunken, das Chaos um ihn herum ignorierend. „Wie heißt der Braune dort drüben?“ Der Stallknecht schreckte auf, drehte sich panisch um und vollzog, sobald er den Elben erkannte, eine eilige Verbeugung: „Sehr wohl, der Herr. Äh…dieser hier? –Iúlion nickte, als der Mann auf den zwei Boxen weiter stehenden Hengst deutete- Sein Name ist Élcolindo, ein stattlicher Brauner, der aus einer Linie von Rohans Pferden entstammt, die das Krönungsgeschenk Elessars waren.“ Iúlion betrat die Box und näherte sich dem Tier. Es zeigte leichte Scheu und so begann er beruhigend dessen Stirn zu streicheln. Er fuhr dem stattlichen Tier durch die schwarze Mähne und flüsterte in seine aufmerksamen Ohren: „Tíron i achas ne' chin lîn. No diriel.“ _|Ich sehe die Angst in deinen Augen. Sei wachsam.|_

Der Stallknecht knetete nervös mit seinen Händen und Fingern. Auf ein Blickzeichen von Iúlion hin schließlich, atmete er tief ein und sprach vom Herzen: „Herr,… Ihr… und Eure Gefährtin. Ihr wart es, die die zwei Pferde aus Osgiliath brachten?“ „Ja, das waren wir. Sie dienten uns treu und ausdauernd auf unserer eiligen Reise. Wisst Ihr mehr über sie?“ „Ich habe sie wiedererkannt. Sie… gehörten zwei guten Freunden von mir, Späher, eifrig im Dienst. Von ihrem Erkundungsritt nach Osgiliath waren sie jedoch nicht zurückgekehrt. Sagt mir bitte, dass Ihr sie dort gesehen habt? Gefangen? Oder von ihnen gehört?“ Iúlion sattelte Élcolindo: „Nein, keines von Beidem. Das schlimmste ist zu befürchten. Die Ruinen sind ein äußerst gefährlicher Ort, an dem viele Banden um die Vorherrschaft streiten. Es ist ein einziges, tödliches Chaos, dass wir selbst froh waren lebend zu entkommen. Es tut mir leid.“ Der Knecht blickte zu Boden, schüttelte leicht den Kopf in Unglauben. Iúlion bestieg sein neues Pferd: „Auch ich hätte jetzt gerne so manchen Freund an meiner Seite, aber, so muss ich leider sagen, ist jetzt die Zeit knapp und wir alle haben tiefste Wünsche, die jetzt zurückgestellt werden müssen, gleichsam Ihr und ich. Unsere Trauer hat bald noch viel mehr guten Männern zu gelten. Ich verspreche jedoch, dass ich, sobald es mir möglich sein wird, diese Wegelagerer persönlich ausfragen werde. Und Ihr werdet zugegen sein. Nehmt Ihr das Angebot an?“ Der Knecht nickte kurz und heftig, während er noch immer auf den Boden starrte. „Danke.“, flüsterte er, was aber leider in dem sich entfernenden Hufschlag und vorherrschenden Lärm der Geschäftigkeit unterging.

Auf seinem Weg zur Gilde der Baumeister, Zimmerer und Steinmetze, die sich auf der dritten Ebene befand, hörte Iúlion die Herolde überall in der Stadt den Griff zu den Waffen ausrufen. Gerüchte hatten die Tage ihre Runde gemacht, weshalb ihn Blicke auf seinem Weg durch das Treiben der Stadt begleiteten, viele Blicke. Blicke von Misstrauen, Ärgernis, Neid, Unverständnis, Ablehnung und gar Zorn, aber auch Blicke von Hoffnung und Zuversicht. Da waren aber auch diese Blicke der Ahnungslosigkeit, die zumeist in den Gesichtern der Rekruten lagen. Iúlion fürchtete diesen Blick. Des Feindes stärkste Waffe ist die Ungewissheit und Angst, und Angst ist es, was all diese Leute hatten.

Er würde später auf dieses Problem zurückkommen müssen, denn er war am Gildengebäude angekommen. Er wurde anscheinend erwartet, denn sofort wurde er zum Versammlungsraum geführt, wo der Gildenrat gerade tagte. Dieser Raum war kreisrund, mit einer Rednerfläche in der Mitte und von lehnenlosen Steinbänken umsäumt, die Wände und Decke von Fresken, die verschiedenes Handwerk darstellten, geschmückt und die Luft von den Gesprächen des Rates erfüllt, die verstummten, als Iúlion den Raum betrat. Einer der Männer erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu. „Ah, Iúlion, der vielgerühmte, - dieser überspielte die Überraschung über diese Bezeichnung- es ist mir eine Ehre Euch hier, in unserer Mitte begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich bin Maenas, Oberster des Gildenrates.“ Iúlion erwiderte den Gruß, dann fuhr Maenas fort: „Die Gerüchte sind also wahr: Gondor kämpft und ein Elb führt seinen Sturm?“ „Ein Sturm wäre vorzuziehen, ist aber leider nicht möglich. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich brauche eine Mauer, eine Befestigung, einen Ring, der den Geisterpass einkreist und Mordors Tor eine klare Grenze gibt.“ Maenas nickte oft und der Rat lauschte angespannt, als Iúlion die Lage weiter und genauer schilderte. „Es ist also anzunehmen, dass Ihr diese Mauer sofort braucht?“ „Richtig, wann kann eine erste Gesandschaft von Kundigen  zu den Ebenen von Dagorlad aufbrechen? Der Bau muss so früh wie nur möglich beginnen.“ „Schon morgen früh, bei Sonnenaufgang, vorausgesetzt, Ihr könnt Arbeiter und Material stellen.“ „An beiden sollt Ihr keinen Mangel erleiden.“ An dieser Stelle drehte sich Maenas dem Rat zu und befragte ihn formal, ob er den Auftrag Gondors annehme, was auch eine überwältigende Mehrheit tat. Iúlion schloss mit den Worten: „Ich werde den Tross persönlich begleiten und die Bauarbeiten überwachen.“ Maenas verneigte sich: „Es sei.“

Da er nun hier alles erreicht hatte, was er erreichen wollte, verließ er das Gildengebäude, bestieg Élcolindo, und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kasernen. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit herrschte auf den Militärebenen eine wohl geordnete Geschäftigkeit, in der Träger unermüdlich die Waffen- und Rüstungskammern leerten und diese zu den wartenden Männern brachten. Viele junge waren unter ihnen, die ohne Geschick den Griff ihres neuen Schwertes umgriffen und wahllos die Luft zu schneiden versuchten. Hoch zu Ross hatte er ein gutes Auge auf all diese neuen Rekruten, die oftmals von Familie oder Verwandten auf ihrem Gang zum Einzug begleitet wurden. Eine Mutter mit ärmlichem Anschein löste sich aus der Menge und näherte sich unterwürfig Iúlion. Mit gesenktem Kopf und nur kaum hörbar, gar verunsichert, sprach sie ihn an: „Verzeiht vielmals, hoher Elbenherr, aber ich…“ Er gebot ihr mit einem Handzeichen still zu schweigen, stieg ab und kam ihr bis auf drei Fuß entgegen: „Erhebt Euren Kopf, sorgenvolle Frau, und sprecht von Eurer Seele.“ Ein Schwall an flehenden Wörtern brach aus der besorgten Mutter heraus, sie bat eindringlichst, dass Ihr einziger, geliebter Sohn von dem Militärdienst verschont werden würde, sprach davon, dass ihr Sohn mehr ein Bruder des Wortes und der Feder, als des Schwertes sei und dass sie ihn nicht verlieren könnte.

Die flehenden, bittenden und zagenden Ausrufe der Frau hatten viele Leute stoppen lassen, wodurch jetzt alle Blicke auf Iúlion und seiner Entscheidung ruhten. „Führt mich zu ihm.“ Schweigend folgte er, bis sie an der Spitze der langen Schlange der Rekruten angekommen war. Dort stand ein junger Mann in vollster Kampfausrüstung und blickte verschreckt auf seine Mutter, die Iúlion zu ihm führte. Iúlion musterte den Rekruten, dessen körperliche Statur und Kraft augenscheinlich und deutlich nicht der eines erfahrenen Soldaten entsprachen. Einige Augenblicke voller Spannung und Stille vergingen, in denen der Elb genau die Augen des Rekruten las, die nervös unter dem ungekämmten Haarschopf versuchten ihren Gegenüber zu erfassen. Schließlich wandte er sich an den Heermeister: „Welche Einteilung hat dieser Mann erfahren?“ „Hilfssoldat am Geisterpass, Herr.“ „Ändert das. Dieser Mann geht zum Pass von Cirith Ungol. Im Rang des Hauptmanns.“ Ein Raunen ging durch die Menschenmenge und die Mutter war den Wuttränen nahe, ihr Sohn verstand nicht: „Aber,…Herr, ich kann kein Hauptmann sein, ich…“ „Wie ist Euer Name?“ „Iôn, Herr.“, antwortete er prompt und, trotz der Situation, mit einem Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme. „Iôn, nehmt Euer Schwert. –Unsicher zog er es gleich wie Iúlion aus der Scheide- Gut. Und nun… greift mich an.“ Iôn schien verwirrt, so wie auch viele der zusehenden Anwesenden. „Kommt, greift mich an.“ „Ich weiß nicht, wie…“ „Kommt!“ Verzweifelt schwang Iôn seinen geraden Einhänder in einem horizontalen Bogen gegen Iúlion, der sofort den Schlag parierte und in der Bahn weiterleitete, wodurch Iôn im Stand durch den unkontrollierten Schwung schwankte.  Beide begannen sich in einem Kreis zu bewegen, Iôn kopierte die Bewegungen seines Gegenübers. Schließlich vollführte Iôn einen Ausfallschritt, stach zu, Iúlion wich nach hinten aus und drückte das Schwert so zur Seite, das es an seinem Körper knapp vorbeiglitt, als der Rekrut nachsetzte. Iôn nahm das Momentum auf, schwang auf die Flanke, schlug über Kopf auf Iúlions Schulter und begleitete jeden Schlag mit einem lauter werdenden Schrei. Es waren nur wenige Minuten des klirrenden Metalls, dann war Iôn erschöpft und stützte sich keuchend auf sein Schwert. Der Elb hatte jeden Schlag gekonnt pariert, jedoch nie gekontert. Iúlion steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide: „Gut gefochten, Hauptmann Iôn. Ihr habt Talent. Trainiert mit Euren Kameraden –Er deutete auf all die noch anstehenden Männer- und Ihr werdet gewappnet sein. Ihr denkt vielleicht, dass euch Training fehlt zum aufrechten Kampf, doch dies kann beschaffen werden. Ich sage euch: Die Fähigkeit zum Kämpfen kann nicht an der Fähigkeit gemessen werden Übungsziele unfähig der Bewegung niederzuringen. Zu einem Krieger gehört mehr als sein Schwertarm! Die Spinnenhöhle, das vergiftete Tal, die wandelnden Toten, ja, all dies ist gefährlich und vor diesen warne ich Euch, doch wenn Ihr Eure Männer zusammen haltet, Ihnen Mut macht, mit der Macht des Wortes und der Feder, dann werdet Ihr diesen Pass halten können. Ich vertraue auf Euch. Vertraut Ihr auch auf mich?“

Iôn sprang auf. Er legte die geballte Faust auf seine Brust und schwor laut seine Treue. Die anderen Rekruten taten es ihm gleich und für einen Moment bebte der Platz unter den Kriegsrufen. „FÜR GONDOR!“ Iúlion ordnete an, dass die meisten der  unerfahrenen Rekruten auf dem Pass von Cirith Ungol und an der Südgrenze zu den Haradrim eingesetzt werden sollen, als Rückversicherung. Bevor er zu seinem Pferd zurückkehrte, musterte er noch einmal die Augen der Männer und zufrieden sah er, dass viele nun von Erstaunen und Hoffnung erfüllt waren, anstatt von Unsicherheit und Furcht. Einer der Heermeister hielt ihn jedoch erst noch zurück und wollte unter vier Augen sprechen, das Gesicht voller Verwunderung und Unverständnis: „Herr, ich bitte um Erklärung für diese Entscheidung. Mir scheint sie nämlich als wollet Ihr all die jungen Männer in die Schlacht verstoßen und ihre Familien entzweien. Es wäre besser gewesen…“ Iúlion unterbrach ihn in seinen hastigen Fragenschwall mit einer Handbewegung und sah ihm, Ruhe ausstrahlend, direkt in die Augen: „Ich verstehe, dass es diesen Anschein haben könnte, doch brauche ich gleichzeitig alle erfahrenen Kämpfer für die Schlacht im Norden, eine Wache für den Pass im Osten und Präsenz an der Grenze im Süden. Es ist davon auszugehen das die letzteren beiden wenige bis keine Kämpfe führen müssen und selbst wenn; ich habe bereits die Zwillingshügel an der Furt über den Poros vor Jahren ausgekundschaftet und über den Pass bin ich letzte Woche hierhergekommen. Es ist selbst für relativ unerfahrene Soldaten möglich diese Stellen gegen eventuelle Feinde zu halten. Tragt also keine Sorge. Ihr werdet diese jungen Männer wiedersehen, sollte nicht die Schlacht im Norden zum Schlechtesten gehen.“

Iúlion ritt zurück zur Zitadelle, der Abend graute schon. Besonders in Erinnerung blieben ihm die Freudentränen der Mutter, auf dass sie nun einen Sohn besaß, auf den sie wahrhaftig stolz sein konnte. Am selben Abend jedoch schrieb er noch eine dringende Bitte an den Truchsess, die an Ment weitergereicht wurde.

Am nächsten Tag, knapp vor Sonnenaufgang, suchte Iúlion Truchsess Albether in seinem Privatgemach auf, um Bericht zu erstatten. Nachdem dieser gutgeheißen wurde, begab er sich weiter zu den Stallungen, bestieg Élcolindo, und ritt zu den Kasernen, wo er eine Abteilung von fünfzig berittenen Mann, die am Abend zuvor noch hierfür auserwählt worden war, dazu berief, die Baumeister zu begleiten. Die meisten Vorratswagen waren bereits beladen worden, wodurch sie sofort aufbrechen konnten. Als der Trupp eine Ebene tiefer beim Gildengebäude ankam, waren dort noch einige Gildendiener damit beschäftigt, ihre Vorratswagen mit allerlei Messinstrumenten, Utensilien, Zeichenmaterial und Vorräten zu beladen. Nach Abschluß des Verladens und kurzer Begrüßung setzte sich schließlich der Tross in Bewegung.

Mit Iúlion und Maenas an der Spitze rollte und ritt der Zug durch die morgendlichen Straßen Minas Tiriths, beobachtet von allen, ohne Freudenrufe, nur von einem bedrückenden Schweigen begleitet. Iúlion hatte für die Reise vier Tage veranschlagt, vorausgesetzt, sie würden nicht aufgehalten werden. Fürst Adellaran ließ jedoch den Tross Cair Andros ungehindert passieren, vor dessen Toren sie auch für die erste Nacht ihr Lager aufschlugen. Wenn selten Reisende des Weges kamen, dann befahl Iúlion dem Tross weiter zu ziehen, während er Neuigkeiten austauschte. Er hoffte sehr, er würde jemanden treffen, der sich wie er und Lainwen in Mordor hineingewagt hätte, aber dem war leider nicht so. Er musste immer noch mit wilden Spekulationen über die Feindesstärke auskommen. Seine Hoffnung beruhte darauf, dass Lainwen schnell sei und die Valar gnädig, sonst auf nichts anderen. Er wollte und durfte nichts riskieren, sich keiner Illusion hingeben, schließlich würde es von seinen Entscheidungen abhängen, wie viele der Männer wieder in die Gesichter ihrer Familien blicken werden könnten. Vom Norden her war das Donnern eines Gewitters zu hören und sähte erste Furcht und Sorge in so manche Herzen.

Der Tross von nunmehr über fünfundsechzig Mann erreichte erschöpft durch die eilige Reise sein Ziel kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit des vierten Tages: Die Ebene von Dagorlad, noch sumpfig von den Regengüssen des Frühsommergewitters letzte Nacht. Dieses flache, wüste Land, das schon unendlich viel Blutvergießen gesehen hatte, wird genügend Raum für das Truppenlager bieten können, in dessen Nähe der große Wall errichtet werden wird. Iúlion gefiel es nicht, hier, auf diesem riesigen Friedhof zu bauen, aber eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht. Auch ritt er sofort weiter zum Morannon, um dort wenigstens seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen fallen lassen zu können, was dem auch so war, denn der Feind war noch nicht bis zum Pass vorgedrungen. Bereits am Abend des nächsten Tages hatten die Baumeister erste Vorschläge vorzuweisen, die Soldaten die Zelte aufgestellt und erste Gräben aus dem aufgeweichten Boden ausgehoben. Aus mehreren Vorschlägen über die Konstruktion des Walles wählte Iúlion schließlich den aus, der vorsah, Einen U-förmigen Trichter mit Hilfe der Hügel Narchost, Carchost und den Schlackenhügeln zu schaffen, in dem der Feind mit offenen Flanken zu kämpfen haben würde. Dies war die effektivste Variante, die in der ungewiss kurzen Zeitspanne, die ihnen zur Verfügung stand, realisierbar war. Zwar wären dann die verlängerten Bergrücken zu den Hügeln Carchost und Narchost unbefestigt, aber diese waren nach Iúlions Einschätzung leicht zu verteidigen und zum Erklimmen bräuchte man Geschicklichkeit, die vielen der bekannten Dienern des Nekromanten fehlte.

Am nächsten Tag trafen bereits die ersten Holzlieferungen auf dutzenden Ochsen- und Pferdekarren ein. Albether hatte Wort gehalten, als er Iúlion versprochen hatte, ihm jegliche Unterstützung so zeitig wie möglich zu geben. Aus Gründen der Zeit musste der Wall zuerst ein einfacher aus Holz werden, bevor er eventuell durch einen stabileren aus Stein ersetzt werden konnte. Iúlion führte währenddessen einen Spähtrupp durch die Trümmer des Schwarzen Tores in Mordor hinein, und versuchte die Stärke des Feindes und seine Bewegungen einzuschätzen.

Zwei Tage später trafen erste Verstärkungstruppen ein. Aus Ithilien und Cair Andors kamen keine Mannen, aber das war für Iúlion leider keine Überraschung. Dafür aber aus Anórien und schließlich die restlichen Soldaten aus Minas Tirith, begleitet von einigen Turmwachen, die Iúlion die Erinnerung des Truchsess daran überbrachten, dass er ohne die Zustimmung des Rates von Gondor agiert. Auch berichteten sie, dass die Rekruten, wie befohlen, zum Pass von Cirith Ungol und zu den Furten des Poros unterwegs waren. Die nun eingetroffenen zusätzlichen Männer wurden dringend bei Aufbau von Wall und Lager benötigt.

Fünf mehr Tage vergingen und die Dunkelheit wuchs. Rohan traf ein in großer Zahl, geführt von König Éoróma, und berief sich auf den Schwur Eorls, den Èomer Éadig, der Linienerste der dritten Linie der Könige der Mark, vor Elessar erneuert hatte. Éoróma erkannte auch seinen früheren reisenden, elbischen Ratgeber wieder und begrüßte ihn aufs herzlichste. Auch erzählte er von der mutigen Rede einer bescheidenen Elbe in großer Eile, welche ihm Klarheit über die entzündeten Leuchtfeuer gebracht hatte. Iúlion nahm diese Nachricht freudig auf.

Als schließlich zwei Wochen nach Aufschlagen des Lagers auch noch überraschend für viele eine Truppensendung des Waldlandreiches eintraf, in der Iúlion seine ehemaligen vier Rekruten wiederfand, zog er es in Erwägung sogleich nach Mordor vorzustoßen und den Krieg zu beenden bevor er begonnen hatte, doch Éoróma war es diesmal, der Rat gab. Er erinnerte Iúlion daran, dass der Wall noch lange nicht komplettiert sei, weshalb, sollte dieser äußerst riskante Vorstoß gegen den Feind unbekannter Stärke scheitern, kein Rückzugsort vorhanden wäre, an dem die Truppen neu gesammelt werden könnten. Iúlion nahm den Rat dankend an, denn obwohl er schon viele Kämpfe bestritten hatte, so war er in der Führung einer ganzen Armee, ihrer Taktiken und ihrer Logistik noch unerfahren. Éoróma konnte ihm hier helfen und so bezog er ihn in all seine Entscheidungen mit ein.

Sonne und Mond wechselten sich ab und es trafen täglich neue Truppen ein. Sie kamen aus den Lehen Lebennin, Anfalas, Pinnath Gelin und Belfalas, welches sogar mit den berühmten Rittern Dol Amroths aufwartete, geführt von ihrem Fürsten Elphsadron. Aus Eriadors Ländern kehrten die Boten jedoch nur selten und dann auch erfolglos zurück und berichteten, dass sie keine Königreiche mehr vorfinden konnten, die noch Bestand hätten oder denen Gondor etwas bedeutete. Die durch die Lehnsherrenkriege weitestgehend entvölkerten Gebiete des ehemaligen Arnors, das Auen- und Breeland ausgenommen, die Elessar zurück erobert hatte, waren leider der Bedeutungslosigkeit ebenso nahe wie die Kontrolle über die eroberten Gebiete von Rhûn und Umbar bereits verloren war. Auch in Schwarzerdental und vor allem Lamedon blieben die Bitten nach Truppen ungehört, was Iúlion sehr besorgte. Er befahl, noch einmal Unterstützung einzufordern, unter erneuter Verwendung des roten Pfeils, das Symbol des Kriegsfalles. In Wahrheit hatte er jedoch wenig Hoffnung auf Mannsendungen. Der Bote, der aus Khazad-Dûm zurückkehrte, musste leider ebenso schlechte Nachrichten überbringen: Die Zwerge waren mit den sich im Düsterwald und Bergen anmaßenden Orks und Wargen bereits in Kämpfe verwickelt, weshalb sie keine Truppen entbehren konnten. Iúlion verstand aber diese Position, schließlich hatte er die notwendigen Informationen für den Ausbruch dieser Kämpfe selbst geliefert. Gute Nachrichten hingegen kamen aber von Thal und Esgaroth, die eine Musterung bester Bogenschützen entsandten, angeführt von König Bard III. von Thal persönlich.

Die Späher meldeten, dass die dunkle Schar den Pass erreicht hatte, und sich nun auf die Mauer zubewegten. Diese war aber noch nicht fertiggestellt, sodass Iúlion die Truppen in Kampfbereitschaft versetzte. Nervosität ergriff Besitz von ihm. Auf einen so frühen Angriff war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Als jedoch der letzte Späher eintraf, konnte er sich kurzzeitig beruhigen. Die Schar wurde nämlich von einer anderen Mauer aufgehalten: Den Trümmern des Morannon, denn diese verhinderten das Vorrücken der ungelenken Skelette, die oft nicht unbeschadet über diese klettern konnten und der Pass selbst war nur breit genug für drei Mann freigeräumt. Trotzdem stand der Feind fast vor den Toren und Iúlion ließ die Wachen verdoppeln und verordnete eine mittelgroße Truppe von tausend Mann direkt an der Mauer in Bereitschaft zu lagern.

Währenddessen spielte der Feind seine nächste Karte: Schattenhafte Diener, von einem zwielichtigen Schleier umgeben, der selbst Elbenaugen Details verhüllte, begannen die Trümmer beiseite zu räumen. Iúlion rückte darauf mit einer Handvoll Bogenschützen bis in Pfeilschussreichweite aus und ließ eine Salve abfeuern. Bei den Axomacari richteten die Geschosse nur geringen Schaden an, da den verzauberten Knochen mit ihren Rüstungen die Pfeilspitzen wenig anhaben konnten, und bei den Schattengestalten durchdrangen sie einfach den vermeintlichen Körper, als wäre es bloße Luft, und hinterließen keinen Schaden. Nachdenklich ordnete Iúlion den Rückzug zur Mauer an. An der Effektivität dieser begann er immer mehr zu zweifeln, aber trieb es trotzdem an, ihren Bau möglichst schnell zu vollenden. Weiterführend, schlug er die Konstruktion von Katapulten vor, um den Axomacari Hindernisse in den Weg zu werfen, und ließ spezielle Pfeile anfertigen, welche eine verdickte Spitze für einen hammergleichen Einschlag besaßen. Mit diesen beabsichtigte er die Knochen aus der Ferne brechen zu können, wenn auch auf hohen Kosten von Schussreichweite.

Auch suchte er den Kontakt zu den Truppen, gab Ratschläge und assistierte bei Waffenübungen. Nur selten war er müßig zu sehen und oft entsagte er dem Schlaf, sodass sein Ansehen und Respekt bei den Soldaten immer mehr stieg. So kam es schließlich, dass eines Abends die Heerführer aller Verbände sich in seinem Zelt sammelten und beschlossen, ihn zum obersten Befehlshaber für die aufkommenden Schlachten zu ernennen. Iúlion nahm dies an und bedankte sich für das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen. Anschließend brachte er routinemäßig alle auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge.

Als die Heerführer wieder gegangen waren, und Iúlion sich gerade auf seinen nächtlichen Kontrollgang vorbereite, fiel ihm ein Soldat auf, der vorsichtig ins Zelt lugte. Er bat ihn herein, und erkannte ihn auch wieder: „Draug, das ist aber eine Überraschung, was führt Euch hierher?“ „Nun, -Draug musterte das Zelt- Ihr habt Euch mehr als nur einen Namen gemacht, wie ich erfahren habe. Als ich also Kunde vernahm, dass Ihr Truppen am Geisterpass sammelt, hatte ich mich der Sendung von Thal angeschlossen. Der Rat, den Ihr mir und meinen Jungs in den Emyn Muil gegeben hattet, war wahrlich ein guter.“ „Das hatte ich bereits erfahren. Gab es bei der Karawane viele Verluste?“ Draug lachte: „Ah, Ihr habt Eure Ohren wahrlich überall, mein Freund, die Karawane kam unbeschadet an. Grüße von Eurem Freund Batan übrigens, er war sehr hilfsbereit. –Iúlion nickte- Aber wo ist eigentlich Neithreth? Ich habe sie noch nicht im Lager entdecken können.“ „Sie ist auch nicht hier, sie befindet sich im Westen, weit im Westen, so hoffe ich jedenfalls. Sie reist dorthin in meinem Auftrag, doch ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie zurückkehren wird.“ Draug wirkte betroffen, und wollte schnell gehen, aber Iúlion rief ihn zurück. „Draug, Ihr fühlt für sie, das sehe ich Euch an. Was geschah damals wirklich auf den Feldern vor Annúminas?“ Draugs Stimme wurde leise und er sprach langsam, stockend: „Nun, -Er fühlte sich merklich unwohl- In vielen Gefechten hatte ich an ihrer Seite gekämpft, und, manchmal, sogar gegen sie. Obgleich sie sich immer absonderte von den anderen, so verhieß die weiße Blume doch Hoffnung und Tod für alle zugleich. Sie wurde hoch gelobt, doch war sie immer einsam, sodass ich mehr Mitleid als Respekt empfand. Leider war ich mit dieser Meinung allein. …Sie sprach von Euch, Iúlion, wenn sie sich allein wähnte. Sie hatte Euch an Ihrer Seite gewollt. –Er atmete tief durch- Ich wollte mit Ihr reden, Ihr helfen, aber sie entzog sich. Aber zugleich, verschonte sie mich als wir eines Tages uns als Feinde auf dem Schlachtfeld begegneten. Dafür überzeugte ich meine Kameraden an einem anderen Tag, Ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen, als sie verwundet wurde.“ Iúlion antwortete nicht, er stand nur stumm und aufrecht da, sah Draug fordernd an, wartete. Eine seltene, gebieterische Aura ging von ihm in dieser Haltung aus. „Aber,…nun ist sie ja bei Euch, zumindest war sie es. Seht mich nicht als Nebenbuhler, als sterblicher Mensch hätte ich kein Anrecht darauf, es bei einer Elbenmaid zu sein.“ „Das habt Ihr auch nicht zu befürchten. Ihr tat Gutes und Rechtes und ich werde sehen, ob ich vielleicht einen Platz für Euch finden kann in diesem aufziehenden Chaos, um mich revanchieren zu können.“ Draug lachte wieder in seiner typischen, ansteckenden Art „Ihr seid doch ein ganz ausgefuchster. Mit Euch an der Spitze werden wir’s diesen Hohlköpfen schon zeigen! Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“, und verabschiedete sich, wonach Iúlion zu seinem nächtlichen Kontrollgang aufbrach.

Noch war der Sternenhimmel zu sehen, aber sobald dieser von den beständig von Südosten her aufziehenden Wolken verdeckt werden würde, würde die Stunde der Schlacht schlagen und die Erde mit Blut getränkt werden, dies wusste er. Und dies war es, was er fürchtete.


	7. Kapitel 6; Der Ritt ins Licht

**\- Kapitel 6 –**

**Der Ritt ins Licht**

 

Mit der Entschlossenheit des Moments hatte sich Lainwen auf diese eilige Reise begeben und nur so viel an Gepäck mitgenommen, wie es nötig war. Ihr Schwert Hadhafang begleitete sie, zusammen mit unzureichenden Vorräten an Essen und Trinken für den langen Ritt. Sie konnte notfalls hungern, dies wusste sie und war bereit zu ertragen, aber nicht ihr Pferd. Lacanoth war der weißen Stute Name, wie sie von den Stallburschen erfuhr, und auch wenn es aus derselben Linie wie Élcolindo stammte, so musste sie ihr Pausen gönnen, denn es war eine gewaltige Entfernung, die es zu bewältigen galt.

Nur wenige Stunden, nachdem sie das Nordtor des Rammas Echor passiert hatte, dämmerte der Morgen des ersten Tages ihres Ritts. Sie legte sich ihre Route im Kopf zurecht, nicht umsonst waren nun die zahllosen Stunden, die sie über den alten Karten in Imladris verbracht hatte. Grob gemessen waren es mehr als eintausendachthundert Meilen, die sie zu bewältigen hatte. Noch nie hatte einer vor ihr diese Strecke in Eile zurückgelegt. Es war aber nicht die Distanz, die sie schreckte. Jeder Tag zählte, denn mit jedem, der verstrich, wuchs die Kraft des Feindes. Eine prekäre Mission, die sie auf sich genommen hatte. Sie wusste, dass Iúlions Hoffnung  ganz auf ihr ruhte. Sie dachte nach, wie viele Truppen er zum Morannon rufen könnte, schließlich war durch die Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses, die große Pest, den Sippenstreit, den langen und den grausamen Winter, die Kriege von Angmar, den Balrog von Moria, den Drachen Smaug, all die Kämpfe des Ringkrieges und nicht zuletzt auch durch die Machtkämpfe zwischen den Lehnsherren immer wieder die Bevölkerung stark geschrumpft und viel starkes Blut verflossen. Die teilweise gänzlich entvölkerten Gebiete Eriadors waren ein lebender Beweis hierfür. So viele Tote. Lainwen konnte sich die Zahl kaum vorstellen, derer sich der Feind bedienen könnte. Iúlion wird kaum eine Chance haben. Sie verschärfte ihren Ritt, das gleichmäßige Klappern der Hufe auf der gepflasterten Straße immer im Ohr.

Sie passierte den Drúadan-Wald, folgte der großen Weststraße durch das Lehen von Anórien, das weiße Gebirge immer im Blick. Fruchtbare Ebenen, milde Winter und warme Sommer waren das Kennzeichen dieser Gegend, weshalb es nicht umsonst als die Kornkammer Gondors und das Sonnenland bekannt war. Durch den Firienwald floss der Glanhír, mit ihm überquerte sie auch die Grenze zu Rohan, Wild im Gebüsch aufscheuchend. Doch auch die weite, grasbestandene Ostfold mit ihren grasenden Pferdeherden war nicht mehr als eine Gegend von vielen auf ihrer eiligen Reise.

Lacanoth erinnerte sie sehr an Súleyla, ihr altes Pferd, welches sie treu durch all ihre Jugend und Kindheit begleitet hatte. Es war aber nicht nur das matt weiße Fell, sie hatte schon im Stall gemerkt, welch ein inneres Feuer in Lacanoth brannte, das frei und wild durch die Lande toben wollte. Sie versprach ihr diesem Wunsch zu entsprechen, sollte sie Lainwen für diesen einen Ritt ausdauernd tragen. Keine Not an Zaumzeug hatte sie und Lacanoth trug sie willig, auf ihr Versprechen vertrauend. Es war Frühsommer und die Tage lang. Von den ersten Anzeichen des Sonnenaufgangs bis zu den letzten Lichtern am Abend ritt Lainwen mit Eile und gönnte sich Pausen nur, wenn sie einen rauschenden Bach zu Erfrischung kreuzten oder ihr Reittier es forderte. In schnellem Schritt, Trab und vor allem Galopp zogen die grasbewachsenen Hügel und Weiten von Rohan vorbei, das Massiv des weißen Gebirges stets zu ihrer linken über das die Steinadler mit ihren breiten Schwingen herrschen.

Vier Tage war sie schon unterwegs und noch kräftig fielen Lacanoths Hufe auf Pflaster und Erde. Sie umrundete den Vorsprung des Irensaga, und erblickte am frühen Nachmittag Edoras, gekrönt von der goldenen Halle Meduseld. Große Geschäftigkeit herrschte dort in der Stadt der Pferdemenschen trotz der späten Stunde und viele Augen lagen auf Lainwens Ankunft. König Éoróma berichtete, dass er die Leuchtfeuer gesehen hatte und erbat Aufklärung über den Grund dafür, die Lainwen ihm auch willig war zu geben. Knapp, aber ausreichend erklärte sie ihm die Situation im Osten und den Plan, der dafür beschlossen worden war. König Éoróma schwieg nur kurz, bevor er den Befehl zur Musterung der Truppen ausgab. Er lud Lainwen auch auf das Festmahl ein, welches vor dem Aufbruch gehalten werden sollte, aber sie lehnte ab. Für sich selbst erbat sie nur ein paar neue Vorräte, ein ungestörtes Bett für die Nacht und Pflege für ihr Reittier. Am nächsten Morgen setzte sie ihre Reise wieder in fester Bestimmtheit fort und viele Geschichten entsprangen bei den einfachen Leuten über den eiligen Gast, der auf weißen Ross kam und ging und Krieg und Tod ihm nachfolgte.

Die Westfold zog noch schneller vorüber, als es die Ostfold getan hatte, nur einen Tag nachdem sie den Fluss Schneeborn überquert hatte, konnte sie in südwestlicher Richtung fern die Festung von Helms Klamm erblicken, Pforte zu Aglarond, den glitzernden Grotten, Heimat der berühmtesten Metallschmieden der Außenlande. Sie passierte die Wachposten an den Furten des Isen, verließ die große Weststraße, folgte nun der alten Südstraße und durchritt das Tal zwischen den Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges und des weißen Gebirges, was als Pforte von Rohan bekannt war. Von diesem Punkt an rechnete sie für die nächsten Tage nicht damit, einer anderen Person zu begegnen, denn westlich der Straße erstreckte sich das flache Land von Enedwaith, dessen Wälder sich noch immer nicht gänzlich von der großen Schwemme und der Abholzung durch die Númenórer erholt hatten, während östlich sich die, mittlerweile beinah entvölkerten, Hügel von Dunland erstreckten, deren einfache Bewohner außer dem Groll gegen die Rohirrim und Dúnedain nicht mehr viel besaßen. Fledermäuse flogen regelmäßig über ihr Nachtlager und Lainwen fürchtete, das sie Späher seien, aber spürte keine dunkle Macht an ihnen haften. Sie ließ das Feuer brennen, aber unruhig wurde ihr Schlaf.

Zehn volle Tage trieb es sie nun schon immerzu vorwärts. Sie erreichte die Furt des Gwathló, in der die Trümmer der alten Steinbrücke lagen und deren Durchquerung wegen versteckten Strömungen und Wirbeln gefährlich war. Mit Geduld und vorsichtigem Vortasten mit langen Stöcken schaffte sie aber schließlich sich und Lacanoth sicher ans andere Ufer zu führen. An beiden zerrten aber die Anstrengungen des Ritts. Lainwen gönnte ihrem treuem Reittier eine längere Pause als die letzten Tage und erkundete die nahen Ruinen von Tharbad, welche alles waren, was von den düsteren und traurigen Ereignissen dieses Landstriches übrig geblieben war. Lainwen gedachte den Toten mit einem Gebet an Mandos.

An der Furt ging die alte Südstraße in den Grünweg über, der weiter gen Nordwesten nach Bree führte. Den Umweg über Bree konnte sie jedoch nicht in Kauf nehmen, weshalb sie die Straße verließ und dem Fluss durch weite Graslande nordwärts folgte. Kein Mensch oder die Spur von einem war dutzende Meilen weit zu sehen, nur Vögel und gelegentlich Feldhasen. Nicht allzu weit entfernt lag aber auch Vîn-in-Eilph, das Schwanenfleet, wo der Glanduin durch ein verworrenes, sumpfiges und von nistenden Schwänen bevorzugtes Delta in den Gwathló mündete, der bis zu dieser Stelle Mitheithel geheißen wurde. Dessen Lauf folgte sie etwa hundertdreißig Meilen, bis sie zu der Stelle kam, bei der der Bruinen sich mit ihm vereinte. Dieses von beiden Flüssen eingeschlossene, spitz zulaufende Gebiet wurde nur „Der Winkel“ genannt und historisch war ihm noch nie viel Bedeutung zugefallen, aber Lainwen liebte diese Gegend. Sie wusste wo hier eine seichte Stelle im Fluss zu finden war, an der er durchquert werden konnte, doch wollte sie dies zuerst noch nicht. Sie stieg von Lacanoth ab und ließ für einen genussvollen Moment ihre Gedanken schweifen Sie entdeckte sogar den alten Felsen wieder. Ihren alten Felsen. Oft war sie damals, noch mit Súleyla, hierher geritten, einfach nur, um dem Rauschen des Flusses zu lauschen und freudigen Gedanken und Träumen hinterherzuhängen. Wie sie so zum Felsen herüber sah, so glaubte sie eine junge, unbesorgte und unbefangene Lainwen zu entdecken, noch rein und unbefleckt, noch nicht gekennzeichnet von all den Jahren der Entbehrung und des Leids, ein anderes Ich, das nun schon lange Vergangen war. Manchmal wünschte sie es zurück. Fische sprangen über die Stromschnellen und Gischt stromaufwärts, unbeirrt der Schwierigkeiten dieses Unterfangens. So beobachtend sah sie, wie sie wohl auch einmal wie einer dieser Fische gewesen war, unbeirrt kämpfend für ihre Versprechen, aber mit Neithreth hatte sie dem allem den Rücken gekehrt. Oh, diese brenennde Scham…

Sie fing ihre Gedanken wieder ein, nahm Lacanoths Zügel, und führte sie durch eine um diese Jahreszeit seichte Stelle im Fluss ans andere Ufer. Sie musste jedoch zugeben, dass sie es gewissermaßen genoss, der Straße entflohen zu sein und wieder durch wahrhaftig unberührte Lande zu ziehen und Lacanoth ebenso. Sie verbrachte auch die Nacht nahe ihrer altbekannten Stelle mit dem rauschenden Fluss in Hörreichweite. Das Gelände des Winkels stieg nordwärts beständig an, bis es die Trollhöhen erreichte. In diesem zerklüfteten, stark bewaldeten Gebiet, welches seinem Namen glücklicherweise nicht mehr gerecht wurde, stieß sie auf die große Oststraße, die sie bis zur Bruinenfurt führte. Sie kannte den Weg, fand den mit weißen Steinen markierten Pfad, und ritt über die geländerlose Brücke, die sich über die in der Abendsonne glitzernden Wasserfälle des Bruinen spannte, direkt in den Ort ihrer Kindheit und Jugend.

Als sie abstieg, sah sie bereits Elrohir am oberen Ende der Treppe, die zu Elronds Haus führte, warten. Elladan erblickte sie für einen kurzen Moment auf dem vorderen Söller, bevor er wieder verschwand. Sie kannte diese Szene, dieses Bild, denn immer wenn sie, damals, von einem Ausritt zurückgekehrt war, war Elrohir bereit gestanden sie zu empfangen. Obwohl der Grund ihrer Reise es eigentlich nicht erlaubte, so zauberte dies doch ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Noch gefangen in der Eile des Ritts, begrüßte sie Elrohir, und erklärte ohne Umschweife den Grund ihres Kommens, ihren Auftrag. Er aber blieb obwohl der dunklen Neuigkeiten ruhig und übertrug dies auf Lainwen. Er bot an und riet dazu für eine Nacht zu bleiben, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und erst mit dem neuen Tag gestärkt wieder aufzubrechen. Sie wollte zuerst wiedersprechen, doch wie sie Elronds Haus betrachtete, den Ort, den sie einst Heim genannt hatte, so nahm sie diesen Rat freudig an. Fünfzehn Tage und Nächte mit nur kärglicher Rast forderten ihren Tribut, ihre Fragen würde sie am folgenden Tage stellen.

Entgegen ihrer Hoffnung bot die Nacht ihr jedoch keine Ruhe, noch immer raste ihr Herz durch die Lande, und ihre Gedanken mit ihm. Iúlion, Menschen, Morannon, Gondor, all die Lande, die sie durchritten. Sie setzte sich auf, atmete tief, langsam und gleichmäßig, und starrte in den vom fahlen Mondlicht durchwebten Raum. Sie erhob sich, ging bedächtig zum Fenster, genoss das Gefühl der nackten Füße auf den vertrauten Dielen. Ihr langes, weißes Nachtgewand leuchtete silbrig im gleißenden Mondschein. Verträumt fühlte sie die verzierten Wände und begann durch das Haus zu schlendern bis sie die Bibliothek erreichte. Hier vernahm sie den Duft der zahllosen Bücher, und wusste: Sie war Zuhause. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Regale und Schränke, leuchte auf in Erinnerungen, fiel auf die Insignien von Gondor und Arnor, die in der Mitte des Raumes aufbewahrt wurden. Das Szepter von Annúminas, das Elendilmir, Barahirs Ring und das Schwert Andúril, sie alle waren nach Eldarions Tod zur sicheren Verwahrung zurück nach Imladris gesandt worden, doch als vergehende Neithreth hatte sie ihnen nur selten ein Blick schenken wollen. Diesmal war es aber anders, denn die Schmiedekunst von Andúrils Klinge erweckte wieder diese Faszination in ihr, wie sie seit ihren jungen Tagen sie nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Und wieder rätselte sie über die eingravierten Cirth-Runen auf der Klinge, die sie nicht hatte lesen können, denn diese Runenschrift war selten gebraucht.

Sie wollte nach einem Übersetzungsbuch suchen, doch stattdessen durchfuhr sie ein Schreck. „ _Sonne_. _Ich bin Andúril und war Narsil, das Schwert von Elendil._   
_Mögen die Sklaven Morgoths vor mir fliehen. Mond.“_ Elladan stand hinter ihr, gab ihr das gesuchte Buch, lächelte vertraut. Lainwen war für den Moment sprachlos, konnte nicht anders als die Geste zu erwidern. Elladan ging an ihr langsamen Schrittes vorbei, zu den Insignien: „Ah, immer noch die alte, oder besser gesagt, junge Lainwen, wie ich sehe, immerzu ihren Träumen folgend, ihren Versprechen und Pflichten, immer noch bereit das Erbe anzutreten.“ Er nahm Barahirs Ring und seiner Nichte Hand, steckte ihn an diese, und trat ein wenig zurück. Lainwen war verunsichert, wollte den Ring zuerst wieder abstreifen, aber Elladan hielt ihre Hand: „Du hattest nie danach gefragt, Dein Stolz verbot es. Auch hattest Du es wohl nie wissen wollen, aber nun ist die Zeit hierfür.“ Er ließ ihre Hand los und fuhr mit dem Finger über das Elendilmir: „Deine Mutter hatte Dich nicht hierher gesandt, weil du hier unter deinesgleichen sein würdest, Arwen hatte Dich nach Imladris gesandt, weil Du hier in Sicherheit sein würdest, …und lernen würdest. Sie hatte dies hier kommen sehen, bei deiner Geburt war ihr eine Vision gekommen und so, wie es auch Deines Bruders letzter Wunsch war, sollst du die Erbstücke deines Hauses erhalten auf das es zur weißen Stadt zurückkehren werde.“

Lainwen antwortete erst nach einem Moment der Stille, langsam, leise und bedächtig, die Tränen beim Gedanken an ihre Familie, die sie selten gesehen, unterdrückend: „Ich hatte es bereits versucht, mehr als einmal, aber es wollte nicht sein.“ Sie senkte ihren Blick, Elladan fing ihre erste Träne im Fall auf: „Der Weg des Erfolgs hat keine Scheide, an der du dich richtig entscheiden musst. Der Weg ist ein gewundener, auf dem viele Fehlschläge und Widrigkeiten ertragen und bezwungen werden müssen. Habe Geduld, gebe nicht auf und bleib dir treu, die Zeit ist reif für eine Königin!“ Als sie ihren Blick hob, war Elladan verschwunden, und sie alleine in der Bibliothek, mit den Büchern, dem Mond, …und dem Ring an ihrem Finger. Sie sah ihn nun auf eine Weise, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Er besaß das Zeichen des Hauses Finarfins: Zwei sich umeinander windende Schlangen mit smaragdenen Augen, deren Köpfe sich unter einer Krone aus goldenen Blumen trafen, welche die eine hoch hielt, während die andere sie verschlang. Er wurde auch Felagunds Ring genannt, geschmiedet von den Noldor in Valinor, noch vor ihrem Auszug aus Aman, weit zurück im ersten Zeitalter in den Jahren der Bäume. Finrod Felagund hatte ihn nach der Dagor Bragollach _|Schlacht des Jähen Feuers|_ an Barahir überreicht, von dem sein Sohn Beren ihn erhielt, der ihn an seine Enkeltochter Elwing weitergab, deren Sohn Elros ihn mit nach Númenor nahm, von wo er über die Thronfolge in Elendils Hände fiel und somit vor dem Untergang Númenors gerettet werden konnte. So wurde dieser Ring ein Erbstück des nördlichen Königreichs von Arnor, bis er nach deren Fall in Imladris aufbewahrt und später Aragorn Telcontar anvertraut wurde, welcher ihn Arwen Undómiel zur Hochzeit zum Geschenk machte. Diese Geschichte kannte sie aus den Büchern und Erzählungen in der Halle des Feuers, aber was diese beinah achttausend Jahre Historie an ihrem Finger nun alles für sie bedeuten sollten, konnte oder wollte sie noch nicht erahnen, sondern stattdessen noch wenigstens für den Rest der Nacht Ruhe suchen.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war der Morgen bereits angebrochen, Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster herein und tauchten den Raum in ein wohliges Licht, welches Lainwen willkommen hieß. Auch der freudig, melodische Gesang der Vögel drang an ihre Ohren, erfüllte ihr Herz. Barahirs Ring jedoch fiel ihr sogleich wieder ins Auge, so wie er auf dem nahen Tisch lag. Sie erhob sich, nahm den Ring, und ging zum Fenster, um das unerwartet erhaltene Geschenk im hereinfallenden Licht genauer zu betrachten. Die gülden glänzende Oberfläche spiegelte die gleißenden Sonnenstrahlen, mimte Lainwens Augenflamme, und warf zauberhafte Spiele von Licht und Schatten an Wände und Decke. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Elrohir trat ein. Lainwen versteckte hastig den Ring hinter ihrem Rücken. Vor Elrohir aber konnte man nur wenig verbergen: „Mae aur, ernilwen. Schäme dich nicht über den Besitz, trage ihn mit Stolz. Er ist Dein eigen wie auch Dein Blut es ist.“ Lainwen zögerte, erinnerte sich aber wieder an den Grund ihres Kommens zu Elronds Haus, und erbat Rat von Elrohir, wie sie die Hilfe der Valar erbitten könne. Diesen war er fähig zu geben: Nachdem sie über den geraden Weg nach Aman gekommen sei, solle sie in der Hafenstadt von Avallóne auf Tol Eressea nach ihrem Großvater Elrond suchen, denn er würde ihr das Gehör verschaffen können, dass sie bräuchte.

Da sie nun alles erhalten hatte, wonach sie gefragt und nicht gefragt hatte, ergriff wieder die Eile Besitz von ihr. Sie dankte Elrohir für Rast und Rat und machte sich auf, um noch Elladan zu suchen, der ihr aber schon vor der Tür mit Lacanoth entgegenkam. Es freute ihn sehr, dass Lainwen immer noch den Ring an ihrem Finger trug und unter Glückwünsche über das treue und edle Pferd, das sie besaß, überreichte er ihr die Zügel. „Eile nun ohne Furcht, Du wirst Iúlion wiedersehen. Dies verspreche ich. Namárië“, flüsterte Elladan noch, wie Lainwen aufbrach und nur kurz bevor sie hinter dem Abhang zur Furt verschwand, schenkte sie ihm noch ein gerührtes Lächeln, das er sich tief im Innersten verwahrte und selbst noch Jahre später sich gerne in Erinnerung rief. Sie steht ihrer Mutter wahrlich in nichts nach, dachte er sich, wenn sie nicht sogar noch was von ihrem Vater hatte…

Lainwen spürte nun wieder den Wind in den Haaren und dieses von ihr so geliebte Gefühl der Freiheit erfüllte ihr Herz, auf das es freudig tanzte. Gut gelaunt nahm sie so die vorletzte Strecke ihrer Reise in Angriff und auch Lacanoth preschte mit neu geschöpfter Kraft die große Oststraße entlang, wo nach der Bruinenfurt nordwärts das stark bewaldete Rhudaur sich befand, wo jedoch bis auf ein paar kleine Dörfer kaum noch jemand lebte. Lainwens Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz dem befestigten Weg, auf dem sie jedoch keinem Reisenden begegnete. Ein paarmal schaffte sie es durch eine Lücke in der Böschung und im Geäst einen Blick auf den Winkel im Süden zu erhaschen und wie sie so dahinritt, sprach sie der Gegend ihrer Kindheit Lebewohl.

Nach der letzten Brücke beschrieb die Straße einen Bogen nach Norden. Amon Sûl, die Wetterspitze, war schon von weitem zu sehen und ragte den Elementen trotzend gen Himmel. Die Ruinen auf der Spitze ließen nur erahnen, welch mächtiger Turm Anors dort einst gestanden haben musste, doch nun war es nur noch ein Nistplatz für Vögel und Unterschlupf für Fledermäuse. Ferner spähte sie über die Mückenwassermoore, auch wenn es sie nicht zog, dorthin zu gehen. Bei Einbruch der vierten Nacht seit Imladris erreichte sie das Südtor Brees. Dort nahm sie sich ein Zimmer im Gasthaus „Zum tänzelnden Pony“ und brach schon früh am nächsten Morgen auf, immerzu begleitet von den wunderlichen und misstrauischen Blicken der Bevölkerung. Südlich begann sich nun der alte Wald und ferner die nebelverhangenen Hügelgräberhöhen wie eine Wand aufzubauen, die den Weg zu seinem Verlauf zwang. Am Vormittag kam die Grenze des Auenlandes in Sicht und auch wenn Lainwen sich des Erlasses ihres Vaters, dass Menschen das Auenland nicht betreten dürfen, erinnerte, so war sie doch in Eile…und außerdem eine Halbelbe. Aus Vorsicht verlangsamte sie dennoch Lacanoths Schritt, als sie die steinerne Brücke über den Baranduin erreichte. Die Torwächter ließen sie jedoch ohne Fragen und mit einer Verbeugung passieren. Nach dem Ringkrieg war nämlich ein Sprichwort unter Hobbits und den Menschen geboren worden:

_Ein weißer Reiter sprengt durch weite Flur_

_Sei gut und klug, geh ihm zur Hand!_

_Denn stellst du dich in seine Spur,_

_Zieht Unheil über dieses Land._

Ihr Weg führte sie geradewegs durch das Auenland und obwohl es ihr aus tiefsten Herzen sprach, einige Zeit in diesem friedlichen und fröhlichen Land zu verbringen, war ihr nur eine kurze, schlaflose Nacht unter einer alleinstehenden Linde nahe der Siedlung Wegscheid vergönnt. Unruhe und Sorge nahm immer mehr Besitz von ihr und vertrieb Ruhe und Erschöpfung. Es war schließlich zur sechsten Abenddämmerung seit Imladris, dass die Turmberge in Sicht kamen. So nahe des Ziels rastete sie nicht und Ritt weiter bis an den Fuss der weißen Türme, die schon lange Zeit verlassen waren, aber dennoch bedrückend in den sternreichen Nachthimmel aufragten Hier musste er sein, des Weg nach Mithlond, dies wusste sie, doch verborgen war er für unwissende Augen. Sie suchte. Sie suchte eifrig, doch finden konnte sie den Weg nicht. Selbst lange nach Aufgang des Mondes saß sie noch immer Gedanken wälzend auf einem Stein und sann nach. Ihr Herz flüchtete zu Iúlion und wie die Gewissheit, dass sie ihn vielleicht nie lebend wiedersehen könnte, sie erfüllte, wuchs ihr Kummer und ihre Überdrüssigkeit. Beides schwang sich auf, floh in den Wald und so, als Lainwen folgte, fand sie den Weg. Weißer Stein, verborgen unter dichtem Blätterdach und hinter hohen Büschen, wies einen Pfad, silbrig wie das Mondlicht, das durch die wenigen Lücken im Blattwerk hereinfiel und Lainwens Augen ausfüllte. Hier spürte sie, dass ihr Kummer, ihre Überdrüssigkeit und ihre Bitterkeit nicht alleine waren. Gleiches von so vielen, die vor ihr diesen Pfad beschritten hatten, lag in der Luft und schwebte im Schein von schwachen, gedimmten Lichtern am Wegesrand. Lacanoth trottete treu ihrer Herrin hinterher, Lainwen hörte den zur Ruhe gekommenen Atem durch die Nüstern blasen.

Sie folgte dem Pfad, der anmutig durch das dichte Tiefgrün der schützenden Bäume und Büsche tänzelte. Auf jedem Schritt spürte sie, wie eine Umklammerung ihres Herzens, ein Schloss nach dem anderen, aufsprang und alle Gefühle hervorstürmten und sich mit den zahllosen der Luft vermischten. Sie gewann den Eindruck durch Zeit zu wandeln und die Erinnerungen anderer zu erfahren. Bilder, Eindrücke gingen ihr auf, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Besonders, als sie eine besonders starke Spur einer Fea verspürte. Lainwen stockte, vor ihr flammten die zwei Bäume, Laurelin und Telperion in ihrer größten Pracht und in ihrem Moment ihres Vergehens auf. Zurück in einer Zeit, als es noch keine Sonne über Arda strahlte. Sie sah Feanor in vollster Größe, Macht und Wut, als er in Fackelschein mit seinen Söhnen den verhängnisvollen Eid schwor _„... mit Hass und Rache bis ans Ende der Welt zu verfolgen jeden Vala, Dämon, Elben oder ungeborenen Menschen, oder jede Kreatur, ob groß oder klein, gut oder böse, welche die Zeit hervorbringen mochte bis ans Ende der Tage, wer immer einen Silmaril aus ihrem Besitz nehme, behalte oder verwahre.“_   Zuletzt sah sie noch den allerersten Sonnenaufgang, der Arda geschenkt worden war.

 _"da ging flammend im Westen die Sonne auf_ __  
und Fingolfin entrollte seine blausilbernen Banner  
und ließ die Hörner blasen  
und zu Füssen seiner Schar wuchsen Blumen auf  
und die Zeitalter der Sterne waren zu Ende"

Als Lainwen aus dem Wald trat, verließen sie diese Erinnerungen, die nicht ihre waren, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie von Galadriel selbst stammen mussten, die scheinbar in Vorahnung und Voraussicht ihrer Urenkelin ein Geschenk hinterlassen hatte.

Lainwen orientierte sich; zu ihren Füßen an der Küste lag Mithlond, dessen Hallen und Häußer freudig das Morgenrot der aufgehenden Sonne aufnahmen und Hoffnung in ihrem Herz erblühen ließen. Da lag er vor ihr, der größte Hafen der Elben in Mittelerde, bestehend seit nunmehr über siebentausendeinhundert Jahren, ein wahrhaftig erhebender Anblick nach all den Meilen. Sie stand still wie verzaubert. Die Reflexion der Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Wasser warf sich von den Felsen, den marmornen Mauern und den weiß verputzen Fassaden in alle Richtungen, schlang sich um Rundbögen, glitt durch die Arkadengänge und verlor sich schließlich sanft in den hohen Räumen der Bauten. Der gesamte Hafen schien golden zu strahlen und zu leuchten.

Nur schwerlich konnte sich Lainwen dazu bewegen, weiterzugehen. Ihr endgültiges Ziel war noch lange nicht erreicht. Sie erregte viel Aufsehen, als sie durch die Tore Mithlonds ritt, denn schon lange war niemand mehr gekommen und das weiße Fell Lacanoths glänzte in den goldenen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Elb begrüßte sie freundlich: „Chen gellon nin ceni! Junge Maid, sprecht Euren Namen und Euren Wunsch und ich werde gleichfalls antworten.“

„Lainwen ist mein Name, Tochter Elessars und Arwen Undómiels. Ich begehre die Überfahrt nach Aman, denn ich habe wichtige Kunde zu überbringen.“ Sie schielte kurz hinüber zu den Kais und die Schiffe, die dort lagen, gaben ihr Hoffnung. Dem hochgewachsenen Elb war die Verwunderung anzusehen: „Meneander ist mein Name, Sohn Gildors und Verwalter von Mithlond. Ihr gebt mir Rätsel, Lainwen, Tochter von Freunden, noch nie habe ich daran gedacht auf diese Art Kunde zu schicken. Denn was nützt die Antwort, wenn der Bote nicht zurückkehrt? Seid Ihr dem gewahr?“ „Vollkommen. Zweiundzwanzig Tage dauerte nun schon meine eilige Reise seit Minas Tirith. Hätte ich Zweifel, so habe ich sie auf dem Weg verloren.“ „Je mehr Ihr sprecht desto mehr erstaunt Ihr mich. Ein fürwahr unglaubliches Unterfangen, welches Euch gelungen ist und Liedern nicht unwürdig. Ein Unterfangen, das auch ein Pferd benötigt, dessen Ausdauer selten und nur in einer Rasse zu finden ist. Es wird gut umsorgt werden, wenn ihr es nicht wünscht an einen anderen Ort zu schicken.“ „Lacanoth ist der Name dieses edlen Pferdes. Leider habe ich über ihre Herkunft jedoch nur Vermutungen anzubieten, auch wenn ihre Leistung bereits das meiste sagen sollte.“ „Ah, Lacanoth, ein passender Name für dieses edle Pferd. Was Eure Reise jedoch angeht, so müsstet Ihr Euch Útercen zuwenden. Ein Teil seiner Leute wollte bald die lange Fahrt antreten.“ Lainwen wollte danken und den geannten Elb aufsuchen, als Meneander ihr etwas zuflüsterte: „Und…habt bitte mit Útercen die Geduld die er nicht für Euch haben wird.“

Diese Geduld, so musste Lainwen herausfinden, war doch dünner in ihr gesät, als sie immer von sich gedacht hatte. „…so versteht doch, dass“ „Dein nichtnütziger Bruder den Krieg angezettelt hat, natürlich verstehe ich das. Kein Wunder bei diesem Vater, wurde selbst von Lob und Ehre überschüttet, als das gesamte Reich den Abgrund entgegenschlitterte.“ „Aber sie waren doch schon seit fast dreihundert Jahren“ „In denen Du offensichtlich untätig warst, statt unser Heim in Ithilien vor diesen wilden Bestien zu verteidigen, die nun über alle Lande herrschen. Legolas und Könige und ihre Versprechen,…leer! Leer allesamt!“ Ùtercen spuckte, Lainwen versuchte sich zu beherrschen: „Bei meiner Ehre, weder habe ich“ „Ehre?! Ha! Von Ehre möchte ich nichts aus Deinen Mundwerk hören, Halbblut! Wohl auch noch hier für die Überfahrt?! Frechheit! In Fesseln legen würde ich Dich dafür, aber leider ist der Westen heilig und wohl selbst für solche wie Dich offen. Unverschämtes Glück für Dich, denn Morgen fährt das Erste Schiff mit ein paar meiner Leute. Sieh zu, dass Du unter ihnen und außerhalb meiner Sicht bist, Missgeburt!“

Lainwen Inneres bäumte sich auf gegen Útercen und Zorn drohte sie zu überkommen, aber sie schaffte sich zu zügeln, deutete eine leichte Verbeugung, bedankte sich kurz und ging, die stechenden Blicke des schnaubenden Waldelbens im Rücken. Meneander sprach Ihr gegenüber seine Bewunderung für die bewiesene Willenskraft aus und lud sie ein, bis morgen bei sich als Gast unterzukommen, aber es war bereits später Nachmittag und Lainwen suchte Ruhe. Nicht nur wegen der beschämenden Auseinandersetzung mit Útercen, sondern auch weil sie für den Antritt der Fahrt nach Aman all ihre Kraft benötigen würde. Sie wanderte etwas in der Gegend um Mithlond umher, bis sie in der Abenddämmerung den perfekten Platz entdeckte: Ein abgestorbener, windflüchtiger Baum hoch oben auf einer Klippe über den schäumenden Wasser. Hier war es, dass sie Hadhafang aus der Scheide zog und dessen in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen aufblitzende Klinge in den erdigen Boden rammte. Daneben fiel sie auf die Knie, das Gesicht zu Meer und Sonne, und betete. Zuerst für Iúlion; dass die Vala über ihn wachen mögen, dass sein Geist die Stärke habe, die Heere zu führen, dass seine Hand die Kraft habe, im Kampf zu siegen und dass sein Fea ein Licht sein möge, dass der Dunkelheit trotzen und Hoffnung entzünden kann. Sie gedachte auch Vater, Mutter, Bruder und ihren Schwestern; hoffte, dass sie ihren Frieden gefunden haben und über sie wachen mögen in diesen schweren Stunden des inneren Abschieds.

Als sie kurz vor der Morgendämmerung wieder in Mithlond eintraf, wurde sie schon ungeduldig erwartet, Útercen war glücklicherweise nirgendwo zu sehen. Die ersten betraten bereits das Schiff. Es waren nicht viele, da die Kolonieflüchtlinge dahingehend gespalten waren, was die Liebe zu diesem Land und dieser Welt anging. Bevor sie an Bord ging, verfügte sie noch bei Meneander dass es Lacanoth freigestellt werden sollte dorthin zu ziehen und zu grasen, wo es ihr beliebte, sollte sie innerhalb von vierzehn Tagen nicht wiederkehren. Meneander versicherte ihr dies und so betrat sie schweren Herzens das weiße Schiff, welches sie zu Gestaden außerhalb der Weltenkreise Ardas bringen sollte.

„Wiederkehr“, dieses Wort echote oft in ihrem Herzen nach, während sie das Auf und Ab der Wellen während der Fahrt beobachtete. Sie glaubte nicht daran, aber irgendwie wollte sie die Hoffnung auch nicht aufgeben, dass sie vielleicht Iúlion eines Tages wieder sehen könnte, lebend, und nicht in Mandos Hallen; verwirrt auf der Suche nach der einen, die er sein Leben lang begleitet hatte. Eine erste Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter und vermischte sich mit den zahllosen Tropfen des Ozeans.


	8. Kapitel 7; Wütende Gewalten

**\- Kapitel 7 -**

**Wütende Gewalten**

 

„ _Lainwen…Lainwen….Lainwen!“_ Durch seine stetig lauter werdenden Rufe riss Iúlion sich aus seinem eigenen Alptraum. Seit Beginn der Belagerung von Mordors Toren hatte er keine Nacht ruhig schlafen können. Immer und immer wieder schien der scharfe Ostwind ihm dunkle Träume einflüstern. Doch diese Nacht, so fühlte er, war ihm etwas entrissen worden. Er fühlte eine Leere, deren Ausmaße er nicht erahnen konnte.

Die Zeltwache trat eiligen Schrittes an seine simple Schlafstatt, aus Pflichtgefühl und Sorge, auch wenn Iúlion sie wie immer gleich wieder wegschicken würde. Sornan war der Name der Wache. Er war einer der entsandtenTurmwachen und ähnlich wie Draug schien er ein Gespür dafür zu haben, wenn andere seiner Hilfe bedürften. Diesmal jedoch beorderte er Sornan sein Pferd zu holen. „Sehr wohl, mein Herr.“ Den dunklen Wind verfluchend erhob sich Iúlion schließlich und legte seine Ausrüstung an. Diese Nacht würde er die Arbeit des Feindes persönlich beobachten und nach Möglichkeit ihn studieren. Als er aus dem geräumigen Kommandozelt, dessen Größe er aus persönlichen Gründe missbilligte, aber gleichzeitig für Besprechungen schätzte, trat, wartete Sornan nebst Élcolindo bereits auf ihn. Freudig fuhr er dem getreuen Ross durch die Mähne und streichelte es an der Stirn und am Hals. Ruhe und Geduld lag in seinen Augen und  übertrug sich auf alle, die in diese blickten. Vor den Nüstern bildeten sich sichtbare Atemwolken. Erst jetzt bemerkte Iúlion die Kälte, die die Ebene einhüllte, auf der die Truppen der westlichen Völker ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Iúlion erinnerte sich, dass es eigentlich jetzt Sommer sein sollte und die Felder kornbestanden; diese Kälte war nicht natürlich. Es war eine eisige, beklemmende Kälte. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so eine Umklammerung gespürt? Er grub in seinem Gedächtnis…. Es war im Düsterwald gewesen, wo er bei der vorsichtigen und langwierigen Suche nach Goblinlagern und Warghorten so tief in das finstere Dickicht vorgedrungen war, dass er sich unbeabsichtigt in der Nähe Dol Guldurs wiederfand. Als er sich dem gewahr geworden war, fuhr eine starke Windböe durch das lichtverlassene Unterholz und raste direkt auf ihn zu. Das Brausen der unzähligen Blätter erhob sich zum Sturm, verzerrte Schreie drangen von den Ruinen und eine eisige Hand packte sein Herz. Damals hatte er nur noch rennen können und fortan die Gegend um den ehemaligen ‘schwarzen Turm des Nekromanten‘ gemieden.

Der Erbauer  Dol Guldurs war aber Sauron gewesen und kein Nekromant. Was suchte nun aber ein echter hier auf diesen verfluchten Boden zu erreichen? Mit dieser und ähnlichen Fragen ritt Iúlion schließlich aus dem Lager nach Osten, zur Mauer.

Die brennenden Wachfeuer waren schon aus großer Entfernung zu erkennen. Je näher er kam, desto mehr drang auch die Geschäftigkeit, die dieses eilig errichtete Bollwerk umfloss, an seine Ohren. Fünfzehn Tage und Nächte arbeiteten zahllose Hände nun schon an dieser Mauer, sechshundertfünfundsiebzig Fuß lang, dreizehn Fuß hoch und zwölf Fuß breit. Aus Gründen von Zeit und ungenügend Material war dieses Bollwerk für die meiste Strecke nur ein Holzrahmen gefüllt mit Schutt und Erde und besiegelt mit weiteren Holzbalken, aber dennoch ein Schaffenswerk, das seinem zugedachten Zweck dienen würde. Zusätzlich zur Mauer waren lange Gräben mit zugespitzten Pfählen am Grund angelegt worden, deren Aushub gleichzeitig als Füllmaterial der Mauer verwendet worden war. Iúlion sann nach, welche Maßnahmen er noch ergreifen könnte, als er die Leiter unterhalb eines Wachpostens emporkletterte. Gegen die wandelnden Knochen war er gewappnet, so sein Glaube, aber wie könnte er gegen diese Schattendiener vorgehen, die noch immer unermüdlich den Morannon freiräumten. Waren diese Kreaturen überhaupt Kämpfer? Und was gegen den kriechenden Durthang-Schatten?

 In Gedanken versunken grüßte er formal die Wachposten und bewegte sich weiter zu einer Stelle, wo er alleine sein konnte. Wie immer galt sein erster Blick der Hügelkette im Westen, auf der er hoffnungsvoll die Rückkehr Lainwens erwartete. Sein zweiter galt der tiefhängenden Wolkendecke, die sich Tag für Tag einer schwarzen Armada gleich weiter in das Land schob. Nicht mehr lange, dann wird auch die Ebene von Dagorlad gänzlich eingehüllt und Earendils Schein im Norden verdeckt sein. Sollte diese Stunde schlagen, wird die Mauer immerwährend in Zwielicht gehüllt sein und nie ablassende Angriffe werden gegen sie branden, so sagte es ihm sein sorgenvolles Herz.

Obwohl er von Sorgen umgeben war, so hörte der Elb doch, dass ein weiterer Reiter den Wall erreichte und die Wachen passierte. Ohne auch nur den Blick vom Morannon abzuwenden, wusste er wer es war: „Draug, was führt Dich zu dieser Stunde hierher?“ Jener fühlte sich ertappt und brachte sein typisch breites Grinsen hervor: „Nur das Gefühl…, dass ein guter Freund Rat bedürfe.“ Iúlion sah den Menschen nun direkt an. Ungläubigkeit und Sorge waren in den braun-grauen Augen des Elben geschrieben. „Du lügst…“ „…Ja, okay, ich hatte bei den Ställen von Sornan von deinen Ausrufen erfahren.“ „…“ Iúlion seufzte und drehte sich nach Westen, sein Blick wurde finsterer. „Wenn du Dich so um sie sorgst, warum hast Du sie dann auf eine so gefährliche Reise geschickt?“ „Um Verstärkung zu holen.“ Die Antwort war prompt gekommen, aber Draug hörte hier nicht auf: „Jetzt lügst Du… Diese elbische verschlossene Art wirkt bei mir nicht, das weißt Du.“ „…-Iúlion seufzte erneut- Auch wenn es nur ein Teil der Wahrheit war, so macht dies das gesagte nicht zur Lüge. Im alten Westen wird sie sicher sein, selbst, wenn ich hier versagen werde. Heute hatte sie die Grenzen dieser Welt überschritten. Ich hatte gespürt, wie ein Teil meines Herzens fortgerissen wurde.“ „Der alte Westen? Mal davon gehört, dass es ein Land für Elben ist, in dem nichts vergeht. Sie würde nun also ewig leben…, aber alleine?“ „Wenn dies hier zu Ende geht, werde ich ihr bald nachfolgen. Auch wenn mein Herz genauso an Mittelerde hängt wie an ihr, so ist dies meine Entscheidung.“

Draug konnte es nicht fassen, solche Worte zu hören. Iúlion wütend anschreien hätte er können um ihn aus seiner Blindheit zu wecken, aber er konnte sich fangen, wenn auch der brodelnde Unterton seiner Worte nicht verschwand: „Ich weiß nicht, wie die ganze Sterben-Sache bei euch Elben funktioniert, aber es muss Dir doch einleuchten, dass sie über alles auf dieser Welt am Liebsten hier sein würde. Hier, bei ihrem Volk, dem sie sich verpflichtet fühlt… und bei Dir, dem sie sich verbunden fühlt. Denk… nein, fühle, wie viel Schmerz ihr beide erleidet durch diese Entscheidung.“ Iúlions Miene blieb unbewegt: „Etwas Wertvolles zu erhalten kommt mit der Verantwortung es auch zu Pflegen…und es nicht dem Tod zum Fraß vorzuwerfen.“ „…“ „Du weißt genauso wie ich, dass sie fähig ist zu kämpfen, aber es gibt Personen, die ich nie in Mandos Hallen wandeln sehen will. Sie ist eine davon.“ Mit diesen Worten schritt der Elb an Draug vorbei und zu den Pferden. Er deutete währenddessen zum Morannon: „In ein paar Tagen werden diese Hallen gefüllt werden! Bereite Dich vor!“ Draug folgte seiner Blickrichtung und stützte sich an der Brustwehr ab. Er murmelte seine Zweifel in die kühle Nachtluft: Manchmal verstehe er Iúlion nicht. Er fürchtet sich vor Verlust und in Angst davor fügt er ihn sich selbst zu. Vielleicht ist er noch zu jung um zu verstehen? Wie alt ist dieser Elb überhaupt? „Fünfhundertachtundfünzig schallte die Stimme des  genannten herüber. Draug schüttelte müde grinsend den Kopf: „Elben…“

Doch Iúlions Worte sollten sich bewahrheiten, als am folgenden Tag in der Abenddämmerung eilig einer der vordersten Späher ins Lager geritten kam und angsterfüllt meldete, dass der Feind den Angriff begonnen hatte. Die direkt am Wall stationierten Soldaten taten ihr Möglichstes, um den Ansturm zu verlangsamen, aber lange würden sie nicht standhalten. König Éoróma von Rohan, den in der  Nacht ein Traum von böser Vorahnung ereilt hatte, war in diesem Augenblick mit einer Handvoll seiner besten Reiter ebenfalls am Wall.

Iúlion setzte sofort alle Truppen in Gang und preschte selbst vor zum Schlachtfeld.

Die Aufstellung hatte er schon oft im Kopf durchgegangen und mit den Heerführern besprochen: Die Mauer selbst sollte primär von den Waldelben und den Bogenschützen von Thal bemannt werden. Auf den Schlackenhügeln waren von gondorischen Ingenieuren Trebuchets aufgebaut worden. Die Fußsoldaten sollten die verlängerten Bergrücken und die steinig-rauen Hügel halten, auf denen einst die Türme der Wehr standen, während ein Teil bei der Mauer in Reserve blieb. Auch die Rohirrim und die Ritter von Dol Amroth sollten im Hintergrund verbleiben, auf Gefahren reagieren, die nähere Umgebung ausspähen und sich für den Notfall bereithalten.

Er wusste, dass dies keine Schlacht von einem Tag sein wird, sondern vielleicht sogar von Wochen. Sobald er die wahre Stärke des Feindes einschätzen konnte, würde er die Truppen teilen in Teile die Kämpfen und welche die sich ins Lager zurückziehen können, bis sie die anderen ablösen würden.

Doch war dies nur Theorie, blanke Gedankenkonstrukte, um dem Chaos Herr werden zu können. Was jetzt zählen würde, waren die Taten und Entscheidungen im Feld. Mit diesen Gedanken zog Iúlion sein Schwert. Er war durch das Tor zwischen den Schlackenhügeln geritten und hob den Stahl hoch über seinen Kopf. Obwohl im Gegensatz zu Lainwen ohne Namen und schlicht, so war Iúlions Schwert doch gewissermaßen eine Besonderheit. Im Gegensatz zu vielen, die entweder den ein- oder beidhändigen Kampf zu meistern versuchten, so schwang er doch einen beinah vier Fuß messenden Anderthalbhänder und wechselte fließend zwischen beiden Formen der Schwertkunst. Sein Vater Elrohir hatte ihm diese ungewöhnliche Waffe selbst geschmiedet und seinem jungen Sohn mit diesen Worten übergeben: „Beobachte wie der Vogel fliegt, der Fisch schwimmt, die Blume welkt, der Wind weht und lerne, wie der Fluss zu fließen, der Sturm zu toben und die Valar zu vergeben. Nimm dieses Schwert ohne Namen und schaffe seine Legende.“

Die lange, gerade Klinge fing die letzten Sonnenstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne ein und leuchtete klar sichtbar über das Feld. Dort, vor dem Morannon fern, über Fallen, Gräben und aschgrauen Boden, ritt Éoróma mit seinen Getreuen durch die Reihen der Feinde. Geist und Knochen zersplitterten unter ihren Hufen und Speeren. Der unaufhaltbaren Gewalt eines Unwetters gleich drangen sie immer tiefer in die unendliche Masse der Toten, die sich aus dem Morannon ergoss. Iúlion rief nach ihnen, rief zum Rückzug und seine Stimme übertönte den Lärm der Schlacht. Éoróma hörte ihn, machte kehrt und fiel geordnet zurück. Rohans Pferde sprangen trittsicher und furchtlos über Fallen, Gräben und Pfähle zurück zum Tor. Die Knochenkrieger, die sie verfolgten, hatten zumeist die Gestalt von Orkskeletten und der alte Hass brannte noch immer in ihren leeren Augenhöhlen. Ihre Knochen erzählten mit Kerben und Brüchen von dem harschen Schicksal, welches die Diener Saurons nach der Niederlage ihres Herrn erlitten hatten. Ihre Bewaffnung variierte von einem bloßen verbogenen Schwert bis zu einer fast vollständigen Rüstung.

Als die Rohirrim Iúlion schon fast erreicht hatten, in diesem Augenblick, hörte er eine laute Stimme, die aus den donnernden Wolken und durch den Wind schallte und Worte einer dunklen Sprache sprach, dessen Klang in den Ohren Schmerzen verursachte und das Herz erkalten ließ. Iúlion hatte diese Stimme schonmal gehört, in der Ferne, damals, als er mit Lainwen zusammen Mordor erkundete. Lainwen hatte diese Stimme zur Verzweiflung getrieben, während er unberührt blieb, aber nun, wo sie nah auf ihn gerichtet war, spürte er nun auch, wie die Kälte sich in seinem Innersten ausbreitete. Élcolindo wurde ebenfalls unruhig und setzte seine Hufe rückwärts.

Die Stimme beendete ihren Choral und ein Beben fuhr durch den Boden. Ein Grollen und Brechen ertönte, kleine Risse pflanzten sich durch den Boden fort, rasten auf die Mauer zu und brachen eine Bresche in die Westflanke. Unter ohrenbetäubendem Getöse fielen die dicken Balken und Stämme der Außenwand. Polternd begrub das befreite Geröll die wenigen Grashalme dieser Ebene, die schon viel zu viele Schlachten gesehen hatte.

Das Schlachtfeld stand in Schock und das einzige, was die unheimliche Stille durchbrach, war das Donnern von den Füßen der unzähligen anstürmenden Feinde. Die Stimme und Kälte war verschwunden. Iúlion reagierte. Auf Befehl schoss Élcolindo los und auf die Bresche zu. Ohne zu verlangsamen trug er seinen Reiter sicher durch die Trümmer und zu den vom nahen Mauer- und ferneren Truppenlager anströmenden Verstärkungstruppen. Der Elb beorderte sofort den Teil der Fußtruppen mit Speeren die Bresche, die breit genug war um dreißig Mann gleichzeitig hindurchmarschieren zu lassen, zu verteidigen. Die Zeit drängte, der Feind, dessen Marsch nur durch die Fallgruben und Gräben verlangsamt wurde, war bald in Schussweite, aber nur wenige Truppen waren in Position. Mit rasenden Gedanken pflügte Iúlion durch den reißenden Fluss an herbeieilenden Soldaten. Die Unsicherheit und Furcht in ihren Augen stach in sein Bewusstsein. Endlich fand er Draug und übertrug ihm eilig das Kommando über die Bresche, bevor er wieder kehrt machte. Das Schwert stets emporgestreckt, fegte seine Stimme anfeuernd über die Köpfe der Kämpfer hinweg:

„BEMANNT  DIE  MAUER!

HALTET  EURE  STELLUNGEN!

WERFT  DEN  TOD  ZURÜCK  IN  DEN  ABGRUND!

FÜR  FREUNDE,  WEIB  UND  KIND!

FÜR  UNSERE  HEIMAT!

FÜR  MITTELERDE!

FÜR  MITTELERDE!!!“

Er hatte bisher die direkte Verantwortung über das Leben anderer abgelehnt und versucht ihr auszuweichen, Lainwen ausgenommen. Ihr gegenüber hatte er schon eine Art Verpflichtung gespürt, als er sie als dreijährige Tochter des Königs auf einem Wagen gen Imladris vorgefunden hatte.

Nun konnte er aber nicht ausweichen. Hier musste er halten. Hier musste er das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen beweisen. „Tangado a chadad!“ _|Bereitmachen zum Schießen!|_ Er befahl die Düsterwaldelben, während König Bard III. das gleiche für seine Männer an der Ostmauer tat. Die Bogenschützen zogen diszipliniert die speziell angefertigten Pfeile mit der schweren Spitze aus ihren Köchern und legten sie auf die Sehne. Die Reichweite von diesen Geschossen war geringer als von normalen Pfeilen, aber gegen diesen Feind in der Wirkung äußert verheerend. Bögen wurden gespannt und alles wartete auf das Zeichen des Feldherrn.

Iúlion stand nahe der Bresche auf der Mauer mit erhobenem Schwert, das trotz hereingebrochener Nacht fast im eigenen Glanz strahlend klar sichtbar war. Er wartete bis genügend Ziele in Reichweite waren, dann fuhr sein ausgestreckter Arm gen Boden und Feind, als wolle er diesen wie ein Gott mit Blitzen zerschmettern: „Hado i philinn!“ _|Entfesselt die Pfeile!|_ Sehnen sangen und eine dunkle Wolke flog über das Schlachtfeld, traf verheerend. Fast die gesamte Front wurde wortwörtlich zerschlagen. Die Bogenschützen von Thal schossen ihrerseits und das Aschgrau des Bodens verschwand. Ein fahles weiß von zahllosen Knochen nahm seinen Platz ein.

Dies wiederholte sich noch zweimal und noch immer hatten nur wenige Skelette die Bresche oder den Wall erreicht. Die Trebuchets schleuderten ihnen zusätzlichh von den Schlackenhügeln aus immerzu zusätzliche Hindernisse in den Weg. Die Axomacari vergrößerten jedoch die Abstände zwischen ihnen und sie begannen die verlängerten Bergrücken und Hügel zu erklimmen. Sie bewiesen im Tod Disziplin, die sie nie im Leben hatten, sehr zur Beunruhigung Iúlions. Irgendwo war dieser Nekromant und beobachtete die Schlacht, dessen war sich Iúlion sicher. Doch wer ist er und wo hält er sich auf? Testet er die Verteidigung, die Willensstärke der Menschen? Was für Truppen hält er dann noch zurück?

Ein bedrückender Schatten legte sich auf sein Gemüt, als er sorgenvoll den bisher verlustlosen Verlauf des Kampfes verfolgte. Die Bogenschützen feuerten nun nach eigenem Ermessen und trafen gut. Die ausgehobenen Gräben und Fallgruben hatten zusammen mit König Éorómas mutigen Vorstoß dem Rest der Truppen genug Zeit gekauft um sich geordnet aufzustellen. Die Bresche wurde ohne Probleme unter Draugs anfeuernden Rufen und Führung gehalten und bisher war es nicht nötig gewesen die Reiterei einzusetzen. Wie sein Blick schweifte, war es wohl nur er, der all diese Sorgen barg. Sein Schwert lag lose in seiner Hand, als er konzentriert mit spähenden Augen über die Schlacht flog. Er sah jeden Pfeil, jeden Knochen, jeden Soldaten, jeden kleinen Kampf, den jeder Mensch in seinem Herzen ausfocht gegen die Urangst, die der gefallene Valar Morgoth ihnen vor Urzeiten eingepflanzt hatte. Traurig sah er so manchen daran zerbrechen. Sein Spähen hob sich bis zu den vereinzelten Kämpfen auf den rauen Berghängen und klomm immer weiter hinauf bis zu dem äußersten Gipfel des Aschengebirges. Dort in unerreichbarer Ferne erspähte er einen grauen Umriss und ein Schaudern griff nach ihm, dass tief unter die Haut drang. _„Herr,…Seht!“_

Die Masse des Feindes teilte sich und sonderbare Wesen kamen durch ihre Mitte. Es waren gute hundert die dort aufmarschierten. Ein zwielichtiger Schleier umhüllte sie, den selbst die schärfsten Elbenaugen nicht durchdringen konnten, und verbarg alle Details. Die Bogenschützen von Thal wechselten Pfeile und feuerten sogleich eine Salve, bevor Iúlion etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, denn er wusste, dass dies ein fruchtloses Unterfangen war. Wahrlich wie durch bloße Luft flogen die Geschosse durch die Zwielicht-Wesen hindurch und sie bewegten sich ungehindert weiter. Trotz aller Körperlosigkeit, hatten diese Kreaturen aber den Morannon großteilig freigeräumt. Da sie Fels bewegen konnten, mussten sie jedoch einen Körper besitzen und auch ihre Bewegung und Umrisse waren ungefähr menschenähnlich. An ihnen war jedoch auch kein Schwert oder eine andere Waffe zu erkennen, doch war ihr Anblick gleich des Todes selbst, der sich unaufhaltsam auf die Soldaten zubewegte. In seinen Gedanken nannte er diese Schattenwesen Cuilagûr _|Lebender Tod|_.

Eine atemlose Spannung wie vor einem Gewitter erfüllte die Luft, als die Masse der Knochen anhielt und die Cuilagûr Aufstellung nahmen. Alle Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf diesen verschleierten Dienern, die einen Steinwurf entfernt an die Mauer und Bresche herankamen. Unsicher umklammerte Iúlion das Heft seines Schwertes. Was auch immer passieren würde, er war bereit zu reagieren. Die Cuilagûr jedoch verweilten regungslos und unangreifbar.

Dann erklang ein grässlicher Ton, ein langgezogener, verzehrter Schrei vieler Kehlen, der immer mehr an Lautstärke und Intensität gewann.  Dieser Schrei wurde jedoch nicht gehört, sondern erschallte direkt in den Köpfen aller, die sich verzweifelt und vergebens die Ohren zuhielten. Eine tiefe Stimme kam hinzu und sprach Wörter der schrecklich anzuhörenden dunklen Sprache. Es war der Sprechgesang, der bisher nur bedrückt und verzehrt im stürmenden Wind vernommen werden konnte, doch waren er nun direkt in solcher Klarheit und Stärke wiederhallend, dass die Seele schmerzte. Auch viele Farben kamen vor die Augen und verwirrten sie und eisige Kälte fuhr durch den Körper und lähmte ihn und ein bitterer Geschmack  belegte die Zunge und die Gedanken rasten voller Wiedersprüche und alle sanken auf ihre Knie. Auch die Elben und auch Iúlion, er auf sein linkes. Er hörte unter all dem Chaos auch noch die Schreie derer, die den Verstand verloren und entweder in Verzweiflung darnieder sanken oder vom Wahnsinn ergriffen wurden und wild um sich schlugen. Er sah über die Brustwehr zu den Zwielichtwesen hinab. Ihr schwarzes, unidentifizierbares Gesicht fesselte ihn, auf das er nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm und die Schwärze füllte immer mehr sein Blickfeld. Er fühlte Machtlosigkeit über ihn kommen.

Mit der Kraft der Not riss er sich jedoch los von diesem Bann und mit geschwächten Augen sah er, dass der Mittelgang, durch den die Cuilagûr gekommen waren, noch immer bestand und nun ein neuer Schrecken über die gelähmten Heere aufzog.

Langsam und kriechend bewegte er sich fort. Dunkel war er, dass er selbst die Schwärze der tiefsten Nacht unter dem Blätterdach des Düsterwaldes ausstach. Lang und dünn glitt so der Schatten von Durthang über den steinig-grauen Boden und die fahlweißen Knochen. Ein eisiger Griff packte Iúlions Herz, denn zusammen mit Lainwen war er dieser Kreatur einst begegnet, als sie die Durthangfeste untersuchten. Damals hatten sie nur rennen können. Zischend glitt der Schatten auf die Bresche zu, die sich noch im Chaos der Cuilagûr befand. Er war vor diesem Feind damals geflohen, doch nun konnte er es nicht. Er fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. Grimmige Entschlossenheit stieg in ihm auf und verdrängte das Eis des Herzens und die Verwirrtheit des Kopfes. Tollkühn stieß er sich ab und mit einem großen Sprung landete er mitten in der Bresche und vor den Soldaten. Der Durthang-Schatten schoss jedoch an ihm vorbei wie ein Raubtier sich auf seine Beute stürzt.  Der vorderste der Soldaten stieß dem Feind seine Lanze entgegen, doch wand sich der lange Schatten an dieser entlang, direkt auf ihren Träger zu. Was folgte, war ein markerschütternder Schrei, auserfüllt von Panik, Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Iúlion kannte diesen Schrei, er hatte ihn damals in Durthang gehört.

Die Augen des Mannes wurden ihrer Farbe beraubt. Die Adern der Haut schwollen an, verfärbten sich blau und traten hervor. Seine gesamte Haut wurde trocken, gleich eines Steins, bekam Risse und zerbarst schließlich. Kein Fleisch bedeckte mehr seine Knochen, die nun unter dem Gewicht der Rüstung zusammenbrachen. In diesem Haufen Knochensplitter und Metall, wo eben noch ein Mann vollster Blüte gestanden hatte, war in Ritzen der tiefschwarze Schatten zu sehen, wie er sich zufrieden an den Überresten labte.

Mit Schrecken musste Iúlion mit ansehen, wie der Schatten weitersprang, Mann zu Mann, und in Sekundenschnelle diese ihres sterblichen Fleisches beraubte. Die Formation löste sich auf und viele rannten in Panik und Schrecken davon. Plötzlich stürzte die verheerende Kreatur sich aus der Masse des wütenden Todes auf Iúlion und instinktiv lenkte er den Sturm des Schattens ab. Dieser umschlang  jedoch die scharfe Klinge, die sich vom eiligen Schwung krachend in den steinigen Ascheboden bohrte. Dunkel wurde nun sein Blick, bis er schwarz wurde.  Er sah nun Bilder, die dem Schatten selbst entsprangen. Bilder der Zerstörung und des Leids, Bilder einer dunklen Vision, Bilder eines Alptraums.

Er sah den Erebor und Thal in Flammen. Er sah die Hallen Thranduils zerbersten. Er sah den Bruinen braunes Wasser führend über die Ufer treten und tosend über Imladris hereinbrechen. Er sah die goldene Halle von Meduseld verwaist und Kinder von der Pest dahingerafft als Krähenfraß auf den Straßen Edoras liegen. Und er sah noch einen letzten dunklen Traum:

Alleine, zerschunden und entkräftet, wanderte er durch die ausgebrannten Äcker und Höfe des Pelennor. In der Ferne die weiße Stadt Minas Tirith schwarz vor Ruß. Oben in der Veste stand fahlweiß wie Knochen der weiße Baum Nimloth und zu seinen toten Füßen lag Lainwen unter pechschwarzen Himmel. Die Ratten fraßen an ihr und voller Schmerzen verhallten ihre verzweifelten Schreie über der schwarzen Ebene, durch die er sich machtlos schleppte.

Da stieg ein Zorn, wie er ihn schon seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte, in ihm auf und vertrieb die Dunkelheit, die seine Augen verschleierte. Hatte dieser Schatten gedacht, er würde ihn vor Verzweiflung auf seine beiden Knie treiben können? Nein. Nicht solange er atmete, würde Lainwen oder Mittelerde oder irgendein Lebewesen unter Herrschaft seinesgleichen fallen. Dafür würde er sorgen. Seinem Vater hatte er geschworen, seinen Zorn immer zu zügeln, doch war dieses aufrechte Versprechen in diesem Moment nur Worte im dunklen Wind. Sein Zorn steigerte sich über alle Maßen und Iúlion ließ ihm gewähren. Er füllte ihn vollkommen aus. Er würde diesen Berg, auf dem der Nekromant wohl die Schlacht überblickte, persönlich erklimmen und ihm gegenübertreten, wen es sein musste! Er zog die Klinge aus dem Boden und schleuderte den schrecklichen Schatten von dannen. Dieser fauchte und floh, als der rasende Elb ihm nachsetzte. Auch die Cuilagûr flohen vor seinem gleißenden Zorn, der in seinen Augen wie Glut und Feuer brannte und alle die ihn hier sahen glaubten ein Feuergeist brach über die Feinde herein. Die Masse der Axomacari erwachte wieder und Welle um Welle stürmten sie an, doch waren sie lediglich Schilf gefangen in einem wütenden Sturm.

Mit einem beidhändigen schrägen Schlag von rechts zerschmetterte er den ersten, folgte nach auf den nächsten von links, rammte den dritten mit dem Ellenbogen nieder, nahm dessen Schild, sprang über einen großen Stein, zerteilte einhändig den Schädel des vierten von oben nach unten, warf das Schild und schlug beidhändig rundum, nur um in dem kurzen Freiraum das nächste Schild aufzunehmen.

Er raste in einem tödlichen Wirbel des Stahls, doch die Flut der Axomacari bäumte sich gegen seinen Sturm auf. Für jeden, den er erschlug, nahmen zwei neue seinen Platz ein. Er wäre verloren in dem wogenden Meer von Feinden gewesen, hätte nicht Draug die Soldaten der Bresche neu gesammelt und zum Angriff bewegt. Auch das breite Tor der Mauer sprang offen und König Éoróma kam mit seinem Rohirrim und auch Fürst Elphsadron von Dol Amroth mit seinen Schwanenrittern, deren glänzende Panzer in den ersten Strahlen des neuen Tages funkelten. Ihre beiden Banner, das weiße Pferd und der silberne Schwan, flatterten in der Morgenbrise. Zusammen eilten sie Iúlion und Draug zu Hilfe und trieben die Feinde vor ihren Pferden her und nach Mordor zurück.

So wurde die erste Nacht gewonnen.


	9. Kapitel 8; Das Segensreich

**\- Kapitel 8 -**

**Der alte Westen**

 

Eine angenehm kühle Brise vermischt mit der Gischt des weiten Meeres streichelte Lainwens Gesicht. Hinter ihr lag der gerade Weg nach Aman, vor ihr lag die Valinor vorgelagerte Insel Tol Eressea. Sie stand am Bug des Schiffes und ihr Blick schweifte über die ruhige, tiefblaue Wasserfläche. Der beständige Ostwind füllte ihr offenes Haar und ließ es fliegen, während sie die freudigen Rufe über das Segen verheißende Land der anderen Reisenden hinter ihr vernahm. Das leichte Elbenschiff tänzelte über die seichten Wellen des Schattenmeeres und die metallene Laterne, die am Bug befestigt war, schwang gleichmäßig hin und her. Dieses einsame Licht schloss Lainwen sich ins Herz, denn der Himmel über ihr war erfüllt von vollkommener Schwärze. Lainwen erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an die lebhafte Erzählung Elladans über die Wandlung der Welt wie er sie aus den alten Schriften verlas. Damals ließ der allmächtige Eru Illúvatar als Antwort auf den Frevel Ar-Pharazôns das gewaltige Reich von Númenor in den unendlichen Fluten des Meeres versinken, formte die flache Welt von Arda zu einer Kugel, enthob die unsterblichen Lande den Kreisen der Welt und ließ an ihrer Stelle neue Lande sich emporheben. Seit jenem Ereignis war der Himmel über dem alten Westen dem Licht der Sonne, des Mondes und der Sterne, der Elben liebstes Geschenk Elbereths, beraubt. Gleichmäßig schwang die Laterne vor Lainwen hin und her.

Bloße Dreiundzwanzig Tage war es nun her, dass sie in den Gemächern der Veste Minas Tiriths vor Iúlion erklärt hatte, an seiner statt diesen Ritt anzutreten. Es galt, Hilfe im Kampf um den Nekromanten zu erbitten, der die westlichen Völker bedrohte. Lainwens Rückkehr nach Mittelerde war unwahrscheinlich und in diesem Bewusstsein hatte sie auch die Reise angetreten. Iúlion, die Menschen von Gondor, das Volk, das sie an dem Sterbebett ihres Vaters zu beschützen geschworen hatte, all diese Leute lagen nun so fern. Zweiundzwanzig Tage und Nächte hatte sie mit diesen Befürchtungen auf dem Rücken der edlen weißen Stute Lacanoth zugebracht, ausgenommen nur die Rast in Imladris, die ihre Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit lenkten - ein Ritt, wie er über Zeit und Strecke für unmöglich erachtet wurde. Im Hafen von Mithlond hatte sie sich von ihrem liebgewonnenen Pferd trennen und ein Schiff in den Alten Westen besteigen müssen, zusammen mit einer Gruppe Elben, die bereit gewesen waren, die Fahrt anzutreten. Sie war bis dahin noch nie auf einem Schiff gewesen, geschweige denn auf dem Meer, aber dennoch verspürte sie einen Zauber, der dieser weitläufigen, tiefblauen Ebene eigen war. War es Ulmo, der das Schiff sicher zu den Kais von Avallóne geleitete oder vielleicht auch die schwermütigen Violinmelodien, die sanft und wunderschön anzuhören von Tol Eressea herüberklangen? Dort war schon seit langem der hohe, weiße Turm zu sehen, der nicht aufhörte, größer zu erscheinen, je näher man ihm kam. Zu seinem Fuße lag die ersehnte Hafenstadt Avallóne, deren vieler Lampen Schein allen Schiffen Orientierung gab. Weiter im Westen war noch ein heller Schimmer zu entdecken, Alqualonde an der Küste Amans. Dahinter ragte gebieterisch die Silhouette der Pelóri in den Himmel, ihre Gipfel schneebedeckt. Lautlos glitt das weiße Schiff in  den Hafen, aber es war bereits von weitem entdeckt worden und eine kleine Menge hatte freudig sich auf den Kais versammelt, um die Neuankömmlinge zu empfangen.

Lainwen stand aufrecht am Bug und der stete Wind ließ ihr langes, sattelbraunes Haar flattern und mit ihren braun-grünen Augen sah sie auf die Elben des Segensreiches herab. Noch nie hatten diese solch Augen in ihresgleichen gesehen und so wussten sie, dass eine Peredhil an ihre Gestaden kam. Trotz dieses Umstandes nahmen sie Lainwen jedoch freundlich auf und boten ihr Hilfe, doch erbat sie nur den Weg zu Elronds Haus, der ihr auch aufgezeigt wurde.

Dieser führte sie durch Avallóne hindurch, über den geschäftigen Marktplatz und am hohen weißen Turm vorbei, der selbst weit höher als der weiße Turm von Ecthelion von Minas Tirith gen Himmel emporragte. Lainwen ging aufmerksam durch die Sadt und ihr Blick traf den der anderen Elben und sie verstand die Geschichte dieser Insel.

Denn nachdem Ulmo mit diesem großem von Mittelerde abgebrochenen Stück Land das Volk der Teleri nach Aman geschifft hatte und dieses dritte Volk der Eldar es verließ, um Alqualonde im Licht der zwei Bäume zu erbauen, lag Tol Eressea, _|die einsame Insel|_ , für lange Jahre verlassen in der Bucht von Eldamar. Erst nach dem Ende des ersten Zeitalters und Morgoths Fall wurde sie von den zahlreichen Flüchtlingen Beleriands besiedelt und viele der Noldor und auch Sindar fanden hier eine neue Heimat. So kam es, dass Lainwen fast nur dunkelhaarige und grauäugige Elben vorfand, auch wenn die Noldor durch ihren hohen Wuchs und edlen Auren noch immer hervorstachen. Lainwens braun-grüne Augen waren hier wahrlich ein erstmaliger Anblick und magisch tanzten die Flammen der Lampen mit dem Schein ihrer Augen im Einklang.

Der Weg zu Elronds Haus, der ihr beschrieben, führte sie aus der Stadt und ins offene Feld östlich davon. Weiße Steine wie auf dem Pfad nach Mithlond schimmerten hell und wiesen den Weg, der mit spärlich verlegten, weißen Marmorplatten gepflastert war. Über grasbewachsene Hügel, die bis zu den waldbestandenen Bergen anstiegen, folgte sie diesem und bewunderte den süßlichen Duft der Lissuin-Blumen, die Tol Eressea eigen waren. Freude und Sorglosigkeit, die sie lange vermisst, erfüllten ihr Herz, als sie unter den dichten Bäumen der Buchenwälder wandelte, von denen manche älter waren, als es Zeit verlässlich beschreiben konnte. Das Laub raschelte um ihre Füße und mächtig ragten die makellosen Stämme empor. Sehr erfreute sie sich an dem kräftigen Blattgrün der ovalen, glattrandigen Blätter und fühlte sich an ihre jugendlichen Ausritte mit Iúlion erinnert. Wahrlich unendlich fern schien nun diese Erinnerung.

Sie vernahm ein Plätschern und folgte dieser Melodie. Ein Rauschen kam hinzu und es war nicht das des Windes, sondern das des weiten Meeres. So fand sie das Haus Elronds auf Tol Eressea. Dieses war kunstvoll in die stufenreiche Landschaft gebaut und lag neben einem breiten Bach, über den sich eine gemauerte Brücke spannte. Der Lauf führte in das nicht weit entfernte Meer, das vom östlichen Söller aus frei zu überblicken war. Lainwen fühlte sich an Imladris erinnert, welches lange Zeit ihr Heim gewesen war und Vorfreude auf das Treffen mit ihrem Großvater füllte ihr Herz, als sie durch die Eingangspforte in der weißen Fassade unter dem hellbraunem Ziegeldach schritt. Ein langer Gang mit mehreren hölzernen Türen und kunstvollen Wandmalereien eröffnete sich ihr. Die ersten Malereien zeigten die zwei Bäume Laurelin und Telperion und die drei Silmaril, weitere die Erschaffung von Anar, _|Sonne|_ und Isil, _|Mond|_ und wie die Valie Elbereth die Sterne an den Himmel setzte. Die Elben des Segensreiches vermissten ihren Glanz.

Gerne hätte sie noch länger die Wandmalereien bewundert, würde sie nicht dringende Kunde drängen. Auch führte der lange Gang zu einem Atrium, wo sie die Flammen der Lampen auf der stillen Wasserfläche tänzeln sah. Vor dem Wasserbecken stand aufrecht eine Figur, die Lainwen vom Wuchs für Elladan oder Elrohir halten könnte, aber schwarzes Haar lag knapp zwei Fuß lang glatt auf seinem Rücken und als er sich umdrehte, ein Buch in der Hand und sie aus grauen Augen ansah, in denen unendliche Weisheit lag, bestand für sie kein Zweifel - Es war Elrond, ihr Großvater. Dieser musterte den sonderbaren Gast in leichter, ungewohnt einfacher Reisekleidung und gegurtetem Schwert von oben bis unten. Seine Miene erhellte sich: „Ihr erinnert mich sehr an meine geliebte Tochter, teure Maid. Könntet ihr Lainwen Estelcelw sein, von der mir Elvea und Thêlbereth schon oft erzählten?“ Die Nennung dieser letzten Namen ließ die Glückseligkeit in ihrem Herzen überlaufen und sie füllte ihren gesamten Körper aus. „Sehr wohl, Meister Elrond, ich bin Lainwen, die Tochter Eurer. Ihr erwähntet meine Schwestern. Weilen diese hier?“ „Dies ist wahr, sie leben in diesen Hallen und Du wirst sie bald sehen, doch folge mir zuerst. Mit erhobenem Herzen mögest Du dann deine Schwestern befreit von Last besuchen. Schon bevor ich das Schiff am Horizont erblickte, spürte ich, dass ein Bote mit wichtiger Kunde mich bald aufsuchen wird.“ Lainwen war überrascht und freudig bereit, der Bitte nachzukommen: „Wahrlich, selbst unter sternenlosen Himmel kann Meister Elronds Geist Zeichen erblicken!“

Elrond ging mit gleitendem Schritt voraus und Arwens Tochter folgte dem Wehen seiner Robe. Er führte sie zum östlichen Söller und blickte hinaus über das Schattenmeer in die entfernte Dunkelheit und Erinnerungen: „Lange Zeit und lange Jahre mögen seit meiner Reise in den Alten Westen vergangen sein, doch sie scheinen gleich einem Wimpernschlag zu sein, besonders in diesen Landen. Sagt mir, Lainwen, in welchem Jahr habt Ihr das Schiff bestiegen?“ „Im Jahr Sechshundertneunundzwanzig des Vierten Zeitalters; Imladris besteht noch immer und wird von gut von Deinen Söhnen behütet, falls dies Dein Bedenken war.“ Ein flüchtiges Lächeln formte sich kurz auf Elronds Lippen: „Nein, daran hatte ich keine Zweifel. Es dürstete mich nur zu wissen. Doch die Zeit hat ein interessantes Wesen, Metrum des Lebens für die Sterblichen, lediglich etwas Vergängliches für die Eldar. Der Mensch zählt die Tage bis zu seinem Tod, während sie für die Elben ineinander übergehen und unbemerkt verstreichen. Dies sind Gedanken und Überlegungen, die mich beschäftigten, seit ich meine Tochter Illúvatars Geschenk und Weisheit anvertrauen musste. Morgoths Verderbnis rinnt wahrlich tief.“, Der weise Elb seufzte, „Hättest Du Dich für die Sterblichkeit nur um einer anderen Person Willen entschieden?“ Lainwen überlegte und wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig: „In einem nie endendem Leben könnte ich unendlich viele Sonnenauf- und Untergänge bewundern, unendlich oft Zeuge des Hervorbrechens des Frühlings werden, die zahllosen Tropfen aller Wasserfälle Ardas zählen und alle Geschichten der Welt, vergangen und kommend, hören, doch würde dies auf den Preis der Einsamkeit geschehen, so würde auch ich ablehnen. –Elrond nickte langsam- Lass mich meine Geschichte erzählen und Du wirst verstehen können, warum ich so denke.“ Und Lainwen berichtete Elrond von allem, was sie erlebt, gesehen und gehört hatte, schüttete ihr Herz aus. Reichend von ihrer Kindheit in Imladris über ihre Unterweisung bei den Waldelben, ihr verweigertes Erbe, die Lehnsherrenkriege, bis hin zu der Besteigung des Schiffes nach Aman. Nie vergaß sie zu erwähnen, was Arwens Voraussicht ihr hatte zuteil werden lassen und wie Iúlion an ihrer Seite stand. Nur Barahirs Ring erwähnte sie nicht, aber Elronds scharfe Augen hatten ihn schon im Atrium an ihrem Finger entdeckt und er schien Lainwens Anrecht darauf anzuerkennen.

Als die Botin ihren Bericht abschloss, hatte die Miene ihres Gegenübers bereits ernste  und nachdenkliche Züge angenommen: „Ich werde Mithrandir aufsuchen. Für die Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe in Mittelerde steht er bei den Valar in hoher Achtung. Er wird Dir helfen können. –Sein Ton wechselte wieder in den eines Gastgebers- Wenn Iúlion in dem nahen Hafen eintrifft, so führe ihn bitte hierher. Gerne würde ich mit ihm sprechen und mein Herz sagt mir auch, dass er er nicht alleine kommen wird. Du wirst das Zimmer deiner Schwestern östlich des Atriums finden, gegenüber von Deinem.“ Mit diesen Worten ging Elrond und ließ die dankende Lainwen auf dem Söller zurück. Kurz noch vernahm sie die sich entfernenden Schritte auf dem Fließenboden, dessen Steine so glatt geschnitten und poliert waren, dass sich die zuckenden Flammen der Lampen darin spiegelten, als wäre es eine stille Wasserfläche. Dann kehrte Stille ein und Lainwen schenkte ihr Ohr dem nahen, beruhigend dahinplätschernden Bach, dem fernen Meer, dem Rauschen des Windes durch die Baumkronen und dem freimütigen Gesang der Vögel, deren Melodie allein mächtig genug schien, dem immerwährenden Zwielicht dieser Lande trotzen zu können. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch regungslos lauschend auf dem Söller verweilte, aber irgendwann entschloss sie sich, ihre Schwestern aufzusuchen.

Sie fand diese in ihrem Zimmer, wie Elrond gesagt hatte. Erst jetzt, wo Lainwen ihre Schwestern wieder Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den ganzen Weg bis zu der Schwelle dieses Hauses nie an diese ihr nächsten Blutverwandten gedacht hatte. Nun stand sie ihnen aber gegenüber und war so beschämt, dass ihr die Worte fehlten. Elvea und Thêlbereth warfen ihr aber nichts vor, sondern kamen sofort auf sie zu und begrüßten sie herzlich: „Mae govannen, muinthel. Wir hätten dich sofort empfangen, als wir deine Stimme im Atrium vernahmen, hätte Meister Elrond es uns nicht verboten. Wahrlich wichtige Kunde muss es gewesen sein.“ „Richtig habt ihr daran getan, dem Gespräch fernzubleiben, denn es genügt, eine Seele mit Sorgen zu belasten. So erzählt aber doch, wie es euch ergangen war.“ „Keine Abenteuer wie Deine, liebe Schwester, haben wir vorzuweisen, aber es sind welche in unserem eigenen Recht. Meister Elrond hatte uns bei unserer Ankunft bereits im Hafen von Avallóne erwartet und zu seinem Haus eingeladen. Er sorgte gut für uns und von diesem neugewonnenen Heim aus erkundeten wir die Insel. Gemeinsam wandelten wir unter tiefgrünem Blätterdach, sprangen über Bäche, erklommen Berge und sahen von dort auf Kortirion hinab. Besonders Elvea gab die kräftige Natur Tol Eresseas neuen Mut, ihre Dichtungen fortzusetzen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Dir gerne eines Ihrer Werke vortragen würde.“ Zufrieden mit der Beantwortung ihrer Frage und interessiert ließ Lainwen Elvea gewähren. Diese sammelte sich kurz und trug ihr Gedicht vor. Lainwen erkannte in ihren Augen ein Leuchten von Leidenschaft, wie sie es nur von Elladan gekannt hatte. Immer, wenn er in der Halle des Feuers Geschichten aus längst vergangenen Tagen erzählte.

    _Aus Minas Tirith mit der aufgehenden Sonne_

_ganz allein ritt Elessars Tochter,_

_erreichte Cair Andros, erreichte den Krieg,_

_des Königs Tochter, windumspielt,_

_weite Lande, in Trauer verhangen._

_Abschied nahm sie von ihrer Unschuld,_

_Herz und Heim und geliebten Schwestern,_

_in Hallen, wo Freude geherrscht, ehe das Licht verlosch._

_Aus zog Neithreth, Hass im Herzen,_

_vor sich Hoffnung. Die Treue trieb sie;_

_was sie geschworen, erfüllte sie alle._

_Aus zog Neithreth. Viele Tage und Nächte_

_ritt kriegwärts das Schwert der Niphredîl_

_durch Wälder und Flüsse in Verderben und Tod,_

_ihr starkes Schwert mitten in den Krieg._

_Holen, was ihr zustand, Mundbug die Mächtige,_

_ihres Vater Stadt im Reich des Südens,_

_Schicksal trieb sie. Im Dunkel entschwand sie,_

_fand sich hass- und racheverdorben,_

_Krieg und Frieden; ferner Hufschlag_

_verscholl in der Nacht: So kündens die Lieder._

_Rückkehr war ihr beschieden,_

_ein Funke Hoffnung lohte auf,_

_entzündete die Sonne neu,_

_die Niphredîl glühte – Friede herrschte wieder._

 

Lainwen fühlte sich an alte Zeiten erinnert, an ein anderes Selbst. Eines, über dessen Taten sie nicht Stolz empfand, sondern Scham. Doch sie verleugnete diese Taten nie, denn dies würde bedeuten, die damals Gefallenen zu verleugnen. Manchmal träumte sie noch von ihnen, sah ihre schmerzverzerrten Gesichter, in denen gleichermaßen Achtung und Hoffnungslosigkeit lag. Warum hatte es diesen sinnlosen Krieg geben müssen? Wäre es nicht Aufgabe der Lehnsherren gewesen…

„Nun, wie klingt es in deinen Ohren?“ Elveas Frage riss Lainwen aus ihren Gedanken. Sie ließ diese fallen und erinnerte sich wieder an das Gedicht: „Vortrefflich arrangiert. Mir war, als lebe Neithreth wieder und stünde neben mir. Die Form entlehnt von Théodens Grablied, nehme ich an? Selbst in den unsterblichen Landen faszinieren Dich noch immer die Lieder der Menschen.“ „Sehr richtig, liebste Lainwen. Deine Ohren sind noch immer so scharf, dass sie einen schleichenden Warg auf eine Meile entfernt hören könnten! –Thêlbereth lachte herzlich- Doch so sehr ich auch die Dichtkunst liebe, so brennt in diesem Moment nichts heißer als der Drang, deine Geschichte zu hören. Erzähl uns doch bitte von den Reisen, die Du und dein Gefährte Iúlion seit dem Ende der Blume unternommen habt.“ Thêlbereth brachte Lainwen sofort einen Stuhl, während Elvea Schreibmaterial hervorholte. Sie war glücklich darüber, dass ihre nächstjüngere Schwester noch immer ihren alten Leidenschaften nachging. Lainwen erzählte also, aber mit anderem Fokus als sie es vor Elrond getan hatte. Hier erzählte sie viel von den Ereignissen auf der alten Waldstraße, von Batan, dem dankbaren Stallmeister, von Bachor, dem einsichtigen Zwergenhändler, von Thranduils Einverständnis über ihre Reise und auch, wie sie Draug wiedergetroffen hatte. Nur kurz erwähnte sie dagegen die neue Bedrohung vor Gondors Grenzen, doch ließen beide es nicht ab, zu fragen.

Nach dem Ende von Lainwens Bericht versank Elvea in Schweigsamkeit und fing an, ihre Notizen zu ordnen, während Thêlbereth weiterhin Fragen zu Batan stellte.

 Als schließlich der Schwall der Fragen abklang und eine ungewohnte Stille einzukehren drohte, sah Elvea von ihrem Papier auf und lächelte Lainwen an, die sofort verstand: „Eine neue Dichtung? Trag sie uns doch vor und wir werden lauschen.“ Îdhui agar, sie ist kurz und vielleicht müsste ich noch den ein oder anderen Vers verändern, aber dir ist die Ehre, so…“ Elvea begann zu rezitieren und die Sprache des Gedichtes war Quenya, die Hochsprache! Wenig wurde sie nur noch in Arda gesprochen und Lainwen hatte ihren schönen Klang vermisst.

 

    Autrina et sanwellon,

    cuile mí otha,

    estellora pá seré.

    Turinva orme,

    hortaina va veasse níro,

    berenya as túre,

    i canba oi macilesse,

    i Niphredîl findesse.

    - Cala tyarala,

    estel antala,

    canye envinyatala.

    Macar an se,

    er a ananta an ilye:

    Neithreth, macil Niphredîlva.

| 

_Geboren aus Erinnerung,_

_ein Leben im Krieg,_

_ohne Hoffnung auf Frieden._

_Von Grimmigkeit beseelt,_

_von Willenskraft getrieben,_

_mit Stärke gesegnet,_

_die Hand stets am Schwert,_

_die Niphredîl im Haar_

_\- Licht verbreitend,_

_Hoffnung bringend,_

_Mut erneuernd._

_Eine Kämpferin für sich,_

_allein und doch für alle:_

_Neithreth, Schwert der Niphredîl._  
  
---|---  
  
Der Klang und die Verse gruben sich mit jedem Wort tiefer in Lainwens Gedächtnis und ganz befangen war sie von der Sprache Tanz: „Oh Schwester, liebste Schwester, viel zu hart bist du mit deinen eigenen Werken. Ganz allerliebst ist mir jedoch besonders dieses. Bewahre es mir bitte so auf.“ Lachend stimmte Thêlbereth dem zu und Elvea nickte. Noch lange erzählten sie sich von vergangenen Tagen und lachten miteinander, bevor Lainwen nach Stunden die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung ihrer langen Reise überkam und sie sich zum Schlafen in ihr Zimmer bettete. Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie schon lange kein Bad außer dem in einem Fluss genossen hatte und sie bereute es. Sie ergab sich jedoch der Erschöpfung und fiel in einen erholsamen, traumlosen Schlummer.

Wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen, fehlten diesen Landen doch Sonne und Mond. Sie vernahm jedoch Singen von Vögeln draußen in den tiefgrünen Baumwipfeln und ein Klopfen an der Tür, das nun wieder erklang. Sie gebot Eintritt und langsam öffnete sich die schwere, ornamentierte Buchenholztür. Eine hohe Gestalt stand in ihrem Rahmen, gehüllt in einen ausladenden Mantel, der wallend die Figur verdeckte wie die vielen Jahre, die sie mit ihren dunklen Augen gesehen hatte. Weiß war das Gewand, weiß schimmernd das lange Haar und weiß der lange Bart, welcher einen lächelnden Mund umspielte, der aber auch gleichermaßen verworrene Rätsel und ernste Rede sprechen konnte. Schon so oft hatte Lainwen von diesem Mächtigen gelesen und gehört, dass Freude sie ganz und gar durchfloss und ohne Zögern begrüßte sie ihn: „Mithrandir! Welch Sterns Schicksal ward mir beschieden, Euch zu treffen!“ Der weiße Zauberer, der vielen Menschen als Gandalf bekannt war, aber dem noch viele Namen mehr angehörten, bewegte sich langsam durch den Raum bis zu einem Stuhl neben Lainwens Ruhestatt, nahm jedoch nicht Platz. „Fürwahr ein seltsames Schicksal muss Dich leiten, dass ich in Tol Eressea auf Aragorns Tochter treffen würde. Und… wie nicht weniger zu erwarten, folgen große Ereignisse Dir auf dem Fuße. Der Rat der Valar wurde einberufen und Du sollst vorsprechen. Gerne hätte ich es, dass wir uns unter gemäßigteren Umständen treffen, aber dies ist für einen anderen Tag bestimmt. Beeile Dich! Ein Schiff wartet auf uns!“

Man konnte es ihr nur schwerlich ansehen, aber ihr Herz pochte. Der Rat der Valar? Sollte sie, als Moriquendi, wahrlich vor die Großen treten? Sollte sie als Peredhel Valinor sehen dürfen, die goldenen Lande, die so vielen verschlossen waren? Aber… gehörte es nicht vielmehr zum Dienste eines Boten, als Niederer durch die Hallen der Hohen zu wandeln und mit ihnen zu sprechen? Ja, trotz allem, hier war sie nur ein Bote und als ein solcher durfte sie nicht nachgeben, bis die Botschaft überbracht war. Ihr Auftrag war noch nicht erfüllt.

Ihre Reisekleidung lag ordentlich gefaltet bereit und spendete Frische bei der ersten Berührung. Wahrlich lange musste sie geschlafen haben, dass Elrond ihre Gewandung hatte erneuern können. Mithrandir erwartete sie bereits im Atrium und drängte zum Aufbruch, versicherte, dass ihre Schwestern bereits über alles Notwendige informiert seien. Lainwen schenkte dem Haus Elronds noch einen letzten Blick, bevor sie dem weißen Stab nachfolgte. Flüchtig sah sie noch einen verschwindenden silbernen Schleier auf der Galerie und sie wusste, dass sie Celebrían gesehen hatte, die einen Blick auf ihre Tochterstochter hatte werfen wollen.

Eiligen Schrittes lief Mithrandir den Pfad zurück nach Avallóne, den Lainwen gekommen war. Den Blick nach vorne, wagte sie es nicht, seinen konzentrierten Schritt zu stören. Sie spürte jedoch in der Stadt, wie viele Blicke dem weißen Maia folgten und Gerüchte ausgetauscht wurden. Im tiefblauen Wasser des Hafens lag schließlich, wie vom Zauberer besagt, ein Schiff. Es glich jedoch keinem, das sie bisher gesehen hatte. Die Form war die eines Schwanes nachempfunden, der Schnabel golden, die Augen glänzend von Gold und Kohle. Der Rumpf schlank und doch robust, das helle Holz mit höchster Sorgfalt auserwählt und verarbeitet. Das Segel, obwohl hoch am Mast und aufgerollt, ließ feinste Webung und Leinen von Yavannas Segnung erkennen. Es war ein Schiff der Teleri, dem dritten Elbenvolk und der Seefahrer, mit denen sich nur die alten Númenorer hatten messen können, die alle Wasser und Küsten der alten Welt besegelt hatten. Mithrandir ging an Bord und die Seeleute grüßten ihn. Lainwen ebenso, respektvoll mit Namen und Herkunft. Elrond hatte sein Wort gehalten.

Das Schiff legte ab, Kurs West, nach Alqualonde, die große Stadt der Teleri und Hafen Amans. Die Silhouette der Pelóri wurde klarer mit jeder Minute und ihre Mächtigkeit, nur dunkle Ahnung in der Ferne, nahm nun Gestalt an. Berg an Berg, eine Mauer selbst höher als das Nebelgebirge, in dessen Sichtweite Lainwen viele Jahre gelebt hatte. Als ihr Blick gen Südwesten wanderte und immer höher stieg, erspähte sie einen fernen Berg, der so hoch den endlos schwarzen Himmel zu pfählen suchte. Der Tanequetil. Auf dem Gipfel dieses mächtigen Felsens war ein Bau, viele Häußer, von silbernen Dächern bedeckt: Der Palast Ilmarin, in dessen höchsten Turm ein gleißendes Licht brannte. Jedem, der es erblickte, wurde tiefe Wärme geschenkt, die ein rasendes Herz stillen und Sorgen vertreiben konnte. Dieses Licht war Vardas, die von den Elben Elbereth genannt wurde und Grund, warum der Alte Westen nicht vollständig der endlosen Schwärze des sternlosen Himmels ausgesetzt war. Mithrandir erklärte Lainwen dies auf ihre fragenden Blicke.

 Vom beständigen Ostwind getrieben glitt das Schiff der Teleri in den Hafen von Alqualonde, der nur durch einen massiven Torbogen aus Fels erreicht werden konnte. Obwohl rarer an Laternen, so besaß die Stadt doch ihren eigenen Glanz. Das starke Licht der kunstvollen, gusseisernen Laternen erhellte selbst das tiefblaue Wasser des Schattenmeeres und glich so dem hellblauen und weißen, perlenverzierten Stein, aus dem die Stadt gebaut war. An den Kais lagen noch unzählige der schnellen und schlanken Teleri-Schiffe und geschäftig waren alle Straßen. Lainwen, die lange Zeit in Imladris, welches schon längst mehr einer Heimstatt als der einstigen Feste gleichkommt, und Thranduils Hallen, die ebenso ihre stärksten Zeiten überlebt hatten, gelebt hatte, faszinierte dies immer noch. In ihrer kurzen Zeit in Aman hatte sie nun bereits mehr Elben erblickt, als jemals in Mittelerde ihr möglich gewesen wäre. Die Begeisterung vertrieb für einen Augenblick ihre Sorgen und während des Gehens blickte sie sich weiterhin um. Sie sog auf, was sie sah, erblickte und musterte, egal ob Elb, Tier, Bauwerk, Mosaik oder Pflanze, alles wollte sie befragen und untersuchen. Auch Töne bezaubernder Musik tanzten in der Luft der Straßen, Gesang, noch schöner und purer als in Avallóne, und Dichtungen von den Valar, dem Meer und den unzähligen verlorenen Sternen. Die Teleri, die sich selbst Lindar, _|die Sänger|_ nannten, waren etwas kleiner und weniger kräftig als die Noldor, blasshäutig, grauäugig und dunkelhaarig. Sie begegneten Lainwen jedoch nicht wie einer der Ihren, denn sie erkannten sogleich, dass jene eine der Grauen aus Arda, wenn nicht sogar ein Halbblut war, auch wenn so mancher noch einen zweiten Blick warf, da der erste ihre versteckte Lieblichkeit nicht erfassen konnte. Mithrandir behielt währenddessen seinen schnellen Schritt bei, vor dem die Teleri auch Platz machten, denn sie wussten, dass hinter dieser Eile der Valar Ruf steckte.

Am westlichen Ende Alqualondes war im Schatten der Mauer eine Stallung errichtet, die einzige der Stadt, da das dritte Volk der Eldar nur auf dem Meer reiste und selten über Land, zumal dort das Flüstern Ulmos fern war, das in den Wogen des großen Wassers wohnte. Und wenn auch die See-Elben weniger Pferde als Schiffe besaßen, so waren diese doch ähnlich der Ahnen der Mearas, größer und majestätischer als alle Pferde, die Lainwen je gesehen hatte, und fähig, Elben- und Menschensprache zu verstehen. Zwei Rösser standen für sie bereit. Ein weißes , Norfána,  für Mithrandir und ein kastanienbraunes, Lóresúl, für Lainwen, ähnlich der Farbe ihres Haares. Mit nur wenigen Worten wurden diese ihnen anvertraut und nur Momente später lagen die Stadtmauern hinter ihnen. Sie ritten ohne Zaumzeug und Sattel, denn nötig war es nicht bei diesen edlen Tieren, die es niemals zulassen würden, dass ihr Reiter fiel oder vom Weg abkam.

Vor ihnen türmten sich nun unverhüllt die massiven Pelóri auf. Dies uralte Bollwerk, das die Valar in uralten Zeiten, noch vor Sonne und Mond, als Schutz vor Melkor aufgetürmt hatten, trennte durch abertausende Fuß soliden Felsens die gesegneten und fruchtbaren Wiesen und Ebenen Valinors von Nord nach Süd von allen anderen Landen. Nur ein einziger Pass führte hindurch: Calacirya, _|der Lichtspalt|_. In den langen Jahren der zwei Bäume flutete damals das Licht dieser hinaus und ergoss sich über Arda. Flankiert von diesen Zeugnis alter Mächte und Konflikte wurde Lainwens Herz schwer.

Als sie den Spalt erreichten, war bereits der weiße Mindon Eldaliéva, _|hoher Turm der Eldalie|_ , klar in Sicht, der die verlassene Elbenstadt Tirion bei weitem überragte und dessen große Leuchte nun seit Jahrtausenden schon verloschen war. Die Stadt selbst setzte sich weitestgehend aus vielen weißen Mauern und Terrassen zusammen und unterhalb des hohen Turmes befanden sich der einstige Palast Finwes und die Gärten Tirions, die das Zentrum dieser ersten Ansiedlung der Noldor und Vanyar im Westen bildeten und noch immer Gegenstand von so manch alten Lied der Elben in Mittelerde waren. Vor Tausenden von Jahren war es, dass hier auf einem der weitem Plätze, umsäumt von reichverzierten Säulen und im Schatten hoher Mauern, Feanors Eid nach dem Raub der Silmaril geschworen wurde und die Noldor hasserfüllt auszogen. Die seither leeren und stummen Bauten waren nun ein Mahnmal von Torheit, Wahnsinn und Leidenschaft früherer Tage, an dem jedoch keine Spur des Verfalls zu entdecken war.

Die zwei Reiter passierten die wohlgefügten Mauern Tirions und folgten weiter der Straße nach Valinor, dem Herzstück Amans, Wohnort vieler Valar und Ort der Wunder. Der hohe Fels wich zu beiden Seiten und machte Platz für den Blick auf die endlosen Felder Valinors, die Lainwens Augen in nie gekanntem Licht aufleuchten ließen. Nirgendwo hatte sie dergleichen Gras und Blumen gesehen. Nicht in Eriador, nicht in Rohan, nicht einmal in den neu erblühenden Braunen Landen, denn gülden war ihr Glanz im Licht Vardas, der sich mit ihren eigenen Farben vermischte. Über ihren Köpfen flog mit ihnen ein Geleit von prächtigen Falken und Adlern, den Boten Manwes, die ihr kommen verkündeten.

Eine breit gepflasterte Straße führte durch die Felder nach Valmar, der Hauptstadt Valinors, wo manche der Valar wohnten. Ein Konzert klang von der mächtigen Stadt herüber, von unzähligen Glocken gespielt, die unter vom Zahn der Zeit unangetasteten silbernen Kuppeln in Wohlklang schwangen. Vor dem südlichen der goldenen Tore Valmars befand sich der Máhanaxar _|der Ring des Schicksals|_ , wo die vierzehn Throne der Valar aufgestellt waren und diese Rat hielten. Die Herrscher von Arda erwarteten dort bereits Lainwens und Mithrandirs Ankunft. Hier, noch außer Hörreichweite der Mächtigen, war es, dass Lainwen erstmals ihre Reise hinterfragte: „Mithrandir, was erhofft Ihr Euch von dem Rat? Soweit mir die alten Überlieferungen bekannt sind, werden die Herren keine Not darin sehen, in einen Konflikt dieser –relativ- geringen Größe selbst einzugreifen oder große Kräfte zu entsenden.“ Ein Schmunzeln formte sich in Mithrandirs Gesicht auf ihre plötzliche Frage. Und mit dieser ersten Veränderung in seiner Miene seit ihrem Aufbruch aus Elronds Haus rollten auch die ersten Worte seitdem über seine Lippen, gesprochen mit Bedacht: „Recht hast Du mit deiner Vermutung und doch… wisse, dass es nicht ich war, der Dich zu diesem Rat bestellt hat, sondern Manwe. Das Rätsel stellt sich also mir gleichermaßen wie Dir.“

Lainwen wusste hierauf nichts zu antworten, doch bevor ihre Gedanken wild laufen konnten, hatten sie bereits den Rand des Máhanaxars erreicht, wo sie von ihren Reittieren abstiegen, die sie gutmütig und zielsicher getragen hatten. Die anwesenden Valar befanden sich in ihrer physischen Form, ‘fana‘ genannt, deren große Schönheit und Majestät Lainwen ganz und gar durchdrang, sodass sie unwillkürlich auf die Knie fiel. Keiner der Valar rührte sich jedoch. Mithrandir, nachdem er den Herren des Westens seinen Respekt gezollt hatte, half ihr wieder auf die Beine und stellte diejenigen vor, die zum Rat erschienen waren: „Du siehst den Höchsten, Manwe, Statthalter Illúvatars, Bruder Melkors, Gemahl Vardas und Herr der Lüfte. Varda, Mächtigste der Valier, Formerin der Sterne und Sternbilder und Herrin des Lichtes. Aule, Gestalter der Zwerge, Erbauer von Gebirgen, Gemahl Yavannas und Meister des Handwerks. Yavanna, Schöpferin der zwei Bäume, Mutter aller Pflanzen, Vánas Schwester und Spenderin aller Früchte. Mandos, Schicksalrichter, Sorger der Seelen, Gemahl Vairës und Hüter der Totenhäuser. Vairë, Weberin aller Ereignisse und Bewahrerin alles Vergangenen. Nienna, Bringerin von Hoffnung, Wandlerin von Kummer in Weisheit, Schwester Mandos und Lóriens und Herrin des Mitleids und der Trauer. Este, Spenderin von Geduld und Weisheit, Heilerin von Wunden und Herrin der Träume. Orome, der Hornbläser, Geleiter der Elben, Gemahl Vánas und Meister der Jagd.

Nun sprach Manwe: „Auch Du seist gegrüßt, Olórin, gelehriger Schüler, höchster der einst auserwählten Istari und Erfüller der Aufgabe. Und Dir sei ebenso der Gruß, Lainwen Estelcelw, Überbringerin der Botschaft, Meisterin des Blumenschwertes und Erbin des Menschenreiches zu Gondor. Lass uns die Kunde hören, für die Du eine Reise wie nur dein Ahn Earendil zuvor auf Dich genommen hast.“

Nach Erwiderung des Grußes begann Lainwen von den nekromantischen Geschöpfen zu berichten, die sie gesehen hatte, ließ kein Detail ihres Umstandes und Verhaltens aus und sprach mit Grauen von der dunklen Stimme, die über die aschgraue Ebene von Gorgoroth hallte. Mit Schrecken erfüllt war ihre Erzählung von dem Schatten, dem sie in der Durthang-Feste entflohen war und bangend fürchtete sie um das Schicksal Mittelerdes und aller dort Lebenden. Nur noch leise und schmerzverzerrt war ihre Bitte um Hilfe am Ende.

Nach ihrer Erzählung aus Herzens Sorge herrschte zuerst Stille im Kreis des Rates, sowie über der weiten grasbewachsenen Ebene und selbst die Glocken Valmars standen still. Schließlich regte sich kühler Wind und Mithrandir sprach an den Rat: „Nun, Ihr Weisen, habt Ihr Kunde vernommen von einer neuen Macht, die die Kinder Illuvátars zu unterjochen sucht, welche noch immer mit Herz und Seele für Arda kämpfen und lieben. Für das Geschenk, was ihnen gegeben war. Als höchster der auserwählten Istari erfrage ich der Valar Erlaubnis, den Kindern erneut beizustehen gegen einen neuen Schatten, der Land und Leute verschlingend aufzuziehen droht. Denn mein Herz hängt nicht so sehr an schönen Ländern oder mächtigen Relikten, die es hier in Valinor ohne Maß gibt, sondern eher an dem Volk, welches erstere bestellt und letztere verehrt. Lasst mich ihnen erneut beistehen.“ Manwe wägte ab und richtete sich schließlich an Lainwen: „Tochter der Eldar und Atani, sagt Dein Herz, dass die zweiten Kinder Erus bereit sind, Schatten und Schrecken zu schlagen und Arda bis zur Dagor Dagorath zu regieren? Die Halbelbe senkte auf diese Frage den Kopf und horchte in sich hinein. Sie vernahm viele Stimmen, doch eine war lauter als alle anderen. Es war Neithreth. Sie blickte auf und sah Manwe direkt in die Augen seiner fana: „Nein. So sehr ich es auch anders wünschen würde, so haben mich meine Jahre, wenn auch aus Sicht mancher wenige, anderes gelehrt.“

Mandos war es, der hier Einspruch erhob, oder so schien es zumindest Lainwen, denn er sprach in Valirin, welches ihr unbekannt war. Mithrandir, mit beiden Händen seinen weißen Stab umfassend, nickte ihr zu. Sie verstand, dass ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und sie für die Dauer des Rates von ihm entlassen sei. Unsicher, wohin sie sich nun wenden sollte, sah sie sich um. Südwärts erblickte sie die leuchtend grünen Gärten Lóriens, die sich vom Süden Valinors bis nahe Valmar erstreckten. Müde Geister und Seelen wandelten dort unter Eiben, Zedern, Kiefern und Zypressen, an sternleuchtenden Teichen und neben duftenden Nacht- und Mohnblumen. Und wenn der Vala Irmo, der dort wohnte, spazieren ging, sangen die Nachtigallen gemeinsam mit ihm. Nördlich lag Valmar, die Stadt von Silber und Gold und Glocken, wo der Ringkämpfer Tulkas in seiner Heimstatt mit dem bronzenen Turm wohnte und auch der große Jäger Orome seine baumgestützte Halle  besaß. Gen Osten war hinter der Straße, über die sie gekommen war, der Calacirya zu sehen und dahinter nur noch die endlose Schwärze des leeren Himmels. Vielleicht in dieser Richtung, in unbekannter Entfernung, waren die Lande, die sie ihr Leben lang beschritten, bereist und beschützt hatte und auch die Personen, deren Schutz sie sich verschrieben, deren Leben sie Teil gewesen und sie geliebt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass es eine Möglichkeit geben würde, dorthin zurückzukehren. Im Westen schließlich fand sich nicht weit entfernt der Ezellohar, ein ovaler, grasbewachsener Hügel, dessen Bewuchs jedoch geschwärzt wie nach einem Brand war. Sie verließ den Kreis des Rates, in dem sich immer mehr Stimmen erhoben und andere in Nachdenken versanken. Inmitten des schwarzen Grases standen seicht glühend die Überreste von zwei großen Bäumen, die noch immer eine Ahnung ihres einstigen Glanzes in sich trugen. Lainwen erinnerte sich an Elladans Erzählungen: _„Zwei Bäume standen hoch auf dem geweihten Hügel Ezellohar vor den Toren Valmars, von Niennas Tränen bewässert, von Yavannas Lied gezogen und von Varda gesegnet. Egal wie groß ihr Blätterdach auch wuchs, so warf es doch keinen Schatten, denn dies waren Laurelin und Telperion, die Bäume des Lichts, wo alle sechs Stunden der eine erhellte während der andere verblasste.“_

Dies war noch vor Sonne und Mond, denn diese waren aus den letzten Resten dieser Bäume geschaffen worden. _„In vielen Liedern beklagt ist der Tag, an dem Melkor, listig und verschlagen, die zwei Bäume mit seinem gewaltigen schwarzen Speer durchbohrte und Ungoliant sie vergiftete. Ungoliant, die älteste und mächtigste der Spinnen und eine unersättliche Ausgeburt der Dunkelheit, labte sich an der ausströmenden Lebenskraft der Bäume und wuchs durch deren Kraft immer größer und schrecklicher, während alle Elben und Valar fern auf einem Fest waren. Die Bäume vergingen, auf Ewigkeit verseucht, und Dunkelheit fiel über ganz Arda, die lange währte. Das Gift rann weiter durch die Erde, rann durch Wurzel und Stein und beraubte alles Gras seiner Farbe. Dies war auch der Tag, an dem die Silmaril von Melkor geraubt wurden und Feanor seinen verhängnisvollen Eid schwur. Mit Schauern gedenke ich dieses Tages, auch wenn ich nicht Zeuge gewesen bin. Ich rate Dir, seiner zu gedenken, mit Bedacht und Vernunft, denn dies war der Tag, an dem der Mittag von Valinor verging und die Noldor fielen.“_

Nur noch die untere Hälfte der Bäume stand, denn zerbrochen war der Stamm und alle Äste und Zweige lagen verstreut im farblosen Gras. Niemand, weder Vala noch Elb, hatte es gewagt, sie seit ihrem Fall aufzuheben, aus Furcht vor  Ungoliants Gift und als immerwährende Warnung, niemals ihre Wacht wieder fallen zu lassen. Lainwen kniete neben dem gebrochenen Stamm von Telperion, dessen silbriges Holz noch immer einen schwachen Glimmer von sich gab. Sie legte ihre Hand auf eine Wurzel, die aus dem Boden ragte und strich sanft das rissige Holz. Sie spürte… Leben… und Hoffnung. Selbst nach Jahrtausenden des wirkenden Giftes hatte Telperion Hoffnung behalten.

„Meister Elrond hatte Recht behalten. Eine seltene Gabe fürwahr, die er in Dir gesehen hat.“ Sie sah nicht auf, antwortete Mithrandir aber trotzdem: „Hat Elrond noch mehr sehen können? Arwen wurde bei meiner Geburt von einer Vision überkommen und Estelcelw war der Beiname, den sie mir danach gegeben hatte. Mir ist aber seine Bedeutung oder was sie gesehen hatte nie offenbart worden.“ Der weiße Zauberer stützte sich auf seinen Stab: „Ja,… und Nein. Er sah viel, aber vielleicht nicht das, was Du suchtest, doch dazu vielleicht ein andermal. Der Rat ist zu einer Übereinstimmung gekommen und Deine Anwesenheit ist gefordert.“ Lainwen, unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort, erhob sich und kehrte mit zum Máhanaxar zurück.

Die Valar standen aufrecht vor ihren Thronen und Manwe verkündete den Ratsbeschluss: „Gesandte, Erwählte und Boten. Die Atani sind nach Erus Willen dazu bestimmt, Arda bis zur Dagor Dagorath zu regieren, ohne Einflussnahme höherer Mächte. Eru hatte ihnen auch ein Geschenk gegeben, wie es kein anderes seiner Schöpfungen sein eigen nennen kann: Die Sterblichkeit. Melkor hatte jedoch dieses Geschenk verdorben und den Kindern Erus Furcht vor diesem eingeflößt. Und nun, selbst nach der Vernichtung von Mairon, dem Verfluchten, ist ein neues Dunkel am Erheben und droht, das Geschenk vollends zu korrumpieren und es den Herzen der Kinder zu entreißen. Der Rat beschloss somit, Olórin seine Bitte zu gewähren, den Kindern beizustehen, unter der Bedingung, seine  Kräfte nicht zu missbrauchen und sie mit Bedacht einzusetzen. Arda ist den Atani gegeben und ihnen soll der Sieg sein.“ Nun blickte Manwe auf Lainwen: „Tochter der Eldar und Atani, willkommen wärst Du hier in den unsterblichen Landen, bei deinen Schwestern und Großeltern, doch Nienna hat deinen Kummer gespürt, Este deine Hände gesegnet und Vairë dein Schicksal mit deinem Erbe verwoben. Mögest Du weiterhin in Erus Gnade leben.“ Lainwen, sich der großen Ehre bewusst, verbeugte sich tief vor den großen Valar.

Mithrandir fuhr mit seiner Hand ihr sanft über das Gesicht und schloss ihr die Augen. „Es geht nach Hause“, flüsterte er. Sie fühlte ihr Bewusstsein schwinden und immer leichter wurden ihre Glieder bis sie nichts waren und alles schwarz wurde wie die unendliche Leere vor den Toren der Nacht.


	10. Kapitel 9; Neue Feinde und Verbündete

**\- Kapitel 9 -**

**Neue Feinde und Verbündete**

 

Die schwarzen Wolken hingen tief wie die Schwermut in Iúlions Herz, doch etwas rührte sich, als sei ein Glimmer in die allumgreifende Dunkelheit eingedrungen. Greifen konnte er ihn jedoch nicht, doch er nahm ihn als ein Zeichen der Hoffnung und ritt aus dem Lager zur Mauer vor dem Morannon. Es war Nacht und die Wolken verhüllten den Mondschein, ließen den Himmel wie eine endlose Leere erscheinen. Trotzdem stand das Land in hellem Licht. Zahllose Feuer brannten auf dem Schlachtfeld und der Ebene, kleinere von Wachposten, größere befeuert von den unzähligen Knochen der Feinde. Es galt dem Nekromanten das Material zu entziehen. Viele Fuß hohe aufgetürmte Haufen weißer, blanker Knochen, die von rotzüngelnden Flammen nimmermüde unter dem pechschwarzen Nachthimmel umtanzt wurden. Viele würden es als ein grausiges Bild beschreiben, während sie in die leeren Augenhöhlen der zu Asche zerfallenden Schädel starrten, aber für die Kämpfer am Morannon ein Bild der Erleichterung, denn es hieß, dass eine der raren Kampfpausen vorherrschte.

Er passierte die Wach- und Spähposten und bestieg die Westflanke der Mauer über eine Leiter. Wie immer an dieser Stelle blickte er nach Westen zu der Hügelkette in der Ferne, von wo er hoffte, dass Verstärkung, Hilfe oder gute Botschaft kommen möge, doch wie immer war dort nur der Späher neben seinem kleinen Feuer zu sehen. Iúlion umklammerte den Glimmer Hoffnung, den er gespürt hatte und sah nun nach Osten, zum Schlachtfeld. Viele Knochen und Leichen brannten dort, ohne Opfergaben oder Geschenke, nur halbnackte Körper unter den Augen der Freunde. Wenn sie eine Wahl hätten, wären sie alle schon längst gegangen. Nach Hause. Keine Hoffnung auf ein Abebben der immer wieder anbrandenden Angriffe sahen sie und lieber würden sie vor ihren Häusern und Äckern zum Schutz ihrer Frauen und Kinder sterben als hier in fernen Landen grau von Asche.

Über dem steinigen Schauplatz des Gemetzels der letzten Wochen hinweg auf dem ersten Berg des Aschengebirges sah Iúlion ihn, immer noch ohne Regung, geduldig alles überblickend. Ihn, den Nekromanten, dessen alleiniger allesdurchdringender Blick niemand erdulden konnte. Nicht fähig zu ermüden sah er von seinem Sitz auf die Lebenden und seine Diener herab. Iúlion war es müde, unter seiner Augen fortwährenden Wacht zu stehen, aber die Zeit eines Gegenschlags war noch fern. Er wusste, dass auch Er wusste, dass mit jedem Tag mehr fielen, mehr verzagten und mehr brachen.

Die Situation am Morannon war in eine Belagerung ausgeartet, wobei unsicher war, welche Seite die Belagerten waren. Die Mauer bröckelte und wies Breschen und notdürftig reparierte Abschnitte auf. Erdstöße wie am ersten Tag setzten ihr heftig zu und auch waren schmale und schwer begehbare Pfade über die Berge vom Feind gefunden worden. Hinterhalte erwarteten Späher in der Umgebung, in der Schlacht fielen ganze Heerzahlen den Verteidigern in den Rücken, Soldaten wurden in ihren Lagern im Schlaf überrascht, viele waren übers Land verteilt und zerstreut und noch mehr einst standhafte Mannen waren voller Furcht. Keine Ruhe war ihnen gegeben, selbst der Schatten des eigenen Zeltes musste zuerst mit Vorsicht beobachtet werden. Der Verteidigungsring wurde dünner mit jedem Tag der verstrich…

Jemand unterbrach Iúlions Denken, und dieser jemand konnte nur eine Person sein: „Wenn das nicht unser bester General auf einem außerordentlichen Nachtspaziergang ist. Du hast schon wieder diesen Blick in den Westen. Gibt‘s etwa Neues?“ Ein Elb der Altvorderen Zeit hätte Draug für eine solche Rede scharf zurechtgewiesen, aber Iúlion hatte in den Wochen am Morannon eine andere Sicht auf ihn gewonnen. Auch wenn es ihn immer noch verwunderte wie er es schaffen konnte immer an seiner Seite aufzutauchen wenn er es brauchte, hatte er es doch akzeptiert und ihn als Vertrauten angenommen. Draug lehnte sich gegen die knarzende Brüstung der stark mitgenommenen äußeren Holzverschalung und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. Der Elb musterte ihn in dieser Haltung: „Du nimmst das alles sehr gelassen. Selbst das Dunkel der letzten Wochen und der Lehnsherrenkriege scheint Dir keinen Abbruch zu tun.“ Draugs markant breites Grinsen wurde für einen Moment noch breiter, bevor es verlegen wurde und schließlich verschwand: „Nun, ähm…lass mich erzählen, vielleicht verstehst Du dann -Er kratzte sich am Kopf- Ich bin ein Kind des Kampfes, so sag ichs mir immer. Geboren in die Lehnsherrenkriege verlor ich meine Eltern schon nach ein paar Jahren, als unser Dorf am Grauquell geplündert wurde. Ich würde gerne sagen, dass es ein schönes Dorf gewesen war, friedlich am Westufer gelegen, wo schnell das Wasser gen Süden zur letzten Brücke floss, doch dies war vor den Kriegen gewesen. So jedenfalls wurd‘s mir erzählt. Denn mein Onkel Taurd, der einer der wenigen Waldläufer der Gegend gewesen war, zog mich aus den verkohlten Ruinen meines Elternhauses, wo ich über der Leiche meiner Mutter auf ihr Erwachen wartete. Er nahm mich mit in die Wälder, zog mich auf und lehrte mich zu Kämpfen, sobald ich das Holzschwert, das er für mich geschnitzt hatte, halten konnte. Jahre später, als wir zwischen den Ruinen der Wetterberge rasteten, wurden wir in der Nacht hinterrücks überfallen, wobei Taurd eine böse Stichwunde davontrug und die Nacht darauf starb. Ich war damals sechzehn, und der Krieg tobte in Eriador. Da ich niemanden kannte und nichts anderes als Kämpfen konnte, schloss ich mich als Söldner dem nächstbesten Heer an, auf das ich traf. Ich weiß nicht mehr, für wen oder gegen wen die Kämpfe damals gingen, aber das änderte sich sowieso ständig und meine eigene Haut war mir sowieso am teuersten. Vier Jahre ging das so weiter, bis ich Neithreth traf. Den Rest kennst Du ja. Nun,…Iúlion, sieh es so… Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie das Leben mit Pflug, Feder oder Szepter in der Hand aussieht, ich kenne nur das des Schwertes. Sollte ich nicht in diesem ein wenig Freude finden können, wo sollte ich es sonst?“

Der tänzelnde Flammenschein der nahen Fackel beleuchtete schwach Iúlions Gesicht. Draug schien es, der Elb sei gealtert, obwohl seine Haut trotz der widrigen Umstände der unnatürlich kalten Steinwüste und einer Schwertwunde ihre jugendliche Perfektheit beibehalten hatte, so fühlte er doch, dass die Verantwortung und Sorge um die Kämpfer, ihre Familien und das Land auf dem sie lebten, schwer auf ihm lastete. Warum hatte er Neithreth als Botin senden müssen und nicht jemanden anderen? Wer könnte im Westen über dem Meer leben, der bereit wäre, Hilfe zu senden und diese auch noch rechtzeitig?

„Ein Glimmer –Draug horchte auf-, mehr nicht, aber jeden Abend einer. Ein Glimmer Hoffnung,… und jeden Abend wird er stärker. Etwas nähert sich, gut oder schlecht oder beides, ich kann es nicht sagen.“ „Neithreth?“ „Ich kann es nicht sagen.“ Draug seufzte, dann sah er im Nordosten über die Hügel mehrere Lichter auftauchen, die sich schnell auf die Mauer zubewegten. „Unsere Späher! Wo ist der General?“, rief der erste Wachposten und andere gaben den Ruf weiter. Iúlion setzte sich schnell in Bewegung, setzte die Schritte so weit und schnell, dass Draug erst hinzustieß, als sich bereits eine große Menge Soldaten um den Elben und die berittenen Späher am Fuß der Mauer geschart hatte. Er mischte sich unter die Menge. „…mindestens Viertausend, wenn nicht noch mehr, sie marschieren schnell von Osten heran! Ostlinge, sie  kommen zur unrechtesten Zeit, in unserer Schwäche, wie in den Legenden der alten Könige!“  Der General wirkte für einen Moment in sich gekehrt, reagierte nicht auf die drängende Situation, doch sandte einen wütenden Blick gegen das Aschengebirge, das sich ostwärts fortpflanzte. Draug folgte dem Blick, in dem er Zorn über erlittenes und kommendes Leid erkannte, doch sah nur den sich hoch auftürmenden, grauen Fels. Er hatte schon oft Iúlion beobachtet, dieser Blick war ihm bekannt, oft war dann mit ihm nicht einfach zu reden. Irgendwas musste dort oben in der Ferne sein, das nur Elbenaugen zu sehen vermochten.

Die Befehle des Generals begannen zuerst leise: „Mustert alle Reiter und Pferde, die wir haben.-Alle Aufmerksamkeit lag auf ihm- Dies ist seine letzte Karte.“, keine Bewegung in den umstehenden Männern, keine Reaktion. Iúlion wandte sich um, zog sein Schwert und stach hoch, gegen die dunklen Wolken am Himmel: „Wir reiten aus! Wir kämpfen ein weiteres Mal! Nur einmal unter Sonne statt Wolken! Nur einmal in Wärme statt Kälte! Heute soll unser Sieg vernichtend sein! Wenn sie eine Schlacht wollen, so sollen sie eine kriegen! –Immer noch keine Reaktion- Wer ist mit mir?!“

Draug, umringt von schweigenden Kriegern, biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte rufen, aber über der Menschenmenge lag eine Bedrücktheit, die ihm die Worte abschnitt. Keine Jubelrufe erschallten. Viele gesenkte Köpfe waren zu sehen, selbst nach Iúlions Aufruf. Speere und Schwerter lagen schlaff in den Händen. Die Männer waren müde. Beinah sechsundeinhalb Wochen kämpften sie nun schon in dieser öden und staubigen Gesteinswüste, des Öfteren Tage und Nächte hindurch, in Kälte und ohne Sonnenschein außer der Dämmerung. Die, die noch lebten, hatten viele Freunde und Brüder zu beklagen. Draug kannte es aus den Lehnsherrenkriegen: Dies waren Momente, in denen ganze Armeen einfach auseinanderfielen, desertierten und sich zerstreuten.

Sein Herz raste, doch war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt, als ein lauter Hornschall ertönte. „Ich reite mit Dir! Dies hier ist der einzige Ort, wo wir dem Marsch der Toten Einhalt gebieten können! Kampflos werde ich ihm nicht preisgeben!“ Dann blies Elphsadron noch einmal sein Horn und mehrere seiner Schwanenritter in glanzvoller Rüstung und voller Kampfbereitschaft eilten herbei, umgeben von den Wolken, die aus den Nüstern ihrer Pferde in die kalte Nachtluft geblasen wurden. „Gebt dem General sein Pferd!“, schrie Draug endlich und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. Der Abgrund war knapp übersprungen worden. Iúlion rief über den Lärm der galoppierenden Pferde und murmelnden Soldaten weitere Anweisungen: „Jeder andere bleibt bei der Mauer! Wir dürfen sie nicht unbewacht lassen. Der Nekromant wird uns sonst in den Rücken fallen! Bard und Draug, kümmert euch darum!“. „Jawohl!“ schallte es zurück, als der mutmachende Hörnerschall um sich zu greifen begann.

Die Nacht bis zum Morgengrauen hin sammelten sich die Reiter und mit dem größten aller Hornstöße schloss sich König Eóróma mit seinen Rohirrim dem ausreitenden Heer an. Zweitausend Speere zu ihren Händen, brachen sie gen Osten auf, um den heranrückenden Ostlingen im offenen Feld zu begegnen.

Die Sonne des Frühherbsts stand noch nicht im Zenit, aber brannte dennoch schon ungewohnt heiß auf die Männer herab. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, in dem sie die eisige Kälte unter der dunklen Wolkendecke des schwarzen Zauberers vermissten. Hier war es, dass sie auf ihren Feind trafen, der gerade eine lange Senke zwischen zwei Hügelketten durchquerte. Dessen Zahl war schwer zu schätzen, denn die Luft flimmerte über der karg bewachsenen Ebene. Auf die Sichtung der heranrückenden Streitmacht verließen die Ostlinge nach einem kurzen Halt ihre langegezogene Marschordnung und begannen sich in Schlachtreihen zu organisieren. Wohl diszipliniert, schoss es Iúlion durch den Kopf, als er sofort zum Angriff blies. Keine letzte Schlachtenrede, kein Kampfschrei, kein Hörnerschall; Iúlion war diesen Dingen in den Wochen des endlosen Kampfes, müde geworden. Geschwindigkeit und Reaktionsfähigkeit, darum ging es ihm nur noch. Er hoffte die Speerreihen zu durchbrechen, bevor sie geschlossen werden konnten. Die Erde bebte unter dem gewaltigen Donner von Achttausend Hufen, als sie als unaufhaltbare Lawine des Todes den Abhang des Hügels hinuntergaloppierten.

In diesem Moment war es, dass ein weiteres Heer auf der Nordseite der Senke erschien, gehüllt in glänzende Plattenpanzer, die die sengende Mittagssonne reflektierten und blendeten, wer ihre Träger erkennen wollte. Zwei weiße Reiter standen vor diesem Heer bereit, herrisch, dass es den Ostlingen dünkte, die Herren der Welt seien herabgestiegen. Sich nun zwei Übermächten gegenübersehend, traten einige die wilde Flucht an und weitere folgten. Wenige feuerten noch ihre Bögen gegen die heranstürmenden Feinde ab,  bevor sie sich doch der Flucht anschlossen. Ein verirrter Pfeil traf Iúlion an der Spitze des Sturms in den Bauch.

Lainwen sank das Herz, als sie an das Blut der Ostlinge dachte, das hier unnötig unter den Hufen der Pferde vergossen werden sollte. „Nein; nicht heute.“ Sie trieb Lacanoth an und Mithrandir folgte Lainwen, während das Elbenheer verharrte. Hier gab es keine Schlacht zu schlagen. Die weißen Reiter schlossen zu dem großen Reitersturm auf und setzten sich an seine Spitze. Lainwen erhob die Hand, während Mithrandir ihrer Stimme die Kraft verlieh, den tosenden Donner zu übertönen: „Halt! Haltet ein! Feinde seid ihr nicht und so muss heute auch keiner sterben!“ Iúlion krümmte sich im Sattel vor Schmerzen, aber er sah und hörte sie, erhob ebenso die Hand und zog leicht an den Zügeln. Elphsadron und Eóróma folgten ihm an den Flanken und der Sturm verlangsamte sich, bis er schließlich am Ende der langen Senke zum Erliegen kam. Pferde wieherten und verwirrte Reiter fragten, während Lainwen zu Iúlion und den anderen Heerführern aufschloss. Der General zog sich den Pfeil aus dem Bauch und betastete vorsichtig die Stelle um das Loch im Lederwams. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und fasste sich, beantwortete mit blutroter Hand Lainwens besorgten Blick: „Das Leder und Kettenhemd hat den Großteil abgefangen, ich werde leben. Doch was sollte die mächtige Rede?“ Sie sah seinen Schmerz verschleiert hinter Worten: „Dafür werde ich sorgen… Diese Ostlinge jedoch, sie sind keine Eroberer, gegen die ihr heroisch geritten seid, sondern Heimatsuchende. Ich habe ihr Lager weiter ostwärts gesehen. Frauen und Kinder sind dort, in bangender Erwartung ihrer Männer in Zelten ausharrend. –Sie wandte sich an die Schar der Reiter- Wärt ihr auch gegen diese geritten? Wir müssen nicht mit ihnen kämpfen. Es gibt Tode, die nicht sein müssen. Kehrt um und ich werde euch zu eurem Lager folgen!“ Zwei Späher, die Eóróma den flüchtenden Ostlingen nachgeschickt hatte, kehrten zurück: „Herr, sie sammelten sich, sobald sie bemerkten, dass wir sie nicht verfolgen, und ziehen sich geordnet nach Osten zurück. Wir können sie noch verfolgen, wenn Ihr dies wünscht.“ Gespannte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, nur in Mithrandirs Augen lag eine unendliche Ruhe, die jeden erfüllte, der in diese sah. Nach Momenten des Schweigens gab Iúlion schließlich den Befehl, zu Mauer und Lager zurückzukehren. Jeder bemerkte die Anwesenheit des weißen Greisen, wie er vielen erschien, doch es fragte niemand. Seine Anwesenheit schien natürlich, vielmehr im Gegensatz zu der Elbe, die eine ganze Reiterarmee im Ansturm gestoppt und den Feind verschont hatte.

Gerüchte kamen auf, bis die Mannen in der Abenddämmerung wieder unter die kalte, schwarze Wolkendecke des Nekromanten kamen und solche Gedanken erfroren. Der Dampf aus Nüstern und Nasen hüllte das Heer in einen leichten Nebel, der mit ihm wanderte, als auch bei dem kleinem Elbenheer, das nachfolgte. Iúlion sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Mithrandirs Blick besorgter wurde, aber der Istar sprach noch immer kein Wort. Er hörte, er sah, er fühlte und war zu Hilfe gekommen, doch er sprach noch nicht. Er stand auf der Mauer, als die dunkle Armee gegen Stein, Stahl und Schild brandete und teure Männer Wahnsinn und Verzweiflung verfielen.  Er sah den Kampf, die Umstände und die Diener des Feindes, dann blickte er hinauf den ersten Berg des Aschengebirges und wurde des Feindes selbst gewahr.

Ein berittener Bote traf eilig vom großen Heerlager westlich ein und warnte vor einer sich nähernder Masse an Knochenkriegern, die angeführt von einigen Zwielichtwesen vorhatten, das größtenteils wehrlose Lager anzugreifen, während die Soldaten die Mauer verteidigten. Iúlion setzte sofort das Reiterheer ein und übertrug den Befehl auf Elphsadron und Eóróma. Für ihn hatte die Pfeilwunde Priorität und er vertraute den Beiden, oft genug hatten sie ehrlichen und wertvollen Rat gegeben und an seiner Seite gekämpft. Zusammen mit Lainwen und Mithrandir ritt er langsam zum großen Heerlager zurück. Dieses war eigentlich von den Kundigen der Baumeistergilde als mehrere separate Lager geplant gewesen, aber so wie die Truppen kamen und die Erkenntnis gewonnen wurde, dass der Feind auf verborgenen Pfaden über die Berge steigen konnte, wuchsen die Zeltreihen zusammen und eine Palisade wurde um sie gezogen.

Viel Aufregung herrschte hier, während in der Distanz der Schlachtendonner des Reiterheeres grollte. In der Zeit, in der die drei Reiter durch die dichten und zahllosen Reihen der Zelte ritten, prasselten Anfragen, Hilfegesuche und Lageberichte auf den General ein, die er trotz allem entgegennahm und beantwortete. Das Blut an seiner Hand war bereits getrocknet, doch die Wunde brannte in der Kälte des schwarzen Zauberers. Sein Sitz im Sattel wurde steif, aber seine Miene blieb unberührt. Am Zelt angekommen warf Sornan seinen Speer zur Seite und wollte Iúlion vom Pferd helfen, aber dieser lehnte dankend ab. Lainwen schickte die aufmerksame Wache einen Topf heißen Wassers holen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufrecht, krümmte sich Iulion, sobald sie im privaten Teil seines Zeltes angekommen waren und ein tiefes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Lainwen half ihm vorsichtig aus seinem Lederharnisch und auf seine simple Schlafstatt. Sie rollte sein blutdurchtränktes grünes Hemd ein Stück auf, um die Wunde freizulegen und inspizierte sie. Sie war nicht groß, aber tief. Es war ein simpler, aber kunstfertiger Pfeil ohne Wiederhaken oder verdickter Spitze gewesen. Gefertigt für Reichweite und Präzision. Keine primitiven Ostlinge waren hier über die flachen Hügellande und grasbewachsenen Ebenen von Rhûn gekommen, dessen war sich Iúlion sicher. Handwerkskunst und Disziplin bewiesen sie. Lieber würde er mit ihnen reden als kämpfen, aber solche Zeiten von Frieden schienen im Moment fern wie die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne unter der fortbestehenden Wolkendecke.

Sornan kehrte zurück und brachte den Kessel heißen Wassers und ebenso saubere Tücher, um die Lainwen gebeten hatte. Er erschrak, als er die blutigen Kleider des Generals sah und wollte sogleich die Heiler holen, aber die Elbe stoppte ihn. Sie nahm den dünnledrigen Beutel, den sie an ihrem Pferdesattel befestigt transportiert seit sie mit dem Elbenheer Imladris passiert hatte. Ein Geschenk Elrohirs: Athelas und andere Heilkräuter, mit Kraft des Vaters noch nach Wochen frisch, die sie in das heiße Wasser gab. Der scharf-süßliche Duft von Athelas breitete sich sogleich im Raum aus und erinnerte Lainwen an die sonnigen Tage ihrer Jugend, in der sie auf dem Rücken Súleylas durch Rhudaur und den Winkel wanderte. Sie tränkte ein Tuch im Kessel und sog damit das Blut der Wunde auf. Entspannung füllte Iúlion aus, als der Schmerz schwächer wurde. Lainwen verband schließlich die Wunde mit einem neuen getränkten Tuch und rollte das Hemd wieder zurück. Kein Anzeichen von Schmerz war mehr zu sehen, weder in Haltung noch Miene des Verletzten. In Sornans Gesicht spiegelte sich Unglauben, dann… Erkenntnis.

_Wenn der schwarze Atem weht,_

_Todesschatten dräuend steht,_

_Löschen alle Lichter aus,_

_Athelas, komm du ins Haus,_

_Durch Königshand zu geben_

_Sterbenden das Leben!"_

„…durch Königshand…“, murmelte er, sich an seine Zeit als Wache in den Häusern der Heilung erinnernd, doch bevor er sich in Bewegung setzen konnte, stand Mithrandir vor ihm: „Schweigt über dies! Bis es die Zeit begünstigt, dann werdet Ihr reden können.“ Dies waren die ersten Worte, die Mithrandir vor Iúlion sprach.

Lainwen blieb auch noch die folgenden Stunden und die Nacht hindurch an seiner Seite und lange erzählten sie sich von den ereignissreichen Zeiten, die sie getrennt durchlitten hatten. Und auch wenn es nur neunundsechzig Tage waren, die seit Lainwens Aufbruch aus Minas Tirith vergangen sind, so waren es Jahre in ihrem Herzen. Sie erzählte nicht nur von ihrem Ritt, von Felagunds Ring, von Mithlond und ihren Schwestern in Aman. Sie erzählte auch von ihrer Rückkehr, wie sie in Mithlond erwachte, Mithrandir an ihrer Seite und ein kleines Heer aus Elben von Útercens Gefolge abmarschbereit vorfand; Wie sie in Eile den langen Weg über Imladris, den hohen Pass über das Nebelgebirge, die alte Furt nach Westen und dann die lange Straße nach Süden bis zu den Feldern von Dagorlad folgte, und nur, um ihrem Gefühl und Bestimmung folgend nach Osten abzudrehen und das Lager der Ostlinge zu entdecken.

Die schnell nahende Schlacht hatte ihr wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken gelassen, doch sie hielt noch immer an dem Glauben fest, dass sie mit ihres Herzens Weg die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Es war am Mittag des nächsten Tages, dass ein berittenes Geleit der Ostlinge eintraf. Vier mit Speer, Schild und Kettenrüstung und einer mit Stab, Schmuck und Fell. Dieser war es auch, der am siebzigsten Tag der Kämpfe am Morannon vor dem Tor des großen Lagers die Stimme erhob: „Am gestrigen Tage waren wir uns im Feld unter Waffen gegenübergestanden, heute soll es im Gespräch unter Worten sein. Mein Name ist Bôrn, König der Bothatan und ich wünsche friedlich zu sprechen!“

Iúlion wurde benachrichtigt und er ließ die Ostlinge ein. Hunderte von Soldaten Gondors bildeten ein langes Spalier vom Tor durch das Lager bis zum Zelt des Generals. Dort erwarteten ihn zuerst zwei Elben, von deren Existenz er nur Legenden kannte und ein weiß gekleideter, alter Mann, der ein simpler Berater sein könnte, aber dem dennoch eine unbegreifliche Aura anheim war. Nach der ersten Begrüßung und Vorstellung wurde Bôrn ein einfacher Stuhl angeboten und er nahm auf diesem langsam Platz, flankiert von zweien seiner Garde. Ebenso flankiert von Soldaten Gondors und Rohans, nahmen Iúlion, Lainwen, Mithrandir und Eóróma Platz, während zur Seite des Raumes Bard III. und Elphsadron standen. Draug hatte sich vor dem Zelteingang in die wartende Menge gemischt. Er sah, wie sich die beiden Seiten zuerst in Schweigen musterten. Bôrn war wie die anderen Ostlinge schwarzhäutig und schien aus unbekannter Ferne hierher gereist zu sein, doch trotz der Fremde sprach er verständliches Westron, was von hoher Bildung und möglichen Handelsbeziehungen mit dem Westen zeugen könnte. Wunderlich nur, dass er sehr jung, fast zu jung, für einen König wirkte.

Der General erhob das Wort: „Bôrn, König der Bothatan, Ihr wolltet sprechen, über Frieden. Wir würden es erwägen, doch noch sind die Motive Eures Volkes im Dunkel.“ „Frieden wäre eines, wofür ich gekommen bin und sehr wäre ich dankbar für diesen, doch noch mehr gilt es zu verhandeln. Um dies zu verstehen und Euer Dunkel zu erleuchten, so lasst mich von den Bothatan erzählen. Unter meinem Vater Borgil waren wir noch ein zahlreiches und mächtiges Volk, welches die weite, fruchtbare Ebene zwischen den Flüssen Robur und Rubra bewohnte. Wir widmeten uns dem Bestellen des durch häufige Überschwemmungen fruchtbaren Bodens und dem Verfeinern unserer Handwerkskünste, bis aus dem trockenen Süden eine große Heerschar einfiel, die wir die Ulunnder nannten. Sie ließen von Pferderücken aus Pfeile auf uns herabregnen und vertrieben uns aus unserer Heimat. Mein Vater zog in eine aussichtslose Schlacht vor den Toren unserer letzten Stadt, während ich im Schutze der Nacht mit dem verbleibenden Rest unseres Volkes in die unendliche Einöde westlich des Robur entkam und die letzte Brücke hinter mir verbrannte. Auf der Flucht und auf der Suche nach fruchtbarem Land wanderten wir so für Jahre umher, bis vor fünf Monden wir einen einsamen Wanderer trafen. Es war ein alter Mann unter einem aschgrauen Überwurf, der das angebotene Wasser ablehnte und stattdessen die Frauen und Kinder zusammenrief und mit mächtiger Stimme von einem fruchtbaren Land westwärts erzählte, auf dem nur ein paar kleine, uneinige Königreiche siedelten. Misstrauen hegte sich in mir, aber die Familien wollten ihm Glauben schenken und so zogen wir mit Hoffnung westwärts, doch trafen auf ein starkes einiges Heer. Diese Schlacht wäre die letzte der Bothatan gewesen, ein Massaker, wäre sie nicht von denen verhindert worden, die zu Euren Händen sitzen. Der graue Wanderer hatte unsere Hoffnung verraten, doch Ihr hattet Gnade gezeigt. So bitte ich um Einsicht und Frieden, auf dass wir weiterziehen könnten auf unserer langen Suche nach einer Heimat.“

Die Heerführer sahen zu Iúlion und nickten ihm zu. „Wir würden Euch diese Dinge in Verständnis gewähren, dieses Blut muss nicht vergossen werden. Doch… wie Ihr sehen konntet, kämpfen wir auch, kämpfen für unsere Heimat und Leben, genau wie Ihr. Eure Speere scheinen lang und Eure Bögen kräftig zu sein. Eure Hilfe wäre sehr willkommen.“ Bôrn zögerte: „Ich danke, doch Eure Bitte ist sehr gewagt.“ „Wir würden natürlich nicht mit leeren Händen bitten. Nicht weit von hier befindet sich Land würdig Eurer einstigen Heimat.“ „Ich höre…“ Iúlion wandte sich an Lainwen, die Worte in Sindarin verhüllend: _„Die braunen Lande östlich des Anduin bis zum Meer von Rhûn, vom Düsterwald bis zum Aschengebirge? Wäre Gondor bereit, dieses Gebiet abzutreten?“_ _„Im Anbetracht der hohen Verluste in den Kämpfen und Krankheiten der letzten siebenhundert Jahre würde dieses Gebiet anderweitig leer und verwundbar bleiben. Ich sehe Deine Gründe für diese Wahl, doch ist dieses vorgeschlagene Land nicht zu großzügig bemessen? Ich würde…“_ „Sprecht klar. Welches Land?“ Eóróma  ahnte, an wessen Grenze diese Fremden aus dem Osten siedeln könnten und drückte seinen Unmut darüber aus. Bôrn erhob sich: „Eine Angelegenheit, die weitere Diskussion erfordert, wie ich sehe. Und damit keine Missverständnisse durch fremde Sprache entstehen, werde ich draußen außer Hörweite auf einen Beschluss warten, sollte dies Eurer Wunsch sein, General Iúlion.“

Dieser nickte und fuhr nach Verschwinden Bôrns in der Masse vor dem Zelt fort: „Die braunen Lande, Freund Eóróma, vom Anduin zwischen Düsterwald und Aschengebirge nach Osten. Dieses Gebiet war schon seit jeher unsere schwächste Grenze und Sicherheit ist es, was unsere Völker bräuchten, um sich von Krieg und Uneinigkeit zu erholen.“ „Weise gesprochen, doch steht dieses Gebiet unter Gondors Anspruch und Truchsess Albether ist nicht anwesend. Auch bin ich noch nicht von der Loyalität der Ostlinge überzeugt. Wir wissen nichts über diese fernen Länder, Völker und Machenschaften, nur, dass mehrere Male von dort riesige Armeen anrückten und uns zu versklaven suchten.“ Lainwen gab Iúlion ein Zeichen und sprach an seiner Statt: „Wir können ihnen vertrauen. Ich tue es und so auch Gondor. Ebenso wird Gondor die braunen Lande abtreten. Sollte Rohan in Not von Land sein, so wird Gondor das unbesiedelte Gebiet westlich der Pforte Rohans bis zum Meer abtreten. Weite hügelige Graslande erstrecken sich dort, die Euer Volk für lange Zeit nähren können.“ „Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr ungestraft im Namen Gondors reden, Land vergeben und Bündnisse schließen könnt?“ Mithrandir übernahm: „Lainwen die Halbelbe, Tochter des Geschlechts Telcontar und Erbin zu Gondors Thron. Eorls und Euer Eid gebührt ihr ebenso wie alle Länder Gondor und Anors. Sie hat das Recht, in den Interessen der Menschen zu handeln.“ Eóróma stockte überrascht, bevor er gesammelt zu Lainwen gewandt fortfuhr: „Die Krone ist noch nicht die Eure und doch redet Ihr, als wär sie es. Der Grat zwischen töricht und tapfer ist ein schmaler. Auf welcher Seite ihr wandelt, ist noch nicht entschieden, ebenso Eure Taten im Feld. …Doch besagen die Schriften nicht, dass Eldarion, letzter König des Hauses Telcontar, kinderlos verstorben war?“ „Dies war er, ein Fluch lastete auf seinem geliebten Weib, Gnade sei ihr in den zeitlosen Hallen. Doch ist Elessar, Erster König des wiedervereinigten Königreichs, mein Vater, an dessen Sterbebett ich vor fünfhundertundneun Jahren geschworen hatte, über Gondor zu wachen. Und nun, in diesen Zeiten, sehe ich, dass nur eine Königin die Lehen wieder einen kann. Seht Ihr es?“ „Ich sehe… Halbelbe. Die Schleier von Heimlichkeit beginnen also zu fallen. Ich werde nicht in Eurem Wege stehen. Dann, Iúlion, ernannter General zu Gondor, war dies Euer Plan von Anfang an? Doch sagt, wo passen die wandelnden Knochen hinein?“ „Freund nenne ich Euch und doch bin ich froh hier sagen zu können, dass Ihr irrt. Meine Pläne liegen lediglich auf diesen und den schwarzen Ebenen hinter dem Pass. Lainwen und ich sprechen für keinen König oder Fürsten, wenn es das ist, was euch sorgt. Unsere Entscheidungen und Handlungen sind unsere eigenen.“ „Ich sehe…“ Eóróma musterte den schweigsamen Zauberer erneut und begann zu verstehen. In der anschließenden Diskussion wurden schließlich die Bedingungen der Abmachung mit den Bothatan besprochen und Bôrn nach einer Stunde gerufen, um diese zu empfangen. Iúlion leitete ein: „Ihr wart gewillt, uns in unserem Kampf beizustehen, würde Euer Volk auch nur fruchtbares Land sein Eigen nennen können, doch sind beides große Bitten. Für das Land müsstet Ihr zustimmen, dem weitreichenden Königreich von Gondor als eigenständiges Lehen angegliedert zu werden, diesem Eid auf Beistand schwören und niemals den breiten Fluss des Anduin in kriegerischer Absicht zu überschreiten. Im Gegenzug schwört Euch Gondor Hilfe beim Bau Eurer Häuser und Straßen, Schutz im Kriegsfall und gewährt den Bothatan das Recht, sich selbst zu verwalten und einen eigenen Anführer zu bestimmen, der sie im Rat Gondors vertreten wird. Stimmt Ihr diesem Antrag zu?“ Bôrns Augen entschwanden kurz an die Decke und seine Lippen bewegten sich wie in einem Gebet, bevor er freudig antwortete: „Die Bothatan nehmen von Herzen dankend an. Ein solches Angebot war mehr, als ich mir von diesem Treffen oder sogar in Träumen erhofft hatte. Gerne würde ich diesen König Gondors treffen, der solch gerechte Worte in seinen Gesandten erwirkt.“ Lainwen erhob sich: „Der König Gondors steht vor Euch.“

Im Folgenden galt es noch einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie nun mit Hilfe der neugefundenen Verbündetenden der Nekromant aus Mordor vertrieben werden könnte. Es dauerte bis zum Morgengrauen, wo Bôrn aufbrach um seinem Volk vom Beschluss des Rates zu berichten und es in den Schutz des Heereslagers zu führen. Am Mittag des übernächsten Tages traf schließlich das komplette Volk der Bothatan in einem langem Zug ein. Bôrn beschrieb es als „Viertausend Männer jung und alt, Dreitausend fähig des Kampfes und noch einundhalb mal so viele Frauen und Kinder; Gezeichnet von Jahren der Wanderschaft und Entbehrung durch fruchtlose Wüsten und Steppen. Gebt ihnen Hoffnung und Essen und sie werden Euch folgen.“

Die Bothatan schlugen ihre Zelte auf den flachen Hügeln nördlich des großen Heerlagers auf, wohin gegen Abend viele mit Gemüse und Getreide beladene Karren fuhren und Rauchfahnen von Kochfeuern aufstiegen. Iúlion hatte währenddessen Bôrn einen Tagesritt weiter nördlich geführt zu einem Punkt, von dem sie auf die südlichen Ränder der aufblühenden braunen Lande sehen konnten. Euphorisch berichtete Bôrn seinem Volk von dieser Aussicht auf ihre neue Heimat und so war es keine Überraschung, dass am Tag der großen Heersammlung auch die Bothatan in großer Zahl erschienen.

Es war der Morgen des sechsten Tages nach Friedensschluss mit den Ostlingen. Ein kalter Morgen, wie alle davor unter den schwarzen Wolken. Ein auffrischender Wind aus Nordwest brachte dichten Nebel von den Totensümpfen herüber, der bedrohlich still durch die Reihen der Zelte und Soldaten kroch, nur angefochten von den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die den mutigen Herzen über die Hügel im Osten gesandt wurden. Die Mannen versammelten sich vor den Toren des großen Heerlagers, eine Masse, die im Dickicht des Nebels unendlich schien und keine Orientierungspunkte gab. Als Unruhe drohte sich ausbreitete entzündete Iúlion eine Fackel und sprang auf die Überreste eines Versorgungkarrens, der bei einem der Angriffe aus dem Hinterland zerstört worden war. Der Fackelschein durchbrach den Nebel und konnte von allen gesehen werden. Mit lauter Stimme verkündete er den Anfang vom Ende des schwarzen Nekromanten und marschierte mit erhobener Fackel los zum Morannon, den Pass zu durchqueren und die Belagerung zu beenden. In Sieg oder Niederlage.

Durch das Tor und die Breschen der Mauer strömte das Heer von nunmehr siebentausend und durchschritt den Morannon, den bis vor ein paar Tagen man noch weit außer Reichweite des Durchschreitens geglaubt hatte. Kein Feind stellte sich ihnen entgegen und auch der Nekromant thronte nicht mehr auf dem ersten Berg des Aschengebirges, seine Pläne unbekannt. Nur Vordringen in die lebensfeindlichen Gesteinswüsten von Mordor wird Aufschluss darüber liefern. Iúlion entsandte berittene Boten, um Truchsess Albether und die zwei weit südlich stationierten Heere am Pass von Cirith Ungol und den Furten des Poros über die Entwicklung der Ereignisse zu informieren. Iúlion gedachte Ion,  hoffte, dass dieser lebte und den Pass hielt. Er zweifelte jedoch nicht an seiner Entscheidung in Minas Tirith, diesen jungen Rekruten zum Hauptmann zu ernennen. Er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, diesen unbrechbaren Willen in der Not, der Kameraden zusammenhält. Auch hatte er Hilfe…

 Lainwen, Iúlion und Mithrandir marschierten zusammen mit den achthundert Elben vom Düsterwald und Ithilien, bar von Todesfurcht, an der Spitze, gefolgt von den dreitausend Ostlingen unter Bôrn, gestärkt von der Aussicht auf eine neue Heimat. Eóróma und viele seiner eintausendfünfhundert Rohirrim marschierten in der Mitte des Zuges, abgesattelt, da in den weiten Geröllfeldern, die sich abseits der geräumten Straße erstreckten, selbst die trittsicheren Pferde Rohans nur langsam vorankamen. Die zweihundert Ritter von Dol Amroth unter Elphsadron kehrten in Anbetracht dieser Umstände und der neu gewonnen Streitmacht um und suchten die Garnison an den Furten des Poros zu verstärken. Mit Abstand und langsamer bildeten die Nachhut Draug und Bard III., die zusammen mit den übrig gebliebenen Männern Gondors und Thals die Ingenieure und Versorgungskarren eskortierten. Zur Isenmünde, dem einzigen Pass durch die Ausläufer des Schatten- und Aschengebirges, die den Talkessel von Udûn umschlossen, waren es auf geradem Wege Fünfundvierzig Meilen, die Iúlion mit den Elben zusammen vor dem Abend in Eile zurücklegen könnte, jedoch einer eventuellen Falle dann schutzlos ausgeliefert sein würde. Er mäßigte also seinen Schritt auf den der Menschen und entsandte Späherpaare, um den Pass auszukundschaften. Geschwind bewegten diese sich durch die dunkelgraue Geröllwüste und verschmolzen schon bald mit ihr in der Ferne.

Die genaue Tageszeit war nur zur erahnen in dem kreisrunden Tal, das von den drückenden Wolken überschatten und von mächtigen Bergketten eingegrenzt wurde, aber als selbst nach mehreren Rasten Erschöpfung sich unter den Menschen ausbreitete, rief er das Nachtlager aus. Es dämmerte bald und erst nach Einbruch der Vollkommenen Dunkelheit schloss die Nachhut mit den Versorgungskarren auf. Eine durchwachte Nacht für viele, nicht nur wegen der feindlichen Lande voll Staub, Stein und ohne Grün, auch weil die Späher von der Isenmünde zurückkehrten und schlimmes zu berichten hatten: Der Nekromant hält den Pass und schart all seine Diener um sich. Carach Angren _|Eisenrachen|,_ Mächtige Wehrtürme, die über einen massiven Wall aufgetürmter Felsbrocken thronten und ein schweres Eisentor flankierten, das hinter einem tiefen Graben sich befand über den nur eine einzige Brücke führte. Auch wenn der Zahn der Zeit an dieser sekundären Befestigung Saurons genagt hatte und der Graben unermüdlich vom Wind nahezu aufgefüllt worden war, so war es dennoch eine unmöglich zu umgehende Engstelle, die zur Todesfalle werden konnte.

Eine sanfte Brise blies durch die Nacht, die zuerst angenehm war und Hoffnung für viele spendete, bevor sie sich bis zum Morgen zu einem starken Wind entwickelte, der durch den Pass von hinter den Mauern fegte. Kräfte der Natur zerrten an Kleidung und Mann, der entgegen dieser zum Pass marschieren gedenkte, dem Eisenrachen, aus dem sich nun ein Sturm ergoss und die Wolken in starken Aufruhr versetzte. In Reichweite des Passes tobte das Chaos, als viele hinter großen Felsen und den Ausläufern der Berge Schutz vor dem reißenden Sturm suchten, während die gondorischen Ingenieure es nur schwerlich schafften ihre Belagerungsmaschinen aufzubauen. Ungeachtet der Umstände begannen sie mit dem Beschuss der alten Mauern, auch wenn ihre Geschosse zumeist wirkungslos am Eisentor zerbarsten oder zu kurz im Graben landeten. Nichts schien dem alten Tor aus Schwarzeisen anhaben zu können. Eine dunkle Kraft wartete nur auf die Menschen hinter diesem Tor, dass breit genug war, dass dreißig Mann nebeneinander hindurchgehen konnten, dies war sicher. Es galt, Hoffnung zu bewahren.

Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, denn Asche und kleine, scharfe Steine, die einen drohten aufzuschlitzen, wirbelten umher, als der Sturm sich zum Orkan erhob, den Rachen reizte und einen erblinden ließ. Iúlion versuchte Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, aber jegliche Worte trug der Wind davon und alle Fahnen rissen sich von den Stangen los. Die Ingenieure begannen die Gegengewichte ihrer Trebuchets zu erhöhen, mehr, als sie es kannten oder der Verstand es ihnen riet, als sie gleichzeitig versuchten immer größere Brocken zu schleudern. Unter ihrem Wahnsinn knirschte und ächzte bedrohlich das Holz der Maschinen, bis eine sogar im lauten Knall zerbarst. Eine Wolke spitzer Splitter hüllte ihre Bemannung ein. Lainwen und Iúlion eilten sofort zur Hilfe so schnell der Orkan es ihnen erlaubte, aber es gab wenig, was sie noch tun konnten. Die Männer bluteten heftig und zeigten zeigten nur noch schwache Zuckungen. Ungeachtet dessen flogen weitere Brocken im Wahnsinn, doch wenig schienen sie dem alten Bollwerk anhaben können.

Da war es, als ein weiteres Trebuchet zerbarst, unter ohrenbetäubenden Donner das Torhaus in sich zusammenfiel und das schwere Eisentor umstürzte. Ein starkes Beben fuhr durch den Boden und mit diesem erhob sich Lainwen und ging aus der Deckung hinaus in den Sturm, stemmte sich gegen ihn, dass ihr Mantel und dunkles, sattelbraunes Haar wild im Wind flatterten. Mit geschlossenen Augen zog sie Hadhafang und ging langsam und stumm, aber entschlossen auf die gebrochene Bresche zu. Iúlion und Mithrandir folgten bald und auch Bôrn sah Lainwen, wie sie den Sturm schnitt und zum Angriff vorrückte. Er sprang auf den Felsen, den er als Deckung benutzt hatte und rief seine Krieger zu sich: „Auf, auf, meine Treuen! Zu unserer neuen Königin!“ Aus der weiten Gesteinswüste erhoben sich die Bothatan aus ihren Deckungen wie eine Armee aus dem Nichts und versuchten zu ihrem Anführer aufzuschließen. Nur schwerlich jedoch konnten sie ihre Schilde halten, die ihnen der Wind versuchte zu entreißen. Je näher Lainwen der Bresche kam, desto stärker wurde der Wind, drohte sie von den Füßen zu wehen, aber sie hielt nicht an. Selbst nicht, als sie in einem kurzen, spähenden Blick eine beinah endlose Masse an Axomacari ausmachte, die dort auf der anderen Seite lauerten. Staub und Asche wirbelten so scharf, dass weitere Blicke sie erblinden würden , so schloss Lainwen ihre Augen, spürte voraus, und durchschritt die Torruine. Die Axomacari jedoch,… wichen mit jedem ihrer Schritte einen ihrerseits zurück. Lainwens Vernunft vermutete eine Falle, doch ihr Fea zog es vorwärts, hinab in den Schlund der Todesmacht zu stürzen und diese zu bezwingen. Sie ging, im Vertrauen auf Illuvatars Macht und Wohlwollen und auf dass sein Licht sie auch nicht in der kommenden Dunkelheit verlassen würde. Wie ein Keil in massives Holz gleich drängte so Lainwen weiter, unbeirrt durch Sturm und Gefahr. Die Axomacari wichen kampflos weiter zurück, während die Bothatan versuchten, dem Lichtschatten ihrer angenommenen Königin zu folgen.

Der Sturm ließ ab, wich einem beständigen Wind, der immer noch scharf, aber ertragbarer an Kleider und Haaren zerrte. Vor sich spürte Lainwen eine dunkle Macht erstarken und öffnete die Augen. Weit war sie mit dem Bothatan im Rücken vorgedrungen, aber nun auch bis auf das Tor umringt. Nicht nur von den Axomacari, sondern auch von den Schleierwesen, die Iúlion Cuilagûr nannte und die bisher jeglicher bekannten Attacke getrotzt hatten. Der Nekromant hatte seine Karten gut gespielt. Nach einem unheilvollen Moment der Stille und des Schreckens fielen die Cuilagûr mit ihrem wahnsinnigen Schrei über die Menschen her, beraubten sie ihres Verstandes und Lebenskraft. Viele wollten fliehen, aber es gab keinen Ausweg. Mithrandir war der einzige, der seine Schritte vorwärts statt rückwärts legte, stieß seinen Stab in den Schleier eines Cuilagûr und beraubte ihm mit einem Lichtblitz seiner Verhüllung. Eine gequälte Seele musste er darunter entdecken, von nekromantischen Kräften in ihrem entstelltem Körper zwischen Leben und Tod gefangen. Unerkenntlich das Volk, Abstammung oder Alter, nur ihr Herz schlug noch für diese Welt. Mithrandir trieb seine Klinge durch jenes, erlöste die Seele, fällte so den ersten der Cuilagûr.

Nun im Wissen, wohin sie ihre Speere zu richten hatten, stemmten sich die Bothatan an der Spitze des Keils gegen die hereinbrechende Woge des Feinds, während Lainwen zurückfiel, die Nachricht weitergab, Mut zusprach und die Flanken verteidigte. Mit Bôrns Unterstützung reformierte Iúlion die Bothatan um ihn zu einer Schlachtenlinie, ein Wall aus Speer und Schild, der diszipliniert und langsam vorrückte, jeden in seinem Weg zu fällen. Die Waldelben hatten inzwischen zusammen mit den Bogenschützen aus Thal geschafft, den groben Steinwall zu erklimmen und ließen einen Schauer der Hammerpfeile auf die nahen Feinde herabregnen. Der Gegenwind war jedoch noch immer stark und so zogen viele ihre Dolche und Schwerter, begegneten ihren sonst so fernen Zielen auf Armreichweite.

Einer der Hammerpfeile, die zwischen den vielen bleichen, trampelnden Füßen der Axomacari den aschgrauen Boden bedeckten, erhob sich plötzlich wie von Geisterhand, überzog sich mit einem verhüllenden Schleier und raste direkt auf Mithrandir zu. Gut gezielt war er in seiner Bahn, doch verfehlte er sein Ziel, das sich in der Bewegung des Kampfes befand. Zwei weitere verschleierte Pfeile flogen, aber Mithrandir war ihrer nun gewahr und wich ihnen aus, die sich durch ein Schimmern in der Luft verrieten. Mit lauter Stimme forderte er den Nekromanten heraus: „Die dunklen Mächte werden Euch nichts nützen, schwarzer Zauberer, zeigt und stellt Euch Erus Richterspruch!“

Langsame Schritte durch Asche, die mit Jahrtausende altem Wissen und Anmut gesetzt wurden, eine dunkle Stimme im Wind, Wahrheit verkündend: Dunkel sind nur die, die den Tod fürchten, weil er unausweichlich ist. Auch ich handle in Erus Willen. Ihr wisst das, mein alter Freund.“ Auf einem Schlackenhügel inmitten dem Meer von Axomacari erschien ein alter Mann: hochgewachsen, in aschgrauen Mantel und einem simplen, langem, schwarzen Stab, der von Runen bedeckt war, die schon von vielen vergessen worden waren. Es war deutlich, dass diese Hülle kein Bild der Macht des Nekromanten war, doch traute Mithrandir seinen Augen nicht: „Curumo? …Nein, dies muss eine Täuschung sein.“ Weitere Pfeile flogen und Iúlion entriss einem der Ostlinge seinen Speer und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft und Zorn auf den Nekromanten. Viel zu lange war dieser außer Reichweite mit herabwürdigendem Blick auf seinem Berg über dem Morannon gestanden. Nun sollte er zahlen.

Die Distanz war groß, aber der Wurf mächtig und zielgenau. Das Eisen der Spitze jedoch begann zu rosten und zu bröckeln und das Holz zu splittern. Nur eine Wolke Staub erreicht den schwarzen Zauberer, der regungs- und emotionslos das Ringen und Kämpfen unter laufenden Schweiß und Blut der Menschen beobachtete. Seine Stimme trug der Wind, ohne, dass sich seine Lippen bewegten: „Redlich bemüht ihr euch und hoch tragt ihr euren Mut und Speere; Werte und Schwerter in Verehrung, jedoch dem nicht gewahr, dass der Tod von unten schlägt.“ „Mithrandir!“ Iúlion sprang weit vorwärts, als der lange Durthangschatten auf Mithrandir zuschnellte. Sein Schwerthieb zerteilte den lebenden Schatten, der sich aber sogleich neu verband und sein Schwert umgriff, in den steinigen Boden grub. „Halbelbenfleischssss“, zischte das dunkle Geschöpf und Iúlion spürte, wie ihm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper entglitt. Die Glieder wurden lahm und der Lärm der Schlacht um ihn wurde dumpfer. Das Heulen des Windes verschwand, ebenso die mächtige Stimme Mithrandirs, als er weiter mit dem Nekromanten rang und selbst die schmerz- und schreckenserfüllten Schreie der sterbenden Bothatan verstummten irgendwann. Die Augenlider fielen und eine bedrückende Stille kehrte ein, die zuerst nur vom wiederaufflammenden Schmerz der Pfeilwunde im Bauch anerfüllt wurde, der sich durch seine Innerstes fraß.

Ein neues Bild formte sich vor seinen Augen, eines, das er schon einmal durch den Schatten sah: Imladris, sein Geburtsort und Heim, in Flammen, die Brücken zerstört und der Bruinen reißend eine braune Schlammflut. Er sah jedoch nun nicht nur, er hörte das Knistern des Feuers und Krachen der Balken, als er durch die Hallen wandelte. Er roch den Rauch wie er ihm die Luft nahm und alles schwarz färbte. Er fühlte die Hitze, wie sie um ihn vibrierte, aber nicht seine Haut erreichte und in ihm eine Kälte fest sein Herz ergriff. Er war allein, allein. Allein in den brennenden Ruinen seines Heimes, verdammt umherzuwandern wie ein Geist verbannt vom Segensreich. Gierig labten sich die Flammen an den mächtigen Holzbalken mit ihren kunstvollen Ornamenten, zerstörten die erinnerungswürdigen Fresken und verschlangen ohne Scham die Jahrtausende alte Bibliothek. Seine Hand glitt schadlos durch die Flammen, zog ein brennendes Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. Oft hatte er dieses gelesen, doch nun konnte er nur mit ansehen, wie die Seiten und Wörter langsam verzehrt wurden. Sein Herz sank tiefer in seiner Machtlosigkeit vor dieser sinnlosen Zerstörung und fern war die Stimme, die ihn an die Wahrheit erinnerte, seine Wahrheit und seinen Weg. Über die Trümmer des eingestürzten Ostsöllers kletterte er nach draußen, setzte Fuß auf die verbrannte Erde der einstigen Gärten. Aus den Stallungen tobten die Pferde mit entflammter Mähne und stürtzten sich voll Horror von den Klippen in den wild brausenden Bruinen. Von Schrecken erfüllt wandelte Iúlion durch die Gärten und Haine, von denen nur noch schwarze Erde und kohlende Baumstümpfe zeugten. Eine Sicht überraschte ihn jedoch: Die Statue Neithreths, die hier stand, war von Rauch und Ruß unangetastet und auch die Nîphredil zu ihren Füßen brannten, aber verbrannten nicht.

Da verschwand der wache Alptraum und auch der Lärm des Schlachtfeldes erfüllte langsam wieder Iúlions Ohren. Er war auf die Knie gesunken, die Augen noch immer auf die Klinge seines im Boden steckenden Schwertes gerichtet, wo aber nun ein zweites, leicht geschwungenes, obenauf lag: Hadhafang; …i chathol hen, thand arod dan i thang an i arwen _|…eine noble Klinge gegen einen grausamen Feind für eine noble Herrin|._ Lainwens Blick war besorgt und ernst, gab zu verstehen, dass sie des Schattens Visionen ebenso gesehen hatte. Schwere Atemzüge verstrichen, bis die Überreste des Durthang-Schatten in grauen Staub zerfielen und sich in der leicht wehenden Brise über das endlose Meer an regungslosen Knochen verteilten, das sich über die steinige Aschenwüste von Gorgoroth nun erstreckte. Dieses Schlachtfeld,… war ruhig. Nur das sich entfernende Krächzen vieler Krähen war zu hören.

In der erschöpften Stille saßen viele der Bothatan auf dem Boden oder stützen sich auf ihre Speere. Bôrn lehnte sich an Draug, sein rechter Arm hing schlaff herab, am linken sein demolierter Schild. Iúlion spürte nun erst, wie Blut über seine Beine lief. Offen und größer war die Wunde in seinem Bauch. Lainwen bettete ihn auf dem kalten Stein der  grauen Erde, hielt für einen Moment seine blutige Hand, versprach das er bei ihrer Kraft leben werde und übergab ihn der heilenden Ruhe des erschöpften Schlafes. Sie ging als nächstes zu Mithrandir, der mitgenommen auf einem Stein saß und mit seinem Stab eine behelfsmäßige Karte in den Staub zeichnete. Der Nekromant war nur vertrieben, aber nicht besiegt worden, denn sein Körper hatte sich in Dutzende Krähen aufgelöst, die alle in verschiedene Richtungen davongeflogen waren. Mithrandir wollte sogleich die Verfolgung aufnehmen, wo sich Lainwen aber nicht anschließen wollte. Sie fühlte, dass ihre Pflicht nun bei ihrem Volk lag.


	11. Kapitel 10; Der Königins Rat

**– Kapitel 10 –**

**Der Königins Rat**

Fast zwei Wochen vergingen nach der letzten Schlacht auf der Hochebene von Gorgoroth, als Lainwen zum Aufbruch schickte. Die Gefallenen waren zahlreich und der Schrecken des leibgewordenen Fluch Melkors noch lange nicht verblasst. So, wie er es wohl nie tun wird bei allen, die hier gekämpft hatten. Viele wurden begraben und noch mehr beweint, auf dass der Leichenfeuer Rauch die Sonne verdunkelte, die durch die aufbrechende Wolkendecke flammte und Hoffnung versprach für die wenigen Herzen, die nach diesem teuren Sieg noch für sie empfänglich waren. Wunden waren geschlagen worden, die nie heilen mögen, an Land und Leuten. Melkors Verdebnis auf Illuvatars Geschenk der Sterblichkeit ist ein Gift, das nicht auszumerzen ist, doch kann sein verursachtes Leid gelindert werden. Lainwen ging in den Lagern umher, spendete Heilung und Hoffnung, wo sie konnte, aber auch hier musste sie schließlich schweren Herzens gehen.

Nach Minas Tirith, die weiße Stadt wo sie sich für ihren Anspruch auf den Thron rechtfertigen müssen wird, den sie schon so lange ersuchte und nun schien er näher und greifbarer als er es jemals für sie in über vierhundert Jahren war.  Iúlion ging mit ihr, wenn auch noch mit Wunden an Körper und Geist. Bôrn sandte seinen engen Vertrauten und Berater Borst, da seine rechte Schulter zertrümmert worden war, als er Iúlion vor einem der verschleierten Pfeile schützte, der mit dem Durthangschatten rang. Lainwen gewährte ihm, Späher über sein zukünftiges Land auszuschicken und einen Ort für die erste Stadt der Bothatan im Westen zu finden. Draug blieb bei ihm, denn er hatte mit Bôrn Seite an Seite gekämpft und wollte ihn mit Rat und Freundschaft zur Seite stehen. Mithrandir war schon am Tage nach dem Sieg aufgebrochen, um den vermeintlich geschwächten Nekromanten ausfindig zu machen und keine Nachricht über seinen Verbleib gab es bisher.

Die Reise nach Minas Tirith verlief ruhig, aber schwer schwebte die unbestimmte Zukunft über der Gruppe. Als diese und ihre Eskorte jedoch die weiße Stadt erreichten fanden sie vor ihrem Tor ein kleines Heerlager, an dessen Rand ein junger Soldat die Heimkehrer freudig begrüßte: „Mein Herz blüht auf, Ihr lebt! Nicht zu verkennen war Euer Sieg selbst bis nach Cirith Ungol zu uns jungen Tapferen, doch wollten wir die Stadt nicht betreten und die Ehre des Sieges annehmen ohne den Besten von uns! Durchschreitet das Tor der Stadt, mein Herr und oberster General, und Euch wird alle Ehre sein! Wir werden Euch folgen!“ Iúlion blickte zufrieden über die jungen, euphorischen Kämpfer, doch schien jemand zu fehlen: „Iôn, froh und stolz bin ich Euch wiederzusehen und so sage ich, dass die Ehre der Besten allen gebührt; Denen die gerade neben mir stehen, Denen, die noch am Geisterpass lagern, natürlich Euch, und auch Denen, die nicht wieder zurückkehren werden. …Doch sagt mir, Iôn, wo ist Ment? Er sollte hier mit Euch sein.“ Iôns Miene fiel und er wies Iúlion an, ihm zu folgen.

Im Zelt des jungen Hauptmanns lag Ment aufgebarrt, die Hände auf der Brust verschränkt und das Heft seines Schwertes umschlossen. Seine Haut war blass und bar des Atems ruhte er hier in Frieden. Iôns Blick lag fixiert auf der Barre, erwartete noch immer eine Regung, aber ward enttäuscht: „Es ist nicht leicht, noch immer nicht, ihn so liegen zu sehen. Es war Zufall, blöder Zufall…. Wir hielten die Morgulstraße, bis diese unverwundbaren, nebelumhüllten… Wesen, nein, Monster kamen und wir nur die Flucht ergreifen konnten. Ein Beben löste eine Felslawine, begrub zwei von uns und schnitt Ment mit drei anderen vom Rest ab. Sie waren diesen Ungeheuern machtlos ausgeliefert. Ich hörte nur die Schreie, aber sie allein waren unerträglich. Manchmal… höre ich sie im Traum wieder. Und unter ihnen: Ment, wie er selbst im Angesichts des Todes den anderen Beistand zusichert und sie beschützt. Viele Freunde verloren wir an diesem Tag, auch einen unserer Besten. Ment war von Euch gesandt worden, um mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, dies erfuhr ich durch Eurer Schreiben in seinem Zelt, aber… er hat noch mehr getan als das, um was Ihr ihn gebeten hattet. Er war ein geschätzter Freund vieler geworden, auch von mir.  Dafür danke ich Euch und ehre ihn.“

Schweigen des Gedenkens herrschte zwischen den beiden Männern, bevor Iúlion seine Worte an die von Iôn fügte: „Ich ehre Ment ebenso, nicht als Freund, aber als wissender Vertrauter. Er wird an unserem Einzug in die Stadt teilhaben.“

Mit Lainwen und Iúlion an der Spitze zogen sie alle auch am gleichen Tag durch die Ebenen und Tore zur Veste hinauf. Ments Barre und Borst hinter den Beiden und nachfolgend all die jungen Soldaten, denen ihre freudestrahlenden Mütter und Ehefrauen erleichtert in die Arme fielen. Glücklich waren sie, ihre Söhne und Männer wiederzusehen, war doch viel Ungewissheit gewesen bei den Daheimgebliebenen über diesen Krieg, der ohne Anzeichen oder Vorwarnung ihre Männer und Söhne aus dem Heim in das Chaos der Schlacht gezogen hatte. Mütter, Ehefrauen und auch die Kinder schlossen sich dem Zug in hoher Stimmung an, bis er vor den Kasernen in den höheren Ebenen verebbte; diejenigen, die Tode zu beklagen hatten auf den unteren Ebenen einsam zurücklassend.

Die jungen Soldaten trennten sich vor den Waffenkammern von ihrer Ausrüstung, deren Wert sie nun hoch schätzten, während die vier der Spitze weiter bis vor die Königshalle zogen, deren große Türen für sie geöffnet wurden. Lainwen durchschritt sie als Erste, nach ihr folgten Iúlion und Borst, die Ments Barre trugen. Ohne ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen passierte Elessars Tochter das weite Spalier der Königsstatuen, nickte der ihres Vaters zu, bezog wenige Fuß vor der Estrade des Thrones Stellung und fixierte Truchsess Albether mit ernstem Blick. Dieser hatte sich indessen langsam vom schlichten Stuhl der Truchsessen erhoben und zollte den Ankömmlingen seinen Respekt. Er blieb standhaft unter Lainwens fokussierten Blick und fuhr fort: „Ganz gleich des Ausgangs des Krieges, ich hatte unser Wiedersehen in anderer Erwartung. Nicht den siegreichen General an der Barre eines mir teuren Vertrauten, flankiert von einem Ostling… und vor allen nicht eine Halbelbe, von der mir nur der Name bekannt ist, sie aber den Thron fordert. Lainwen, wenn dies Euer richtiger Name ist; viele Gerüchte gehen durch zahllose Münder seit Eurem Eintreffen am Geisterpass und keine Gewissheit kann ich haben welche stimmen, den so manches scheint mir mehr eine Erzählung eines übermütigen Barden als die eines verlässlichen Botens. So versteht meine Bitte und erzählt, erklärt und erlaubt, dass ich für den Moment in des Alters Skepsis verweile.“ Lainwen entließ den alten Mann nicht aus ihrem Blick, während ihre Stimme die mächtige Königshalle voll ausfüllte: „Geschenkt seis den Gerüchten und so manches nicht, doch wahr ist, Lainwen Estelcelw ist der Name, den Arwen Undómiel mir bei meiner Geburt gab und auf diesen schwor ich auch an meines Vater Elessars Sterbebett, über Gondor zu wachen. Von Kindesbeinen an wurde ich unterrichtet, von Lehrmeistern altehrwürdig wie diese Stadt in allen Belangen des Staates und ebenso allen Zeitaltern Ardas Geschichte, von Iúlion und Erfahrung vieler Kämpfe in der Führung von Schwert, Bogen und Truppen. Über Jahrhunderte hatte ich jeden Winkel dieses Reichs und drüber hinaus bereist und Unterstützer um mich geschart. Am bedeutendsten darunter das Tausende starke Ostlingvolk der Bothatan, die ihre Treue zu Gondor auf meinen Namen schworen und zu deren Vorsprache und Vertretung ihr König seinen engsten Vertrauten sandte. –Sie deutete zu Borst, der sich verneigte- Zweimal stand ich bereits an dieser Stelle und forderte den Thron als Erbin des Hauses Telcontar, um Gondors Brechen zu verhindern. Beide Male lehnten die törichten Truchsessen ab und verspotteten mich. Ihr saht die Lehnsherrenkriege, Truchsess Albether, und so vertraue ich auf Eure Weisheit, auf dass Ihr die Not des Reiches seht und einsichtiger als Eure Vorgänger handelt. Möge dieser Tag unter Vairës Segen stehen.“

Albether entließ sich Lainwens Blick und schritt langsam auf Elessars Statue zu, musterte sie lange: „Oft suchte ich nun schon den Rat dieses Steines, doch keine Antwort möchte er mir heute geben. Elessar war ein Mann von Weisheit, und ebenso sein Sohn –er deutete auf die Statue von Eldarion gegenüber-; was jedoch mit den Töchtern des ersteren geschah, darüber schweigen selbst die Schriften des Archivs und die daraus entsprungenen Gerüchte und falsche Geschichten habt Ihr auch überlebt. Wahrlich viel Dunkel umhüllt Euch noch, Lainwen Estelcelw, denn so manches habt Ihr auch unerwähnt gelassen. So sagts mein Wissen, Gefühl und zweifelhafte Geschichten. Ihr seid dem Volk fremd und doch habt Ihr bereits als dessen selbsterklärter König Land vergeben und Verhandlungen geführt. Bestrafung würden die Gesetze und viele des Rates von Gondor verlangen für solche Taten, aber so sehe ich auch die Not des Reiches in seiner Zerstrittenheit und war Zeuge der Lehnsherrenkriege gewesen. Mit Zweifel und Zögern würde ich Euch Krone und Thron überlassen und empfehlen, zuerst mit dem Rat zu sprechen. Zwar sind ihm eigentlich nicht die Befugnisse eigen Euch die Krone zu verwehren, aber es wäre Eurer Sache dienlich ihn auf Eurer Seite oder zumindest seine Bedürfnisse zu wissen. Ich werde den Rat einberufen, wo Ihr beweisen können und müsst, dass Ihr Worte genauso wie Schwerter zu führen wisst.“

Lainwen dankte Albether für Einsicht und Hilfe und verließ die Königshalle für die ihr bereiteten Gemächer, während Borst nach seinem Herrn für die Ratssitzung schicken ließ und Albether sich mit Iúlion alleine unterhalten wollte.

Alleine, lag Ments Barre im weiten Spalier der Könige.

Das Gespräch zwischen Truchsess und General führte beide wieder in den langen Arkadengang bei der Nordostbrüstung der Veste, der mit Blick über die Ebenen von Pelennor bis hin zum Schattengebirge Albethers liebster Ort zum Nachdenken und Unterhalten war: „Glückwünsche, Geschenke, Landgüter, Ehrungen und Titel; vieles würde Euch zustehen für Eure Taten von Mut und Tapferkeit, die Ihr am Geisterpass auf Euren Eid hier vor mir folgen habt lassen, aber es ist mir ebenso bekannt, dass Ihr keinen Nutzen für Euch in solchen Dingen seht. Ihr habt über Jahrhunderte, ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, Euch einen Ruf erarbeitet, der Euch offene Ohren in allen Häusern der Menschen verschafft. Beeindruckend, denn Ihr bietet nur Informationen und Rat ohne Tat und verlangt weitere Informationen, Vertrauen und Unterstützung als Gegenleistung. In Ehrlichkeit, hatte ich Euch all meine Jahre nur für ein aufgeblasenes Gerücht, eine ferne Erzählung gehalten, aber es war wahr, alles ist wahr. Da war ein Elb, der sich unter Menschen bewegte, um sie sorgte, ihnen zuhörte und die Lehnsherren beschwichtigte. Seltsam nur, dass Ihr so selten die weiße Stadt aufgesucht hattet…“ „Nicht unbedingt, denn oft trat ich vor die Truchsesse, doch wurden sie seit Eladrions Tod immer stolzer und blind vor den dräuenden Bürgerkrieg, auch, da sie Lainwen die nach númenorischen Gesetzen rechtmäßige Thronfolge verwehrten. –Albether schwieg nachdenklich- Obwohl sie würdiger den Erzählungen des helfenden Elbes ist, als ich es je war.“ „Und warum gibt es dann keine über sie?“, Albether war immer noch irritiert. Ihm fehlten Details die er zu einem großen Bild verknüpfen konnte.

„Fragt beim Volk nicht nach Lainwen; Lainwen gewann die Bothatan, führte die letzte Schlacht gegen den Nekromanten an und forderte heute den Thron; fragt im Norden nach der Schutzherrin der Händler, dem Bogen der Nacht, fragt im Westen nach dem einsamen Boten, den Dunländischen Teufel, fragt im Süden nach dem Krummschwert der Gnade und Bezwingerin von Flüssen. Fragt und Ihr werdet Geschichten hören. In Zeit verfälscht und in Details verworren, aber wahr im Kern.“ Albether sannte nach, ob er bereits einmal einen dieser Namen gehört hatte, verweilte aber nicht lange in dieser müsigen Lage: „Ich schenke Euren Worten für den Moment Glauben, wie es schon viele Herren vor mir getan hatten, doch weiß ich nichts von Euren Plänen, nun, da der gemeinsame Feind fürs Erste bewzwungen wurde. Ich vermute, dass sie sich nun um Lainwen drehen werden.“ „So schiene es, aber wahrer ist, dass sie anfangs eher Teil keiner meiner Pläne war, da ich sie in Sicherheit wissen wollte –er öffnete langsam die eine Hand vor sich und umschloss sie dann sanft mit der anderen-, aber mit der Zeit wuchs Lainwen mit ihrem Vermächtnis und so wie es mir scheint, bin ich nun eher ein Teil ihrer Pläne. Dies sollte jedoch kein Grund zur Sorge sein für Euch, denn sie wird Gondor beschützen, mit all ihrer Kraft, Wissen und Willen.“

„Doch welch Aufruhr wird das Reich erfahren über die Thronbesteigung einer Halbelbe? Bedenkt nur den Sippenstreit, der Gondor entzweite und Feinde in Umbar schaffte, die selbst heute noch immer unsere Macht bedrohen und einschränken. Und wie lange würde Lainwen herrschen, bar der Vergänglichkeit der Menschen? Heute ist eine entscheidender Tag für Gondor und meine Sorgen wollen nicht schwinden…“, Albether knetet nervös mit seinen Händen hinter dem Rücken, während Iúlion unterbrach: „…wo auch so manche berechtigt sind, so lasst mich andere wiederrum dämpfen. Der Rat ist einberufen und erst dort wird sich zeigen, wie ablehnend die Lehnsherrn der neuen Königin gegenüber wirklich sein werden und ob jene die Herren in den Griff kriegen kann. Und was die Lebenszeit angeht, so sind auch Euch Schriftsucher das alt-númenorische Gesetz Tar-Aldarions bekannt, nach denen Lainwen als älteste lebende Nachkommin des Hauses den Thron erlangen konnte und nach denen sie auch die Krone wieder abgeben wird, sollte ihr Erbe bereit sein.“ Albehter faltete nun seine Hände hinter dem Rücken: „Gelassenheit raten Eure Worte und gerne würde ich ihnen auch hier Glauben schenken, zumindest für den Moment. Verzeiht meine fortwährende Skepsis, aber Zeit meines Amtes hatte ich mich nie damit brüsten können, viel Kontrolle über Gondors Schicksal zu haben, aber noch nie so wenig wie jetzt.“ „Möge Euch die Ratssitzung Erleichterung geben und eine alte Hoffnung neu entzünden. Hoffnung; auch für das Volk.“

Diese Nacht wurde schließlich Ment ehrenvoll den Flammen übergeben und kein Wort wurde gesprochen in die kühle Herbstluft, durch die die verzehrenden Flammen zuckten. Freund, Vertrauter, Geheimnisträger; Ment war eine verlässliche Stütze für alle gewesen, die ihn kennen gelernt hatten und selbst in seinen letzten Augenblicken war er standhaft geblieben. Viel war ihm in seinem Leben anvertraut worden und all dies nahm er treu mit in sein Grab.

Kein Wort wurde gesprochen.

 

Fünfzehn Tage vergingen, bis all die gerufenen Ratsteilnehmer aus ihren entlegenen Lehen und Anwesen in Minas Tirith eintrafen, manche lediglich aus Neugier umtrieben, Augen auf die neue Königin zu legen. Auch Bôrn traf ein und ersuchte ein Gespräch mit Lainwen. Er drückte ihr seinen Unmut und Verwirrung  darüber aus, dass sie sich als Herrscher darstellte, bevor sie wirklich den Thron besaß, worauf Lainwen ihm die Thronfolgengesetze erklärte und versicherte, dass das versprochene Land seinem Volk gehören wird; ganz gleich was der Rat entscheiden würde.

Am Tag des Rates schließlich traf Albether am Fuße des weißen Turm Ecthelions auf Iúlion, der in die von meisterhaften Schmieden der Stadt verzierte und verstärkte Lederrüstung gekleidet war, die ihn am Morannon beschützt hatte, während es ersterer in eine lange, graue Robe mit breiten Pelzkragen war. Sie beide warten kurz auf Lainwen und stiegen mit ihr zusammen über die Wendeltreppe in einer Seitenkammer der Königshalle bis zur Ratskammer hinauf, welche sich über der Kuppel der großen Halle befand. Auf dem Weg gab Albether ein Wort der Warnung an Lainwen vor Adellaran von Ithilien, der leider schon seit Jahrzehnten die Ohren und Gedanken vieler anderer Herren mit Lügen und gesckickter List dicht bei seiner Sache hielt und so den Rat entzweite.  Am Eingang zur Kammer angekommen, waren die zum Rat berufenen bereits drinnen in Gespräche vertieft, die jedoch häufig von Anspannungen und Misstrauen erfüllt waren. Bôrn ausgenommen, der alleine stehend nahe der Tür wartete.

Die Gespräche verstummten, als Lainwen den Raum betrat, gekleidet in eine ornamentreiche Zeremonierüstung, die weiß und blau von Minas Tirith und dem Meer sprach, während ihren Rücken bis zum Boden ein dunkelblauer Umhang bestickt mit dem von sieben Sternen gekrönten Nimloth bedeckte und eine Krone aus grünenden Eichenzweigen und blauen Blumen ihr streng geflochtenes Haar umringte. Argwöhnisch verfolgten die Herren ihren Gang zum Sitz des Königs im Rat, dessen Stuhl in den Raum stieß in der weit geschwungenen Stuhlreihe, die manchen ein Tautropfen suggerierte, der über des Königs Schneide rollte. Lainwen wieß die Herren an, Platz zu nehmen, und blickte prüfend in die Runde, deren Teilnehmer Faelas, Hauptmann der Turmwache, allen vorstellte von der Königs rechten mit Truchsess Albether weiter nach links mit Iúlion, Faelas selbst, Ovoran der Händlergilde, Edelmann Autalag, Elphsadron von Dol Amroth und Belfalas, Goldin von Anfalas, Lothan von Lossarnach, Malloras von Lebeninn, Dunar von Schwarzerdental, Adellaran von Ithilien, Hirilin von Pinnath Gilin, Angcâr von Lamedon und schließlich Bôrn von den braunen Landen und Wilderland, nach diesem nur noch die leeren Stühle für Harondor und die Lehen Anors standen. Auch fehlte ein Sitz für das Lehen des Ringló-Tals, das in den Lehnsherrenkriegen von Lamedon erobert worden war. In diesen Rat von fünfzehn sprach nun aufrecht Lainwen, alle anblickend: „Ich danke euch, die ihr alle dem Ruf des Rates gefolgt seid, denn vieler Worte wird es heute bedürfen über Gondors Zukunft und Volk, unser aller Volk. Ich bin Lainwen Estelcelw, Tochter Elessars und als älteste lebende des Hauses Telcontar nach númenorischen Gesetz Tar-Aldarions 1075 Z.Z. rechtmäßige Erbin des Thrones zu Gondor und Anor.“ Raunen und flüsternde Gespräche machten die Runde, Skepsis war breit.

„Schwachsinn!“, entfuhr es Adellaran, bevor Lainwen weitersprechen konnte, „Dieses uralte Gesetz ist mit Westernis untergegangen. Westernis ist tot, so auch seine Könige und ihre Gesetze!“ Lainwens Blick fixierte sich auf Adellaran, der ihr gegenüber saß und hielt die Stimme ruhig: „Und doch ist es deren Blut, welches durch all unsere Adern fließt, die hier im Raum versammelt sind. Unsere direkten Ahnen erbauten diese Stadt, diesen Turm, diese Kammer, ja selbst die Hallen, in denen Ihr wohnt, Adellaran. Sie schufen zwei Großreiche und schützten sie in vereinten Kräften, auf dass Kunst, Handwerk und Handel blühen konnten. Verneint Ihr Númenors Vermächtnis so wendet Ihr Euch auch von all dem ab, weswegen Gondor heute wie auch vor Jahrtausenden in hoher Achtung vieler steht: Baukunst, geordnetes Recht, Standhaftigkeit selbst in den dunkelsten von Tagen und ein Verständnis von Pflicht und Ehre, das schon seit mehr als hundert Generationen seinen Kindern weitergegeben wird. Verneint Ihr auch all dies?“ Adellaran überlegte kurz, tauschte Blicke mit Autalag vom Haus Morwen, bevor er sich wieder Lainwen zuwandte: „Noble Worte, doch zu welchem Ende? Die Lehen wieder unter einer Krone zu unterjochen, der hart errungenen Unabhängigkeit berauben?“ „Wahrlich, zu welchem Ende? Eines sahen wir bereits im Kriege, der Brüder gegeneinander aufhetzte und unrecht Blut fließen ließ, Reiche zugrunde richtete und Landstriche verwüstete. Doch wie jedes Ende auch Chancen für einen Neuanfang bereithält, so ist es möglich für unser Volk sich von den blutigen Ereignissen der letzten hundertsechsunddreißig Jahre zu erholen, wenn wir alle uns gegenseitig unterstützen. Für so manchen mag dies eine schwere Vorstellung zwischen all den erlittenen Kränkungen und Verlusten sein -Dunar sandte Angcar einen gehässigen Blick-, aber nach allem, so besteht eine gewisse Notwendigkeit im Zusammenhalt. Bedenkt, Adellaran, hättet Ihr den Nekromanten und die Bothatan alleine aufhalten können, Eure Länder schützen können? Für das Ihr selbst nach Wochen keine Hilfe in Männern oder Gütern zum Geisterpass entsandet, so müsst Ihr verneinen und bereit gewesen sein, all Eure Länder und Leute willentlich dem Tod zu überreichen. Keine Haltung eines Lehnsherrn. Überdenkt Euren Standpunkt, denn für der Lehnsherrn Gefolgschaft frage ich jetzt als König für die schweren Zeiten, die noch vor uns liegen und in denen nur ein starkes Volk und Reich überleben wird.“

Elphsadron sprachen solche Worte aus dem Herzen und zögerte nicht: „Wohl gesprochen, Lainwen Telcontar, denn nur wenigen Herren in dieser Runde ist bewusst in welcher Gefahr sie und ihre Länder sich befunden hatten, der selbst die fürchterlichsten Erzählungen von so manch erschütterten Soldaten nicht gerecht werden. Es ägert mich zu denken, wie viele Herren mit ihren teuren Soldaten an ihren Lehnsgrenzen saßen und belanglose Plänkeleien austauschten, während die endlosen Horden des Nekromanten gegen unsere Mauer und Schilde brandeten. Währen nicht die Ostlinge gekommen, die ihr alle so misstrauisch verachtet, so wären bereits all unsere grünen Wälder Asche und all unser Volk leere, wandelnde Hüllen. Mein Dank und Respekt gebührt den beiden Halbelben in unserer Mitte und so, meine Königin, der ich mehrmals Zeuge werden durfte Eurer Stärke in der Schlacht und Weisheit in Worten, schwöre ich weiterhin zu folgen, in guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten.“

Lainwen nahm seinen Eid mit einem respektvollen Nicken an, als Bôrn seinen kundtat und alle, die ihn nicht Sprechen gehört hatten, mit seiner Kenntnis des Westrons überraschte: „Auch wenn ich bei der Suche meines Volkes nach einer neuen Heimat gehofft hatte, verlassernere Lande zu finden, in denen wir keinen politischen Ränkespielen ausgesetzt sind und auch wenn ich es missbillige, dass sich Lainwen vor mir als König vor dessen Zeit ausgegeben hatte, so haben ich und mein Volk Ihr zu verdanken, dass ein Blutbad zwischen unseren Völkern verhindert wurde und uns stattdessen fruchtbares Land gegeben wurde, welches wir Heimat nennen dürfen. Ich nehme Euch hiermit als meine Königin an und hoffe, dass Ihr die Freiheiten wirklich gewähren könnt, die Ihr versprochen hattet. Ich freue mich des Tages, an dem Ihr unser neues Land besuchen kommt. Mächtig Eurer Sprache sind zwar nur wenige meines Volkes, aber gewillt zu lernen sind sie alle. Und wenn die ersten Häußer, Straßen und Werkstätten errichtet wurden, so sollen unsere geschickten Handwerker Euch ein Geschenk erbringen, das Euch lange erfreuen wird.“

Aufmerksam zuhörend legte Ovoran von der Händlergilde diese Worte in seine gedankliche Wäägschale und sie wogen schwer. Er schwieg jedoch weiterhin und observierte die Mimik der Lehnsherren, von denen viele wankten. Die Waage stand eben, mit Lainwens Worten und Gefolge auf der einen und der hohen Zahl der uneinigen Herren auf der anderen Seite. Die Waage konnte in beide Richtungen kippen und eine angespannte, erdrückende Stille füllte den Raum, die Adellaran und Autalag sehr gefiel. Albether lehnte sich nach vorne an Lainwens Ohr: „Zwei von zehn sind ein guter Anfang, aber nicht genug. Solltet Ihr noch etwas in der Hinterhand behalten, so wäre dies der Zeitpunkt, es vorzubringen.“ Auch Iúlion gab flüsternd Rat: „Es mag teilweise sogar Genarationen zurückliegen, aber Deine Taten sind vielleicht in Legenden und Erzählungen erhalten geblieben,… besonders die von Neithreth. Es wäre Zeit…“

Lainwen sah die Notwendigkeit, aber gefiehlen nicht die Mittel. Schwach würde die Erinnerung an ihre Taten sein und wahrscheinlich durch Zeit und Erzählung verfälscht. Es war riskant, sich auf diese zu berufen, aber die Alternativen brachten einen Preis in Blut mit sich, der zu vermeiden war. Auch hatte sie sich immer versucht von ihrer Zeit als Neithreth zu distanzieren, aber hier und jetzt musste sie es wagen: „Dunar von Schwarzerdental, erinnert Ihr Euch noch des Versprechens, dass Euer Großvater mir einst gegeben nach dem Sieg an Tarlangs Hals?“ „Euch?“, Dunar grübelte, „Er erzählte manchmal von einer jungen Elbenkriegerin, die allein durch ihren Ruf und  eindrucksvolle Taten den Pass gegen Lamedons Heerscharen hielt bis ausreichend Befestigungen errichtet werden konnten, das stimmt. Der Alte bat stets dieses Versprechen zu bewahren und weiterzugeben, bis die Kriegerin es einlösen würde. Solltet Ihr wirklich diese Elbe von damals sein und es nun einlösen wollen, so müsst Ihr wissen, dass ich diesem zusammen mit der erzählten Geschichte nie Glauben geschenkt hatte, aber zu Ehren des Alten werde ich mir Eure  Bitte wenigstens anhören.“

Lainwen verbarg ihr Ärgernis. Wenn dies alles war, was ein beschworenes Versprechen nach nur zwei Generationen wert war, so war dies erschreckend, aber hier und jetzt noch immer genug, um wenigstens einen Stein ins Rollen zu bringen, zum Guten oder Schlechten: „Ich danke Euch und bitte einfachst, dass Ihr das smaragdgrüne Juwel der Wälder an Angcár zurückgebt. Jener kostbare Schmuckstein, den Euer Urgroßvater zur Hochzeit von Lamedons Prinzessin erhalten hatte, nachdem diese ihn unrecht erworben hatte. Denn noch immer ist er ein Kernpunkt in den Streitigkeiten zwischen euren beiden Ländern, der nicht sein muss. Legt vor Eure Bedingungen, beide.“ Wieder Raunen und Getuschel. Die Geschichte dieses Juwels umrankten viele Grüchte und Mutmaßungen. Dunar gab sich erstaunt: „Wie ich Euch einschätze, wisst Ihr um diese… Kleinigkeit aus erster Hand vom Tag der Hochzeit. –Lainwen bestätigte dies- Dieser Tag war wahrlich ein dunkler mit viel List und Blut, aber Eurer Bitte ist mir nicht möglich nachzukommen, auch wenn ich es vielleicht wollte, denn das Juwel wurde mit dem Bräutigam begraben, wo es noch immer liegt.“ „Ein unglücklicher Fall, aber was sagt Lamedon?“, schloss Lainwen Dunars Rede und gab das Wort an Angcár, der misstrauisch dieser Angelegenheit, diesem Prozess, dieser Farce, wie er meinte, gegenüberstand: „Verflucht sei dieser vermaledeite Stein und jeder der ihn außerhalb Lamedons behält. Er gehört zu den Insignien meines Hauses und selbst toten Händen werde ich ihn entreißen, wenn es sein muss. – Er richtete eine Drohgebärde gegen Dunar - Euren armseligen Tal wird es ebenso ergehen wie Ringló. Zeit ist nicht Euer Freund. Ihr werdet meine Klinge an Eurem Hals spüren!“

Manche sprangen auf in Empörung über die offene Drohung und sprachen auf einmal ehrlich, wenn auch ungeschmückt und laut. Die Ratskammer versank somit über diese und unter überheblichen Gelächter anderer im Chaos. Ein Meer verschiedener Stimmen flutete den Raum, über das sich Albether vegeblich versuchte hinwegzusetzen, während Iúlion und Faelas sich schützend schräg vor Lainwen postierten. Im anschwillenden Sturm an Reden, Schreien und Rufen saßen außer Ovoran nur zwei noch unbewegt auf ihren Stühlen und beobachteten sich angespannt durch die Masse der von Rede hitzigen Körper und wild gestikulierenden Hände. Adellarans zufriedenes Grinsen traf Lainwens entschlossenen Blick und wogte sich still im Triumph, wo dieses Gefühl aber schnell entschwand, als Lainwen leise Iúlion zu sich holte und dieser ihr Hadhafang übergab. Beim Eintreten war alle Aufmerksamkeit auf Lainwen gelegen und so hatte niemand gesehen, wie er die hier verbotene Klinge versteckt mit hinein getragen hatte.

Während sie sich erhob, zog sie das ihr so vertraute Schwert und wog kurz das Gewicht in der Hand, bevor sie es in den weichen Sandstein des Deckenmusters rammte.

Schlagartig senkte sich eine Decke der Stille über die lärmenden Herren, unter der Schrecken und Empörung brodelten. Einige wenige Momente vergingen, in denen starr, aber drohend die gekurvte Klinge mit ihren zwei hervorstechenden Dornen über allen schwebte. Als Lainwen den scharfen Stahl wieder aus dem Stein zog, tänzelnden die rötlichen Sandsteinkörner vor ihr leicht über die Klinge und zu Boden, bevor sie Angcár im Raum mit Augen suchte, vor deren Ausdruck alle wichen. Herrisch streckte sie ihm Hadhafang entgegen, der Lainwens Blick erwiederte: „Welchen Wert haben Eure Beteurerungen der alten Gesetze, wenn ihr sie selbst nicht achtet?“

Lainwen entspannte sich ein wenig und Anflüge eines ernsten Lächelns zeigten sich in ihren Mundwinkeln: „Ich achte und ehre sie – Sie ließ Hadhafang zurück in dessen Scheide gleiten und legte beides auf ihrem Stuhl ab-, denn sie haben ihre Gründe und Nutzen, wie auch das Gesetz der waffenlosen Versammlung. Es ist wichtig aus diesen alten Gesetzen, Lehren und Traditionen das Gute zu ziehen, denn all diese Dinge sind ein Teil von uns, ohne dass wir uns dessen oft bewusst sind und ihnen liegt eine Stärke inne, die uns hilft, unseren eigenen Weg zu bestreiten.“ Manch ein Gesicht nahm nachdenklichere Züge an, aber Lainwen fuhr fort: „Und wenn Ihr, Angcâr von Lamedon, von Stärke sprecht so macht mich dies traurig, denn schon stark geschwunden ist diese über die Jahre des Hasses und des Neids. Als mein Vater im Ringkrieg auf Euren Ahn Angbor traf, so führte dieser ein Heer von viertausend Mann gegen die Korsaren von Umbar, kehrte um, wenn alle flohen und marschierte mit seinem Heer gen Minas Tirith und zum Sieg am Morannon. Keine solche Tat wäre heute mehr möglich; …aber vielleicht in Zukunft wieder, wenn heute erste Schritte gewagt werden, die unser zersplittertes Volk wieder zusammenführen könnten. Edelsteine, Land und Ehre; all dies braucht keinen Krieg unter Brüdern. Beginnt abseits der Wege Eurer Väter und Großväter zu denken, die ihr Volk in blutigen Kampfe schlachteten.“

„Was wisst Ihr schon von Ehre“, warf Adellaran verärgert ein, „wo Ihr doch meinen Vater hinterrücks meucheltet -Iúlion horchte auf- und den Bedürfnissen des einfachen Volkes, wo ihr doch nicht einmal unseres Blutes seid.“ In Lainwens Miene spiegelte sich versteckt Leid lange vergangen, aber nie vergessen: „Ich bereiste für Jahrhunderte die Länder Gondors, sprach mit jedem, der hierzu willig war. Ich kämpfte in den Lehnsherrenkriegen von ihrem Anfang an bis kurz vor ihr Ende sechsundachzig lange, schreckliche Jahre lang. Ich bin die Kämpferin des Blumenschwertes, das ist wahr wie auch alle Legenden um diese, gute und schlechte; und in all diesen Jahren der Kämpfe war ich in Gesellschaft von einfachen Männern, hörte all ihre Geschichten, Wünsche und Hoffnungen, doch konnte nie sie ihnen erfüllen oder ihnen Mut machen, schien doch kein Ende der dunklen Tage in Sicht. Ich bereue viele meiner Taten aus diesen hoffnungslosen Tagen und bedauere all diejenigen, die bei meiner Schwertes Klinge gefallen waren, jedoch nie Adellor. Ein verruchtes Leben ausgelöscht am Vorabend einer Schlacht, die hunderte Unschuldige vernichtet hätte…  eine Tat, die ich wiederholen würde, sollte ich es müssen.“ Zufrieden sah Iúlion in den Augen vieler in unbewusster Furcht begründete Bewunderung aufkeimen vor Lainwens Rede und den Erinnerungen an die Erzählungen über das Blumenschwert der Schlachten und als Truchsess Albether sich setzte und manche es ihm gleich taten, so blieben diese stehen und warteten, bis Lainwen sich nach einem versichernden Blick in die Runde ebenfalls gesetzt hatte bevor sie es selbst taten.

Viele waren nun gewillter, zuzuhören, und so sah Lainwen es passend, das Gespräch von der Vergangenheit langsam in die Zukunft zu lenken: „In so manchen von euch sehe ich noch immer Unverständnis oder Unwissen, in welcher Gefahr unsere Länder und Leben schwebten und vielleicht es wieder sein könnten, weshalb ich es für dienlich halte, jetzt in Kürze, aber mit nötigen Detail, von den Ereignissen denen Iúlion und ich teil waren und die schlussendlich zu den Kämpfen am Geisterpass, dieser Ratssitzung und noch viel mehr führten, zu erzählen.

Untersützt von Iúlion fing Lainwen somit an, von ihrer beider Reise ab der Durchquerung Mordors zu erzählen, beschränkte sich aber auf die wichtigeren Begegnungen und Unterhaltungen und lobte besonders den Mut und die Hilfbereitschaft von Männern wie Albether und Ment, die für die schnelle Aufstellung eines Heeres gegen den Nekromanten essentiell waren. Von ihren Tun in Aman und den Spruch Manwes erwähnte sie nichts, wofür aber Iúlion mehr von den Anstrengungen und Kämpfen am Geisterpass erzählte, die die Anwesenden schwer betroff, hatten viele sich doch geweigert, all den hilfeersuchenden Boten Glauben zu schenken. Noch mehr staunten sie über die Erzählungen der Bothatan, die aufrechten Mut und Ehre bewiesen und Hoffnung gaben, dass nicht alle Ostlinge Werkzeuge dunkler Mächte geworden sind. Die Geschichte musste Lainwen leider mit Ungewissheit über den Verbleib des Nekromanten, dessen Pläne oder gar Wesensart schließen, was viele beunruhigte und verärgerte. Dunar war es schließlich, der die Frage um Gandalfs Verbleib stellte, die alle beschäftigte und Lainwen musste sie auch hier vertrösten: „Keine Kunde oder Nachricht war von ihm seit seinem Aufbruch vom Heerlager gekommen, der nun schon vier Wochen her ist. Dies allein ist jedoch kein Grund zur Sorge, denn dies ist seine Art. Wir werden von ihm hören, sollten wir es müssen. Er bat mich jedoch auch, Boten regelmäßig zu allen entsenden, die für Volk zu sorgen haben und Erzählungen zu sammeln über Ereignisse der Welt, jung und alt, aber besonders Hinweise auf den Nekromanten.“

Adelaran rollte genervt mit den Augen: „Ferne Erbansprüche, versteckte Drohungen, sorgfältige Lügen und nun sollen wir auch noch Spione an unseren Toren begrüßen. Faszinierend, wie dieses makabere Spiel von Euch so funktioniert, Halbblut.“ Albether lehnte sich amüsiert zu Lainwen vor und sprach in einer Art, wie sie ihm selten war: „Er beginnt bereits, von sich selbst zu sprechen. Seine Gewalt über den Rat hat sich gelockert und er weiß es. Ich bin erstaunt.“ Für Lainwen galt es nur noch ein letztes Zeichen zu setzen: „Solltet Ihr Euch weigern, Boten zu empfangen, so lasst wenigstens die Späher und Waldläufer mit dem königlichen Siegel passieren, die nun Ithilien durchstreifen werden. Mordor liegt an Euren Grenzen, bleibt wachsam.“

Mit so manchen Herren mulmiger und Lainwen den Zügeln in der Hand, konnte nun die wahre Ratssitzung beginnen, in der es um die Zukunft Gondors abseits der Sorge um dunkle Mächte ging. Pläne und Vorhaben hatte Lainwen für viele Generationen im Kommen, aber fürs Erste beschränkte sie sich auf die nächsten drei, in deren Spanne sie Handel und Straßen stärker schützen wollte, Gondors Volk Zeit geben wieder zu wachsen und mit Hilfe der Bothatan offene Augen und Ohren in den Osten unterhalten, um mehr über die Länder und deren Bewohner jenseits der großen Weiten von Rhûn zu erfahren. Doch so wie diese Lainwens Pläne waren, so hatten natürlich viele Herren andere und Anhörungen und Abwägungen, Zusprachen und Grenzen mussten gegeben werden, die allsamt lange dauerten, bis alle erschöpft und hungrig waren. Bei dieser Zeit schloss Lainwen schließlich diese erste Ratssitzung mit der Ankündigung, dass ihre Krönung in drei Wochen stattfinden würde und jeder ihr Gast bis dahin in Minas Tirith zu bleiben, wenn er es möchte. Jeder nahm dieses Angebot dankend an und nur Adellaran brach noch am selben Abend wortlos nach Cair Andros auf.


	12. Epilog + Anhänge

**– Epilog –**

**Die letzte Nacht**

Es war die Nacht vor Lainwens Krönung, dass es Iúlion im Schlaf vorkam, als wäre wie eine sanft streichelnde Hand ein Schleier über sein Gesicht gestrichen. Er spürte, dass Lainwen ihn rief. Er kleidete sich, gürtete aber kein Schwert, es war nicht von Nöten. In ihrem Gemach fand er Lainwen am Geländer ihres Balkons stehend vor, den Blick weit in die Lande und Sterne gerichtet. Ihr langes, weißes Nachtgewand berührte den steinernen Boden und glänzte leicht silbern im Mondlicht der wolkenlosen Nacht. Er trat an ihre Seite und ihre beiden Blicke umspielten und durchdrangen einander. Lainwen lächelte. Wärme lag wieder in ihren Zügen; Wärme und Hoffnung, die lange Monate und Jahre von Sorge und Ernsthaftigkeit verdrängt worden waren. „Träume vom Westen?“, begann Iúlion, „Ein Land von endlosen Wundern und Frieden, so besagen es die Lieder.“ „Mein Herz ist nicht bereit.“, Lainwens Blick sank auf Minas Tirith herab, „Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.“ Iúlion folgte ihrem Blick, stützte sich auf das Geländer: „Meines ebenso und… ich werde Dir beistehen. Viele Jahre sind noch im Kommen und gleichfalls viele Schwierigkeiten zu meistern und viele Generationen von Menschen zu führen. Albether bat Dich, sie niemals nur als vorübergehend zu betrachten, sondern sie stets in ihrer vollen Gegenwart mit all ihren Sorgen, Wünschen und Bedürfnissen wahrzunehmen.“

Lainwens Blick glitt weich über die Bauten der Stadt: „Ein überlegter Wunsch, doch eine Sorge, die ihn nicht zu bekümmern braucht. In allen Zeiten werden uns Menschen begegnen, die uns herausfordern werden, unsere Vorstellungen und Träume auf die Probe stellen werden und uns Geduld abverlangen werden. Menschen wie Adellaran, Angcâr und Nuithamir. Aber auch werden uns Menschen begegnen, die uns erinnern werden an die Tugenden, den Mut und die Nobilität ihres Volkes. Menschen wie Albether, Draug und Ment. Viele mehr könnte ich hier listen, sogar welche, die schon lange in Krieg oder Dunkelheit verloren und deren Namen heute niemand mehr kennt. So viele Geschichten…; Danke, dass Du mir erhalten bleibst. Zu oft wäre ich schon auf meinem Weg gestolpert und liegen geblieben, hättest du mich nicht aufgefangen oder mir wieder aufgeholfen. Selbst im dunkelsten Tal der Verzweiflung oder Hoffnungslosigkeit; fandest Du mich immer wieder.“ Iúlion schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln: „Dir ist ein Licht eigen, das von jedem gesehen werden kann und ihm Hoffnung schenkt, selbst, wenn Du es verleugnest oder dem nicht gewahr bist. Möge unser Weg zusammen weiterführen. Ich sage nicht auf ewig, denn nichts ist ewig auf Arda, aber sollten sich unsere Wege trennen, so werden wir sie wieder finden, dessen bin ich mir sicher.“

Lainwen nickte und zusammen beobachteten sie die Sterne und den Mond in seiner Bahn bis die Sonne im Osten hervorbrach und sie beide begrüßten den Morgen, der den ersten Tag der Königin markieren sollte. Ein Tag, der noch lange die Lieder füllen wird. Doch dies; ist eine andere Geschichte.

**– Ende Teil 1 –**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**– Anhänge –**

**I.   Nachwort**

**II.  Ereignisse der Jahre des Vierten Zeitalters**

**III. Völker und Reiche**

**IV. Kartenmaterial**

**V.  Stammbaum Lainwens und Iúlions**

**VI. Glossar und Verzeichnis verwendeter Namen**  


**–I. Nachwort –**

Dreieinhalb Jahre schrieb ich nun schon an dieser Geschichte, wenn auch manchmal sporadisch, und gerne verbrachte ich lange Zeit in ihrer und Tolkiens Welt. Trotz all der Zeit, „fertig“ ist sie noch lange nicht, aber nun an einem Punkt, wo ich in gutem Gewissen ein zweischenzeitliches Ende setzen kann, denn eine Auszeit brauchte ich nun. Abstand für einige Zeit von den in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Charakteren und den realen Personen, die mit ihnen in Verbindung stehen. Ein Umbruch in meinem Leben ist im Gange, wie noch nie in meiner erinnerungsfähigen Zeit jemals einer war. Das Geschichtenschreiben werde ich jedoch niemals aufgeben, um nichts auf dieser Welt; In Wahrheit, ich schreibe bereits am zweiten Teil, aber bei allem was mein Schreiben ausmacht, Schnelligkeit ist keine meiner Fähigkeiten. In diesem Sinne: Eine schöne Zeit euch allen, bis wir uns wiedersehen.

Euer Volker Qentare.

 

**–II. Ereignisse der Jahre des Vierten Zeitalters –**

Ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit mag ich hier eine chronologische Übersicht über die Ereignisse nebst Jahreszahlen geben, so wie ich sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Viel mehr war passiert und nicht wenig davon verschwiegen, doch mit Zeit und Geduld kommt dennoch einiges ans Licht, wie auch schon Iúlion oft verfuhr.

 **71:** Geburt Iúlion Vanyarions, Sohn Elrohirs und Mistrils, in Bruchtal

 **75:** Geburt Lainwen Estelcelws, Tochter Elessars und Arwen Undómiels, in Minas Tirith

 **78:** Lainwen wird nach Bruchtal gebracht, erste Begegnung mit Iúlion; Iúlion tötet Fain und Balan im Zorn

 **79:** Elvea kommt zu Lainwen nach Bruchtal, Elladan weckt das Interesse an der Vergangenheit in den beiden Mädchen; Iúlion lauscht den Erzählungen Elladans unter dem Fenster; Iúlion wird von seinem Vater Vergebung für seinen Mord gewährt und leistet seinen Eid

 **85:** Iúlion lernt zu reiten und unternimmt immer längere Ausritte und Streifzüge durch die Lande, beginnt Neuigkeiten und Informationen über die Ereignisse der Welt zu sammeln

 **88:** Lainwen erwählt sich Súleyla als ihr Pferd und unternimmt Ausritte

 **97:** Glóin II. wird nach dem Tod seines Vaters König unter dem Berg, kommt 186 bei dem Versuch Moria wiedereinzunehmen um; Die Zwerge beschließen auf die Wiedergeburt von Durin den Unsterblichen zu warten

 **118:** Iúlion bricht zu Thranduils Hallen auf, reist durch die Lande und erwirbt sich einen Ruf als Informant und Ratgeber

 **119:** Lainwens ältester Bruder Eldarion kommt sie besuchen, bringt Thêlbereth und Nachricht über den frühen Tod Laiwas mit

 **120:** Lainwen folgt Eldarion auf dessen Bitte nach Minas Tirith, um ihren sterbenden Vater die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Lainwen schwört auf dessen Sterbebett, den Frieden in Mittelerde zu wahren; Eldarion wird König des Wiedervereinigten Königreiches

 **121:** Tod Arwen Undomiels, nach ihrer Bestattung wandert die letzte Gruppe Elben Lothlóriens ab und segelt über das Meer; Lainwen wird Hadhafang übergeben und sie geht zu Thranduils Hallen, um ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen, findet jedoch keinen Lehrmeister

 **123:** Iúlion unterrichtet Lainwen als Agarwaen in der Führung des Schwertes

 **128:** Lainwen träumt von Arwen, reitet nach Minas Tirith und danach ziellos durch die Lande

 **129:** Lainwen findet Arwens Grab in Lothlórien; Sie nimmt dort die nie verwelkende Nîphredil an sich, verkommt in Trauer an den Ufern des Celebrant, wird von Iúlion aus ihrer Starre auferweckt, der seinen wahren Namen preisgibt; Iúlion setzt Lainwens Ausbildung fort, lehrt zusätzlich Bogenschießen und unerkanntes Fortbewegen

 **153:** Lainwen entlässt Súleyla in die Ebenen von Rohan, wo sie ihre letzten Jahre verbringen kann

 **186:** Mîm der Kurze wird nach dem Tod seines Vaters König unter dem Berg, baut eine breite Straße zu den Eisenbergen und bittet die dortigen verwandten Zwerge, ihren Eisenhandel in den Westen zu lenken, da er die Ostlinge fürchtet; Er stirbt eines natürlichen Todes

 **220:** Iúlion überbringt die Nachricht von Eldarions Tod Lainwen, die daraufhin ohne Nachricht zu hinterlassen nach Minas Tirith aufbricht; Sie erhebt dort Anspruch auf den Thron Gondors, wird aber von Truchsess Barahir II. verspottet und zurückgewiesen

 **221:** Lainwen reist durch die Lande und sucht Unterstützer für ihre Sache, bleibt aber weitesgehend erfolglos und trifft Iúlion nur noch selten

 **404:** Thrór II. wird nach dem Tod seines Vaters König unter dem Berg, Vater von Durin VII, trifft Vorbereitungen für die Wiederbesiedlung Morias

 **421:** Thrór II. fällt beim Sturm auf Moria, Durin VII der Unsterbliche nimmt seinen Platz ein, vertreibt die Orks aus den Tiefen und begründet das Königreich von Khazad-dûm neu; der Erebor wird verlassen

 **493:** Die Spannungen zwischen den einzelnen Lehen des wiedervereinigten Königreichs und den Kindern Mairons können von Truchsess Nuithamir nicht mehr entschärft werden; Es droht Krieg

 **495:** Lainwen versucht noch einmal den Thron einzufordern, um die Lehen wieder unter einem Herrscher zu vereinen, aber sie wird wieder abgewiesen und verspottet; Endgültig gekränkt und ohne Hoffnung sendet sie Hadhafang zu Thranduil und schließt sich als Neithreth den Kämpfen an

 **497:** Iúlion, der lange versucht hatte, die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Lehen zu schlichten, zieht sich aus dem Krieg zurück und beginnt, die alte Waldstraße zu bewachen und den Düsterwald zu säubern

 **523:** Die Waldelbenkolonie, die Legolas in Ithilien begründet hatte, wird von einem Heer aus Cair Andros unter Adellor gebrandschatzt; die Elben zerstreuen sich, die meisten fliehen nach Nordwesten

 **524:** Neithreth ermordet Adellor am Vorabend des Angriffs auf den Rammas Echor in seinem Zelt

 **580:** Iúlion vereitelt einen heimlichen Angriff der Orks auf Khazad-Dûm und rettet Frerin, Sohn Balin II.

 **581:** Iúlion trifft nach langer Suche auf Lainwen und lädt sie dazu ein, zurück nach Bruchtal zu ihren Schwestern zu gehen

 **584:** Balin II. wird König von Khazad-dûm nach dem Tod seines Vaters; Freund Iúlions, unermüdlicher Verteidiger des Königreichs vor angreifenden Orkhorden und Förderer des Handels; Er stirbt eines natürlichen Todes

 **593:** Ein wackliger Friede wird unter Truchsess Albether ausgerufen, nachdem die andauernden und unbarmherzigen Scharmützel große Teile der Bevölkerung Gondors und Eriadors vernichtet hatten

 **610:** Lainwen und Iúlion kehren von Bruchtal aus zu den Waldelben zurück; Elvea und Thelbereth segeln in den alten Westen

 **629:** Kampf am Morannon gegen den Nekromanten, Lainwen fährt nach Valinor, um Hilfe zu erbitten und kehrt mit Gandalf zurück; Lainwen wird Königin Gondors

???: ~~Sieg über den Nekromanten in den Ländern südlich Umbars (?).~~

 **706:** Hochzeit von Lainwen und Iúlion

 **717:** König Balin II. stirbt eines natürlichen Todes, sein Sohn Frerin I. wird König Khazad-dûms

 **754:** Unterstützt von den Bothatan unterzeichnet Lainwen einen Friedens- und Handelsvertrag mit dem Ostlingherrscher Borthast und gründet die Stadt Bangast an dieser Stelle südlich des Meeres von Rhûn, die schnell zu einem bedeutenden Handelsumschlagplatz zwischen den beiden Reichen heranwächst

 **815:** Mächtiger Donner wird überall im Westen Mittelerdes gehört, der vom Meer kommt; Königin Lainwen lässt auf Anraten Gandalfs zusätzliche Nahrungsvorräte in Gondor anlegen; Man spricht von einem bösen Omen

 **816:** Das Jahr ohne Sommer, nach dem Winter bleibt es kühl und die Felder kahl; Furcht und Hunger greifen um sich; Schnee fällt in Minas Tirith und die Häfen Gondors frieren zu, ebenso die grauen Anfurten; Dörfer und Städte werden in kurzen Wärmeperioden überschwemmt; Flüchtlingsströme Hungriger setzen in die größeren Ansiedlungen und nach Süden ein

 **817-19:** Die Sommer kehren allmählich zurück, aber die Ernten bleiben miserabel und lang gehütete Vorräte werden aufgebraucht; In Rohan müssen selbst viele ihre Pferde notschlachten; Die Pest kehrt zurück und überfällt die geschwächten Menschen, die Zwerge schließen sich vor ihr in Khazad-dûm ein

 **822:** Viele kehren zurück in die verwüsteten Dörfer, die sie in Eile verlassen hatten, denn die Ähren des Korns sind wieder voll; Die Pest zieht sich zurück, fast zwei drittel der Bevölkerung sind an Hunger, Krankheit, Verzweiflung und Gaunern gestorben; Eriador wird außerhalb des Auenlandes und Breeland als Niemandsland erklärt; Mittelschwere Erdbeben erschüttern die Grundfesten des südlichen Nebelgebirges

 **825:** Da Khazad-dûms Tore verschlossen und im Inneren alles stumm bleibt, befürchtet Lainwen Schlimmes und lässt das Osttor gewaltsam öffnen; nachdem sie sich durch den Schutt dahinter gegraben haben, sind keine Überlebende in den Hallen zu finden; Lainwen erklärt daraufhin Durins Hallen zu einem einzigen Grabgewölbe, lässt sie versiegeln und bewachen. Das Ende von Durins Volk, wie seine Prophezeiung einst warnte.

 **2024:** Geburt Noënwens, Tochter Lainwen Estelcelws und Iúlion Vaynarons in Minas Tirith, die die Wahl der Halbelben zu treffen hat

 **2030:** Geburt Tirithons, Sohn Lainwen Estelcelws und Iúlion Vaynarons in Minas Tirith, der das Geschenk der Sterblichkeit erhalten hat

 **2065:** Lainwen und Iúlion segeln in den alten Westen, legen ihre Pflichten in die Hände ihrer Kinder

 

**– III. Völker und Reiche–**

Lang und leidenschaftlich könnte ich schreiben über die faszinierenden Besonderheiten und Unterschiede zwischen all den Völkern und ihren Reichen. Ihre Vorstellungen, ihre Ansichten und Leben, doch wäre dies zumeist nur ein Versuch, wo andere bereits große Werke geschaffen. So mag ich mich kurz fassen und mehr die Gewichtung auf die legen, die für die erzählte Geschichte bedeutend waren.

Für Aufschlüsselung der Zeitalterbezichnungen nach den Jahreszahlen siehe Anhänge VI.

**– Über die Halbelben –**

Zwar könnten viele (wie bspw. Die Fürsten von Dol Amroth) als solche bezeichnet werden, so verstehen die Elben unter den Peredhil (S) zumeist aber nur die Nachfahren von Earendil und Elwing, die beide ihrerseits aus einer Vereinigung von Elben und Menschen geboren wurden. Die Kinder von Earendil und Elwing waren die Zwillingsbrüder Elrond und Elros, die 525 E.Z.(J.S.) geboren wurden und als 534 die Söhne Feanors in einem Blutbad die Sirion-Mündungen angriffen und Elwing sich mit einem der Silmaril ins Meer stürzte, verschonte Feanors zweitältester Sohn Maglor überrschend für alle die Zwillinge und nahm sie bei sich als ihr Ziehvater auf.

Mit dem endgültigen Ende der Juwelenkriege und dem Sieg der Valar über Melkor am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters wurden die Zwillingsbrüder schließlich vor den Richterspruch Manwes gestellt, der besagt, dass alle Halbelben entscheiden können, ob sie gänzlich Elben oder Menschen werden sollen.

Elros entschied sich für das Los der Menschen, schloss sich den nach Númenor segelnden Edain an und wurde ihr erster König. Als er mit 500 Lebensjahren schließlich friedlich den Tod annahm, übergab er das Königszepter, das er 410 Jahre lang geführt, an seinen Sohn Vardamir. Alle nachfolgenden Könige Númenors entstammten seiner Linie, die auch durch Elendil den Untergang Númenors bei der Wandlung der Welt 3319 Z.Z. überlebte und so über Isildur und Anárion und all deren Nachkommen auch alle Könige von Gondor und Anor aus seiner Linie entstammten. Gleichfalls Aragorn II. Elessar, in dem sich Linien dieser beiden Söhne Elendils wieder vereinten und er so der erste Hochkönig beider Reiche nach Elendil wurde.

Elrond entschied sich hingegen für das Los der Elben und jeder seiner Kinder durfte wieder die Wahl treffen. Inmitten der Wirren von Saurons Invasion Eriadors 1693 Z.Z. gründete er die Festung Imladris und hielt der dreijärigen Belagerung des dunklen Herrschers stand. Hochkönig der Noldor Gil-galad ernannte Elrond anschließend zum Vizeregenten Eriadors und übergab den mächtigen Elbenring Vilya an ihn. Er kämpfte mit Gil-galad und Elendil im Krieg des letzten Bündnisses und ehelichte 109 D.Z. Celebrían, Tochter Galadriels und wurde als Gelehrter, Heiler und Förderer der Musik viel aufgesucht. Neben dem weißen Rat war es aber auch die Versammlung der freien Völker, die in seinem Hause Schutz stattfanden und die maßgebend für den Sieg über Sauron waren. Zu seinen Kindern zählten die Zwillingsbrüder Elladan und Elrohir, die im Ringkrieg an Aragorns Seite von den Pfaden der Toten bis zur Schlacht am Morannon kämpften und Arwen Undómiel, die sich für das Los der Menschen entschied und mit Aragorn II. Elessar zusammen schließlich die lang gespaltenen Linien von Elrond und Elros wieder vereinte.

So kam es auch, das durch Arwens starkes Blut ihre Töchter wieder die Wahl der Halbelben zu treffen hatten, weshalb sie diese nach Imladris sandte, wo sie von ihren Brüdern unterrichtet angemessen auf ihre Wahl vorbereitet werden konnten.

Lainwen und Iúlion waren beide in eine Zeit der erneuten Blüte der Menschen geboren worden und wenn auch für diese vollkommen elbisch in ihrer Erscheinung, so sahen doch die Elben Amans deutlich die Unterschiede in Lainwens Haar, Augen und Art. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen bedeutete ihr Zeit etwas und sie sah all die Leben der Menschen nicht als ein vorüberziehender Schleier, sondern so klar, dass es sie schmerzte wenn sie vergingen.

 

**– Über Númenor –**

Númenor war schon längst vergangen und dies vielleicht (je nach Sichtweise) nicht in Glorie, aber trotzdem bedeutete es für jeden Menschen Gondors oder Anor noch viel, denn die Númenorer waren ihre Ahnen und großen Stolz empfanden sie über diese Herkunft.

Westernis, wie sie die Insel Númenóre (Q) nannten, die Andor (Q) „das Land der Gabe“ war, war von dem Maia Osse Anfang des Z.Z. aus dem großen Meer zwischen Mittelerde und Aman gehoben worden als Geschenk an die drei Edain-Völker, die den Eldar im Kampf gegen Melkor beigestanden hatten. 32 Z.Z. war es, das diese Menschen nach Númenor gelangten und unter dem nun sterblichen Halbelben Elros als König ihr Reich gründeten.

Ihnen gefiehl ihr neues Land, denn stets mild und ausgeglichen war das Klima und großzügig war es bemessen mit grasbedeckten Hügellandschaften, flachen Küstengebieten und reichen Wäldern an den Hängen der Bergrücken, die auf den 14.000 Fuß hohen Vulkan Meneltarma =(Q)“Himmelspfeiler“ zuliefen auf dessen Gipfel ein weitläufiges Heiligtum Erus sich befand und von wo aus auch die fünf Bergrücken entsprangen, die bis zu 400 Meilen weit sich in alle Richtungen erstreckten und so der über 40.000 Quadratmeilen großen Insel ihre markante Form eines fünfzackigen Sterns gaben.

Die Númenorer selbst waren edle Menschen. Dunkelhaarig, grauäugig und so groß und stark im Wuchs, dass sie es sogar mit Elben aufnehmen konnten. Ihnen war auch ein langes Leben frei von Krankheiten geschenkt, das außerhalb der Königslinie 200 Jahre  und mehr in Kraft andauerte und innerhalb über 400 Jahre. Und wenn sie spürten, dass die Jahre der Kraft zu Ende gingen, so legten sie sich nieder und nahmen ohne Furcht den Tod an, den Eru ihnen geschenkt hatte, denn sie wussten, dass sie in ihm bald eins mit ihm werden würden.

Sie besegelten ganz Arda ostwärts (denn westwärts wurde ihnen verboten von den Valar) und für zwei Jahrtausende pflegten sie auch weiterhin ihre Freundschaft mit den Eldar, doch ihre Macht, Pracht und Stolz wuchsen so sehr, dass sie sich über diese erheben wollten. Sie brachen den Kontakt nach und nach ab und unterwarfen alle Menschen an den Küsten Mittelerdes, errichten Festungen und erhoben Steuern. Auch gedeihte in ihnen der Samen, den Melkor einst in die Herzen der Menschen gepflanzt hatte und aus Furcht vor dem Tod klammerten sie sich immer mehr an ihre Leben, selbst wie sie alt und gebrechlich nur noch in Schmerzen vor sich hin vegetierten und sich Mausoleen größer als Paläste bauen ließen. Immerzu wuchs auch ihr Neid auf die Eldar und ihr ewiges Leben, welches die Valar scheinbar den Númenorer nur vorenthielten, damit sie nicht die ersten Kinder Erus überflügelten.

In diesem unstillbaren Durst nach der Unsterblichkeit bauten sie eine große Flotte und begannen so den Raubbau an allen Wäldern in ihren Machtbereich (in Enedwaith am stärksten). Trotz aller Missstände und einem Bürgerkrieg mit denen, die noch den Eldar treu waren,  wuchs ihre Macht weiterhin und als Sauron drohte die Küstenstädte der Númenorer anzugreifen, landeten sie mit ihrer Flotte 3262 Z.Z. nahe dem Mündungsdelta des Anduin und vor all ihrer Pracht und Stärke unterwarf sich selbst Sauron kampflos.

Doch dieser Hochmut war ihr Fall, denn Sauron wurde Gefangener von König Ar-Pharazôn dem Goldenen und über die Jahre flüsterte er ihm Lügen zu und nährte Melkors Saat immer mehr, sodass Ar-Pharazôn schließlich all seine Schiffe und Krieger sammelte und 3319 Z.Z. gen Aman segelte, entschlossen Valinor zu erobern, die Valar zu unterwerfen und ihnen die Unsterblichkeit zu entreißen.

Und so, nach 39 Tagen Überfahrt, setzte am 40. Tag Ar-Pharazôn als erster Mensch Fuß auf die Erde Amans. Eru griff ein, entrückte Aman dem Weltenkreis, öffnete unter Númenor einen Spalt im Meer, in dem die Insel und die gewaltige Kriegsflotte versanken und seither die Eldar von Atalante (Q) „Der Versunkenen“ sangen.

Die Legenden besagen jedoch, dass der Gipfel des Meneltarma noch immer über der Wasseroberfläche liegt und zahllose Abenteurer und Seeleute hatten sich seither auf die Suche gemacht, diesen zu finden und von dort einen Blick auf das versunkene Reich der „Könige von Königen“ zu werfen, aber jeder war erfolglos geblieben.

Dem Untergang waren nur die Númenorer in Mittelerde und die unter Elendil entkommen, welche zu den wenigen Getreuen zählten, die noch immer Freundschaft mit den Eldar anstrebten. Durch sie überlebte schließlich ein kleiner Teil der númenorischen Handwerkskunst, Weisheit und Würde in den Königreichen von Gondor und Anor in Mittelerde, weit entfernt von den einst so prächtigen Küsten Númenors.

 

**– Über Gondor –**

Schon gleich im Jahre 3320 Z.Z. nach dem Untergang Númenors von Elendils Söhnen gegründet, formte es sich zuerst um die existierenden Siedlungen der Númenorer, von denen der Hafen Pelargir am Mündungsdelta des Anduin der größte war. Doch Elendils Söhne gingen weiter landeinwärts, errichteten mit ihren Gefolgen neue Städte in ihrer überragenden Baukunst, die ihrem Reich den Namen Gondor (S) „Land der Steine“ einbrachte. Anárion erichtete Minas Arnor (das später Minas Tirith geheißen wurde) auf einem Felsvorsprung des weißen Gebirges und Isildur Minas Ithil (das später Minas Morgul geheißen wurde) im späteren Morgul-Tal am Fuße des Schwarzen Gebirges, wo er auch den Sämling des von Númenor geretteten weißen Baumes einpflanzte. Zwischen diesen Festungen erbauten sie die große Stadt Osgiliath mit großen Steinbrücken über den Anduin worauf ihre beiden Throne in der großen Halle der Kuppel der Sterne standen.

Isildur glaubte und hoffte, dass Sauron mit Númenor untergegangen war, aber dies traf nur auf seine körperliche Hülle zu und so überfiel er 3429 Z.Z. das noch junge Königreich und eroberte Minas Ithil, scheiterte aber Osgiliath einzunehmen. Dies beschwörte das Letzte Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen herauf, welches vier Jahre später geführt von Hochkönig Gil-galad und Elendil von Imladris aus gen Mordor marschierte und nach sieben Jahre andauernder Belagerung und Schlacht unter hohen Verlusten obsiegte. Isildur vernichtete jedoch nicht den Ring und Saurons Fea überlebte.

Doch ob dem Verhängnis auf den Schwertelfeldern und der hohen Verluste im Krieg bestand Gondor weiterhin und kam zur Blüte. Angriffe von Ostlingen wehrten die Menschen Gondors ab und ihr Reich erstreckte sich bald schon von den Grenzen Lothlóriens im Norden bis hin zu den Grenzen Harads im Süden. Die sogenannten Schiffskönige folgten und bauten große Flotten und versuchten das nun veränderte Arda zu umrunden und Númenor wiederzufinden, doch nie schaffte es jemand die versunkene Insel wiederfinden.

Wenn auch geschlagen, so war der Geist der Númenorer noch immer kräftig in Gondor und so auch ihr Stolz. Der Keim Melkors war nicht ausgemerzt, jediglich gestutzt worden. Die Könige wurden bequem und überheblich, vernachlässigten die Bewachung Mordors und drangen in ihren Eroberungszügen sogar bis zum Meer von Rhûn vor, während Arnor in Erbstreitigkeiten in kleinere Reiche zerfiel und Angmar zur schnell wachsenden Bedrohung für diese wurde.

Der Sippenstreit folgte, der für 16 blutige Jahre Gondor teilte und schwächte. Denn als König Valacars Sohn Eldacar den Thron besteigen wollte, spaltete sich Gondor, da seine Mutter Vidumavi von den Nordmenschen Rhovannios war und er somit für viele als „Halblbut“ galt. So auch für Castamir, der die Rebellen anführte und die Königstreuen in Osgiliath angriff und dabei die Stadt zu großen Teilen niederbrannte. Zwar nannte er sich fortan König aber Unterstützung behielt er nur in den großen Hafenstädten, wo es bei Pelagir 1447 D.Z. schließlich auch zur großen Schlacht kam und Castamir getötet wurde. Seine Söhne und Anhänger flohen jedoch nach Umbar, wo sie die Herrschaft übernahmen, sich mit den Haradrim verbündeten und vermischten und fortan als die Korsaren von Umbar gefürchtet wurden.

Durch Vermischung mit den Einheimischen Völkern und des erneuten Aufkeimens von Melkors Saat schwand auch immer mehr die einstige Stärke Númenors in den Adern Gondors und seine Könige lebten immer kürzer und wurden kränklicher. Zuerst waren es noch ca.240 Jahre und am Ende nur noch ca.160 Jahre, die ihnen beschieden waren und wenig weise nutzten sie diese.

1636 D.Z. kam die große Pest und raffte den Großteil der städtischen Bevölkerung dahin, den weißen Baum und selbst König Telemnar und  all seine Kinder. Sein Neffe Tarondor übernahm, pflanzte einen neuen Sämling des weißen Baumes nun in Minas Arnor, wohin er auch den Königssitz verlegte, da Osgiliath nun beinah entvölkert war und zur Ruine zerfiehl.

Die Wagenfahrer und andere Ostlingsvölker kamen aus dem Osten und drohten Gondor auf die Knie zu zwingen, während im Norden Angmar die Reiche Anors niederrang. Gondor sandte Hilfe, die aber 1975 D.Z. zu spät kam. Auch die Haradrim griffen Gondor im Süden an, zumeist gleichzeitig wie die Ostlinge im Nordosten. Männer ohne Zahl und viele Könige und ihre Söhne starben, doch Gondor überlebte. Jedoch eroberten die Nazgûl Minas Ithil, korrumpierten es und all seine verbliebenen Bewohner und forderten König Earnur zum Duell. In diesem brannte heiß der Stolz von vergangener Scham und nach sieben Jahren der Herausforderung und Spott konnte 2050 D.Z. ihn niemand mehr zurückhalten. Weder er noch sein Gefolge wurden je wieder gesehen und keinen König gab es seither mehr.

Die Zeit der herrschenden Truchsesssen folgte und dauerte beinah 1000 Jahre an, gefüllt mit den Versuchen, den Fall Gondors zu bremsen und die angreifenden Ostlinge, Haradrim und Korsaren von Umbar zu überleben, was zumeist nur knapp gelang und im Krieg gegen die Balchoth retteten schließlich die vom nördlichen Lauf des Anduins kommenden Rohirrim überraschend die unterliegenden Armeen Gondors, worauf Truchsess Cirion ihnen die Provinz Calenardhorn nördlich des weißen Gebirges übergab, das spätere Rohan.

Schon vor dem Ringkrieg 3018/19 D.Z. war Gondor bereits in andauernde Kämpfe mit Mordor verwickelt gewesen und wäre es nicht für die Taten der Ringgemeinschaft gewesen, so wäre es endgültig vernichtet worden.

Unter König Aragorn II., genannt Elessar, wurde Anor angefangen wiederaufzubauen und mit Gondor vereint, wodurch er seit den Tagen Elendils der Erste wurde, der über beide Reiche gebot. Frieden jedoch war mit Saurons Fall noch lange nicht erreicht und viele Kriege und Feldzüge musste Elessar noch führen bis die einstigen Feinde befriedet waren.

Als nach Eladrion die Königslinie für viele unerklärlich abbrach, breitete sich langsam nährender Unmut darüber aus, dass die Könige wohl entgegen aller Versprechen ihr Volk verlassen hatten und durch Mailons Vermächtnis entzündet, flammte das Reich in den Lehnsherrenkriegen 495 V.Z. auf und ließ es zerbrechen. Doch entgegen der hohen Herren vergaß das einfache Volk nicht so einfach die goldenen Tage der Könige und nach endlos scheinenden Blutvergießen bereitete es den Lehnsherrenkriegen über die Jahre ein Ende, auch wenn sie leider teilweise noch bis 593 V.Z. andauerten.

Aus dieser Bitterkeit und der gemeinsamen Bedrohung durch den Nekromanten 629 V.Z. zog Lainwen schließlich die Gelegenheit, endlich ihren Anspruch auf den Thron geltend zu machen und mit der langwierigen Arbeit zu beginnen, die zerstrittenen Lehen wieder zu vereinen; Gondor wieder zu vereinen.

 

**– IV. Kartenmaterial –**

**Nordwesten von Mittelerde**

 

 

**Arda**

****

 

**Aman**

****

 

**– V. Stammbaum Lainwens und Iúlions –**

** **

 

**– VI. Glossar und Verzeichnis verwendeter Namen –**

Auf den folgenden Seiten findet sich eine alphabetisch sortierte Liste aller in der Geschichte vorkommenden Personen-, Orts- und Gegenstandsnamen mit den grundlegendsten Informationen zu ihnen, selbst, wenn sie nur einmal kurz erwähnt wurden. So kann jeder, der Interesse am Hintergrund der Geschichte hat, rudimentär seinen Durst stillen, wobei ich für tiefergehende Recherchen das Lesen Tolkiens Bücher sehr ans Herz legen und  [www.ardapedia.de](http://www.ardapedia.de) empfehlen würde.

Sollten Namen ihren Ursprung in den Elbensprachen Sindarin oder Quenya haben und Übersetzungen auffindbar sein, so sind diese angegeben und mit (S) oder (Q) gekennzeichnet.

Sollte ein Name oder Bezeichnung anders ausgesprochen werden als er geschrieben ist, so ist dies ebenso in Klammern angegeben. Dies repräsentiert aber dann nur eine deutsche Annäherung an die richtige Aussprache und nicht die tatsächliche. Ein Akzent über einem Vokal bedeutet, dass dieser lang ausgesprochen wird.

Die Zeitalterbezeichnungen sind immer abgekürzt angegeben. Hier die chronologische Aufschlüsselung:

 **Z.T.** = Zeitalter vor den Tagen: Zeit nach Ardas Erschaffung durch Eru, in der die Valar auf sie herabstiegen und ebenso Melkor, der immer wieder der Valar Werke vernichtete; Endet mit der Erschaffung der zwei Bäume Laurelin und Telperion ca. 3500 Z.T. (Valische Jahre) (1 Valisches Jahr = 9,582 Sonnenjahre)

 **E.Z.(J.B.)** = Jahre der Bäume im Ersten Zeitalter: Spanne zwischen der Gründung Valinors durch die Valar und der Erschaffung von Sonne und Mond nach der Zerstörung der zwei Bäume 1500 E.Z.(J.B.) (Valische Jahre); Hier war es auch, dass um 1050 die Elben weit im Osten Mittelerdes erwachten

 **E.Z.(J.S.)** = Jahre der Sonne im Ersten Zeitalter: Spanne zwischen dem ersten Sonnenaufgang, zu dem die Menschen erwachten, während der Auszug der Noldor und der Verbannung Melkors 590 E.Z.(J.S.) (ab nun Sonnenjahre) nach seiner Niederlage in den Kriegen des Zorns, die Beleriands Untergang zur Folge hatten

 **Z.Z.** = Zweites Zeitalter: Spanne zwischen der Emporhebung Númenors und dem Sieg des Letzten Bündnisses gegen Sauron 3441 Z.Z.; 3319 war es auch, das die Númenorer Valinor zu erobern suchten und Eru daraufhin die Wandlung der Welt vollzog, die Númenor untergehen ließ, Aman den Weltenkreis entrückte und Arda zu einer Kugel formte

 **D.Z.** = Drittes Zeitalter: Spanne zwischen der Pflanzung des weißen Baumes in Minas Tirith (damals noch Minas Arnor) und der Niederlage Saurons im Ringkrieg durch die Vernichtung des Einen Ringes und der Zeit danach bis 3021 D.Z.; Ein wohldokumentiertes Zeitalter, in dem um 1000 die fünf Istari in Mittelerde anlandeten, gesandt von den Valar, um die Menschen in ihrem Kampf gegen Sauron zu unterstützen.

 **V.Z.** = Viertes Zeitalter: Beginnend mit der Reise der Ringträger in den Alten Westen, ist die Spanne dieses Zeitalters unbekannt; 629 V.Z. versuchte ein erstarkender Nekromant aus Mordor heraus mit seinen Heerscharen von willenlosen Dienern den Westen Mittelerdes zu überrennen, aber wurde am Morannon aufgehalten und anschließend geschlagen, aber nicht besiegt; Sein Verbleib oder Natur bleibt ein beunruhigendes Rätsel

 

**A**

**Adellaran:** *542 - † 641 V.Z.; Enkel Adellors und tyrannischer Fürst Ithiliens, der oftmals Zwietracht im Rat Gondors sääte und vergeblich während der Lehnsherrenkriege versuchte Minas Tirith anzugreifen; Beisitzer im Rat von Gondor 629

 **Adellor:** (S) “Hinterlistiger”; *447 V.Z., † 524 (von Neithreth ermordet); Enkel Mairons; So genannt nachdem er 497 V.Z. in den Anfangsjahren der Lehnsherrenkriege Truchsess Nuithamir heimtückisch erdolchte, sich anschließend als herrschender Truchsess ausrufen lassen wollte, aber bald schon von der Turmwache und Volk Minas Tiriths vertrieben wurde; Besetzte Cair Andros, ernannte sich Fürst von Ithilien und brannte die dortige Waldelbenkolonie 523 V.Z. nieder

 **Agarwaen:** (S) “der Blutbefleckte”; einer der Namen Túrin Turambars und auch der, den Iúlion sich in Thranduils Hallen vor Lainwen gab (gespr.~ Agarwän)

 **Aglarond:** (S) „Glitzerndes Gewölbe“; Unterirdisches Höhlensystem unter der Festung Helms Klamm in Rohan, welches viele Wunder des Erdreiches wie prächtige Diamanten und Kristalle, kunstvolle Wasserfälle und Mithriladern zu bieten hatte; Letzteres benutzten die Zwerge, die unter Gimli V.Z. hierhin zogen, u.a. um Minas Tirith neue Tore zu schmieden

 **Albether:** (S) „Herr guter Omen“; *496, † 630 V.Z.; 34.Herrschender Truchsess während der Kämpfe gegen den Nekromanten 629 V.Z.; Ernannte Iúlion als Gondors General und erkannte Lainwens Anspruch auf den Thron an; Sein Name war ihm vom Volk gegeben anstatt wie sonst üblich selbst bestimmt, denn seiner Geduld und Weisheit Dank endeten die Lehnsherrenkriege ohne ein letztes Blutbad der drohenden Rebellion; Das alte, edle Blut floss stark in ihm, so wurde gesagt und auch lebte er wesentlich länger als viele in seiner Linie vor ihm (gespr.~ Albefer)

 **Alqualonde:** (Q) „Schwanenhafen“; 1162 E.Z.(J.B.) gegründet, war dies die Hafenstadt des Elbenvolkes der Teleri in Aman und lag im Norden der Bucht von Eldamar; Von einer Mauer geschützt und der Hafen nur durch einen natürlichen Steinbogen erreichbar, litt die Stadt lediglich einmal durch Waffengewalt, nämlich 1495 E.Z.(J.B.) durch Feanor und den Auszug der Noldor (gespr.~ Alkwalonde)

 **Alte Furt:** Seichte Stelle im nördlichen Anduin, die im Z.Z. eine Steinbrücke überspannt, aber gegen Ende des D.Z. nur durch die Furt zu durchqueren war

 **Alte Waldstraße:** 188 Meilen lang die einzige Straße durch den Düsterwald, von der alten Furt zum Fluss Celduin führend

 **Aman:** (Q) „Gesegnet/frei von Unheil“, auch bekannt als „Alter Westen“ oder „Das Segensreich“; Kontinent der bis zum Ende des Z.Z. sich westlich Mittelerdes befand, aber in der Umwandlung der Welt von Eru den Kreisen Ardas enthoben wurde; Elben können aber noch immer dorthin reisen wenn sie Arda müde werden und ihre Ruhe in diesen unsterblichen Landen finden, die auch der Sitz der Valar sind

 **Amon Sûl:** (S) „Windberg“, auch bekannt als „Wetterspitze“; Der südlichste Gipfel der Wetterberge, Grenzpunkt der einstigen drei Königreiche Anors Arthedain, Cardolan und Rhudaur und Lage des großen Wachtturmes von Amon Sûl, der eines der Palantir beherbergte, bis der Turm von Truppen aus Angmar 1409 D.Z. zerstört wurde

 **Anduin:** (S) „Langer Fluss“ ist der mächtigste und längste Fluss des bekannten Mittelerde, der auf 1388 Meilen Länge vom nördlichen Nebelgebirge bis hin zur Mündung in das große Meer Belegaer viele Gebiete, Landschaften und Reiche durchfließt und so das Siedlungs- und Ursprungsgebiet vieler Völker bildete

 **Andúril:** (Q) „Westschimmer“, auch bekannt als „Flamme des Westens“; Schwert Elessars und Erbstück des Hauses Telcontar, welches aus den Bruchstücken Narsils neu geschmiedet wurde, dem Schwert, mit dem Isildur in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses 3441 Z.Z. den Einen Ring von Saurons Finger schnitt

 **Anfalas:** (S) „Lange Küste“ oder „Langstrand“; Lehen Gondors entlang der Bucht von Belfalas südlich von Pinnath Gelin mit einem kleinem, gutgerüstetem Heer und einer großen Bevölkerung aus Hirten, Jägern, Fischern und Bauern

 **Angbor:** (S) „Eisenfaust“; Zur Zeit des Ringkrieges 3019 D.Z. Herr von Lamedon; führte ein 4000 Mann starkes Herr gegen die Korsaren von Umbar an den Furten Gilrains bei Linhir; Als Aragorn mit dem Heer der Toten kam, flohen alle und nur Angbor kehrte bald wieder zurück, was ihm den Beinamen „der Angstlose“ einbrachte und er anschließend mit gesammelten Heer nach Minas Tirith marschierte

 **Angcâr:** (S) „Eisenhaus“; *571 V.Z., † 631 (Reiterunfall); Herr von Lamedon seit 590 V.Z. nach Tod seines Vaters in den landesweiten Revolten und Angriff der Schwanenritter von Dol Amroth in den Lehnsherrenkriegen; Er schaffte es zwar unter großen Verlusten das Kernland Lamedons zu halten, aber scheiterte andere Gebiete abseits des Ringló-Tals wieder zurückzuerlangen; Beisitzer im Rat von Gondor 629 (gespr.~ Angkaar)

 **Angmar:** (Q) „~Eisenheim“; Vom obersten der Ringgeister um 1300 D.Z. gegründetes Reich im nördlichen Nebelgebirge, um die Königreiche Anors zu zerstören; Dies gelang ihm auch, aber 1975 D.Z. wurde er in der Schlacht von Fornost von Gondor und den Elben Lindons geschlagen und vertrieben, was den Untergang Angmars bedeutete

 **Annúminas:** (S) „Turm des Westens“, Prächtige Hauptstadt Anors, die 3320 Z.Z. gegründet, jedoch nach dem Krieg des letzten Bündnisses 3430-3441 Z.Z. wegen starken Bevölkerungsschwundes 861 D.Z. verlassen werden musste und verfiehl; im V.Z. wurde sie unter Elessar zwar kleiner wiedererrichtet, aber in den Lehnsherrenkriegen 495-593 V.Z. wieder in eine Ruine verwandelt

 **Anórien:** (S) „Sonnenland“; Teil Gondors nordöstlich des weißen Gebirges, westlich des Anduin und angrenzend an Rohan mit Minas Tirith als Hauptstadt; Auch bekannt als die „Kornkammer Gondors“

 **Arda:** (Q) „Reich“; Name des Planeten, zu dessen Kontinenten unter anderem Mittelerde gehört, der durch die Zeitalter viele Veränderungen wiederfuhr, wo als die bedeutendste die Wandlung der Welt durch Eru am Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters genannt werden könnte, in der Aman von Arda enthoben wurde, an dessen Stelle Neue Lande emporstiegen und ganz Arda von einer Halbkugel zu einer Kugel geformt wurde

 **Arthedain:** (S) „Reich der Edain“; Teilgebiet von Arnor, in der nach Streitigkeiten in der Thronfolge 861 D.Z. Isildurs Linie herrschte, jedoch 1974 D.Z. in Kriegen mit dem Hexenkönig von Angmar und Verbündeten gänzlich zerfiehl; Zwar im V.Z. von Elessar in das Reich wieder mit aufgenommen, aber in den Lehnsherrenkriegen 495-593 V.Z. wieder zerbrochen (gespr.~Arfedain)

 **Arwen Undómiel:** (S) „königliche Maid“; (Q) „Abendstern/Tochter der Abenddämmerung“; *241 D.Z., † 121 V.Z.; Tochter Elronds, Ehefrau Elessars, Mutter Eldarions und Lainwens, gab ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihre Liebe zu Aragorn auf (gespr.~ Arwen Andoomi-el)

 **Athelas:** auch bekannt als „Königskraut“; Ein Heilkraut aus Númenor mit länglichen Blättern, die einen angenehmen scharf-süßlichen Geruch beim zerstoßen oder aufkochen abgeben; Kann in Mitelerde nur noch dort gefunden werden, wo die Númenorer einst gewohnt oder länger gelagert hatten und nach einem alten Vers der Heiler Gondors entfaltet es erst in den Händen des Königs seine größte Wirkung (gespr.~ Afelas)

 **Auenland:** Leicht bewaldetes Hügelgebiet im Nordwesten Eriadors zwischen dem Fluss Baranduin im Osten und den Turmbergen im Westen, welches seit 1601 D.Z. von Hobbits bewohnt wird und über das 31 V.Z. König Elessar verfügte, dass kein Mensch es betreten durfte als Dank für die essentielle Rolle der Hobbits im Ringkrieg 3019 D.Z.

 **Autalag:** (Q/S) „~Schneller Kopf“; *570 V.Z., † 648; Ältester des Hauses Morwen, welches die Töchter Ecthelions II. mit Stolz und Ehre im Gedenken an diese lang zurückliegende Tochter Belecthor I. weiterführten (und auch ihres Bruders Denethor II. wegen, der das Haus Húrins weiterführte und Morwen in seiner Linie verachtete); Spricht im Rat Gondors für sein Haus, das seit seiner Erklärung Ende des D.Z. immer eine wichtige Gegenstimme in Minas Tirith zu der Truchsessen Handlungen bildete

 **Avallóne:** (Q) „Äußere Insel“; Hafenstadt an der Ostküste Tol Eresseas, die im frühen Z.Z. von flüchtigen Noldor und Sindar aus Beleriand gegründet worden war und in deren großen, weißen Turm das achte Palantir als Gegenstück zu den sieben Mittelerdes aufbewahrt wurde (gespr.~ Awaloone)

 **Axomacar:** (Q) „Knochenkrieger“ aus axo=“Knochen“ und macar=“Krieger“; häufigsten benutzten Diener des Nekromanten 629 V.Z., die er aus jeglichen Knochen oder toten Körpern erschaffen konnte, jedoch starke Präsenz ihres Meisters benötigten, um behände und in kleineren Gruppen effektiv zu sein (gespr.~ Axomakar)

**B**

**Bachor:** (S) „Händler“ *547 V.Z., † 734 V.Z., Händler der Zwerge, dessen Karawane Lainwen auf der alten Waldstraße vor Wargen beschützte

 **Balan:** *67 V.Z., † 78 V.Z.; Menschenkind aus einem kleinen Dorf nahe des Bruinen; Kindheitsfreund Fains und Iúlions

 **Balin II.:** *455 V.Z., † 717 V.Z.; König von Khazad-Dûm seit 584 V.Z., Sohn Durin VII. und Vater Frerin I., ünermüdlicher Verteidiger seines Königreichs vor Orkhorden und Förderer des Handels

 **Barahir:** *400 E.Z. (J.S.), † 460; Sohn Bregors und Vater Berens, Mensch aus dem Hause Bëors des Alten, das Erste Haus der Edain; In der Dagor Bragollach rettete er Finrod Felagund das Leben und bekam als Dank von diesem dessen Ring und Schwur auf Vergeltung der guten Tat

 **Barahir II.:** * 91 V.Z.,† 223 V.Z.; 27. herrschender Truchsess nach Eldarions Tod 220 V.Z., Enkel von Faramir und Éowyn, weist Lainwens Anspruch auf den Thron ab

 **Baranduin:** (S) „gold-brauner Fluss“, auch bekannt als „Brandywine“; Fluss in Eriador, der im See Nenuial entspringt, nach Osten fließt, jedoch sich nach 85 Meilen Richtung Süden umwandelt und durch das Auenland fließt, nur um danach in nach Südwesten zu fließen und nach insgesamt 573 Meilen in das große Meer zu münden

 **Bard III.:** *598 V.Z.- † 634 (Bei der Keilerjagd umgekommen); König Thals seit 626 V.Z.; kämpfte mit 250 Bogenschützen seines Volkes im Nekromantenkrieg 629 V.Z.

 **Batan:** *580 V.Z., † 652 V.Z.; Stallmeister in Thal, den Lainwen und Iúlion einst 622 V.Z. auf der alten Waldstraße vor Wargen und sich selbst gerettet hatten

 **Beleriand:** Wenn auch von vielen unterschiedlich definiert, so war dies doch oft der Name der dem gewaltigen Gebiet im Nordwesten Mittelerdes westlich der blauen Berge gegeben wurde, in dem sich all die bekannten großen Ereignisse des E.Z.(J.S.) abspielten und der Krieg gegen Melkor schließlich im Krieg des Zorns 583 mit dessen Niederlage und Verbannung zu Ende ging, aber der gesamte Landstrich leider durch den gewaltigen Konflikt beinah komplett im Meer versank

 **Belfalas:** Lehen Gondors unter der Fürstenstadt Dol Amroth entlang der Küste des großen Meeres Belegaer westlich der Mündungen des Anduin

 **Beren:** *443 E.Z.(J.S.), † 502; Sohn Barahirs und Gemahl Lúthiens und somit Urvater u.a. der Linien Elros und Elronds; Stahl einen der Silmaril aus der Krone Morgoths, damit er um Lúthiens Hand anhalten konnte

 **Borgil:** *583 V.Z., † 627 (fiel in der letzten, verzweifelten Schlacht gegen die invasierenden Ulunnder); Vater Bôrns und letzter König der Bothatan im Osten

 **Bôrn:** *612 V.Z., † 689; König des Ostlingvolkes der Bothatanseit 627 V.Z., der 629 V.Z. in Friedensverhandlungen mit Lainwen und Iúlion trat, nachdem eine Schlacht zwischen ihren Völkern von Lainwen verhindert worden war; Nahm auch im selben Jahr als Repräsentant seines Volkes an der Ratssitzung Gondors teil

 **Borst:** *588 V.Z., † 660; Enger Vertrauter und Berater Bôrns

 **Bothatan:** (Q/S) „Sumpfmenschen“; Fremdgegebener Name von Wandereren aus dem Westen für dieses Volk von Ostlingen, die vertrieben aus ihrer Heimat zur Zeit der Kämpfe gegen den Nekromanten 629 V.Z. auf das am Morannon lagernden Heer des Westens trafen und sich ihnen nach Friedensverhandlungen und Zuspruch von Siedlungsland anschlossen (gespr.~ Bofatan)

 **Braune Lande:** Am Ende des Z.Z. vom Krieg mit Sauron verwüsteter Landstrich südlich des Düsterwaldes und östlich des Anduins, der jedoch nach dem Fall des dunklen Herrschers wieder sich zu erholen begann

 **Bree:** Hauptort des Breelandes und Siedlung nahe der Kreuzung der großen Oststraße mit dem Grünweg, war dieser Ort schon seit seiner Gründung im Z.Z. von Menschen Mittelerdes ein Knotenpunkt von lebhaftem Handel und Verkehr, der nach dem Ringkrieg 3019 D.Z. und der Neugründung Anors durch Elessar wieder aufblühte, bevor er durch die Lehnsherrenkriege 495-593 V.Z. wieder stark schrumpfte

 **Bruinen:** (S) „Lautwasser“; Fluss im Nordosten Eriadors, der im Nebelgebirge nahe des hohen Passes entspringt und, sich nach Südwesten windend, nach 220 Meilen mit dem Mitheithel zusammenfließt

**C**

**Cair Andros:** (S) „Schiff vom Langschaum“, Befestigte Insel, die etwa 50 Meilen nördlich von Minas Tirith im Anduin lag und einen der wenigen Punkte war, wo der breite Strom überquert werden konnte und so schon immer für Gondor von großer strategischer Bedeutung war (gespr.~ Kair Andros)

 **Carchost:** (S) „Starker Hauer“; Einst einer der Wehrtürme die von Gondor zur Bewachung Mordors erbaut worden waren, war er im Ringkrieg von Orks zur Sicherung des schwarzen Tores benutzt worden und nach Saurons Ende 3019 D.Z. in sich zusammen gefallen wonach der Hügel nach dem einstigen Turm benannt wurde (gespr.~ Karchost)

 **Celduin:** (S) „Eiliges Wasser“, fließt 840 Meilen vom Erebor in den langen See und danach weiter südöstlich bis zum Meer von Rhûn; zweitlängster Fluss im bekannten Mittelerde und wichtiger Handelsweg für Elben und Menschen in den Südosten (gespr.~ Kelduin)

 **Celebrant:** (S) „Silberlauf”, 120 Meilen langer Fluss mit Ursprung im Nebelgebirge, bildet die Süd- und Westgrenze des Kernreiches von Lothlórien und mündet schließlich in den Anduin (gespr.~ Kelebrant)

 **Cerin Amroth:** Hügel in Lothlórien benannt nach Amroth, der dort in Liebe zu Nimrodel nach Art der Waldelben lebte, ab 121 V.Z. auch Grabstätte Arwens (gespr.~ Kerin Amrof)

 **Cirith Gorgor:** (S) „Geisterspalte“; Ein breiter Gebirgspass im Nordwesten Mordors, der durch die Bergketten des Aschen- und Schwarzen Gebirges führte und während des D.Z. durch das Morannon versperrt war (gespr.~ Kirif Gorgor)

 **Cirith Ungol:** (S) „Pass der Spinne”; Pass über das Schatengebirge, der bis zum Ende des D.Z. von Kankra und später noch von ihrer Brut bewohnt wurde, jedoch auf der östlichen Seite vom Turm von Cirith Ungol kontrolliert wurde und auf der westlichen durch die gewundene und gerade Treppe nur schwer zugänglich war (gespr.~ Kirif Ungol)

 **Cuilagûr:** (S) „Lebender Tod“; Von der Gestalt her menschenähnliche Diener des Nekromanten 629 V.Z., die jedoch von einem verhüllenden Schleier aus Schatten und schwarzen Nebel umgeben waren und jeglichen erdachten Attacken trotzten; Erst Mithrandir entdeckte im Kampf mit ihnen ihre wahre Natur (gespr.~ Kuilaguur)

**D**

**Dagorlad:** (S) “Schlachtfeld”; Ebene nördlich Mordors, südlich der Braunen Lande und östlich der Totensümpfe, die Schauplatz der Schlachten des letzten Bündnisses 3434 Z.Z und denen zwischen Gondor und vielen einfallenden Ostlingsvölkern wie beispielsweise den Wagenfahrern und Balchoth gewesen war

 **Dagor Bragollach:** (S) „Schlacht des jähen Feuers“; 455/456 E.Z. (J.S.); So genannt war die 4. große Schlacht in den Kriegen von Beleriand, die den Anfang vom Ende der Elbenreiche in Beleriand einläuteten und wo unter Morgoths Armeen Ansturm viele Reiche fielen und noch mehr Noldor starben (gespr.~ Dagor Bragolach)

 **Dol Amroth:** (S) „Hügel von Amroth“; Stadt und Festung auf einer gebirgen Halbinsel im Südwesten Belfalas gelegen, die die Bucht Cobas Hafen überblickt und der großer Wohlstand zugemessen wird und deren Ritter, auch Schwanenritter nach ihrem Wappen genannt, überall in Gondor in hoher Ehre gehalten wurden; Groß und edel im Aussehen, wurde den Bewohnern Dol Amroths elbisches und númenorisches Blut in den Adern nachgesagt (gespr.~ Dol Amrof)

 **Dol Guldur:** (S) „Hügel der schwarzen Magie“; Eine Festung Saurons auf dem kahlen Berg des Amon Lanc im südlichen Düsterwald, die er 1050 D.Z. erbaute und von dort aus den „großen Gürnwald“ (wie er bis dahin genannt worden war) verseuchte und „der Nekromant“ genannt wurde (ohne einer zu sein), bis er 2941 vom weißen Rat aus der Festung vertrieben wurde und nach Mordor floh; Nach der endgültigen Niederlage Saurons 3019 D.Z. schleifte Galadriel Dol Guldur, aber das im Wald gepflanzte Böse konnte auch im V.Z. nie ganz erstickt werden

 **Draug:** (S) „Wolf“; *560 V.Z., † 639; Einfacher Mann aus einem Dorf am Grauquell, der 580 V.Z. in den Lehnsherrenkriegen Neithreth in Notlage aushalf und in den Kämpfen am Morannon 629 V.Z. Iúlion unterstütze und oft fast schon natürlich durch sein Wesen Anführer kleinerer Gruppen im Kampf und außerhalb wurde

 **Drúadan-Wald:** Waldgebiet in Anórien um den Leuchfeuerberg Eilenach, welches Elessar den dort seit dem Z.Z. lebenden Drúedain als ihr eigen zusprach als Dank für ihre Hilfe im Ringkrieg und aus Repsekt vor ihrer einzigartigen Kultur

 **Dunar:** *599 V.Z., † 678; Herr von Schwarzerdental seit 629 V.Z. und somit Beisitzer im Rat von Gondor 629 V.Z. ; Übergab das smaragdgrüne Juwel der Wälder zurück an Lamedon nach Angcârs Tod 631 V.Z.

 **Durin VII.:** *353 V.Z., † 584 V.Z; einer Prophezeiung der Zwerge nach der letzte König, in dem Durin der Unsterbliche, der Stammvater der Langbärte, wiedergeboren wurde. Der Weissagung nach sollte er die Zwerge wieder zurück nach Khazad-Dûm führen, wo Durins Volk noch einmal eine Blütezeit erleben würde, bevor es ausstarb; erster König vom Khazad-Dûm seit 421 V.Z.

 **Durthang:** (S) „Dunkelbezwinger“; Festung auf dem westlichen Gebirgskamm von Udûn, errichtet früh im D.Z. nach dem Sieg des letzten Bündnisses um Mordor zu bewachen, aber gegen 1640 D.Z. aufegegeben worden, später unter Sauron in eine Orkfestung umgewandelt worden und nach dessen Niederlage zerfallen; Unter Eldarion im V.Z. an naher Stelle wiedererichtet, aber in den Lehnsherrenkriegen wieder größtenteils verlassen worden bis 629 V.Z. Lainwen und Iúlion dort dem nachfolgend genannten Durthang-Schatten begegneten (gespr.~ Durfang)

 **Durthang-Schatten:** Mächtigster bekannter Diener des Nekromanten 629 V.Z., benannt nach dem Ort seiner ersten Sichtung; Zum einen scheinbar in keiner festen Gestalt, so wurde er doch von den wenigen, die noch von ihm berichten können, als lang und dünn, fließend über den Boden gleitend und unsichtbar in natürlichen Schatten beschrieben, fähig der Sprache und Heimtücke und vor allem fähig jegliches Fleisch eines erwachsenen Mannes binnen Sekunden von seinen Knochen zu fressen (gespr.~ Durfangschatten)

 **Dunland:** Land westlich des Nebelgebirges und südlich des Glanduin-Flusses innerhalb Enedwaith, welches im V.Z. von dem nur noch geringen Volk der Dunländer bewohnt wurde, die nach ihren letzten großen Verlusten im Ringkrieg 3019 D.Z. sich seitdem in keine anderen Konflikte mehr eingemischt hatten

 **Düsterwald:** Erstreckt sich vom Anduin bis zum Eilend und vom grauen Gebirge bis zu den braunen Landen, wurde bis 1050 D.Z. aber Eryn Galen=(S)„Großer Grünwald“ genannt, wonach Sauron ihn von Dol Guldur aus mit seinen Kreaturen und Macht verfinsterte

**E**

**Earendil:** *503 E.Z. (J.S.), † als Stern an den Himmel gesetzt; der erste Halbelb, Vater von Elrond und Elros und Schlächter vom Drachen Ancalagon dem Schwarzen

 **Ecthelion I.:** (S) „Sohn der Quelle“; *2600 D.Z., † 2698 D.Z.; siebzehnter herrschender Truchsess Gondors ab 2685 D.Z., erneuerte den weißen Turm Gondors, den König Calimehtar 1900 D.Z. für sein Palantír erbaut hatte (gespr.~ Ekfelion)

 **Edoras:** Zwischen 2510 und 2570 D.Z. gegründet, thront die Hauptstadt Rohans auf einem kleinen Hügel, der vom weißen Gebirge abgesetzt steht und schon von weitem die goldene Halle Meduseld an ihrem höchsten Punkt zu sehen ist

 **Élcolindo:** (Q) „Sternenträger“; *602 V.Z.- † 644; Großes, braunes Pferd aus edler Abstammung, das Iúlion vor dem Marsch zum Morannon als sein Reittier erwählte, immerzu für seine Treue dankte und auch nach dem Krieg gegen den Nekromanten weiterhin behielt (gespr.~ Eellkollindo)

 **Eldarion:** (Q) „Sohn der Eldar“, *30 V.Z., † 220 V.Z.; Sohn Elessars und Arwens, Bruder Lainwens und zweiter König des wiedervereinigten Königreichs von Gondor und Anor ab 120 V.Z.

 **Elendil:** (Q) „Freund der Sterne“; *3119 Z.Z. - † 3441 (fiel im Kampf mit Sauron); Floh mit seinen Söhnen Isildur und Anárion vor dem Untergang Númenors nach Mittelerde und begründete Gondor und Anor

 **Elendilmir:** (S) „Juwel von Elendil“; In Númernor geschmiedet, so wurde dieser Stirnreif aus Mithril mit seinem weißen Stern aus elbischen Kristall von den Königen Arnors anstatt einer Krone getragen und obwohl es wegen des Verhängisses auf den Schwertelfeldern der ürsprüngliche Elendilmir für die Dauer des D.Z. verloren ging und ein neuer geschmiedet wurde, so konnte kein Versuch die Prächtigkeit des Alten erreichen

 **Elessar:** (Q) „Elbenstein“, *2931 D.Z., † 120 V.Z.; auch bekannt als Aragorn II., Ehemann Arwens, Vater Eldarions und Lainwens, Teil der Ringgemeinschaft, sechzehnter Stammesführer der Dúnedain und erster Hochkönig des wiedervereinigten Königreiches von Gondor und Anor ab 3019 D.Z.

 **Elladan:** (S) „~Elbenmensch“, *130 D.Z., † unsterblich; erstgeborener Sohn Elronds, Zwillingsbruder Elrohirs

 **Elphsadron:** (S) „Getreuer der Schwäne“; 564 V.Z., † 665; Fürst Dol Amroths seit 627 V.Z., kämpfte 629 V.Z. mit seinen Schwanenrittern und 500 Fußsoldaten im Krieg gegen den Nekromanten; Einflussreicher Unterstützer von Königin Lainwen im Rat von Gondor und vor dem Volk

 **Elrohir:** (S) „~Elbenritter“, *130 D.Z., † unsterblich; zweitgeborener Sohn Elronds, Zwillingsbruder Elladans, Vater Iúlions

 **Elrond:** (S) „Sternendach“, *525 E.Z. (J.S.), † unsterblich (jedoch 3021 D.Z. in den Westen gesegelt); Ehemann Celebríans, Bruder Elros, Erbauer Imladris, Träger des blauen Rings Vilya, weit respektierter Gelehrter, Heiler und Förderer der Musik und leitendes Mitglied des weißen Rates im D.Z.

 **Elvea:** (Q) „Die sternengleiche“, *77 V.Z., † unsterblich (jedoch 610 V.Z. in den Westen gesegelt); Schwester Lainwens und begeisterte Dichterin

 **Elwing:** (Q) „Sternengischt“; *gegen Ende E.Z., † unsterblich; Enkeltochter von Beren und Lúthien und Mutter von Elros und Elrond, stürzte sich mit dem Silmaril Berens in die Fluten des Meeres, nachdem Feanors Söhne die ihren nahmen, wurde jedoch von Ulmo gerettet und erwählte schließlich für sich und Earendil das Los der Elben

 **Emyn Muil:** Ein graues und gefährliches Hügelland mit tiefen Schluchten, steilen Hängen und scharfen Steinen, das auf beiden Seiten des Anduin oberhalb der Raurosfälle sich erstreckt

 **Enedwaith:** (S) „Mittlere Gegend“; Weites Gebiet zwischen den Flüssen Isen und Gwathló, welches im Z.Z. einst dicht bewaldet gewesen war, aber von den Númenorern für den Bau ihrer gewaltigen Flotte großteilig abgeholzt wurde und spätestens nach der großen Überschwemmung 2912 D.Z. galt der Landstrich offiziell als verlassen und wüst (gespr.~ Enedwaif)

 **Èoróma:** „Der Hornbläser“; *581 V.Z., † 637 (starb bei einer Strafexpedition gegen die Dunländer); König Rohans seit 621 V.Z., kämpfte mit einem großen Heer seines Volkes im Krieg gegen den Nekromanten 629 V.Z. und war berühmt für seine weitreichenden Hornstöße, die Freunde stärkten und Feinde erschaudern ließen

 **Éomer Éadig:** *2991 D.Z., † 63 V.Z.; König Rohans seit 3019 D.Z. und dem Tod seines Onkels Théoden auf den Feldern des Pelennor; Im Ringkrieg 3.Marshal der Riddermark und anspornender Kämpfer in den Schlachten um Helms Klamm, auf den Pelennor Feldern und vielen weiteren Gefechten in Rohan; bekam im V.Z. den Beinamen Éadig =(S) „~Der Wohlhabende“

 **Erebor:** (S) „Einsamer Berg“; alleinstehender Berg nordöstlich des Düsterwaldes und 20 Meilen nördlich des langen Sees und Esgaroth, Heimat von Durins Volk von 1999 D.Z. nach der Vertreibung aus Khzad-Dûm durch einen Balrog 1980 D.Z. und aus den grauen Bergen durch Drachen 2589 D.Z. bis zur Eroberung durch den Drachen Smaug 2770 D.Z.; nach dessen Tod 2941 D.Z. wieder Heimat bis zur Wiederbesiedlung Khazad-Dûms 421 V.Z.

 **Eriador:** (S) „Einsames leeres Land“; Weitreichendes Gebiet West-Ost zwischen den blauen Bergen und dem Nebelgebirge und Nord-Süd zwischen der Eisbucht von Forochel und dem Fluss Gwathló, im Nordwesten von Mittelerde gelegen; Wenn auch mit reicher Geschichte, so vereinsamten Eriadors Landstriche nach dem Fall Anors während der Mitte des D.Z. (Auenland und Breeland ausgenommen) und obwohl Elessar im V.Z. Anor neu begründete, so vertrieben die Lehnsherrenkriege 495-593 V.Z. und die große Pest 817-822 V.Z. doch die meisten neu angesiedelten Menschen wieder aus Eriador

 **Eru:** (Q) „Er, welcher einzig ist“, auch Illúvatar=(Q)„Allvater“ genannt; Der ewige Schöpfergott außerhalb alles begreiflichen Seins von Ea; Menschen, Elben und sogar die Ainur sind seine Kinder

 **Esgaroth:** (S) „Schiffsee“, Menschenstadt auf hölzernen Pfeilern im Wasser des Westufers des langen Sees stehend, nach der Zerstörung durch Smaug 2941 D.Z. wiederaufgebaut (gespr.~ Esgarof)

**F**

**Faelas:** *593 V.Z., † 675; Hauptmann der Turmwache seit 628 V.Z. und seitdem Teilnehmer am Rat von Gondor, um evtl. nötigen militärischen Rat zu liefern (gespr.~ Fällas)

 **Fain:** *68 V.Z., † 78 V.Z.; Menschenkind aus einem kleinen Dorf nahe des Bruinen; Kindheitsfreund Balans und Iúlions

 **Fea:** (Q) „Geist/Seele“, steht eng in Verbindung mit Hroa= (Q) „Körper“; Die von Eru gegebene unzerstörbare Seele an all seine Kinder, die nur in Verbindung mit dem Körper vollständig wird; Die Elben sind durch sie an Arda gebunden, aber besitzen eine größere Kontrolle über die Natur und den Körper als die Fea der Menschen, die leichter von anderen beeinflusst werden kann, diese aber Arda nach ihrem Tod verlassen können, was von den Elben wohlwollend als „Das Geschenk der Menschen“ bezeichnet wird

 **Feanor:** von (Q) Phayanâro= „~Feuergeist“ hergeleitet; *1169 E.Z.(J.B.) - † 1500 (stirbt nach einem Kampf mit Gothmog, dem Anführer der Balrogs); Ein Elb von dem rechtmäßig gesagt werden kann, dass er die größten und weitreichendsten Auswirkungen auf vielerlei Land und Völker hatte, denn zu seinen Schaffenswerken zählen die Tengwar-Schrift, Palantíri und Silmaril, während zu seinen Taten der verhängnissvolle Eid Feanors, der Sippenmord von Alqualonde und die Schiffsverbrennung von Losgar zählen

 **Fingolfin:** Von (Q) Nolofinwe=„weiser Finwe“ abgeleitet; *1190 E.Z.(J.B.) - 455 E.Z.(J.S.); Zweiter Sohn Finwes und Halbbruder Feanors; Führte sein Volk der Noldor nach der Rebellion gegen die Valar über die gefährliche Eisregion der Helcaraxe nach Mittelerde; Über den Tod so vieler Noldor in der Dagor Bragollach erzürnt, ritt er schließlich allein bis direkt vor die Tore der großen Festung Morgoths und forderte ihm zum Zweikampf heraus, in dem er diesem viele Wunden zufügte, bevor er schlussendlich unterlag

 **Finrod Felagund:** *1300 E.Z. (J.B.) - † 465 E.Z. (J.S.)(Erwürgte den Werwolf, der Beren bedrohte, mit bloßen Händen und erlag seinen Verletzungen); Älteste Sohn Finarfins und u.a. Bruder Galadriels; Kämpfte in der Dagor Bragollach und als Barahir ihn aus der Not errettete, so übergab er diesem seinen Ring mit einem Schwur auf Vergeltung der guten Tat

 **Firienwald:** Wald auf der Grenze von Anórien und Rohan, der auch die Hänge des Halifirien hinaufklettert, aber abseits von wilden Tieren wie Ebern nur von den Hütern des nahen Leuchtfeuers bewohnt war

 **Frerin I.:** * 556 V.Z., † ??? (825 V.Z. tot aufgefunden); letzter König Khazad-Dûms seit 717 V.Z., schließt die Tore der Stadt vor der grassierenden Pest

**G**

**Galadriel:** Sindarinform von (Q) Altáriel’=”Strahlenkranz gekrönte Maid”; *1362 E.Z.(J.B.) - † unsterblich (jedoch 3021 D.Z. in den Westen gesegelt); Verwandt mit den drei edelsten Häusern der Hochelben, zeichnete sie sich oft durch ihre Gabe aus, anderen „ins Herz blicken zu können“, weshalb sie auch Feanor misstraute (aber sich aus Stolz den Auszug der Noldor anschloss) und Sauron trotz seiner Verkleidung im 8.Jh. Z.Z. erkannte; Nach 1200 Z.Z. zog sie von Eregion nach Lothlórien, wo sie Herrin der Galadhrim wurde bis sie nach dem Ringkrieg als Ranghöchste noch lebende Noldo in den alten Westen zusammen mit den anderen Ringträgern segelte

 **Gasthaus “Zum tänzelnden Pony”:** Gasthaus in Bree, das von Generation zu Generation von der Familie Butterblume geführt wird und schon immer ein gut bekannterTreffpunkt für Breeländer und Reisende der Oststraße und des Grünwegs war

 **Gildor Inglorion:** (Q) „Sternen-Herr“; * E.Z. (J.B.) - † unsterblich (jedoch 3021D.Z. in den Westen gesegelt); Elb aus dem Hause Finrods über dessen viele Reisen nur wenig bekannt ist und dass er Beleriand schon vor seinem Untergang 583 E.Z.(J.S.) verließ

 **Gimli:** *2879 D.Z., † 120 V.Z. in den Westen gesegelt (als einziger Zwerg, dem jemals diese Ehre zuteil wurde); Glóins Sohn, Teil der Ringgemeinschaft, der nach dem Ringkrieg mit einer Gruppe seines Volkes eine Zwergenkolonie in den glitzernden Grotten von Aglarond gründete

 **Glanhír:** (S) „Grenzfluss“; Kleiner Fluss, der im Firiental hinter dem Berg Halifirien entspringt und durch den Firienwald zu seiner Mündung in den Entwasser fließt; Er markiert auch die Grenze zwischen Rohan und Gondor

 **Goldin:** *591 V.Z., † 671; Herr über das Lehen Anfalas seit 620 V.Z. und somit Beisitzer im Rat von Gondor 629 V.Z.

 **Gondorische Zeit:** Anders als etwa die Auenlandzeit, deren erste Stunde die nach Mitternacht war, begann in Gondor der Tag mit der Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang, welche ungefähr 6 Uhr Auenlandzeit entsprach

 **Gwathló:** Auch „Grauflut“ genannt, hat dieser 689 Meilen lange Fluss jedoch keine Quelle, sondern entsteht durch den Zusammenfluss des Mitheithel und Glanduin nördlich des Schwanenfleets; Die Ruinen von Tharbad passierend mündet der Gwathló schließlich weiter südwestwärts ins große Meer (gespr.~ Gwafloo)

**H**

**Hadhafang:** (S) “Hordenspalter”; Schwert Arwens und Lainwens (gespr.~ Hadafang)

 **Halle des Feuers:** Eine große Halle mit einem mächtigen Kamin in Elronds Haus, in dem das ganze Jahr über ein Feuer brannte

 **Harondor:** Auch als „Südgondor“ bekannt; Gebiet zwischen Poros und Harad, dem Schattengebirge und dem großen Meer, welches jahrhundertelang im D.Z. und V.Z. zwischen den Menschen von Gondor und den Haradrim umkämpft war

 **Haudh in Gwanûr:** (S) „Grabhügel der Zwillinge“; Grabhügel an den Furten des Poros für die beiden Brüder Folcred und Fastred, Söhne Flocwines von Rohan, die bei der Schlacht an dieser Stelle 2885 D.Z. im Kampf gegen die Haradrim fielen (gespr.~ Haud-in-Gwanuur)

 **Haus Húrin:** Von Húrin von Emyn Arnen begründet, der unter König Minardil 1621 D.Z. Truchsess war und während der großen Pest Gondor wertvolle Dienste leistete; Aus diesem Geschlecht entstammten alle künftigen Truchsessen Gondors

 **Helms Klamm:** In den ersten Tag nach der Gründung Gondors erbaut und später an Rohan mit allen Ländereien übergeben, trägt diese befestigte Schlucht im Norden des weißen Gebirges den Namen von Rohans 9.König Helm Hammerhand, der 2759 D.Z. hier große Heldentaten vollbrachte, als überwältigende Truppen der Dunländer drohten Rohan zu überrennen

 **Hirilin:** *587 V.Z., † 635 (Wunden von Eberjagd erlegen); Herr von Pinnath Gelin seit 618 V.Z. und somit Beisitzer im Rat von Gondor 629

 **Hochebene von Gorgoroth:** (S) „Tal des Schreckens“, unfruchtbares, graues Gebiet im Landesinneren Mordors in dessen Zentrum sich der Schicksalsberg erhebt und an dessen Rand Saurons Turm Barad-dûr einst gestanden hatte; Ein weitläufiger Landstrich angefüllt mit nie vergessenen Schrecken und Bösen, dessen sich der Nekromant 629 V.Z. zu Nutzen machte (gespr.~ Gorgorof)

 **Hügelgräberhöhen:** Ein kleiner Höhenzug in Eraidor, auf dem Vorfahren der Edain im E.Z. Grabhügel errichteten und später im D.Z. die Dúnedain von Cardolan bis diese von der Großen Pest 1637 D.Z. dahingerafft wurden und sich geisterhafte Grabunholde dort ansiedelten.

**I**

**Ilmarin:** (Q) “Palast der hohen Lüfte”; Palastkomplex aus vielen Hallen auf dem Gipfel des Taniquetil hoch über Aman, die den Valar Manwe und Varda eigen waren, von dessen großen Wachtturm sie einst ganz Arda hatten überblicken können und in dem seit der Wandlung der Welt Varda ein großes Licht geschaffen hat, um das nun himmellose Segensreich zu erhellen

 **Imladris:** (S) “tiefes Tal der Spalte”, auch bekannt als „Bruchtal“ oder „Elronds Haus“; Einst als Festung 1697 Z.Z. von den Überlebenden Elben Eregions erbaut und von Sauron 3 Jahre belagert belagert, so war dies auch der Ort an dem das große Heer des letzten Bündnisses 3430 Z.Z. sich sammelte und stärkte, bevor es gen Mordor marschierte; Auch die Belagerung von Angmar 1409 D.Z. überlebte Imladris und wurde ein Zufluchtsort für die Überlebenden Dúnedain des Nordens; Im V.Z. jedoch hatten die meisten Elben Imladris verlassen und waren in den Westen gesegelt, sodass nur noch Elronds Söhne und ein paar weitere Elben dort lebten und das versteckte Haus im waldbestandenen Bruinental unterhielten.

 **Iôn:** (S) „Sohn“; *610 V.Z.- † 630 (Stirbt in einem Hinterhalt bei der Säuberung Osgiliaths); Junger Mann, der mit Ments Hilfe und in Iúlions Auftrag während der Kämpfe gegen den Nekromanten den Morgul-Pass und den Pass von Cirith Ungol bewachen sollte; Dichtkunst und Gelehrtheit weit seinem Alters voraus wurde ihm nachgesagt, was aber nicht auf seine Mutter zutraf, wie schon am Namen zu merken (gespr.~ Joon)

 **Isen:** 395 Meilen lang entspringt er am Südhang des Methedras im Nebelgebirge und fließt südwärts an Isengart vorbei bis nach knapp 50 Meilen er sich nach Westen wendet und durch die Pforte von Rohan bis zum Meer fließt

 **Isenmünde:** Engpass zwischen der Hochebene von Gorgoroth und dem Tal von Udûn, der durch Wehrtürme auf hervorspringenden Gebirgsarmen, einen hohen Erdwall und tiefen Graben befestigt war, Zeuge der letzten Schlacht gegen den Nekromanten 629 V.Z.

 **Isildur:** (Q) „Diener des Mondes“; *3209 Z.Z., † 2 D.Z. (Tod im Orkhinterhalt auf den Schwertelfeldern); Sohn Elendils, Retter des weißen Baumes von Númenor, Mitstammvater der Dúnedain, schnitt in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses 3441 Z.Z. den Einen Ring von Saurons Finger, vernichtete ihn aber nicht

 **Ithilien:** (S) „Mondland“; Gebiet und Lehen Gondors zwischen Anduin und dem Schattengebirge bis zum Fluss Poros im Süden, das reich an Blumen, Bächen und vollen Laubwäldern war, jedoch im letzten Drittel des D.Z. durch das wachsende Dunkel Mordors stark entvölkert wurde und erst im V.Z. wieder neu erblühte, bevor die Lehnsherrenkriege es wieder in Chaos stürzten (gespr.~ Ifilien)

 **Iúlion Vaynaron:** „Sohn der Glut“ (S) aus iûl=“Glut“ und ion=“Sohn“; (Q) „Der Erhellte“ aus vanya=“erhellen“; *71 V.Z., † unsterblich (jedoch 2065 V.Z. nach Valinor gesegelt) Sohn Elrohirs, langjähriger Begleiter Lainwens, wandernder Berater, General in der langen Totenschlacht am Morannon (gespr.~ Juulion Wainaron)

**J**

**K**

**Kankra:** *E.Z., † unbekannt (jedoch 3019 D.Z. von Sam verwundet worden); Dämonische Riesenspinne, letzte Tochter der Lichtfresserin Ungoliant und Mutter aller Spinnen des Düsterwaldes, hauste am Ende des D.Z. in Höhlen von Cirith Ungol

 **Khazad-Dûm:** (K) “Zergenbinge”, auch bekannt unter den Namen „Moria”=(S) „schwarzer Abgrund“ oder „Die Hallen Durins“; gegründet im E.Z. (J.B.) von Durin I. war dies die größte und berühmteste aller Zwergenstädte bis ein Balrog 1980 D.Z. die Stadt entvölkerte. Angeführt von Thrór II. und Durin VII. jedoch wurde Khazad-Dûm 421 V.Z. zurückerobert und neu besiedelt (gespr.~ Kasad-duum)

 **Kortirion:** (Q) „Mächtiger Turm“; Die größte Stadt auf Tol Eressea, die Anfang des Z.Z. von den Flüchtlingen Beleriands auf einem Berg und in Gedenken an Tirion auf Aman erbaut wurde

**L**

**Lacanoth:** (Q)“Schneller Läufer”; *608 V.Z. - † 659; Große weiße Stute mit entfernter Verwandschaft zur Linie Felarófs, die Lainwen ihre eilige Reise nach Mithlond 629 V.Z. ermöglichte und welche sie auch nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Mittelerde weiterhin ritt und für ihre Treue ehrte (gespr.~ Lakanof)

 **Lainwen Estelcelw:** „Freie Frau“ aus (S) lain=“frei” und -wen=“Frau/Mädchen“; „Hoffnungsquelle“(S) aus estel=“Hoffnung“ und celw=“Quelle“; *75 V.Z., † unsterblich (jedoch 629 V.Z. und 2065 V.Z. nach Valinor gesegelt); Tochter Elessars, langjährige Begleiterin Iúlions, Schwert der Niphredîl und erste Königin des wiedervereinigten Königreiches von Gondor und Anor ab 629 V.Z. (gespr.~ Lainwen Estelkel)

 **Laiwa:** (S) „Die Kränkliche“; *99 V.Z.,† 100 V.Z.; dritte Schwester Lainwens, die jedoch schon früh nach ihrer Geburt an unheilbarer Krankheit verstarb, was Arwens Herz nie verkraftete

 **Lamedon:** Lehen Gondors südlich des weißen Gebirges ürsprünglich an die Lehen Schwarzerdental, Ringló-Tal, Belfalas und Anfalas angrenzend, breitete Lamedon in den ersten Jahrzehnten der Lehnsherrenkriege 495-593 V.Z. sein Gebiet aggressiv aus und wurde erst gegen Ende der Kämpfe mit Hilfe von einer Revolte des Volkes und eines Gegenangriffs der Schwanenritter Dol Amroths in seine Schranken gewiesen

 **Laurelin:** (Q) „Goldenlied“; *3500 Z.T. - † 1495 E.Z.(J.B.); Der jüngere der zwei Lichtbäume, die auf dem Hügel Ezellohar in Valmar standen; Laurelin hatte Blätter von frischem Grün, deren Rand golden glänzte und Früchte, die wie loderndes Feuer strahlten und die Form eines Hornes hatten, aus der sich goldener Regen ergoss und aus einer dieser Varda die Sonne erschuf, nachdem Melkor die zwei Bäume zerstört hatte

 **Lebennin:** (S) „Fünf Flüsse“; Südwestlich Minas Tiriths gelegen und vom weißen Gebirge im Norden, dem Anduin im Osten und dem Gilrain im Westen begrenzt und von fünf Flüssen durchflossen, war Lebennin ein Lehen Gondors dass für seine Fruchtbarkeit, weiten Blumenwiesen und hellstimmigen Sänger bekannt war (gespr.~ Lebenin)

 **Lehen:** Teilgebiete Gondors, die an Herren und Fürsten nach der Gründung Gondors verteilt wurden, zu deren Aufgaben militärische Unterstützung und Rat für König oder Truchsess gehörten, sowie Grundversorgung der Hauptstadt mit Gütern

 **Letzte Brücke:** Ein dreibogiger steinerner Flussübergang über den Mitheithel entlang der großen Oststraße, die so geheißen wurde, weil sie die östlichste Brücke der Straße war, als sie von den Dúnedain des Nordens Anfang des D.Z. errichtet worden war

 **Lóresúl:** (Q) „Traumwind“; Kastanienbraunes Pferd der Teleri, welches Lainwen auf ihrem Weg zum Rat der Valar trug

 **Lossarnach:** (S) „Blütenreiches Arnach“; Lehen Gondors westlich von Minas Tirith in den Tälern des Mindolluin im Quellgebiet des Erui; Bekannt für Wald- und Wiesenland, das reich mit Blumen beschenkt ist und von seinen Bewohnern hoch geschätzt wird (gespr.~ Losarnach)

 **Lothan:** *596 V.Z., † 669; Herr von Lossarnach seit 626 V.Z. und somit Beisitzer im Rat von Gondor 629 V.Z. (gespr.~ Lofan)

 **Lothlórien:** „Traumblume“ aus (S) loth=“Blume” und (Q) olos=”Traum/Vision”; zu Zeiten des Ringkrieges ein goldenes Elbenreich und Heimat Galadriels, im Vierten Zeitalter verlassen; Stetig, aber nur langsam schwand der einstige Glanz und die mystische Aura dieses Waldgebietes, weshalb noch immer niemand es wagte die alten Fluss- oder Waldesgrenzen zu übertreten (gespr.~ Lofloorien)

**M**

**Maenas:** (S) “Handwerk”; *577 V.Z.- † 663; Gildenmeister der Gilde der Baumeister, Zimmerer und Steinmetze; Seine Gilde wurde von Königin Lainwen für ihre Dienste am Morannon reich entlohnt (gespr.~ Mänas)

 **Maiar:** (Q) „Die Schönen“; So genannt jener Teil der Ainur, der wie die Valar in Ea eintrat und von derselben Art waren, aber meiste schächer oder niederen Ranges und so Diener der großen 14 waren; Obwohl viele in der Zahl, waren doch nur wenige namentlich bekannt, auch, da sie vielerlei Formen wie Alder, Pferde, Hunde und auch Menschen annehmen konnten; Bekannte waren bspw. Gandalf, Saruman, der Balrog von Moria und Sauron

 **Mailon:** (Q) “Begehrender”; *375 V.Z.- † 490; 32.herrschender Truchsess Gondors, der dadurch berühmt und vor allem berüchtigt wurde, dass er zahllose Kinder mit vielleicht ebenso vielen zahllosen Frauen zeugte, die in den nachfolgenden Lehnsherrenkriegen 495-593 V.Z. alle um Macht, Einfluss und Land kämpften und die wenigen Überlebenden Nachkommen dieser nach dem Ende der Kämpfe in den entvölkerten Norden Eriadors flohen (Adellor ausgenommen)

 **Malloras:** *587 V.Z., † 660; Herr von Lebennin seit 623 V.Z. und somit Beisitzer im Rat von Gondor 629 V.Z. (gespr.~ Maloras)

 **Mallorn:** Baum mit silbrig-grauer und glatter Rinde, mattgrünen und silbernen Blättern, die sich im Herbst golden färben und der Lothlórien eigen war (gespr.~ Malorn)

 **Mandos Hallen:** Räume der weitläufigen Feste des Valas Mandos im hohen Norden Valinors, die von Webteppichen Vaires mit all den Geschichten Ardas ausgeschmückt sind und wohin all die Seelen der Elben und Menschen nach ihren Tod kommen, um nachzusinnen und zu warten; Erstere auf den Willen und die Bewilligung, die Hallen zu verlassen und frei in Aman wieder lebendig umherzuwandeln während zweitere irgendwann die Hallen und auch Ea nach Westen hin ganz verlassen werden

 **Meduseld:** Die Thronhalle der Könige von Rohan, 2569 D.Z. fertig gestellt, erhält ihre Bezeichnung „Die goldene Halle“ von ihren vielfältigen vergoldeten Schnitzereien an den Wänden und den prunkvollen Wandteppichen im Inneren, die die Sagen und historischen Ereignisse der Rohirrim kunstvoll darstellten

 **Meneander:** *803 Z.Z., † unsterblich; Sohn Gildor Inglorions, Verwalter Mithlonds seit 523 V.Z. und der Abreise Círdans; Wurde in Mithlond geboren und lebte seither fast ununterbrochen dort und kämpfte auch zusammen mit den Númenorern gegen Sauron 1701 Z.Z.

 **Menegroth:** (S) „Tausend Grotten“; die unterirdische Hauptstadt und wichtigste Festung von Thingols Königreich Doriath in Beleriand, die um 1300 E.Z. (J.B.) errichtet und 504 E.Z. (J.S.) von den Zwergen Nogrods verwüstet und 506 von den Söhnen Feanors endgültig zerstört wurde (gespr.~ Menegrof)

 **Ment:** von (Q)menta=“Nachricht“; *5     86 V.Z.- † 629 (Im Kampf mit Dienern des Nekromanten am Morgul-Pass gefallen); Vertrauter Albethers und des Haus Húrins, der als Spion in Cair Andros sich das Vertrauen Adellarans erarbeitete; Unterstützte Lainwen und Iúlion in ihrem Bestreben, ein Heer gegen den Nekromanten zu mobilisieren und half Iôn den Morgul-Pass zu halten, als Freund, Berater und Lehrer

 **Minas Morgul:** (S) „Turm der schwarzen Magie“; Festung des Obersten der Nazgûl, die er 2002 D.Z. eroberte und die bis dahin Minas Ithil geheißen hatte, die Stadt Isildurs; Nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges wurde die Stadt zwar dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, aber das Böse, was dort einst gewohnt, konnte nicht aus Stein oder Erde ausgemerzt werden, wodurch das Morgul-Tal und alle nahe Umgebung selbst im V.Z. noch gemieden wurde

 **Minas Tirith:** (S) „Turm der Wacht“, Festung Gondors 3320 Z.Z. errichtet, die später zur Hauptstadt und Königssitz des Reiches wurde; gelegen am östlichen Ende des weißen Gebirges, auf einem Ausläufer des Berges Mindolluin in sieben konzentrischen, ansteigenden Ringen gebaut. (gespr.~ Minas Tirif)

 **Mitheithel:** (S) „Grauquell“; Fluss im Nordosten Eriadors der in den Ettenöden entspringt und in einem langem Bogen nach Südwesten nach grob 200 Meilen unter der letzten Brücke die große Oststraße schneidet und schließlich nach insgesamt 689 Meilen im Sumpfgebiet von Nîn-in-Eilph mit dem Glanduin zusammenfließt und ab da Gwathló genannt wird (gespr.~ Mifeifel)

 **Mithlond:** (S) „Grauen Anfurten“; 1 Z.Z. gegründeter Elbenhafen im Nordwesten Mittelerdes gelegen wo der Lhûn in den Golf von Lhûn mündet und durch die Jahrtausende Schauplatz von Schlachten und großen Truppenlandungen gewesen, aber auch immerzu einer der sicheren Häfen, aus denen die Elben in den alten Westen segeln konnten; Herr Mithlonds war im Z.Z. Gil-galad, nach dessen Tod in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses Círdan der Schiffsbauer, der aber während der Hochphase der Lehnsherrenkriege Mittelerde verließ und seine Aufgabe an Meneander übergab, den er sehr schätzte (gespr.~ Miflond)

 **Mittelerde:** Wenn auch zumeist als Name nur für den Nordwesten des zentralen Kontinents Ardas gebraucht, so ist Mittelerde doch eine gewaltige Landmasse die sich noch viele tausend Meilen in den Osten und Süden erstreckt, jedoch über diese Gebiete nur wenige Geschichten oder Ereignisse bekannt sind; Selbst die seefahrenden Númenorer schafften es nicht in ihren weiten Weltreisen die Küsten Mittelerde in ihrer Gestalt zu erforschen (siehe Kartenmaterial in Anhang IV für Vergleich)

 **Morannon:** (S) „Schwarzes Tor“; früh im D.Z. errichtet und durch den Fall Saurons 3019 D.Z. auseinandergebrochen, versperrte dieses große Tor den Pass von Cirith Gorgor und auch im V.Z. weiterhin noch durch seine Trümmer, deren Umgebung noch immer nach dem einstigen Bollwerk benannt waren; Schauplatz der Belagerung Mordors 629 V.Z. (gespr.~ Moranon)

 **Morgai:** Ein schmales Gebirgsband, das parallel zum Schattengebirge auf dessen Ostseite verlief und nordwärts sich bis zur Durthangfeste und südwärts bis zur Ebene von Nurn erstreckte; Das Tal zwischen den beiden Gebirgen konnte im V.Z. nur an zwei Stellen, nämlich bei der Durthangfeste und der Morgulstraße, überquert werden

 **Morgoth:** (S) “Schwarzer Feind der Welt”, auch bekannt als **Melkor** (Q) „Er, der in Macht steht“; aufführerischer, verderbender Vala, der durch seine Taten zum Ursprung alles Bösen in Ea wurde; Jedoch nach seiner Niederlage in den Kriegen des Zorns am Ende des E.Z.(J.S.) durch die Tore der Nacht in die Leere außerhalb Eas verbannt (gespr.~ Morgof)

 **Morgulduin:** (S) „Fluss der (schwarzen) Magie“; Entspringt den Schattenbergen, fließt entlang der Morgulstraße in südwestlicher Richtung durch Ithilien und mündet nach insgesamt 35 Meilen in den Anduin; Das Wasser dieses Baches galt jedoch als giftig wie alles, was mit dem Morgul-Tal in Verbindung steht

 **Morgul-Pass:** Begehbarer Einschnitt im Schattengebirge, der das Morgul-Tal mit der Straße im Tal des Morgai und Mordor verbindet, aber oft von Felsstürzen versperrt wird, wonach es die Menschen Ithiliens schon bald aufgaben den Pass freizuhalten oder zu bewachen

 **Morgul-Tal:** Tal auf der Westseite der Schattenberge, das die Festung Minas Morgul beherbergt und durch welches die giftigen Wasser des Morgulduin fließen

 **Mückenwassermoore:** Sumpfgebiet nördlich der großen Oststraße zwischen Bree und der Wetterspitze, das seinen Namen von den Unmengen an Mücken erhielt, die dort umherschwirrten

**N**

**Narchost:** (S) “Feuerzahn”; Einst einer der Wehrtürme die von Gondor zur Bewachung Mordors erbaut worden waren, war er im Ringkrieg von Orks zur Sicherung des schwarzen Tores benutzt worden und nach Saurons Ende 3019 D.Z. in sich zusammen gefallen wonach der Hügel nach dem einstigen Turm benannt wurde

 **Narvinyë:** (Q) „~Neue Sonne“; zehnter Monat des Jahres nach der neuen Zeitrechnung (gespr.~ Narwinje)

 **Neithreth:** (S) „Die Gekränkte“; Name, den sich Lainwen gab, als sie in den Lehnsherrenkriegen kämpfte (gespr.~ Neifref)

 **Neue Zeitrechnung:** Kalender der Menschen des wiedervereinigten Königreiches von Gondor und Anor mit 365 Tagen in zwölf Monaten je 30 Tage plus 5 Tage außerhalb davon. Neujahr ist der Tag von der Zerstörung des Einen Ringes (25. Rethe (März) Auenlandkalender)

 **Nimloth:** (S) „weiße Blüte“; Baum mit weiß-silbriger Rinde, Blättern und Blüten der im Hof des Springbrunnens von Minas Tirith steht und in direkter Linie von dem großen Baum Telperion abstammt; Schon mehrere Male verhinderte Isildur und seine Erben, dass dieser Baum, einziger östlicher des großen Meeres ausstirbt und so sind die beiden Schicksale dieser Linien miteinander verknüpft (gespr.~ Nimlof)

 **Nîphredil:** (S) „kleine blasse“, weiß oder blassgrün blühende Blume, die auf dem Cerin Amroth wächst und auf die (und Elanor) Arwen sich im Sterben bettete; Lainwen hatte für ihre Dauer als Neithreth eine solche im Haar stecken (gespr.~ Niifredil)

 **Noldor:** (Q) „Gelehrten“; Für die Geschichte Mittelerdes wohl einer der wichtigsten Elbenvölker, welche besonders für ihre hohe Kunstfertigkeit in allen Handwerken bekannt waren und deren größter Meister Feanor war

 **Norfána:** (Q) „Weißer Läufer“; Weißgraues Pferd der Teleri, welches Mithrandir auf seinem Weg zum Rat der Valar trug

 **Nuithamir:** *432 V.Z., † 497 (von Adellor ermordet); 33. herrschender Truchsess beim Ausbruch der Lehnsherrenkriege, wies Lainwens Anspruch auf den Thron ab

**O**

**Oropher:** *1000 Z.Z., † 3434 Z.Z. (gefallen in der Schlacht auf den Ebenen von Dagorlad); Begründer des Waldlandreiches, Vater Thranduils

 **Osgiliath:** (S) „Festung der Sterne“; 3320 Z.Z. war sie die erste Hauptstadt Gondors auf beiden Seiten des Anduin gelegen, den eine große Steinbrücke überspannte die viele Häuser und Türme beherbergte, so auch die Kuppel der Sterne mit dem mächtigsten der Palantíri und die große Halle mit den Thronen der zwei Könige; Trotz all dieser Pracht und Wunder ward die Stadt jedoch im Sippenstreit 1432-1448 D.Z. teilweise zerstört und während der Großen Pest 1636/37 D.Z. größtenteils entvölkert worden und zu Ruinen verfallen, welche Saurons Orks im Ringkrieg 3018/19 weiter zermürbten und zahllose Banditen und Verstoßene nach den Lehnsherrenkriegen 495-593 V.Z. bevölkerten (gespr.~ Osgliaf)

 **Ovoran:** „Reichtum“ von (S) ovor=“reich“; *581 V.Z., † 659; Sohn einer der wenigen reichen Kaufmannsfamilien Minas Tiriths und seit 612 V.Z. Oberster der Händlergilde, die er auch im Rat von Gondor repräsentiert (gespr.~ Oworan)

**P**

**Palantír:** (Q) “Sehender Stein”; Im E.Z. (J.B.) von Feanor geschaffen, ermöglichten diese unzerstörbaren, vollkommen runden Steine von stark variierenden Durchmessern über große Entfernungen mit anderen Palantíri zu kommunizieren oder entlegene Gebiete zu sehen; Die Benutzung der Steine ist eine Wissenschaft und im V.Z. gab es nur noch sehr wenige, die sich in ihr verstanden, besonders, da alle sieben sich einst in Mittelerde befindlichen aus verschiedenen Gründen als verschollen galten

 **Pelennor:** (S) „umzäuntes Land“; Fruchtbares Ackerland vor den Toren Minas Tirith, welches durch den Rammas Echor umgrenzt war; Es fiel zum Südwesten zum Anduin hin in weiten Hängen und Geländestufen ab und war die Heimat von vielen Bauern und Hirten (gespr.~ Pelenor)

 **Pelóri:** (Q) „Umringende Höhen“; Einst in den Anfangstagen von Arda von den Valar als Schutz gegen Melkor aufgetürmt, verlief dieser gewaltige Gebirgszug fast durchgänigig von Nord nach Süd an der Ostküste Amans entlang und beinhaltete auch die größte Erhebung Ardas, den Berg Taniquetil, Wohnsitz Manwes und Vardas

 **Pinnath Gelin:** (S) „Grüne Hügel“; Hügelkette und Lehen Gondors zwischen Anfalas und dem weißen Gebirge weit westlich Minas Tiriths gelegen, dessen Bevölkerung größtenteils in kleinen Dörfern wohnte (gespr.~ Pinaf Gelin)

 **Poros:** 230 Meilen lang entspringt er den Westhängen des Schattengebirges und fließt südwestlich dem großen Meer entgegen; Nach den ersten 80 Meilen jedoch kreuzt er die Haradstraße und bildet eine Furt, an der schon oft Invasionen der Haradrim zurückgeschlagen wurden und bei welcher die Zwillingsgrabhügel liegen

**Q**

**R**

**Rammas Echor:** (S) “Ringmauer”; Eine befestigte Mauer, die die Felder des Pelennor umschließt und erbaut worden war, als Sauron 2901 D.Z. Ithilien eroberte und während des Ringkrieges stark beschädigt worden, baute sie Elessar im V.Z. jedoch wieder auf, wodurch Minas Tirith von den Verheerungen der Lehnsherrenkriege 495-593 V.Z. größtenteils unangetastet blieb (gespr.~ Ramas Echor)

 **Rhudaur:** (S) „Böser Wald“; weites Gebiet zwischen den Wetterbergen, Ettenöden, Nebelgebirge und der großen Oststraße, welches 861-1975 D.Z. ein Dúnedain-Königreich war, aber schließlich durch Angmars Aufstieg und Fall zerbrach und immer mehr entvölkerte bis keine oder nur noch wenige in kleinen Dörfern dort lebten

 **Rhûn:** (S) „Osten“; weitläufiges Gebiet östlich von Rhovanion und nördlich Mordors mit unbekannter Ostausdehnung; Punktweise bevölkert von vielen verschiedenen, meist zerstrittenen, Ostlingsvölkern, von denen manche das Westron übernahmen und Handel mit Esgaroth, Thal und den Zwergen von Erebor und den Eisenbergen unterhielten

 **Ringló-Tal:** Lehen Gondors im Uferland des Flusses Ringló südlich des weißen Gebirges; Wurde jedoch 507 V.Z. während den Lehnsherrenkriegen von Lamedon erobert und konnte sich trotz einer Revolte und der Unterstützung Dol Amroths 590 V.Z. nicht wieder befreien

 **Rohan:** Heimat der Rohirrim zwischen Fangorn und weißem Gebirge, Anduin und Isen, flach-hügelig und von Grasmeeren bedeckt

**S**

**Schattenmeer:** Sich vor der Ostküste Amans in den Norden und Süden erstreckend, wurde es so genannt, da im E.Z.(J.B.) das Licht der zwei Bäume dorthin nie drang und so diese Wasser nie erhellt worden waren

 **Schicksalsberg:** Großer vulkanischer Berg, der alleinstehend über die Ebene von Gorgoroth ragte und in dessen Inneren der Eine Ring 1600 Z.Z. geschmiedet und 3019 D.Z. zerstört wurde

 **Schlacht der fünf Heere:** Große Schlacht um den Erebor und den darin befindlichen Drachenschatz 2941 D.Z. mit Elben, Menschen und Zwergen auf der einen Seite und Orks und Wargen auf der anderen, wo letztere nur knapp nach langem, verlustreichem Kampfe bezwungen werden konnten

 **Schlacht unter den Bäumen:** Während des Ringkrieges 3019 D.Z., schafften es die Waldelben unter Thranduil eine große Orkarmee aus Dol Guldur abzuwehren

 **Schlackenhügel:** Große Hügel aus gesprengten Gestein und Erde, die auf vier Meilen Umkreis von einer übelriechenden, schlammigen Sumpflandschaft umgeben sind und Schauplatz der Schlacht am Morannon 3019 D.Z. waren

 **Schneeborn:** Am gleichnamigen Berg Schneeborn entspringend, floss dieser Fluss nach Norden durch Dunharg und Edoras und markierte die Grenze zwischen der West- und Ostfold von Rohan bis er in den Entwasser mündete

 **Schwarzerdental:** Bevölkerungsreiches, aber kleines Lehen Gondors um die Ufergebiete des Flusses Morthond, wo dieser aus den weißen Bergen kommt; Vom weißen Gebirge zu zwei Seiten hin eingekreist, grenzt es im Süden an Anfalas und Pinnat Gelin und im Osten durch den Pass Tarlangs Hals des gleichnahmigen weiten Gebirgsausläufers an Lamedon, wo auch während der Lehnsherrenkriege 495-593 V.Z. die Talbewohner mit teilweise fremder Hilfe (u.a. Neithreth) es schafften, den Pass gegen die Angriffe Lamedons zu halten

 **Schwertelfelder:** Um das Mündungsdelta des Schwertel in den Anduin entstandene Marschgebiet, das nördlich von Lothlórien liegt, großflächig dort Schwertlilien und blühenden Rieggräsern wachsen und von vielen kleinen Flüssen und Altarmen durchzogen ist, die aber mit Fischerbooten noch befahrbar sind

 **Silmaril:** abgeleitet aus (Q) silmarille=“Silberglitzern“; So genannt die drei von Fëanor geschaffenen Edelsteine, in denen das Licht der zwei Bäume eingeschlossen waren und die als das größte Werk galten, dass je eines der Kinder Erus schuf; Als solche wurden sie auch von den Valar geheiligt, sodass kein böses Wesen sie ohne unerträglichen Schmerz berühren konnte; Zum Ende hin des über 600 Jahre andauernden Juwelenkrieges gingen die unzerstörbaren Simlaril schließlich alle verloren in Himmel, Erde und Wasser

 **Sippenstreit:** Gondors erster Brügerkrieg 1432-1448 D.Z. der entbrannte, als Rebellen unter dem Befehlshaber der Flotte Castamir und Neffe des vorletzten Königs die Thronfolge Eldacars nicht akzeptieren wollten, da seine Mutter aus Rhovanion außerhalb Gondors stammte und somit als „Halbblut“ galt; große Teile Osgiliaths brannten in den Anfangsjahren des Krieges nieder und die Kuppel der Sterne mit dem großen Palantír wurde zerstört; Am Ende siegte zwar Eldacar in der Schlacht an den Furten des Erui und Castamir starb, aber dessen Anhänger flohen nach Umbar, wo sie die Herrschaft an sich rissen und die berüchtigten „Korsaren von Umbar“ wurden

 **Smaug:** *unbekannt- † 2941 D.Z.; Geflügelter Feuerdrache, der 2770 D.Z., obwohl noch relativ jung und schmächtig, Die Menschen und Zwerge von Thal und Erebor angriff und überwältigend obsiegte; Raffte alle Reichtümer der beiden Reiche zusammen und hütete sie 170 Jahre lang; Starb schließlich bei einem Angriff auf Esgaroth, als Bard I. ihn mit dem schwarzen Pfeil an der einzigen verwundbaren Stelle im goldenen Bauchpanzer traf

 **Sornan:** von (Q) sorna=“standhaft“; *577 V.Z. - † 639; Turmwache Gondors, den Häusern der Heilung zugewiesen, während der Kämpfe gegen den Nekromanten Zeltwache Iúlions während der Nacht und Wächter seines Wohlergehens

 **Súleyla:** „Windgänger“ aus (S) sûl=”Wind” und (Q) lelya=“(fort-)gehen/reisen“; *73 V.Z., † 156; Lainwens treues und geliebtes Pferd aus der Linie Felarófs, dass sie 153 V.Z. in die Ebenen von Rohan entließ

**T**

**Taniquetil:** Der höchste Berg der Pelóri und höchste Erhebung Ardas; Auf seinem Gipfel stand Ilmarin, der Palast der Valar Manwe und Varda (gespr.~ Tanikwetil)

 **Taurd:** (S) verkürzt Taurdîr „Waldmann“; *528 V.Z., † 576 (erlag einer Wunde von einem Hinterhalt in den Wetterbergen); Onkel Draugs und einer der Enkel Mailons; Einer der wenigen Waldläufer, die trotz der Lehnsherrenkriege die Lande durchstreiften

 **Tar-Aldarion:** Auch als „Der Seefahrerkönig“ bekannt; *700 Z.Z., † 1098 Z.Z.; Sechster Herrscher Númenors der die „Gilde der Wagemutigen“ gründete und lange und unzählige Reisen nach Mittelerde unternahm und den Hafen Vinyalonde dort gründete; Hatte als einziges Kind eine Tochter, weshalb er die Thronfolgegesetze dahingehend änderte, dass geschlechtsunabhängig das älteste Kind Thronerbe werden kann

 **Thal:** Reiche Königsstadt der Nordmenschen am Erebor, 1856 D.Z. gegründet, 2770 durch Smaug zerstört, 2942 wiederaufgebaut, 3019 Schauplatz der fast zweiwöchigen Schlacht von Thal

 **Telcontar:** (Q) “Schreiter/Streicher” Name des Königsgeschlechts, das Aragorn II. begründete (gespr.~ Telkontar)

 **Teleri:** (Q) „Die Letzten“; So von den anderen beiden wurde das dritte Volk der Elben genannt, welches nach Aman kam und welche sich selbst eher die Lindar, (Q) „Die Sänger“ nannten. Sie wurden auch in Aman die See-Elben genannt, da sie stets am Meer siedelten und auch wenn sie nie eine Meisterschaft in Kampf und Handwerk wie die Noldor erreichten, so waren sie dem durchaus fähig und außerdem begabte Dichter und Sänger; Es gab auch Teleri, die nie nach Aman kamen und in den Wäldern Mittelerdes blieben und zu den Waldelben wurden

 **Telperion:** (Q) „Der Silbrige“; *3500 Z.T. - † 1495 E.Z.(J.B.); Der ältere der zwei Lichtbäume, die auf dem Hügel Ezellohar in Valmar standen; Telperion hatte Blätter von dunklem Grün auf der Oberseite, während sie unten silbrig bis grau schimmerten und aus dem Tau seiner Blüten formte Varda Sterne; Aus einer dieser Blüten schuf Varda den Mond, nachdem Melkor die zwei Bäume zerstört hatte

 **Tharbad:** (S) „Übergang“; Im frühen Z.Z. von den Númenórern als einer ihrer ersten Häfen in Mittelerde gegründet und einer der Zentren für ihren Raubbau an Holz in Enedwaith und nach dem Untergang Númenórs die Grenzstadt zwischen Gondor und Anor bis zur großen Pest, die ihr Ende einläutete und die große Schwemme 2912 D.Z. dieses besiegelte (gespr.~ Farbad)

 **Thêlbereth:** “Schwester der Königin” aus (S) thêl=“Schwester“ und bereth=“Königin“; *98 V.Z., † unsterblich (jedoch 610 V.Z. nach Valinor gesegelt); Schwester Lainwens (gespr.~ Feelberef)

 **Thranduil:** (S) „lebhafter Frühling“; * vor 502 E.Z. (J.S.), † unsterblich; König der Waldelben seit 3434 Z.Z. und dem Tod seines Vaters Oropher auf den Schlachtfeldern von Dagorlad; führte sein Volk der Waldelben um 1050 D.Z. nach Norden und gründete Thranduils Hallen, als sich die Dunkelheit im Düsterwald (bis dahin großer Grünwald genannt) ausbreitete (gespr.~ Franduil)

 **Thranduils Hallen:** Unterirdische Festung und Sitz des Waldelbenkönigs Thranduil in einem Hang des Waldflusses gebaut (gespr.~ Franduils Hallen)

 **Thrór II.:** *252 V.Z., † 421 V.Z.; König der Zwerge unter dem Berg Erebor seit 404 V.Z., Vater von Durin VII.; nach desssen Geburt er Vorbereitungen für die Wiederbesiedlung und –eroberung Khazad-Dûms traf, aber beim der Schlacht darum fiel. (gespr.~ Froor)

 **Tol Eressea:** (Q) „Einsame Insel“; Ursprünglich die Insel, mit der Ulmo die Elben im E.Z.(J.B.) von Mittelerde nach Aman brachte, wurde sie auf Bitten der Teleri 1151 E.Z.(J.B.) in der Bucht von Eldamar vor Aman verankert, aber bald von den Teleri für Alqualonde verlassen, bis zu Beginn des Z.Z. viele der Flüchtlinge des versunkenen Beleriands auf ihr siedelten

 **Tore der Nacht:** Eine Öffnung in den Mauern der Nacht, welche Ea von großen Leere trennen, in die es geschaffen wurde; Durch diese Tore wurde Melkor am Ende des E.Z. nach den Kriegen des Zorns hinausgestoßen, zur ewigen Verbannung

 **Torech Ungol:** (S) „Spinnenhöhle“; Teil von Cirith Ungol und bewohnt von Kankra; siehe beide Einträge für weiteres

 **Totensümpfe:** Weite Sumpflandschaft südlich der Emyn Muil und östlich Mordors, das durch jene von Ostwind herangetragenen giftigen Dämpfe unfruchtbar wurde und von kleinen Bächen gespeist sich immer weiter ausbreitet, langsam die Ebene von Dagorlad konsumierend und alle toten Seelen dieser mit ihr

 **Truchsess:** erbliches Amt des wichtigsten Berater des Königs, dem es nicht erlaubt ist, in den Krieg zu ziehen oder das Reich zu verlassen und als die Königslinie unterbrochen wurde, übernahmen die Truchsessen auch die Herrschaft Gondors

 **Turmberge:** Eine kleine Hügelkette im Westen Eriadors in Sichtweite des Meeres, die nach den drei weißen Elbentürmen benannt war, die auf ihr standen und in deren höchsten einer der Palantir bis 3012 D.Z. aufbewahrt wurde; 32 V.Z. wurden die Turmberge von König Elessar zur Westgrenze des Auenlandes erklärt, das alle Gebiete dahin dazuerhielt

**U**

**Udûn:** (S) “Tiefe” Ein kreisrunder Talkessel eingerahmt von dem Aschen- und Schwarzen Gebirge, der den nordwestlichen Teil Mordors bildete und nur durch den Cirith Gorgor und die Isenmünde zugänglich war; Die umgebenden Berge säumten Festungen und Burgen, gebaut von Orks und Menschen gleichermaßen

 **Ulunnder:** Berittenes, nomadisches Ostlingsvolk, welches (den Erzählungen der Bothatan nach) babarisch plündernd und brandschatzend 627 V.Z. das Reich der Bothatan überrannte und sie zu einem Nomadenleben zwang (gespr.~ Ulunder)

 **Umbar:** Ein Küstengebiet, Hafen und Festung im Nordwesten Harads südöstlich Gondors, welches oft umkämpft und besetzt, aber nie von Gondor lange gehalten werden konnte bis die schwarzen Númenorer mit Unterstützung der Haradrim ihre Häfen wieder zurückeroberten; Bekannt als die „Korsaren von Umbar“ griffen sie oft unter schwarzen Segeln Gondor an und auch im V.Z. blieben sie immerzu eine Bedrohung für das weite Königreich von Gondor

 **Úrimë:** (Q) „~Der heiße“; fünfter Monat des Jahres nach der neuen Zeitrechnung (gespr.~ Uurime)

 **Útercen:** (Q) „ohne Einsicht“; *1700 Z.Z. - † unsterblich (segelte jedoch 629 V.Z. in den Westen); Wenn auch kein schmeichelhaft gegebener Rufname, so nahm er ihn trotzdem als seinen an, den er sah sich als unbeugsam und so war er auch lange Anführer einer kleinen Waldelbengruppe im nordwestlichen Düsterwald, bis er 119 V.Z. zur Walbelbenkolonie in Ithilien reiste und dort blieb bis sie 523 V.Z. von Adellor gebrandschatzt und zerstört wird, wonach er seine zerstreuten Landsleute in den Wirren der Lehnsherrenkriege sammelte und nach Mithlond führte (gespr.~ Uuterken)

**V**

**Valar:** So genannt werden die vierzehn größten derjenigen Ainur, die sich entschieden hatten in Ea einzutreten und Erus Willen zu erfüllen; Reine Geistwesen ohne Not von Sprache oder physischer Form oder Verlangen nehmen sie doch oft eine Form auf Arda an um mit den Kindern Erus zu kommunizieren, welche die Valar als Schutzherren ansehen; In den frühen Zeitaltern in immerwährenden Konflikt mit Melkor verstrickt, der aus ihren Reihen sich gegen sie gewandt hatte, waren die Valar nach der Verbannung von diesem schließlich mehr zu Beobachtern geworden und nur die Sendung der Istari 1000 D.Z. konnte als ein Zeichen ihrer fortwährenden Wacht gedeutet werden; Etwas, von dem sich Lainwen selbst überzeugen konnte (gespr.~ Walar)

**W**

**Waldfluss:** Fließt 280 Meilen lang von den grauen Bergen in südöstlicher Richtung vor Thranduils Hallen vorbei bis zur Mündung in den langen See

 **Waldlandreich:** Herrschaftsbereich König Thranduils im nördlichen Düsterwald, in dem die meisten Waldelben verstreut in Hütten auf dem Boden oder in den Bäumen lebten und Fremden sehr misstrauisch waren, aber Thranduils Hallen von allen als gemeinsame Veste und Festhalle anerkannt wurde

 **Warg:** Eine Art wilder Wölfe, die zumeist in großen Rudeln im westlichen Wilderland nahe des Nebelgebirges lebten und sich oft mit den Orks für Angriffe auf Menschensiedlungen verbündeten; Heimtückisch und angriffslustig zählten sie auch im V.Z. noch zu den beachtlichen Gefahren des Düsterwaldes

**X**

**Y**

**Z**


End file.
